Café
by Faust VII
Summary: Harry stared out the Dursely car window morosely. 'I would have went with Sirius if he had asked.' He thought. 'I would have run from the law and Durselys with him.' He paused, blinking. 'I could do that on my own! I could run away' Summer after 3rd year
1. June 27th

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, that ownership belongs to J. K. Rowling. **

**Warning: Beware that some clichés may appear. Other things may not make sense right now but will be explained in later chapters, even if those chapters are much, much later. **

**.-.**

By my clock Hogwarts students went home on _June 27__th__, a Monday, _about noon or early morning_._

.-.

Harry gazed silently out the window making no movements or noise. Vernon stared pointedly ahead as he drove down the streets of London. Harry cast him a quick glance and saw the man was irritated. But he always was around Harry.

Harry looked back k out the window and wondered how Sirius was doing. He knew the man had to be quite a long ways away from London at the moment with Remus, on the run still. Harry knew that was partly his fault. If he had let Sirius kill Peter then at least the corpse would have most likely gotten suspicion on who was guilty. Sirius probably would have got a trial for the suspicion of why the corpse of a so called blown up man had appeared eleven and a half years later.

Harry bit his lip and looked blankly at the sky. He'd been so happy when Sirius had asked him to live with him. Not because he liked the man. He didn't know him at all. But it had been a way to get out of the Durselys. A way to escape.

'I would have went with him if he had asked.' Harry thought. 'I would have become a fugitive with him if to get away from the Durselys.'

Harry blinked and straightened.

'I…I could do that on my own.' He thought. 'I could run away! I have money and I know the magical world now. I could find someplace to stay!'

His eyes opened wider in excitement. He quickly covered the emotions though as he noticed Vernon's eyes glancing at him in the rear view mirror. He didn't want that _man_ to know he was excited.

"Uncle Vernon." He said shakily, none of his anxiety fake.

Vernon didn't reply just stared ahead as he drove.

"Uncle Vernon. Could you drop me off here?"

He noticed the corner of his uncle's eyes crinkle into a frown. The car was swerved into a parking lot where Vernon slammed the brakes. He turned to Harry, one arm reaching back to grab the seat back to steady himself. Harry flinched automatically waiting for the hand to smack him for speaking when not spoken to. The hand didn't move from the seat back though.

"Explain boy." Vernon growled.

"Well, if you leave me here you won't see me for the summer."

Vernon's eyes narrowed and Harry quickly ploughed on.

"I wouldn't have to bother you and your lovely, kind family!" He said laying on the flattery thickly. "And if any of _my_ kind bother you, you can say I threatened you and ran away. Then_ I_ would get in trouble not you."

Vernon frowned in thought and Harry's hand twitched to the door handle. The man's hand lashed out and smacked him hard across the face. Harry took it without even a gasp and resisted clutching his now aching cheek.

"You listen boy." Vernon growled. "If they find you and bring you back I'll kill you. Got it?"

Harry nodded viciously.

"Go."

Harry scrambled from the back seat and tumbled from the car. He quickly pulled his trunk from the trunk and slammed the door just as Vernon drove off, leaving Harry alone in the middle of London.

Harry bit his lip a moment and wondered how he was to get back to Diagon Alley. He sat down on his trunk and just thought a minute. Hermione had praised him as intelligent more then once. She had always told him he could be the top of his classes with her but he just wasn't ever that motivated. It hadn't been that he hadn't been motivated. He just hadn't wanted to show up Ron and Hermione. Both would have been jealous.

He knew he would have beaten even Hermione if he tried. Because he'd always been able to get the spell on his very first try, even if he had hidden that fact. Even the ones Hermione had had trouble with he had gotten. He wasn't illiterate either. He just made sure to do a bad job on essays. He'd been reading since he was very little though as books were one thing Dudley had never gotten jealous about and Vernon and Petunia had never thought about. He could write well and structure paragraphs perfectly.

He hadn't tried to get top marks though. Hermione would have been jealous and always harping after how he had done it. When he'd say he just had she would have explained there had to be a logical reason she couldn't do just as well or better then him. Ron just would have been jealous. He was already jealous of Harry's fame and wealth. His intelligence would have created a large rift between them.

Harry loved both his friends, but they had their faults.

He sighed and stood. He popped his trunk open and dug through to try and find all his spare change from the year. He found some sickles and a galleon or two. No muggle money. So no taxi or bus. Harry straightened and blinked. Bus…

Harry quickly shut his trunk and pulled his wand from the pockets of his hand-me-down trousers. He saw a few people on walks casting him odd glances but ignored them. He was glad for the fact he'd let Hedwig fly home instead of riding in her cage. It would have been hard to fit in with an owl in a cage with him. He raised his wand straight out in front of him and pointed it up. In a 'bang' a familiar purple bus appeared. Harry grinned happily in relief. He'd almost thought it might not appear in areas with muggles. But as it appeared everyone around seemed not to see him or the bus.

The doors of the bus swung open and Harry turned back to his trunk in a moment of brilliance. He yanked it open and pulled out the standard black pointed hat he'd bought first year as his list had said. He pulled it on, pulling it low and letting the rim hide his face. He snapped the trunk shut once again and quickly stepped on to the bus, dragging his trunk with him.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, transportation for the stranded witch or wizard." Stan Shunpike said in monotone, looking bored. "I'll be your conductor for the day. Eleven sickles for the ride, or fifteen and you get a hot chocolate-"

Harry counted out the money and dropped it in the older teen's hand.

"Diagon Alley please."

"Sure kid. What entrance?"

Harry blinked.

"Entrance?"

"Yeah. Do you want to get in through the Leaky Cauldron, through Talon's Inn, or through Nightingale Cage?"

"What's the difference?" Harry asked, still surprised.

"What's the difference, he asks." Stan snorted. "The Leaky Cauldron leads right into Diagon Alley. Talon's Inn leads into Knockturn Alley. And Nightingale Cage leads into Vertical Alley. They're all inns."

Harry blinked and briefly wondered what Vertical Alley was.

"Um…Nightingale Cage please."

"Sure. Take her away Ernie!"

Harry grabbed one of the poles just as the bus took off at high speed. Hs trunk slid into place under one of the many beds and Harry flopped flat on one, gripping the edge to hang on.

Five minutes later Harry was stumbling from the bus in front of a large blue building. It was a corner building with water blue walls and large windows that you couldn't see in. Harry quickly entered the building and looked around. He was in a restaurant area. The inside was greens and blues. There was a thick green carpet and the walls were a teal blue. Small round tables were spread about, metal wrought chairs pushed into them. Birds of many painted colors flew across the walls, paintings on the deep blue. Harry hurried past the tables to a small counter in front of a hall. A tall woman with curly blonde hair smiled at him.

"Hello Sweetie. Can I help you?"

"Um, yes please. I'd like to get into Vertical Alley."

"Oh! Of course dear! Follow me."

He followed her down the hall until they reached an arch way leading outside. They stepped into a beautiful courtyard of white stone with a small fountain in the middle. Benches and gardens surrounded the courtyard. Straight across from the arched doorway was a large beautiful metal gate that had small birds designed into it. The lady hummed and tapped it with her wand. It swung open and she stepped to the side.

"There you go dear. Need any other help."

"Can you point me towards Gringotts?"

"Of course. Just follow this alley to the end where it meets up with Diagon Alley. You should be about three stores down from the bank then."

"Thank you." Harry said dragging his trunk through the gates.

"You're welcome. And here."

She tapped his trunk as it passed and he blinked in surprise as it suddenly became as heavy as a feather."

"There you go. Trunks can't be shrunk because of certain magical properties and the things inside, but you can make them lighter." She winked. "Have a good day."

Harry nodded to her and took off down the street, curiously glancing around. He decided after seeing the first couple stores that this alley was not an alley you shopped at for supplies for school or home. It had music stores, art stores, cafés, portrait stores, pet stores, dress stores, jewellery stores, and other indulging stores. Everything in this alley was also light and cheerful, painted bright colors and with gardens on the sidewalks and window sills.

Harry finally exited the beautiful alley into the more plain Diagon Alley. He found himself recognizing the area and wondered how he had never noticed the entrance to Vertical Alley as it was as wide as a small building. Harry shook the thoughts away and quickly headed for Gringotts.

No one would notice he was missing from the Dursely's for a few hours at the _very_ least. And that's only if they checked up on him after Vernon got home. He doubted that would happen. No one would probably know he was gone all summer if he hid himself well enough. One spotting in Diagon or by any other magical people he knew or recognized him and he would be labelled missing. But until then he would be safe.

Harry quickly walked into Gringotts pulling his trunk behind him. It would be a bother to carry it everywhere but he had no choice. He spotted an empty teller quite quickly and hurried over.

"Excuse me." Harry said softly. "I'd like to withdraw some money from my vault."

The goblin eyed him.

"Name."

"Harry Potter." Harry said softly.

The goblin raised a brow. Then he yelled at another goblin in an odd language. The goblin strode over and eyed Harry before nodding.

"Follow me." He sneered, leading Harry over to cart area.

Harry scrambled in pulling his trunk with him as the goblin sat in the driver's seat. He took off down the tracks at the regular speed and Harry actually relaxed at the fast pace.

"Which vault would you like to visit Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked.

Harry blinked.

"Um…my vault?"

"Funny." The goblin said deadpanned, with a sneer. "What vault."

Harry scowled now, upset that the goblin was teasing him.

"I said _my_ vault." He stressed. "I only have one vault."

He huffed as he finished. Before he could react the cart screeched to a stop and Harry had to grab his seat as to not be flung out of the cart. The goblin turned to him and Harry's breath caught as he recognized the movement as what Vernon had done earlier. He flinched as the goblin stared.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said I-I only have one vault." He stammered.

The goblin stared at him for a long moment. Then slowly he turned back to the controls and they sped off again. Harry watched as his vault passed by but didn't bother pointing it out. The goblin looked determined about something. Soon they were deep within the tunnels, the numbers of the vaults getting lower. Finally the cart rolled to a stop. Harry stared at the enormous doors of a vault with no number. The goblin stepped from the cart and Harry hesitantly followed, leaving behind his trunk. The goblin swipe his nail down the door then looked pointedly at Harry.

"Hand here." He said curtly, pointing at a blank square on the door when Harry did nothing.

Harry slowly reached out and pressed his hand to it. He yelped as a quick bolt of pain cut through his hand. He pulled it away to find a small cut on every one of his fingers. Bloody prints marked the square on the door. Slowly the blood was absorbed by the stone. Then the door gave a groan of protest as it unlocked and shuddered opened. Harry hesitantly stepped forwards and pulled the door open.

His jaw loosened as he gazed inside with large eyes. The room was huge. Larger than two of the great halls of Hogwarts and as high as one. Large glass pillars reached from floor to ceiling around the whole room systematically spaced, filled with gold coins that glinted even through the glass. Three in the center of the room were filled with gems and jewels. Every wall was covered in shelves and each shelf was filled with books or boxes. Between every second pillar stood small tables, their tops slightly indented and lined with velvet. A layer of glass was held on top protecting the display of pieces of jewellery and fancy weapons. In some cases the tables were shelves filled with jars and vials of what looked like potion ingredients; some had just liquids, some just feathers, some just plants, and so on.

One shelf in the middle of the room, glass covering both sides to view, were varying eggs. The shelf back to back with it was filled with what looked like seeds. On the outside of the room near the bookshelves were large beautifully carved bins full of precious metals or rare chunks of wood. The floor and the ceiling of the room was all shining white marble. Hanging from the ceiling over the direct center of the room was a beautiful silver chain holding a large perfectly spherical white crystal orb. The orb glowed brightly and Harry saw it was the light source of the room instead of the usual torches.

Harry's eyes though, were soon drawn to the small pedestal in the very center of the room. It was waist high with a beautiful red velvet cushion on it. Harry found himself walking over to it to stare down. On the pillow was a small silver ring. The band was plain for the most part. On it was a small red stone entwined in a silver Celtic knot that connected to the silver band. On the small red stone was a rearing stallion.

Harry found himself reaching for the ring and slipping it on his right hand ring finger before he had even realized what he was doing. As soon as the ring was snug a huge gust of wind rose, blowing Harry's hair up and fluttering his clothes. The ring turned as hot as a poker and the air seemed too vanished as light flared from the red stone. Harry screamed as needles seemed to pierce his heart, mind, and magic. He felt a rush of fire flow through his veins and his skin prickled like glass was digging into it. Harry felt like something was ripping through his mind, judging him of everything.

Suddenly everything froze. The pain and power vanished and Harry was left on all fours, trembling as he panted, sweat rolling over his brow. He shakily stood, the pain and exhaustion flowing out with every steady breath he took. Finally he felt normal. He looked down at his hand. The ring was still there, but it felt slightly warm. He tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Congratulations Lord Potter."

Harry spun to stare at the goblin who was grinning much too widely to be friendly from the doorway to the vault.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"The Potter ring accepted you meaning you are now officially the Lord of the Potter clan."

Harry blinked in numb shock.

"What?"

The goblin rolled its eyes.

"You are now _Lord_ Potter."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why?"

The goblin sighed in weariness.

"Because you slipped on the ring and it accepted you. Lord rings are not just for looks. They are deeply embedded with magic from the generations of their use. They are sentient enough to judge a persons mind and heart to see if they approve of them and wish to be worn by them. If a ring accepts you, you are officially the lord of the clan the ring represents."

"…That's it? I'm now a lord? Just like that? No paperwork, no ceremony, no ritual, no spell?"

"Correct."

"Oh…. So what does the title Lord entail?" He asked cautiously.

The grin returned, showing sharp teeth.

"It means that you control all assets of the Potters, you gain the title Lord, and you are immediately an adult."

Harry blinked in dumb surprise.

"I'm an adult." He whispered.

"Yes."

"I'm officially an adult? I can live on my own and stuff?"

"Yes."

"…You brought me here to this vault why?" Harry asked softly.

"Because you are one of our top clients. Vaults are frozen if the head of a family dies and are only woken when the next head wakens them. The longer your vault is frozen the longer it is closed off from even our bank. Large vaults bring both clients and us wealth through loans, investments, and interest plans. We had believed you were just waiting, not ignorant."

"…There is no age limits on the vaults? Like no one under adult status can't access their family vault?"

The goblin scoffed.

"The ministry tried to enact laws like that, but Gringotts is under the Goblin Nation. We do not care how young a human may be. If they have money in our bank they are our clients and as such we do not care if they are of age or not. Their money makes us money."

Harry stared at the ring on his finger.

"It's legal right? My adult status I mean?"

"Yes. Sheets will already be filled out in the Ministry of Magic. They have spells on the rings to do that. No one will most likely notice them though as it's done magically in one of the back rooms and filed. I will also arrange for muggle papers stating the same thing."

Harry twisted the ring on his finger idly.

"I could kiss you right now." Harry finally said, happy tone lightening the air.

The goblin appeared amused.

"I would prefer if you didn't."

Harry soon wandered back through the room looking at everything. He found the glass surrounding the gold was magical; as such he could stick his hand right through it and pull out a handful of gold coins without the rest spilling out. He soon filled a small pouch with some and then set off looking everything over. A few books caught his eyes but he only grabbed a few which he quickly threw in his trunk, which was still in the cart. Harry had also looked over all the supplies in the glass shelves and the jewellery and weapons in the cases. Nothing caught his interest in them though. He had been quite interested in the egg case seeing some eggs labelled griffin, basilisk, Ridgeback, and other magical creature species.

Finally Harry left the large vault and shut the huge door, noticing the light of the orb vanished as he stepped out. When the door was shut Harry could hear all the tumblers fall into place. He glanced at it one more time before following the small goblin back to the cart.

When they reached the surface once more Harry was directed to a set of seats to wait as the goblin went off to arrange some legal muggle papers proclaiming his new status. Even in the muggle world he would be considered a Lord. In the agreement between the magical and muggle governments all magical people with titles would be recognized in the muggle world and helped with records if they ever needed to enter the muggle world for some reason. Most Lords were purebloods and at the least halfbloods, so no one took that offer up any longer. Harry could see the advantage though. He'd get all the legal documents he would need to live alone, buy a house, and even drive possibly.

He idly swung his legs and made sure the brim of his hat covered his face as much as possible. As the goblin returned and strode over to him, he held out a small folder.

"Here are copies of the papers. The originals have been sent off to be filed and we have a copy on hand in case something happens to the others."

"Thank you." Harry said tucking the file into his trunk and vowing to read it later.

Harry hopped up and grabbed his trunk ready to set off when he paused.

"Um, do you know if there are any properties I own?"

"In fact there are two. There is the Potter Manor. It's the ancestral home of the Potters and filled with many things that have belonged to the potters over the years. The last place is a house in Godric's Hollow. Usually when a Potter owning a piece of property other then the ancestral home dies, the property is sold off instead of inherited as each new generation usually ends up buying some place to call only their own. The property would just add up and most would never get used."

"Understandable." Harry nodded. "But why didn't the home in Godric's Hollow get sold?"

"It was in James Potter's will that the house would go to Remus Lupin when he died. As Werewolves can not legally own property he had it written under the Potter name as rented out to Remus Lupin, but also written as paid for Remus Lupin's lifetime."

Harry found a smile flitting across his face. Then he wiped it and nodded to the Goblin.

"Thank you Griphook."

The goblin eyed him curiously.

"So you remembered my name. Not many humans can tell us apart."

Harry shrugged. The goblin's face morphed into a sneer.

"Don't think that will immediately get me to like you. I can't count the number of times humans have tried to memorize our names and recognize us thinking it made us _friends_."

Harry smiled slightly but nodded in understanding.

"Thank you again. For everything. You just saved me a lot or worrying and helped with a lot of my 'running away' plans."

Griphook's face lit up.

"Running away? Defying Dumbledore?"

Harry bit his lip and decided in a way he was.

"Good, good." The goblin grinned viciously. "I'm glad to be of service then. This should give the old human some things to get a headache over. Now, your new legal status should appear in the muggle database in the next twelve hours. We label all our files important and they're taken care of quite quickly. In that file I gave you is also a card showing you status along with a picture of you. It's classified as ID and shows you are legally an adult."

Harry nodded and bowed his head before hurrying off to an exchange teller to get some muggle money. Half of his gold now in bills he hurried out the door having spent quite a while at the bank.

.-.

Harry found himself pausing on the white granite steps of the bank wondering what the next step of his plan was. He had to get a room in a hotel or something but it would have to be muggle. He wondered if he should perhaps go find a place to stay right now or spend time shopping. He quickly dismissed the idea of shopping knowing it would increase his risk of being spotted or found out.

'Perhaps I could get a second wand.' He thought.

His thoughts screeched to a halt.

"I'm an adult. That must mean I can do magic outside of school." He grinned.

The grin vanished though as he bit his lip.

"But what if I can't?"

Suddenly he was struck by an idea. He knew who to ask. He gripped his trunk and set off down the street. As he neared his destination he smiled slightly. Finally he slipped into the small out of place wand shop and found himself face to face with Ollivander. The old man smiled oddly at him.

"Here to get the tracking charms off your wand eh? You're quite luck to get them off three years early."

The man deftly snatched his wand from his hands. Harry didn't bother to ask him how he knew why Harry was there. The wandmaker ran his hands over the wand before tapping it gently. A white sphere of light surrounded the whole wand before shattering, planes of the light falling like broken glass. They vanished before touching the floor. The wandmaker held Harry's wand back towards him, handle first. Harry took it slowly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Potter."

Harry quickly left the store and the strange wandmaker behind, heading back towards Nightingale Cage.

Soon he was out side, back in the muggle world, weight charms on his trunk cancelled and wand and hat tucked away. He spotted a taxi off to the side and waved the man down. He slid into the back seat dragging his trunk with him. The man eyed the trunk but then looked to Harry.

"Where to kid?"

"Could you take me to a nice inn please?"

"Nice as in expensive?"

"Sure. And make sure it has a pool." He grinned.

"Sure thing kid."

Harry enjoyed the silence of the ride and watched the streets of London go by. When the Taxi stopped it was in front of a large hotel that looked well kept. Harry pulled his trunk from the car and paid the man with a quick goodbye before heading for the main entrance.

Harry entered the inn and headed straight for the front counter. A man sat behind the desk and smiled at Harry as he stepped up.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'd like to get a room?"

"Do you have a parent or guardian with you?"

Harry reached into his trunk and grabbed the file from Griphook. He grabbed the ID card inside and slid it to the man. The man blinked and read it.

"Oh." He said evenly. "Well then, single room?"

"Yes please."

"How many nights did you wish to stay?"

"Seven at the least." Harry said.

"Of course. Do you wish to pay now or when you leave?"

"When I leave please, in case I have to leave earlier or stay later. I'll pay for the first three nights now though."

Harry pulled out his cash and counted out the number the man gave him, sliding it over to him.

"Thank you. Here are your key cards. Your room is number 237. Do you need help carrying your luggage?"

"No thank you." Harry said taking the cards handed to him.

He tucked the cards in and headed for the hall. The first area he stepped into was a large open area with balconies going up three stories, doors lining them. The whole three floors were open to look down on the first floor where there was a large pool and a bunch of fake plants in some large fake gardens. Harry glanced at the numbers on the first floor doors and realized he had to head up. He found a stair case and made it to the second floor where he quickly found his room.

He slid the card in the slot and a small light turned green. He quickly opened the door, pulling his trunk in. As the door shut he glanced about smiling. The room was fairly large and decorated with lovely shades of greens and browns. The bed was queen-sized covered in soft pillows and blankets. There was a TV on top of a small table across from the bed. Two nightstands held lamps and a small alarm clock. Near the large window at the end of the room was a desk and two small arm chairs with a coffee table. Then there was a tiled area with a small counter that held a one hot plate stove, a mini fridge, a small sink and two cupboards. There was also a connecting bathroom with red-ish tile, a large sink and counter, a large tub/shower, and a toilet.

Harry pushed his trunk near the desk and popped the lid open. He frowned at the things inside. School books, school robes, ratty hand-me-down muggle clothes, and the odd item or two. He snapped the lid shut.

"I need to do some shopping." He sighed.

He made sure his muggle money was tucked in his pocket along with the card keys. Then he set off out of his room and back down the stairs. He found himself pausing in the front area though, glancing to the area opposite of the hotel rooms. A bunch of table were set up between more fake gardens and their appeared to be a buffet. He felt his stomach growl and blushed before heading to the restaurant area.

As it was one thirty not many people were about and those that were, were keeping to themselves. Harry nodded to the waiter behind the till as he passed him. He headed for the long tables of food and grabbed a plate. He picked all the food he wanted, grabbing some he hadn't had in a very long time as Hogwarts didn't have it and such.

.-.

Half an hour later Harry had charged his meal to his room tab and was walking out of the inn and heading down the sidewalk in the direction of a small mall the hotel waiter had pointed to. He entered the mall a few minutes later and headed straight for the department store clothes isle. After buying a couple of new outfits he set off exploring. He spent the next three hours weaving in and out of stores and buying what ever caught his fancy from colourful pipe cleaners to sneakers.

Amongst the newly bought items was a luggage set that he made a note to send off to the trunk maker in Diagon. Hopefully the spells they used to put security on trunks along with enlarged insides would work on the sturdy muggle luggage set.

.-.

When he finally returned to the inn he stopped by the restaurant once more and got some food to take to his room including a bunch of fruits. Once back in his room, the first thing he did was go to the window where his beautiful snowy owl was waiting. He shoved the window opened and pulled the screen out, setting it just beside the desk. Hedwig hooted and landed on his shoulder, preening slightly under his smile.

"Such a smart girl." Harry cooed. "I knew you would find me."

She gave a soft bark and nudged him. He smiled and went to his trunk to pull her cage out. He left the cage door open and filled her food and water dishes.

When he saw she was comfortable he took out his wand and turned to his pile of bags. He'd shrunk many of them, sliding them in his larger bags. He would never have been able to carry everything he had bought. He finally sorted all the stuff into piles and then dug through his trunk. He pulled out all the books and such and looked them over. He'd kept every book he'd gotten for every year. As he gazed at them he realized he didn't want to throw them away.

'I'll look over them later then give them to that second hand shop in Diagon.' He decided, setting them aside.

He threw all his old ratty hand-me-downs into an empty bag to throw away. He set his robes aside knowing some wouldn't fit anymore but he could give those to the second hand shop in Diagon also. H e set broom, photo album, marauders map, and invisibility cloak to the side with the things he was keeping. When the trunk was emptied he ran over it with a damp cloth and then neatly set everything back inside. When everything was in, including all the new things he had bought he snapped the lid shut. The only things he'd left out had been Hedwig's cage, his luggage set, his wand, and a new pair of clothes.

Harry stood and grabbed his wand. He quickly said the incantation he needed and tapped his luggage set. It all shrunk to a good size. He put all the shrunken things into a bag which he tied tightly. Then he grabbed a pen and some blank paper off the desk.

'_Sir/Ma'am,_

_I was hoping that the spells cast on magical trunks could be cast on this muggle luggage set. I travel into the muggle world quite often and my trunk draws to much attention. I can pick the luggage set up when you finish or if you can't do it. I will pay when I pick it up if the spells can be cast._

_Thank you,_

_Harry.'_

Harry tied both the bag and the note to Hedwig and stroked her softly as he carried her to the window.

"Sorry for asking so much when you just got here, but can you take this to the trunk shop?"

She gave a curt nod and nipped his fingers happily before taking off. He smiled after her and shut the window. He turned back to the room and decided he needed a bath.

.-.

Harry rubbed his hair viciously with his towel to get the moisture from it. It made his hair into a giant mess but it was more comfortable messy and dry then dripping and untangled. He left the towel lying on his head and peered at the spread out sheets in front of him. On the way back from the mall earlier he'd stopped by a realtor and grabbed a booklet that contained all the houses for sale in London including flats and apartments and stores. Harry knew he had the money to buy a place and he really did need to find some place to live.

He flipped through the book and looked over every place. He circled the ones he was interested in and continued on.

"I don't want an apartment." He said, "Or a flat really. I'd kind of like a house. Something I could redesign and do anything I wanted with."

He went back through the list and crossed out all the flats and apartments he'd circled. He finally narrowed his house choices down to three.

"I'll have to go see the realtor again." He decided. "These ads don't give enough detail to choose the final house."

He stood from the desk and grabbed the new outfit he'd set on his bed. He tossed his towel down and pulled the clothes on. Then he quickly threw the wet towel in the hamper and grabbed an apple from the counter. He'd gotten a bunch of groceries to last the next few days so he didn't have to go down to the restaurant every time he was hungry.

He grabbed the booklet and pulled on his new pair of red sneakers. He stuffed his key cards in his pocket and took off out of the room. It only took him ten minutes to reach the small office sitting on the street between a printing store and a lunch café. He slipped inside and found the front desk.

"Hello." The lady behind the desk smiled.

"I need to speak to Sarah Williams." He said checking the name listed under the places he wanted.

Luckily all three houses were under the same realtor.

"Oh." The lady blinked in surprise. "Of course. Give me a moment."

She picked up the phone beside her and dialled a number.

"Miss Williams. There is a young man out here to see you."

She paused and looked to Harry.

"Do you have an appointment?"

He shook his head.

"No ma'am." She replied into the phone. "Okay. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and smiled at him.

"She'll see you now dear. Second room on the right."

He gave her a smile and headed down the hall. He knocked softly on the door when he reached it.

"Come in."

He entered quickly and found himself facing a woman with hazel eyed and blonde/red hair. She smiled at him and motioned him to a seat across from her desk.

"How can I help you dear?"

He slid the booklet to her.

"I'm interested in these three places but I need more details."

She blinked and stared at him and his serious face. Finally she smiled.

"Of course."

She turned to her computer and quickly typed something into it. Then she turned the screen to him and he got a close up of the first house along with it's yard. She clicked another button and he saw the entrance room. She started to point stuff out to him and click through pictures of the whole house. Then they moved onto the last two. When they finished Harry had made up his mind.

"I'm interested in the second one." He admitted.

She smiled faintly.

"Do you want to come back tomorrow? I can get the papers for you to look over. The couple selling the place has been trying to sell it a while with no luck. They've already moved out and you could move in as soon as you sign the papers and give the down payment."

Harry nodded and stood.

"Can I bring someone with me?" he asked.

"Of course." She nodded. "You may wish to bring your lawyer so he can look over the papers and sign as you legal witness."

Harry nodded acting like he understood.

"What time can we meet?" Harry asked.

"I'm open at three."

"Perfect. I'll be here."

She smiled and held out a hand which he shook.

"Pleasure Mr. …?"

"Potter. Harry Potter." He smiled.

She smiled back again and he left with a happy feeling.

.-.

End of Chapter one, end of June 27th.


	2. June 28th

**WARNING:** The chapter will vary in length quite a bit as I'm doing it by days and not a set amount of words or pages. 

**2****nd**** WARNING: **I already have most of this story done and I can tell you now that there will be Slash. Harry in this story will be bisexual but I will be focusing on more of his relation ships with the male characters. 

On another note he will also not fall madly in love with one set person for this story and marry them happily ever after. Most relation ships are not like that! I've dated over ten people and most I didn't even think were going to last long. That's how most relationships are for most of your early life.

_.-._

_June 28__th_

_Tuesday_

.-.

Harry woke the next morning feeling content as he lay in the fluffy sheets and blankets, revelling in the comfort. Finally, after a few minutes of just relaxing his swung from bed and stretched. He found Hedwig had returned and slipped in the window which he had left open. He pet her softly before hurrying to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He dragged a brush through his hair and dressed quickly enough before grabbing a glass of water and some yogurt.

When his 'breakfast' was done he grabbed a deep green satchel from his trunk. He'd gotten it on one of his trips to Hogsmead last year. It was comfortable and had an enlarged inside. He threw a bunch of things he would need into it and pulled his sneakers on before yelling a goodbye to Hedwig and checking that he had his car keys, left the room.

Once on the streets of London he hailed the Knight bus and had it drop him off at Nightingale Cage. From there he took off into Diagon Alley and tore off to Gringotts. It was early enough that most shops were just opening or had just been open for a while. None were busy and the streets were mostly empty. He was glad because he'd forgotten his hat.

Once in the bank he walked up to a teller and asked to speak with Griphook. The short goblin, for he was short even among goblins, replied to his request quite quickly and met him in a mostly empty lounge area.

"Can I help you Lord Potter?" The goblin sneered.

"Actually yes. I am in the process of buying a house. A muggle house. I already found the one I want and can sign the papers today but the lady said I should bring a lawyer. And as I don't have one, nor do I know how to buy a house, I need some help."

The goblin frowned thoughtfully.

"First you need to get one of our bank cards."

"Huh?"

"Gringotts has a muggle branch for just this reason. Some wizards and witches need to buy expensive items in the muggle world and can't use cash without suspicion so we set up a way to transfer money to muggles legally without them getting suspicious of where the money comes from."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'." The goblin smirked. "I'll have that done immediately."

"Okay. Can you tell me how much money I have?"

Griphook gave him an estimate.

"Oh." Harry said stunned. "And what is the galleon pound rate?"

"For every galleon there is about five pounds at the rate this moment. Oh, and the interest on the Potter vault, as it is an ancestral vault along with being one of the first hundred, is 3%. A very high percent."

"Oh."

Harry quickly did the math and spluttered. The goblin stretched its lips in a grin.

"As you can see you have no need top worry about money. You can buy what ever you wish when ever you wish and you will most likely never become broke. Even the house you buy now will be paid off in a few months with your interest."

"Wow." Harry said.

The goblin chuckled.

"Now. I'll go take care of you request and I'll arrange for someone to meet you at this realtor at…"

"Three." Harry mumbled.

"Good, good. We should have everything ready by then. Go enjoy the day." He said curtly.

"Thank you." Harry said.

.-.

As he once again stood on the steps of Gringotts looking over the slowly filling alley he decided he would take the risk of getting caught and do a few things he wanted. He head towards Madam Malkin's first and foremost to buy a hat and some outer robes to blend in. When he stepped out of the robes store he was a bit more disguised. He glanced around the alley and made note of all the stores. As it was earlier he had a few hours to kill. Vertical Alley would be last as it was on his way out.

He spotted a store across the way and blinked wondering why he'd never noticed it before. Then he shrugged and head over. He stepped in and smiled at the slight twinkle of bells above his head. On the walls were shelves carrying pairs of folded glasses, every one different in frame or lens color. Some were behind glass with small lists of spells on them. Mirrors were squeezed in every area of wall that the shelves did not take up.

Harry noticed the front counter was void of anyone but he could hear some noise in the back room so he started to browse the glasses. He really did need to get some new ones, and now he had money he knew he didn't have to save just for school, he could. Harry finally found himself looking over the glasses in the glass case and grinning at some of them. Some of them changed eye color, some saw through disillusion charms, some had night vision, some had tracking charms for parents with small kids, and all manner of things.

"Can I help you son?"

Harry jumped and spun to look at the smiling old gentle men who stood now beside him. He smiled at Harry and Harry found himself smiling back.

"Yes, I'd like a new pair of glasses."

"Of course! I can see yours are quite out of date and quite ugly."

Harry took no offence to that. He _knew_ they were ugly.

"You would look perfect in some rounded rectangle lenses with say a silver wire frame." The man said eyeing him.

He set off down the rows of shelves until he smiled at a pair and brought them back. He held them out to Harry. Harry took them gently and looked them over. Plain clear lenses, silver frame with small Celtic knots making up the sides of the frames. Harry pulled his own pair off and slid the silver ones. He glanced in the mirror, leaning close to see a non-blurry reflection, and decided he liked them. He looked more of a scholar and adult with these on. He was surprised by how much of a change different glasses could make.

"Thank you. I'll take these ones."

"Of course, of course." The man said jollily.

He pulled his wand out and tapped the glass lenses muttering a long incantation. His wand tip glowed a deep blue and the lenses flared a moment. Then everything slowly changed and Harry found he could see everything too clearly. Slowly that settled and everything was perfect.

"Thanks." Harry said as he pulled out his pouch and counted out the galleons for the glasses.

The man accepted them, also sweeping up his old glasses and tossing them in the rubbish bin. Harry smiled and left enjoying the feeling of glasses that actually fit his prescription and face.

.-.

The next stop down Diagon was a hair cutting salon surprisingly. As he walked in he was immediately ushered to a chair and his hat pulled off.

"What did you want?" The woman asked stonily, facing his reflection.

"Um…What can you do?"

"Anything." She snipped.

"Can you make it grow longer?" He asked thoughtfully.

Longer might make the mess a bit easier to manage as it might weigh down the messy pieces. The woman picked up a long comb and started to run it through his hair. Harry watched in interest as the locks got longer and longer with every stroke of the comb. When the hair was at mid-back he asked her to stop. She did so. His hair hung in long thick waves. It shined slightly and the waves gave it a wild look along with the flaring ends.

"I want my bangs longer."

She grew them to his chin and styled them so they always stayed to the side. He examined it in the mirror.

"That's good. Can you teach me to braid?"

She nodded and slowly braided his hair so he could see how it was done. Then she gave him a soft incantation to do it magically. He thanked her and she shooed him from the chair when he was finished. He returned to the front counter and paid, leaving a tip for the woman.

As he stepped outside he reached inside his satchel and pulled out a muggle notebook and pen. He had started a list of what he wanted to do and get. He added 'buy hair ties' to the list and stuffed the item away, heading off down the street. He stopped a few more stores including the trunk one to find his luggage set finished. The wheel suitcase, the hand held suitcase, and the duffle like bag he left at the store to pick up when he was finished shopping so he didn't have to carry them everywhere. He also found a magical carpenter and designer store where he made plans to hire them once he had bought the house he wanted.

.-.

Harry finally found himself wandering down Vertical Alley and walking into almost every store. He found himself buying a painting set, a drawing set, and some large packs of paper from the art store. It had been, to his disappointment, just a regular art store, muggle really.

Harry found himself wandering into the large bookstore next door next. He found himself buying a large selection of magical fantasy books, a bunch of magic books, and some other odd books which he paid for and had wrapped in a brown paper package, nicely shrunk for him.

The music store was his next stop. When he'd been younger he'd taken up the Piano. In grade school they had been expected to try and learn at least one instrument. Most kids had chosen the Piano but none had tried very hard. Harry had been talented at it. His teacher had often spent recess with him in the music room teaching him songs and keys. He'd been good but finishing elementary had put an end to his practicing.

As he walked in the brightly painted music store he found himself facing an old man who reminded Harry uncannily of Ollivander. The man eyed him with an odd look.

"Yes, yes." He said to himself. "Feel free to look around Mr. Potter."

Hmm. Very like Ollivander. Harry took his advice though and started to look around. Some very beautiful instruments had been set upon racks and Harry took the time to look them all over. After a few minutes he selected some music books from a shelf and made his way to the counter. The man stood behind it rang up the books.

"I'd also like that black piano over there." Harry said pointing to one of the piano's on a raised platform.

The man eyed him and the instrument.

"You don't feel an attraction to it though." he frowned.

Harry scowled. What? No he hadn't felt a pull to it but he'd never felt a pull to anything other then his wand. He'd chose the black one because it was a beautiful work of art and not overly grand. The man suddenly turned and strode into a back room. Three minutes later he returned carrying a small wooden box. He slid it to Harry and rang up the price. Harry paid him, slightly stunned and was shooed from the shop.

Once outside he opened the case and gasped at the very tiny instrument in a velvet outline. The piano was a deep red wood color with swirls of black that made a pattern of a large feather on the sides. He careful tapped one of the keys with his nail and smiled at the soft sound. It was a beautiful piano, shrunken but nice. He quickly put it away and vowed to try it out later as he headed down the street. He was finished in this alley for now. He just had to grab his luggage kit before leaving.

.-.

Once on the muggle side of London Harry found himself with another hour to kill. He started to wander down the street looking for some stores to browse. He found one in the form of a huge bookstore. He spent at least half an hour in there loading up on story books, fiction novels, text books from various classes of muggle secondary school, and other such things.

As he exited the store, sagging under the weight of the books, he ducked into an alley and shoved the books into his quickly filling shoulder bag. When they were out of sight he ducked back into the streets of London and started walking. He spotted a tattoo and piercing shop but quickly decided not to enter. He didn't want to get something he might regret and be stuck with.

He spotted a store next to it though, that grabbed his attention. As he walked inside he found himself surrounded by old antique furniture ranging from huge old wardrobes, to tacky looking lamps. Harry walked amongst the silent furniture and eyed every piece. Some of it was quite beautiful.

"Can I help you?" Came a looming voice.

Harry looked up at the man who had spoken. He looked about thirty at most, with long dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. He loomed over Harry, hands folded behind his back and his clothes all black. Harry was struck by how much the man looked like Snape though he was missing the black hair, the hooked nose, and the pale skin.

"I was just browsing sir." Harry said evenly as he eyed a beautiful high back chair. "Out of curiosity though, if one bought something could it be held in the store until they were able to pick it up?"

"…Yes. We can hold sold items for up to one month." He answered fluidly.

Harry glanced around.

"There are a few items I wish to buy."

"Of course young sir."

The man appeared amused. Harry pointed out the old chair and a bunch of other various items. When he was finished he realized the man had pulled out a notebook and marked everything down.

"I expect half up front." The man said.

Harry nodded in agreement and followed the man to a counter and till tucked out of sight. Soon he had paid for everything and was rushing from the shop to catch the knight bus.

.-.

Harry found himself disembarking the knight bus to a sneering man. The man was short with short grey hair, black eyes, and light skin.

"Lord Potter." He sneered.

"Griphook?" He asked in stunned surprise.

"Indeed Lord Potter." He smirked. "Certain goblin personnel have objects charmed with strong glamour to help them go into the muggle world to help out clients if it is needed."

"Oh." Harry said staring at him.

"Come Lord Potter. We can not dilly dally."

Harry followed the human like goblin inside the small building and they were directed straight to Miss Williams' office. Once inside they found themselves cramped with an older couple, a young woman, and Miss Williams.

"Good we're all here." Miss Williams smiled. "We have the papers ready and Mr. and Mrs. John have already emptied the place. Mr. Griphook was it, has already arranged for the payment to be made."

The couple signed looking a bit dazed as their lawyer checked the papers over. Then Harry signed with a nod from Griphook. Miss Williams and the other lawyer started to chat with Griphook about some odds and ends while the other couple came and shook Harry's hands.

"My you look so young." The woman smiled. "I am glad to be selling our old house though. We were having troubles making our new house mortgage this month. Fred's company offered him higher pay and a better job if he transferred us and we hadn't had time to sell our house before we were moved into a new one."

Harry smiled and shook her hands happily.

"I'm glad to be buying it. It looks wonderful and I already have plans for how to dress it up."

She laughed as he husband chuckled.

"You're a stroke of good luck lad." The man said cheerfully. "I still can't believe you paid for the whole house in one go. We had expected just the down payment like most other houses we sold. I don't think I've ever heard of someone fully paying for a house upfront."

Harry blinked. So that was why they looked a bit dazed.

"Well I got a bit of inheritance and decided I'd best use it all on something I would need before I spent it all on little things." He replied, lying slightly.

They nodded and bustled from the room with their lawyer. Miss Williams thanked them for doing business with her and Griphook and Harry also left, Harry with a bunch of copies of some papers that Griphook was keeping to put into Harry's vault.

"That was fast." Harry remarked as they stepped outside.

"I came here early and got most of it done beforehand." Griphook sneered. "I also paid for the whole house upfront as you learned. Easier on you. Now you won't have to worry about paying every month."

"Why Griphook." He laughed. "That's so sweet and thoughtful of you."

The goblin sent him a surly look that made Harry laugh again. Then Griphook pulled two books and some papers from his pocket. Harry guessed it had an enlarging spell cast on it. He stuffed the books and papers into Harry's hands. Harry looked them over. 'Driving for beginners' bother were labelled, but one had a car on the front and the other a motorcycle.

"I took the liberty of arranging a driving test for you. One of the perks of being in the wizarding world is that both governments have arranged for adult wizards and witches to be able to get licenses without too deep of a back ground check. And you skip your 'learners' license and go straight to the 'new'. There were a few questions on your age this time but this test will stop you if you can't handle it. I also applied for you to get both the class 5 and class 6 license at the same time. Wednesday, two days from now, you shall have your test at noon. Just give the papers to the driving instructor. If you get there an hour before noon someone is scheduled to give you a quick test run in a vehicle to give you some hands on time."

Harry gaped at him.

"Thanks." He stuttered as he stuffed the books and papers into his bag.

"Hmph." The goblin huffed. "I had to go through the Ministry for this so you'd better be grateful. Thankfully they are too stupid to check who I was doing it for as it's not a big priority for them. Now run along."

Harry did so, heading for his hotel. He'd spend at least the night there then head to his new house. He still hadn't visited the pool anyways.

.-.

End of Chapter 2, June 28th


	3. June 29th

Concern One: **I know there are lots of typos and I apologize. I'm not the best editor and the person I have reading over it after myself is even a worse speller and such then I am.**

Concen Two: **I know that being emancipated will not allow you to drive. I also know that regardless of ****Regardless of governmental cooperation, the muggle government wouldn't allow and 13- almost-14 year-old drive. I just wanted him to drive for some parts. Let's say there were a bunch of charms used so they aren't really cooperating. (Just like how purebloods who don't technically exist in the muggle world can get their licenses. There are going to be small plot holes like that. **

Concern Three**: All Slash and such will be kept to very minimal detail and I shall post warnings before such things. **

Concern Four:** Much of this story will be leading up to a Sequel or later events.**

Concern Five:** Griphook's personality will be explained much later also for any of you wondering why his is OOC.**

**Thank you for all the reviews though. If you don't understand something I'll address it at the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you. **

_.-._

_June 29__th_

_Wednesday_

.-.

Harry gazed about the front of the house with an odd smile.

The house was tall being three stories. It had aged wood that was stained a beautiful deep red for siding giving it an ancient antique look. It had large windows all over the place showing the house would get lots of natural light. On the far left of the roof was a small turret with a rounded roof. On large window took up one side of the spire. The whole roof was shingled in a black that gave it an outlined look. A matching garage was attached to the house. Dark green siding wound around the windows, doors, and such. The front door was painted a deep green along with the pillars holding up the roof of the front porch. The floor of the front porch was just pine wood stained an aged wood color.

The whole front yard, which was twice as large as the Dursely's, was open for anyone to see and filled with soft green grass. There were gardens lining each side of his property along with tall, solid, green hedges to act as a fence. Along the house was a skinner garden that hugged the house walls, breaking only for the front door and the small covered porch around the door. One large garden took up the middle of the lawn, circling around a tall weeping willow that was ancient by how large it looked, drooping over almost his entire lawn blocking almost the whole house from sight. Instead of just a dirt edge to separate lawn from garden, small white stones edged every garden beautiful. The gardens were more weeds then flowers but they would be beautiful when they were flowering with large colourful plants.

The driveway was made of light grey cement that was completely even and ended in the two car garage that was back slightly. A small path led from the driveway to the front porch and a small swirling circle of flat white rocks and a burgundy mailbox. Another path led around the garage up to a metal wrought single person gate leading into the back yard.

The backyard, which was about three times as large as the Dursely's back yard, was surrounded by a large dark stained wood fence that was just short enough someone could peer over with crossed arms resting on top of the fence. The whole backyard was filled with gardens also. In fact all the grass was even taken up. Gardens took up most everything, lining the fences and the house and circling the three leafy trees that rose high. White stone paths weaved in and out of the garden leading to either a small bench at the back, a hanging chair from the farthest tree, or the good sized walk in greenhouse along the back fence with a compost bin beside it.

The front entrance way of the house was more of a porch. It had a small closet and was tiled. It was more of a hall then a room. It led into a large light room that was obviously a living room and dining room. An island separated a spacious kitchen from the large area. Four doors off to the right led into a bathroom, an office, a large pantry, and into a garage. Straight across from the front entrance hall was a set of glass doors leading into the back yard and onto the small three by four raised wooden deck.

To the left of the front entrance hall was a set of stairs that led upstairs. On the second story was another bathroom, two spare rooms, one master bedroom, and a small open area next to the stairs that appeared to be a second sitting room. A third set of stairs, to the right of the first staircase led to a third floor that had the spire room which was quite nice as it was round with a ladder in the center leading up to a small loft. The rest of the floor was more of an open attic with lo rafters and a small bathroom attached to the spire room.

Every room inside had been painted a clean white so the next to move in could paint it any way they liked. The place also seemed quite empty missing all its furniture. Harry pushed his trunk and luggage set into the spire room which had had claimed as his room. Then he quickly found some paper and a quill to write a note to the carpenter wizards he wished to hire. He sent the note with Hedwig who was happy to do something.

He glanced about once he saw Hedwig vanish in the sky. He didn't want to go out and buy everything he needed before the place was checked over and painted so he decided he'd best get started on the gardens outside. They all have to be weeded, the dirt upturned, and all the roots of any plants removed. He decided to get started on the back yard first.

.-.

Harry greeted the team of three men at the front door, brushing drift off his clothes, three hours later he had mailed for them.

"I've got notes set up in every room detailing what I want. I also need you check the structure over along with the plumbing and heating. If anything's wrong I need you to fix it. Also I want some carpets and tile replaced."

The nodded and quickly followed him inside.

He had chose dark red for the kitchen with dark grey counter top, white and black tile, and black trim. The living room and dining room god bamboo hardwood floor and a deep olive green on the walls. The entrance hallway matched the kitchen. The office was a soft blue mix with thick dark blue carpet and white trim. The bathroom matched the office except with white tile instead of carpet. The second floor open area was a soft brown color with dark brown hardwood and dark brown trim. The first spare room was a mixture of greens with carpet and the second room was a mixture of yellows with carpet. The bathroom was a mixture of reds with tile. The master bedroom was a mixtures of purples, reds, and blues. On the third floor he had the open attic area a mixture of browns with dark brown flooring. His spire room was a mixture of greens and blacks with his bathroom a mix of blacks, silvers, and whites.

He had also asked they changed the regular stair cases into spiralling black metals ones to give it more flare and add a large red fireplace into the living room against the far left wall. He also reminded them to cast tinting charms on the windows so they weren't seen spell casting. His last order was to fix up the garage; repair the cracking cement floor, add an extra window looking out, paint it a nice swirling green.

When he finished pointing out everything that needed changing he left the men to it.

"I should be back in a few hours. If you don't want to hang around I can mail you the money. Also please don't mess with the phone, plumbing, or electricity. Lock the door behind you."

They all grunted acknowledgement and stomped their way around. Harry gave a short wave and set off, taking one of the spare keys with him. He set off down the street at a casual walk. In his package of items from buying the house the old couple had even left him with a map of the surrounding area. They had also, fortunately, had the electricity, plumbing, and phone lines all checked over before they sold and even kept them running. Harry didn't have to phone around to get water and such. He just had to pay the bills at the end of the month.

Besides that, Harry had checked the small map over and learned that while the area was mostly homes, only two blocks away was a small shopping area. There was a small grocery market, a farmers market on Saturdays, a gardening center, a gas station, a thrift store, and a mini-department store. A few other stores surrounded the small area also. Then about seven blocks away the city started and you ran into larger stretches of shopping and business with fewer houses.

At the moment Harry was interested in the garden store. He hummed slightly as he walked down the neat sidewalks and gazed about. He loved how the houses were not all cookie cutters houses nor did people strive to have them absolutely the same and _normal_. In fact, most of the houses looked old in one way or another and were varying in sizes, yard sizes, and everything really. Harry was fairly entertained to find one house lawn full of lawn ornaments, packed in every space available, while the house next to it was so bare it didn't even have a mail box

Harry reached the small shopping area in under seven minutes and headed straight for the gardening center. As he walked in he found the place was fairly empty. It didn't discourage him. He headed for the tools section and immediately picked out a wheelbarrow, a hand held rake, shovel, and hoe. He also got a larger shovel and rake. Then he got two pairs of gloves, some thick heavy duty ones, and some lighter ones. He also chose out a wide brimmed straw hat to protect him from the sun and an apron to protect his knees. Next on his list was a huge stack of black plastic planters and some tomato cages. He also bought a huge sack of fertilizer and potting soil.

Then he moved to the seed section and bought a packet of every single vegetable he liked, usually more then one of the same kind. Flower seeds quickly followed the vegetable seeds. Then he moved onto the plant area which was in the back in a greenhouse like room with a bunch of sale signs. Since it was late in the season most were on sale. He picked out a bunch of flats of already started plants like peppers, tomatoes, and just flowers. He also chose a large selection of herbs. He also found a few fruit trees to add to the mix.

When he was done he found himself sheepishly smiling at the girl ringing in his things. He had too much to carry on one trip. He paid the girl using his 'bank card'. Griphook had given it to him, sneaking it in the pile of his things from buying the house with a note about the pin number. There had also been a note explaining how it worked. Gringotts had one large vault that contained pounds. When the bank card was used the money would appear in the account it needed to be given to and that number would be marked down. At the end of the month Gringotts would tally up who had spent what and deduct it from their vaults.

"Can I come back for a second trip in a while? My place is about a seven minute walk away." Harry asked as he realized he could only take half with him.

"Sure kid." She said popping some bubble gum. "I'll stick it back here with me. Give me your name so I can write it on the note."

"Harry Potter."

"Got it."

"Actually." Harry started. "Can I leave this here a moment? I need to run over to the grocery market."

"Sure, whatever." She said.

He pushed the full wheelbarrow up to the pile of his plants and then ducked from the place. He scurried over to the store. Once in there he grabbed a basket and set off to find what he needed. He had nothing at the moment. Not even a stove or a fridge so he had to get items he didn't need stored or cooked. His taps gave out very hot water though so he could have tea and porridge. He picked out those amongst some fruits, bread, jam, and some other small items. He also bought a water piture and some juice mix along with some simple plastic cups, bowls, and utensils. When he was finished he paid and when no one was looking stuffed the grocery bags into his satchel.

When he returned to the Garden Center he found a different lady where the girl had been but she had been told of the situation and smiled at him as he took off with the wheelbarrow. This time it took him ten minutes to make it back to his place as he was pushing a full wheelbarrow. When he did get back though he dropped all the stuff off in the garage and wheeled the wheelbarrow back towards the garden center. He smiled at the lady who helped him load the rest of his things into the barrow and waved him out the door.

Harry found this trip a bit more taxing as he had two small fruit trees tucked in to the wheelbarrow. He could barely see around them. He took a few extra minutes because of this problem, but finally reached his place where he left them with the other things in the garage. He walked into the house to find the carpenters still there adding the finishing touches to his large red fireplace.

He thanked them and paid them upfront as he watched them apparate away. Then he found Hedwig sitting on the window sill of his room. He called her down and sent her off with a note to Griphook asking if he could tell Harry if he could hire some warders. He was going to make his place safe. Because it was _his_.

.-.

End of Chapter 3, June 29th.


	4. June 30th

_June 30__th_

_Thursday_

.-.

Harry woke slowly, confused as to why he had woke. Then he heard the faint knocking. He leapt to his feet, slipping out of his sleeping bag and hurrying from his room and down two sets of stairs. He slid to a stop in front of the door and popped it open to find three men and a woman standing outside.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We're the warders you hired." The tallest man said cheerfully.

Harry frowned.

"I had not known Griphook had replied to my note."

"Oh!" the man blinked. "I forgot. Here."

He turned to the last of the men, shorter then all the rest, and Harry found Hedwig resting on his shoulder. She flapped over to Harry who untied the message from her leg.

_The warders shall see you early morning. They are able to be trusted to a limited degree._

_Griphook_

Harry twitched but opened the door wider.

"Please come in, and excuse my attire."

He was dressed in some black pyjamas. At least they were just plain and not at all embarrassing.

"Nice gardens." The third guys said.

"Thank you." Harry smiled pleasantly.

With garden supplies things had gone much faster. He'd dug up all the old weeds and upturned all the dirt, mixing in some fertilizer. Then he'd planted all the already-sprouting-flowers he'd bought. He'd even gone back for more. The front garden was filled and flourishing. The back yard he'd planted seeds for flowers and converted one of the large center gardens into a vegetable garden. He'd mixed carrot seeds, turnip seeds, beet seeds, and other vegetables amongst the flower gardens.

Harry sheepishly smiled at the four when they saw the empty house.

"I apologize for the lack of seats. I just moved in yesterday and haven't gone to get my furniture yet."

"It's fine." The only woman said gruffly. "What wards did you want up? The goblin Griphook gave us just a standard list. Anti-fire, anti-termite, and anti-pest wards. He also said you needed wards to keep muggle electricity and appliances working. He also suggested you get wards around all the windows so that should you perform magic it will look like regular stuff to the muggles outside."

"Could you do that last one on my greenhouse also, along with the Anti-fire one."

"Yup." The woman nodded pulling a pad of paper and pencil out.

She scribbled it down while the three men glanced around, leaving the conversation to her.

"Can I have wards around the place that stop me from being tracked?"

"Yup. We can do that. We can add ones that also strip off tracking charms as you enter too. Same for other people and owls."

"Perfect. What do you have in way of security wards?"

"Griphook said you wouldn't need those." She said.

"What? Why?"

She looked up at him and blinked.

"Cause he said you have a rare type of blood ward around the place."

"I thought that would be destroyed when I left my Aunt's house."

"You don't know anything about wards do you kid?"

"No." he admitted.

"Well blood wards are the strongest wards you can make as they tie in with blood obviously. The strongest type is created when someone tied very closely, sibling or parent or child, sacrifice their life and magic for the recipient. They have to do it of free will though and at the moment when the one it's targeting is in danger. They also have to be fully aware of what they're doing as some of it takes spells beforehand and preparation such as runes in the area and spells cast around the recipient. When the sacrifice dies, their magic, blood, and life force mix together in a very complex ward. If the recipient is a child like you were they have to stay with someone who shares their blood to allow the blood ward to settle and anchor. When they officially become an adult, recognized by magic, such as coming of age, the blood ward untangles from the other blood relative who helped keep it anchored until the child was able to fully anchor it themselves. Then wherever they consider home, the blood wards settle. You've accepted this place as your home and so the blood wards that are tied to your life, blood, and magic recognize this place as your home. They've already almost fully settled around the property."

Harry stared in shock. He'd always expected that when he came of age the blood wards would shatter, that's why he would have been free to leave his aunts. But no, it wasn't that they would shatter, it was that they would newly settle around where he considered home. 'But magic has to recognize my adult status.' He frowned. Then he glanced to the Potter ring. Of course.

"And what do blood wards do exactly?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well most protect an area from intruders intending harm, not letting them past a certain point. The stronger ones will even hide the place from people wishing it harm. No intruder will be able to cast harmful spells in the house either. The level of blood ward you have though, with your mother's sacrifice and preparation, has never been recorded. We know it has happened in the past, but just too far back to have accurate records. The preparation this ward takes and the knowledge that they _will_ die is usually too tricky to plan."

Harry nodded to himself slowly. Then he started to think, pushing the blood ward from his mind.

"Are there wards that can tell me who has entered my property?"

"Yup. Some can even tell you if they have magic."

"I want that one."

"You'll need somewhere for the wards magic to focus to tell you who has entered, like some spelled parchment."

"Fine. Are there also wards I can use that stop portkey and apparation?"

"Yup. You may want one area in the house that is free of those, only large enough for one or two people to stand in as an escape route."

"I'll circle an area. And are there wards I can get to lock the place down, say I don't want anyone getting out or in?"

"Yup."

"Wards that can lock everyone out?"

"Yup."

"Good. That's all I can think of at the moment."

"We'll get started immediately then. This will most likely take all of the next two weeks at the least."

"That is fine. Did Griphook discuss payment with you?"

"Yup. That's taken care of."

"Good."

.-.

Harry straightened his hair as much as he could as he disembarked the Knight bus, papers tucked under one arm. He'd left the warders to start their stuff while he'd hurried off to his scheduled driving test. He was also here an hour early for the lesson things. He'd read his books over a few times in the last two nights and had seen enough people drive to get an idea of what he had to do.

As he walked into the government building he found it was fairly empty and even the people inside were being helped quickly and efficiently.

"If only the Ministry was like this." He snorted headed for an empty counter.

The woman behind the counter looked up at him and eyed him with a blank expression.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

"I'm here for some driving lessons."

She eyed him suspiciously and took the papers he slid to her. She read over them, a spell around them seemed to activate and she got a fuzzy smile.

"Of course, I'll get your instructor here. I'll keep these papers and file them. When you're finished with the instructor he will also give you your test. He'll send you in here once he's finished."

Harry nodded and soon found himself getting into a car with a podgy man with a grey moustache who was eagerly pointing everything out to him.

.-.

Harry fingered the green 'N' once again as he walked up the path to his house. It was quite nice to have it in his hands. And all it had taken was some goblin research, blackmail, and spells to let him have it at just under fourteen.

He chuckled and stepped in the front room to raise a brow at the four wizards standing around a hole in his floor. He cleared his throat and they spun around in surprise. Then they all looked away sheepishly. Harry walked up to the hole and looked in top find they had dug a _very_ deep hole, somehow missing all the important things, and at the very bottom of the hole they had a large smooth granite cube.

"_What_, is that?" he asked calmly, eye twitching.

He did not like finding a hole in _his_ new house floor.

"Well…." The tallest man said looking away as he scratched the back of his neck. "We decided the wards would be better if we could anchor them with a keystone. And the goblins even had some on them! Four more are at the very corners of your property."

Harry twitched and the man hurried on.

"They're all to help make the wards stronger. We found that when they were positioned your blood wards also strengthened and anchored much quicker. They even helped us throw up our wards faster. Instead of two weeks we only need about two days. The keystones we got straight from the goblins to, so no chance of mishap or fraud. You can ask them if you want!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at them.

"And what are you going to do about the hole in my floor." Harry hissed.

"We'll fix it right now!" He yelped pulling his wand out.

All four quickly pushed all the dirt back in overtop of the stone and spelled the wood and cement for the foundations together, then seamlessly put his floor back together. Harry gave a curt nod.

"Good."

Then he gave a pointed look to the tallest of the four. The man grinned.

"We'll be at it a few more hours then we'll return tomorrow for a few hours. Then it should be good. The keystones are a great help and surprisingly the blood wards are helping all the other wards anchor. Oh! And Kate has the parchment attached to your perimeter wards."

Harry accepted the flattened parchment from the woman and looked it over. It listed four names on it.

_John Jackson_

_Henry Jacob_

_Kate Smith_

_William Weasely._

Harry looked up at the man sharply taking in his red hair and freckles. Yes. He was a Weasely. Harry frowned. He hadn't heard much about this Weasely, only that he was a curse breaker. The man saw him frowning.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Don't worry! I won't tell on you or anything. We all swore oaths not to give out any information on our clients when we joined and swear it ever new case. So I couldn't tell if I wanted to." He said smiling.

"I thought you were a cursebreaker." Harry said simply.

"I am. Cursebreaker is just the step beyond Warder. I was in Britain for a few days and was pulled onto this case. It pays well so I don't mind."

Harry gave a short nod and dropped his stuff on the kitchen counter and stepped back outside to do the next chore, trying to will away the anxiety at almost being caught.

.-.

Harry hurried off the Knight bus hissing his displeasure at the fast and bumpy ride. As he got off he glanced around and found Mrs. Figg just stepping out of her house. He waved cheerfully to her and almost saw her sigh in relief. He sent her an odd frown and hurried up to the door of Privet Drive # 4. He could still see Mrs. Figg watching so he stepped in without knocking. He found the place, luckily, empty of Vernon and Dudley. Petunia though had been watching a talk show. She looked at him sharply and he face was taken over by an ugly frown.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed jumping up.

"I came to talk quickly." He said back calmly.

"Talk." She said curtly.

"I'm not coming back after this." He cleared up. "But I need your help for something."

How he hated asking. But Griphook had no experience with this.

"What?" she asked sourly.

"I need your help buying a car." He said blandly, trying to keep all his emotions reigned in tightly.

He'd found a book at the beginning of summer down in Vertical Alley's bookstore on something called Occlumency. He had started the meditating step and it had helped greatly in controlling his temper. Especially since he practiced this meditating every morning and night.

"What?" She hissed. "Why would you need a car? Where would you get the money?"

She snapped her answers at him high speed.

"I got permission." He said grinding his teeth, not wanting to deal with her. "My dad left me some money and told me to get a car, to enjoy life."

Big fat lie. But he'd said it so straight faced he was proud. She narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why should I help you?" She asked.

"I'll give you fifty pounds."

"One hundred."

"Seventy-five."

"Deal. Let me grab my purse."

Soon they were pulling out of the driveway in the second car and Harry and Petunia were both smiling pleasantly at Mrs. Figg as they drove off. They smiles vanished as she was out of sight.

"Has she been asking around?" Harry asked softly, trying to be polite.

"Yes." Petunia scowled. "We told her you were out a lot at the library."

'Good thinking.' Harry thought privately.

"If they ask later tell them I'm at camp. If they check or don't believe you tell them I ran."

She snorted.

"Already planned. We aren't going to be blamed for any of this."

Harry gave a curt nod and they drove in silence until they came up to the closest car dealership. Soon they were sitting in a small office hammering out the details of paying for the car Harry wanted. The man was giving him a rundown on insurance, gas, car styles, and everything else Harry would possibly need to know. An hour later Harry was looking over a sleek silver car that had a large trunk, four seats, was automatic, and had good gas mileage. It was top of the line and very highly liked. It was perfect. Harry slapped the pounds his aunt's hand and hissed a warning to her.

"Make sure you answer the questions any wizard asks you pleasantly. That should alleviate most suspicion."

She made a sour face then eyed him.

"Goodbye." She said curtly, turning on her heels and striding away.

"Goodbye." Harry replied softer then before, eyes downcast.

Oh, he hated the Durselys, that was true. But there was something about goodbyes he both hated and loved. He smiled and slid into the driver seat of his car.

.-.

Harry dragged the bags from the trunk of his car and hauled them inside where he found the four wizards panting from their seats on the floor.

"Hey." Bill said tiredly, absently waving at him. "Wards are done."

"Perfect." Harry smirked. "Now you can help me carry my groceries and supplies in."

There were groans. Harry gave an innocent pout.

"You wouldn't make me carry them all by myself." He said pitifully.

The four dragged themselves up looking sheepish.

"Of course not." Kate said softly, smiling kindly at him. "Come on guy we can help him out."

Harry smirked at their backs. Oh, he was enjoying bonding with his Slytherin side.

He followed the group out and helped them unload. His whole back seat, front passenger seat, and trunk were full of bags.

"What did you buy?" The shorter man, John, asked, staring at the bags.

"Some food, but mostly appliances. You know, utensils, pots, pans, plates, bowls, cups, containers, bathroom supplies, and stuff. I didn't want to get everything before I had picked my decorating themes for each room, but I got some stuff." Harry admitted smiling.

Bill and the other man, Henry were to busy looking his car over to grab the first load.

"This is awesome." Henry said gleefully. "I heard that muggles drive them everywhere and they can get as fast as a Nimbus 2000."

Harry smiled at the man.

"Some used in racing sports can go even faster then the firebolt."

The man gaped and Bill grinned.

"Cool."

Harry laughed and watched as Kate got the three to start unloading. Harry had them just set all the stuff in his empty living room. When the car was empty, Harry slid in and bid the four farewell.

"Shopping again?" Bill grinned.

"Yup. I have to get some furniture."

"Good luck."

Harry smiled and watched them walk back inside and up to the third floor where the took turns stepping onto the spot just in front of the stairs. It was the only place on his property that would allow Portkeys and apparation. It would even allow them if someone put their own anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards up. Then Harry smiled and pulled out of his driveway.

.-.

Harry smiled at the cashier who smiled brightly back as she rung up the dressers, desks, shelves, and futons he had bought along with some chairs and smaller items. He'd already visited a few other stores and bought tables, chairs, couches, and every other piece of furniture or the like that he needed.

"It can be delivered by seven tomorrow morning. Did you want to pay extra for set up help?" She asked.

"No thank. I have some friends coming over to help." He lied with a smile.

"Okay."

She gave him his total and swiped his card through the machine leaving him to punch in his pin code. He thanked her as he took both his receipt and his card back. He left the store empty handed as the stuff would be delivered. Then he hopped into his car and took off towards the antique store near Diagon.

Once in the old antique store he found he saw a few more items then the ones he'd chose last time. He met with the owner again and paid him fully for all the items as he also added the newer found ones to his list. The man even arranged for the stuff to be delivered as Harry finished paying.

"I'll have to come by and visit again." Harry smiled. "You get some pretty interesting stuff here."

"That we do." The man said simply as Harry walked from the store.

.-.

End of June 30th.


	5. July 1st

Note One: **One review said that they did not believe that Harry would want a house with neighbours and such. I believe this in many cases also, but I'm trying to put him closer to town. Also, he always wanted to be normal, just Harry, I think moving intro a normal house would help. I decided this setting (a normal street) because it helps later.**

Note Two: **Once again, yes there will be slash. It will not be graphic nor will he immediately all in love with one man. Harry will also be Bi in my story but my writing will focus more on the male-male relations. **

**My explanation might have thrown some off earlier; Harry is not feminine. Harry is lean like many his age, but short because of malnutrition and neglect. His hair is longer but I don't think long hair automatically makes a person more feminine. Also he still has his glasses and they are square-ish guy style ones. The only cases in which he could be confused as a girl are from behind because of people's stereotypical view on long hair. **

**And when I say Harry looks 'older' I'm thinking by a few years. I'm thinking he hit that point when boys seem to age much faster and almost mature in looks. I also will make people believe him older because he acts more mature and is always alone so people just make assumptions. **

Note Three; **Much of this chapter will be further description on the house (which I did not make up but found in my town one day). This description if for later when you may wish to remember where certain rooms are or how many there are. **

Note Four:** I once again apologize for all spelling errors and mistakes. **

_.-._

_July 1__st_

_Friday_

.-.

Harry flopped down on his couch and smiled in a pleased manner as he glanced around. With the final delivery of his things, some last shopping, and a lot of help from his magic Harry had finished setting up his house. He was quite pleased with everything too.

His kitchen, done in a mix of reds, blacks, and greys was one of his favourite rooms. The island now had three stainless steel stools around it and a large metal rack overtop of it that had all his pots and pans hanging from it. His stove had slid into a slot left for it in the island and blended nicely as it was a dark grey and black. The fridge, a large stainless steel one, was set up in its space with a dishwasher next to it, tucked into a space under the counter. The large sink cupboard was now full of cleaning supplies, bags, and everything else needed. A breadbox and a microwave sat on the counter on the opposite side of the fridge. The kitchen had no upper cupboards so all the lower ones were filled. A large pantry like shelf opposite end of the fridge was also filled. The large window over the sink looking into the back yard had a few spider plants sitting on its sill and let light stream into the kitchen.

The pantry was left the plain brown it was but the shelves were now filled with groceries and it had been swept out. As there was no window Harry had added a pretty light shade over the light bulb to give it some flare.

The back door had a small black mat in front of it and a tall ancient looking black metal coat rack.

The dining room, which moulded flawlessly with the living room and kitchen now held a old deep brown table and large high back chairs. It sat six perfectly.

The living room, which he now sat in, was a cheerful but beautiful room. He had a long dark blue and green couch that looked to be in an old fashioned style facing the fireplace, its back facing the stairs and front entrance. Right under the front window were two deep turquoise blue chairs he'd gotten in the antique shop, a metal black table between them with a tall lamp on it. Two blue and green striped curtains framed the large window. In front of the couch was a long coffee table that was made of black metal with a glass surface. On either side of the fireplace, stood two black shelves filled with books and decorations. In the center of the room, under the long coffee table, was a deep fuzzy blue rug speckled with black and green designs. Tucked in the corner between the shelf and the dining room Harry had put in a blue painted box for firewood.

The entrance way now had a small rug to wipe feet on and a red stained shelf for shoes. He'd kept the closet propped open and slid his only coat inside of it.

The office next to the bathroom had a sky theme and now held a black and white metal futon along with a desk and chair and a mostly empty shelf.

The bathroom, which was only a sink and toilet, had a cloud theme. He'd added some cloud wall paper and added towels and such in light shades of white and blue.

The second floor open area he had converted into a second living room of sorts. He'd put in a long brilliant red couch against the left wall under the window and a bright green chair under against the front wall under its window. Near the stairs he'd gotten a large entertainment stand and put a large TV and VCR player in it along with a selection of a few movies he'd bought. There was also an old fashioned trunk from the antique store acting as a coffee table between the TV and the couch.

For both spare rooms he'd had a double bed put in each along with matching nightstands, alarm clocks, lamps, and dressers. Each closet also held spare blankets, sheets, and pillows. For the green room he'd gotten yellow blankets and for the yellow spare room he'd gotten green blankets. Each was exactly as same as the other but reverse for colors. They also were both quite plain, but warm and welcoming.

The red bathroom was a full bathroom and had been decorated with a bird theme. Birds had been painted on the walls and small designs here and there were shaped as birds. It was mostly red with red and white chequered tile.

The master bedroom was one of his favourite rooms for its colors; purples, blues, and greens. The walls were all a bright blue that had a dark quality in it. The curtains around the windows were deep purple and the small table clothes on the dresser were a grass green along with other small details. The bed, king sized, had a large covering quilt that had a symmetrical snowflake patterns made of a blend of purples, blues and greens. It was really beautiful. The floor was a deep green carpet and felt really soft. The room held a dresser, two nightstands with matching deep green lamps, a wardrobe, a trunk at the end of the bed, and two shelves fit in along with a desk and a chair. The connecting bathroom only had a toilet and sink but was a purple color with a small window and green tile.

The third floor was mostly empty as the open attic space was just that; open. Harry had left it uncluttered as most of the rafters were to low to set much up in.

The bathroom though was quite nice. The floor was a black and white chequered pattern while the walls were a mixture of a silver color and white. The sink was a shining white along with the toilet and tub. The curtains around the small window were black along with the shower curtain, though the shower curtain had swirls of silver mixed in. Harry had also added a few shelves and racks to hold towels, soaps, and toilet paper.

His spire room was one of his most favoured rooms. It had deep emerald green walls with black trim surrounding the place. The large window taking up one of the walls was trimmed in black and as it was mostly a rectangle but with a rounded top there were no curtains. Right under the window he had a large black desk that had a small shelf mounted on the back. Beside his desk was a small bin divided into two; garbage and paper recycling. The desk and such was opposite of the door. To the right of the door against the wall was a double bed. It was low to the ground on a small black frame. The headboard part was just a shelf which held an alarm clock and a lamp instead of having a nightstand. On either side of his door stood two tall shelved that had a connecting top making them outline the door perfectly. Hedwig's cage was opposite of his bed along with her perch and food and water dishes. In the center of the room he'd added a small round rug that was fuzzy black.

The ladder heading up to his loft started at the edge of it. As his loft was only half the length of his room but the whole width of the room and not tall enough to stand straight up on, he had decided not to have his bed up there. Instead he'd covered the walls in shelves and filled them with all his books and magical items. He'd bout a beanbag chair and stuffed it in one of the corners with a lamp. A black rug covered the whole half a floor. There was a small perch up here for Hedwig also.

The warders had even thoughtfully noticed he had an owl and cast a spell on his window. He could keep it open when ever he wanted and no snow or wind or rain would ever get in. Also the cold would never enter. He could leave it open in the middle of winter and his room would never get colder. Also, even though he hadn't asked the carpenters had added a small fireplace which now sat between Hedwig's spot and his desk. It was small but would burn nicely and warm his room right up. He doubted he would ever need to use his furnace.

He'd found that the water tank and furnace were downstairs on the first floor between his office and his bathroom. The door to access the small room was in the spare office. He'd painted over it and hidden it quite well.

Harry sighed happily again realizing his place was finally finished. All he had to do was pick things up here and there to personalize it, but that could take years.

He stood suddenly startling Hedwig who had been sitting on his shoulder. He glanced around.

"I should bake something for the neighbours." Harry said. "Aunt Petunia always made me do that when he we got a new person on the street. It's polite and a great way to meet people. Right Hedwig?"

She gave an irritated bark and flew to the back of the chair where she closed her eyes and relaxed again. He shrugged at his owl's answer and strode into the kitchen.

.-.

Harry knocked softly on the door and waited patiently. Three minutes later the door swung open and a small girl with large curious brown eyes and blonde hair stared up at him.

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Hi." Harry smiled. "Are your parents around?"

"Yup! Mommy! Daddy!"

A few seconds later a short woman with curly brown hair and green eyes strode into the hall carrying a toddler in her arms. The small blonde boy blinked at him and gazed at him from his mother's arms with green eyes that matched hers.

"Yes Cathy? Oh!" She smiled upon seeing Harry. "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm Harry Potter. Your new neighbour." He smiled.

"Oh! You're the young man who's been darting around the old place next door."

"Yes."

"George! Come here." She yelled back into the house.

"Coming dear!"

A moment later a tall muscular man with shockingly blonde hair and brown eyes came into view.

"This is our new neighbour Harry Potter." The woman introduced. "I'm Katrina Henderson, this is my husband George, and these are my children Cathy and Jake."

"Nice to meet you all." Harry smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." George said gruffly shaking his hand vigorously. "I was wondering who was rushing around the place next door. You've had a lot of people in and out. Done a good job on the garden too."

"Thank you." Harry smiled. "I brought cake as a greeting."

"Well don't stand there! Come on in." Katrina said cheerfully.

Soon he was sitting in a soft yellow kitchen at a round table sipping some green tea. Katrina had taken the plastic wrap off his cake and was cutting the vanilla cake up into triangle slices as it was round, making sure to get a strawberry on every piece. George sat across from Harry with Cathy on his lap. The boy, Jake was sitting in a playpen a few feet away.

"So Mr. Potter." Katrina started.

"Call me Harry." He interrupted smoothly, smiling politely.

"Harry," she said smiling. "Where did you move from?"

"Surrey. I lived with my uncle and aunt. I decided to finally move out though and used my inheritance from my parents to snatch my new house and car up."

"How nice. Did you just finish high school? You look so young!" She smiled kindly.

"Actually." Harry said sheepishly sipping his tea. "I'm only thirteen."

There was a long moment of silence as the two adults stared at him.

"T-thirteen." Katrina stammered.

"I was recently emancipated. Circumstances with my dead parents made it happen." Harry smiled softly.

"But surely you aunt and uncle would have fought for you to stay with them!" She said setting the plate of cake down on the table.

"We never got along." Harry frowned sipping his tea again.

"But what about your finances? You're still in school!"

"I go to boarding school so I don't much worry about school circumstances." Harry said. "And I inherited a lot of money from my parents. My father was quite rich."

The two shifted awkwardly and each took a slice of cake to get their minds from this line of thought. Their faces lit up with their first bite.

"This is delicious." Katrina moaned. "You have to tell me what cake mix you bought."

Harry coughed embarrassedly.

"I kind of made it from scratch."

Their eyes widened.

"Well this is absolutely delectable." George hummed setting a piece on a plate for Cathy.

"Yup! Absolutely." Cathy mimicked eating her own.

Harry smiled.

"Thank you. I enjoy cooking. You'll have to come over for dinner some time."

"That would be lovely dear."

Harry spent another ten minutes chatting with the family before he politely excused himself. He pulled on his shoes and thanked them for the tea.

"Think nothing of it dear. If you ever need anything you come see us. Even if you're just bored."

"Thank you Mrs. Henderson."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Katrina?" She asked exasperated.

"A few more times." He said cheekily.

She smiled at him and he waved goodbye as he headed back to his house. Those were his neighbours on the left. He'd already seen his right hand neighbour. It was just one old lady who was hard of hearing and quite happy to talk with someone. He'd had to stay at her place for over an hour as she fed him her own cookies and munched on his own cake. She hadn't been as shocked about his age. She'd went on about how she had been married at fifteen when she had been young and that a strapping young lad such as himself would do fine in the world.

Harry just smiled.

.-.

End of July 1st, chapter 5.


	6. July 2nd

Note One:** I once again apologize for all spelling errors and mistakes. **

Note Two: _Why didn't he ask for a muggle credit card that's attached to his vault? It would make purchases easier since he wouldn't have to carry large amounts of cash. Or maybe some sort of secure magical wallet connected to a vault? _**Was a Question asked by a reviewer. I was thinking he didn't ask for a credit card because he didn't just think of it. To be truthful, I didn't think of it. He won't need it later anyways. You'll see.**

Note Three**:** _Why is Harry trying to buy a house when he inherited Potter Manor? I would think he'd want to see the manor first before seriously looking for another residence. I can understand if he wanted something smaller close to town/city but Harry knows little to nothing about his family, he should check out the manor first_. **Was another asked question and statement. To be truthful this is a bit more a set up for the sequel. I won't have him suddenly discovering long lost heritage. A small part of that comes later but it's not really huge, it just explains a few things. Potter Manor will not come until much, later, at the end of the summer. I just thought Harry would want his own place. I mean living in a manor would be cool I don't think Harry is the type of person who would live in a huge house even if it was available to him. **

NOTE FOUR: **I know I bloody well explained the house in excruitiating detail but this may be needed later. Harry may be getting some roommates and then you will ned to understand how big the house and where exactly people will be. Maybe you odn't need that much detail but I just went with it.**

_.-._

_July 2__nd_

_Saturday_

.-.

Harry slipped into the older looking alley, hood drawn up, but not drawn so high his whole face was hidden. He'd been in Knocturn before. No one walked with their whole face covered, it would make you suspicious. Harry walked down the steps not with a confident gate or a wary one, but one that said 'I know where I am'. That was it. He didn't act like he belonged, just that he was here and he knew it.

"Pickled dog eyes." An old hag cackled showing him a jar as he passed. "Fresh and ready for any potions, or just to eat."

He smiled politely and shook his head.

"No thank you."

He was slightly surprised at how quickly she had backed down. When he'd acted scared and wary last time they had crowded him, freaking him out. Now he could see they had known he was easy prey. Now he wasn't.

Harry strode down the alley way until he neared a bookstore. He entered quickly and started to browse. It wasn't all 'dark arts' or nasty curses. It was a wide selection with a few more questionable books, but most were quite good. Flourish and Blotts only held ministry approved books. And with the ministry so riddled with incompetence….The bookstore down Vertical Alley had a larger selection but they also had to be careful about what they put on the shelves. This store obviously didn't bother. It had to have more then a few defences in case Aurors came calling.

Harry soon had a large selection in hand and was paying a tired looking man at the till. The man graciously wrapped the books in brown paper and shrunk them down for him. He stuffed them in his satchel smiling.

"Can you tell me where I would find a, um…Herbology store?" He asked uncertainly.

The man chuckled.

"Muggleborn then?"

"Sort of. I'm looking for a place to buy plants, seeds, and the like."

"Four stores down there's a narrow alley on the left. If you follow it for about a hundred feet you'll find a door. It leads into a 'gardening' store."

"Thank you." Harry nodded as he headed out the door.

He followed the man's instructions and did indeed find a door with an old sign above it that said 'Smith's Plants and Pots'.

Harry entered to find himself in a well lit store that held shelves of seeds, half grown plants, and soils and stuff. Harry was met by a smiling store clerk who quickly helped him find the plants he wanted and some Grow-Fast-fertilizer. It helped plants growth speed up; including non-magical plants. Harry wanted his vegetables and such grown before it got to cold for them as he'd planted them late in the season. He thanked the man and hefted the bag of fertilizer onto his shoulder and stuck the other bag on his arm. Most of them couldn't be shrunk because of certain magical properties.

Harry hummed cheerfully as he walked down the alley. He saw more then a few people take an extra step from him as he did so, slightly unnerved by the morbid tune he was humming. He'd heard Snape hum it once. It had sounded ten times as morbid then. You had almost been able to see the blood and gore you thought were in the tune.

He had almost reached the exit from the alley, Talon's Inn when he heard some angry mutters and a yelp of pain. He scowled and set his bags down slipping in one of the many narrow alleys that were shortcuts between blocks and buildings. He saw a man nursing a scratch on his hand who brushed past Harry.

"Stupid cats. Just going to take the white one with me." He muttered hurrying off.

Harry frowned and sidled down the alley farther until he came upon a cranny in the brick wall. Inside sat a crate. Inside the crate were three huddled forms. Cats. Three cats, one pure white that was whiter then any cat Harry had ever seen and prettier too, one was a mangy ginger orange, and the last was a scruffy grey. They were curled together. They weren't quite cats but neither were they kittens. Harry leaned over and warily stuck his hand in. they watched him suspiciously but allowed him to scratch their ears. He went farther and went to pick the white one up. The other two hissed and lashed out at him. He let go and raised his hands in a non-threatening manner. They hissed at him.

"Ah, I see." He said smiling. "You don't want to be separated. Well then, guess I'll have to take you all home."

He hefted the crate up tucking it under one arm and balancing it on his left him. He strode from the alley. He stepped back into the wider alley and gathered his things shooting a glare at the man who was eyeing his things. The man quickly looked away and Harry shouldered his dirt and other items.

He soon was walking through Talon's Inn dodging a sloshing beer cup and ignoring the loud laughter and chatter. Once outside he headed down the sidewalk making sure the magical picture on the fertilizer bag and plant bag was hidden. He reached his car in a matter of minutes and dropped the plant supplies in the trunk while he set the cat crate on his front passenger seat.

Harry was about half way home when he ran into trouble. Blue and red lights started to flash and he nervously pulled over to the side of the road. He was a bundle of nerves seeing as how one mistake he made may get his license taken away. He had no idea though what he'd done wrong. The policeman who had pulled him over strode up to his window and he quickly unrolled it.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, all his nervousness shoved behind his occlumency shields.

He'd been working at this mind arts thing and it was a great help with controlling emotions. It was even helping him see when people lied, hid things, hid emotions, and it even helped him get to sleep faster. It also helped him organize everything. His memory had been getting better since he'd started this.

"I'll need to see your license and some ID kid. Don't panic, just a check. You look slightly too young to be driving." The cop said smiling simply.

Harry sighed in relief and pulled his wallet out, pulling out his license and ID card. He even had his birth certificate just in case. Griphook had some how gotten a hold of it for him. The man looked them over carefully, a slightly glazed look taking over his eye. He shook his head and then nodded to him.

"Thanks kid. I'll send a message to the other guys in case someone has the same suspicions I did and thinks you stole your parent's car for a joyride.

"Thank you officer."

The man tipped his cap slightly and turned to walk off. Harry was suddenly struck by a thought.

"Sir, do you know where I could purchase a motorcycle at?"

The man blinked, then grinned.

"There's a good dealership on 283rd Street. It has some good reliable vehicles."

"Thank you officer."

"Yup. See ya kid."

Harry rolled the window back up and took off again glancing back at the cats who sat quietly and calmly.

"Okay." He said. "You're creeping me out a bit with those intelligent stares. You guys have to be half kneazle or something."

The flick of three tales was all the answer he got. As he headed down the road, enjoying the view of the streets of London he saw something that made him flick on his turning lights and turn sharply. He parked expertly and slid out of his car grabbing the keys and cats as he shut the door. He'd barely spotted the animal clinic before he'd turned a corner. He walked inside carrying the crate of cats where he set them on the front counter. A lady at it eyed the cats.

"Ah, giving them up?"

"No, actually I was wondering if you could check them over for me."

"Of course."

She took them to one of the back rooms and Harry followed, waved to one of the seats inside the room. She set the cats on a flat table and looked each over carefully.

"They seem to be in perfect health. Where did you get them?"

"I found them in an alley."

"Ah. I'd best give them some shots then."

Harry was smiling fifteen minutes later when he exited the vet with three grumpy looking cats. He strode next door where a connecting pet shop was, obviously owned by the same person who owned the vet as it had the same name and designs. The first thing he did once inside was head to the food isle where he hefted a large bag of cat food to the front till before heading back down the isles to get dishes, three small collars, and a large puffy pillow for the three to share. He also took time to grab them a few toys he hoped would keep them busy.

He decided to gaze around the store which was part SPCA part pet store. In the end Harry had somehow been talked into also buying a large fish tank and a bunch of fish.

When he finally did make it home he had to levitate the fish inside along with their tank which he set up on the second floor in the living room by the red couch. He cast a bunch of spells on the tank to make sure it remained the right temperature and that the water was regularly cleaned. Another spell made sure the fish were automatically fed every morning and evening and the light would turn off and on when needed. Spells were much easier then trying to get a stupid pump and heater working and feeding everyday.

Then he set up the cat's bed on the first floor behind the high back chairs. He set their food and water dishes near the back door, which he immediately filled. Then he opened the three new collars and strapped them onto the now more calm cats. He'd gotten a bright blue one with a large bow on it for the white cat, a thin dark maroon one for the orange scruffy ginger, and a thin white one for the mean looking grey cat. The vet had informed him that the white one was female and the other two were male. Harry easily believed they were siblings by the way the two males cats watched over the female but didn't fight over her.

He'd read that Kneazels were unlike cats in the way they lived and remembered. They remembered their family all their life and if kept together would be very protective of them. Kneazels also always turned out varied in color. Unlike a litter of normal kittens they could all be completely different colors. And if some regular cat was mixed in then they could be even more different.

Harry was amused to see the white cat strut around with her bow, following Harry everywhere while the other two crept behind her keeping an eye on her and looking surly. They looked like two bodyguards following a mistress. Harry laughed as the followed him to the back yard where he was going to plant his magical plants in the greenhouse and his spread his soil in his gardens.

.-.

End of Chapter 6, July 2nd.


	7. July 3rd

Note One:** I once again apologize for all spelling errors and mistakes. **

Note Two_: _**I must once again remind people that this story is more of a set up for later chapters and another story. So it won't be action packed or sappy romance. Yes there will be action later, and yes there will be romance a bit later, but this is not a single genre story made to entertain you adrenaline. **

Note Three : **Also Note that I'm adding chapters that are one day in length in my timeline so some may be very short while others are long, depending on what I put in those days. They will slowly get longer after I have a week of short days. **

**.-.**

_July 3__rd_

_Sunday_

.-.

Harry sighed in exhaustion as he ran his fingers through his hair. The area around him was scattered with books all flipped open. He'd been studying like mad. He'd reread all his Hogwarts text books and done every spell in them. Like most schools Hogwarts had picked through them and chose the most important or fun to teach as they hadn't had time to teach them all. It hadn't taken him long to go over all of them, but it was tiresome. Then he'd gone over the same spells wordlessly. Still easy but just as tiresome.

He glanced around his empty attic area. It wasn't so empty now. There were quills and rocks and other odd items spread around. He'd used them in accordance to certain spells. He sat down on the floor and used his wand to close the books and stack them neatly off to the side. Then he pulled a bunch more books forwards. He'd picked through all the magic books he'd bought recently. There were Defence books, offensive books, charm books, curses, hexes, jinxes, transfiguration, potion, astronomy, Runes, arithmacy, house hold charms, cooking charms, conjuring books, and a whole slew of other books. He'd bought everything that grabbed his attention.

And as they weren't labelled by year like school texts he had no idea half of them no third year could do. But he didn't know that so he tried them anyways.

.-.

"That absolutely delicious Harry." Katrina moaned happily as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

Katrina, George, Cathy, and Jake had all come for dinner. Well, Jake was just playing on a blanket on the floor and Cathy was more interested in playing with her food then eating it.

"Thank you Katrina." He smiled.

He'd finally relented and started calling her by her first name. He stood and started to gather the plates, quickly and efficiently clearing the table and rinsing the dishes before tucking them in the dishwasher. Then he wiped the table and set out a set of smaller plates before Katrina could even offer to help clear. He slid a chocolate cake with cherries on top onto the table followed by a Japanese shortcake with pink icing decorations and strawberries. He also slid on a plate of cookies and gave Jake an extra soft sugar cookie that would dissolve in his mouth so there was no chance of choking. The toddler quickly stuffed it in his mouth and drooled over it.

Harry tucked into the table again and joined the Henderson family in eating the cake.

"This is heaven." George muttered. "Please don't tell me you expect me to believe you made this by scratch?"

Harry blushed under the praise.

"You're not even fourteen yet and you have domestic skills of a seasoned housewife. Actually, better skills then my housewife."

Katrina smacked him upside the house and Harry had to smile.

"I just like things clean." He said. "And I cooked a lot when I was little. Dessert is my specialty along with British brunch."

George nodded and took a second helping of cake under the frown of his wife.

"You're going jogging tomorrow." She said to him.

George groaned and Harry chuckled. Harry saw Cathy vanish to explore out of the corner of his eye and was glade he had cast a notice-me-not charm on his second stair case. She wouldn't wander to his third floor and he had no magical items anywhere else except the garden (which the flowers were also under notice-me-not charms and the greenhouse was locked) so all was well.

.-.

End of Chapter 7, July 3rd


	8. July 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th

Note One: Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.

_.-._

_July 4__th_

_Monday_

.-.

Harry bent over the table frowning at the potion book and glancing to his brewing potion.

He'd hired Bill again for an hour earlier so the man could set up wards around his attic to make sure noise stayed in, fumes were vented out unnoticeably, the room was fire and potion proof, and all manner of things. He'd even had the man cast wards on the second stair case so he wouldn't have to hit them with notice-me-not charms every time someone came over. People would see the stairs but only those with magical abilities would ever look twice.

His attic though, was now his potion and spell room. He had some advanced wards around it to make sure no potion accident would be noticed or destroy the area. And any miscast or dangerous spell would never make it from the attic space unless much too powerful; something that was very, very, very unlikely. Bill had even shown him a spell that conjured dummies to cast spells at.

At the moment though Harry was solely focusing on Potions. And he would do so for the next couple days. He had gotten a new book that had instructions on how to tell colors apart, how to cut ingredients, different reactions, and a bunch of other useful advice. Just by memorizing the book he had become three times as good at potions as he had used to be, and now he got potions much quicker and had even shortened the procedure for some simpler ones.

.-.

_July 5__th_

_Tuesday_

.-.

Harry's brewing was interrupted when Hedwig impatiently barked at him from her perch on a rafter. She glared at him and seemed to motion to the only window in the attic at the far end, opposite of his room. A small fluffy ball was zooming in circles. Harry sighed and hit the potion with a stasis spell and strode over to the window. As soon as he opened it the owl tumbled head over heels to get in. It hooted excitedly.

Harry finally grabbed it and pulled the letter from its leg before throwing it back out the window where it took off. He opened the parchment and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope those awful muggles are treating you better this summer. If not Fred and George have proposed we rescue you again. Nothing big is happening here. Fred and George are spending a lot of time in their rooms, Ginny is playing with a next door girl named Luna, Percy is always studying, Mum's cooking, and Dad's at work. I've been writing to Hermione a bit. She's harping after my homework. Have you started yours? Hope not. _

Harry had in fact not started his. He'd just been practicing and reading. Hmm. He'd best start soon though.

_The owl that delivered the message is named Pigwidgeon. Ginny named him. I call him pig. The bloody thing is annoying sometimes._

_Anyways, hope you're well. If not write and we'll come get you._

_Ron_

Harry strode back to his room where he pulled out a quill and some ink, grabbing a clean sheet of parchment.

_Dear Ron,_

_The muggles are great this year. They've been feeding me more. I haven't started on my homework yet but I may soon. Give everyone my regard._

_Oh, and not to sound rude, but could you avoid sending Pig to often? My relatives threw a fit about him and the neighbours give us funny looks._

_Harry_

Short and to the point. But then again his letters were all like that. He sighed and grabbed some more sheets of parchment. He might as well write to Hermione and Sirius.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm doing great here. This summer's turning out to be the best yet. I've reread many of my text books and plan to give them to that thrift store in Diagon. I've yet to start my summer assignments but I hope to start soon. Just been a bit busy. _

_I got some new fish too! Dudley didn't want them so I took them before he could flush them. They're quite nice._

_Hope you're having fun, _

_Harry_

Harry scanned the letter and found lying was getting much easier then he'd ever thought possible. He was doing it without a second thought. He folded this letter and set it next to Ron's. Then he stared at the last sheet. What should he say to Sirius?

_Dear Sirius,_

_Hope you and Remus are doing well. My summer's been okay this year. Muggles are treating me good._

_Guess what! I went to Diagon with my aunt earlier this summer and we went to Gringotts. I got to see the Potter vault. I accidentally slipped the Potter family ring on thinking it looked pretty. It accepted me and the goblins told me I'm now Lord Potter. Cool, eh?_

…

Harry continued on, writing some random things and asking Sirius to do the same so they could get to know each other better. When he was finally finished he rolled them all up and called Hedwig over.

"Take these to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius please. Do Hermione first, then Ron. I have no idea where Sirius is so you may have to a fly a distance." He said as he tied the things to her leg. "Think you can take a package too? If I cast lightening charms on it?"

She gave an affirmative hoot and he carried her down stairs. He grabbed on of the pies he'd made out of boredom earlier and wrapped it carefully casting a bunch of charms to make it light and more durable along with keeping it fresh.

"Take that to Sirius. He could probably use a pie." Harry said remembering how skinny the man had been last time he'd seen him.

She gave a hoot and nipped his fingers gently before taking off out the back door. Harry watched her until she vanished into the sky. The white cat Harry had taken to calling Alice nudged his leg. He scooped her up and pet her to her delight. She purred and wiggled into his arms. He smiled at scratched her a moment longer before setting her outside wit the other two cats.

"Well, I should go finish that potion."

.-.

_July 6__th_

_Wednesday_

.-.

Harry grinned through his helmet as he turned a corner and hit the high way, speeding up to the limit of a hundred. The silver motorcycle he was on was _fast_. Sadly he had to stay in the limits. His helmet, which was a dark green with a silver snake (something he'd personal spelled on), had a visor that was tinted black so no one would see his face but he could see them and out. He also wore some black sturdy gloves and some warm clothes. Even though it was summer the biting wind at a 100 kilometres per hour could make one chilly.

Harry pulled away from the highway onto a familiar road and took the next twenty minutes to reach his house. He rolled to a stop just in front of his garage grinning. He slid off his bike and put the kickstand down. He gazed at it happily for a moment. It was silver with long wisps of emerald green mixed in with swirls of black. He noted he was turning very Slytherin in his favourite colors but shrugged it away. He stuffed the helmet in black saddle bags and rolled the bike into the garage where he tucked it next to his car.

He stretched and walked from the garage shedding his warm jacket as he stepped into the living room area. He slipped his shoes off and carried them to the front door, setting them in the closet. Then he turned to his couch and coffee table. A comforting flame was controlled in the fire place and books sat waiting near the couch.

.-.

_July 7__th_

_Thursday_

.-.

"Harry dear, I know this is short notice, but could you possibly watch Jake for a few hours?"

Harry blinked at Katrina who held a diaper bag and Jake in her arms.

"Cathy is off at a summer preschool and George is at work. I've been called to the hospital as a nurse took sick and my in home daycare lady is away for the week." She said in a rush, shifting nervously.

"Of course Katrina." Harry smiled taking Jake into his arms as she sighed in relief.

"Everything he needs is in the diaper bag! Um, I changed him before I left and he won't need a bottle for another hour. If you sit him in front of a movie he should be entertained for an hour or two. Thank you again dear, I owe you one!"

Then she was rushing off. Harry sighed and shouldered the bag, but smiled at the small toddler who gripped him. He'd learned Jake never said a word, which made his parents worry, and rarely every cried or made a fuss. He was a silent child who just liked to sit in a corner and watch.

Harry shut the door gently and hefted the two year old onto his hip and headed back inside. He headed for the second story and grabbed a large quilt from one of the spare rooms. He set it on the floor, pushing the coffee table trunk out of the way and laying it on the floor. He set Jake down and flicked the TV on, rooting through the diaper bag where he found some children's Disney movie. He turned it on and saw that Jake was soon distracted by it, sucking on his soother as he stared up at the screen.

Harry quickly grabbed some books from upstairs and seated himself on the red chesterfield.

.-.

Harry heard the sounds of knocking four hours later and scowled. He glanced to Jake who was napping, curled up on the blanket like a cat, Alice beside him. Harry stood and hurried downstairs to the front door where he found a woman holding Cathy's hand and looking a bit worried. She smiled though as she saw him.

"Hello! My name's Hope, I run the preschool that Cathy here is in."

"Hello." Harry smiled softly.

"I got a call from the Henderson's. There appears to be an emergency at the hospital they work at and neither of them know when they can make it home. Katrina asked I drop Cathy off here."

"Oh, thank you." Harry smiled taking Cathy's hand and bag from the lady.

"You be good Cathy. Buh bye."

"Bye Hope." The girl said happily waving.

Harry closed the door with a soft click.

"Here Cathy, let's get you some milk and cookies."

She nodded happily, blonde curls bouncing as she did so. He lifted her onto one of the stools around the island and found some gingersnap cookies along with a glass of milk for her. As she was busy eating Harry moved to the phone which was near the back door. He only had one so if it had rung earlier he would have missed it. He picked it up and heard the tone associated with missed call. He quickly clicked to the message.

"_Harry! Sorry I haven't showed up yet. There was large pile up on one of the highways and we have too many patients for how many nurses there are today. George is in a surgery and I've kept busy. I phoned the preschool and asked the lady to drop Cathy at your place. I'm sorry, you were the only one I could think off. Their grandmother is two hours away and their daycare lady is out of town. I don't know when we'll be home. I promise to make it up to you!"_

Harry deleted the message and shrugged to himself. He saw Cathy was finished so he showed her to the second floor and popped in a movie for her. As soon as he saw she was into the movie he pulled his wand out and cast a quick charm he'd seen in a book to tell him if either of the two left the room or became hurt. Then he told Cathy to stay in the room and watch after Jake as he made dinner.

.-.

Harry flipped the page in his book humming to himself as he absorbed the words. Cathy was lying on the couch asleep under a fuzzy blanket while Harry sat on the green chair. Jake lay on the folded blanket, curled up like a cat. The only light in the room was coming from the lamp as it was past sunset. Harry hummed softly and flipped another page.

He heard the sound of a car and glanced out the window. Head lights showed a car had stopped in front of his house a moment then move to pull into the Hendersons. Harry set his book down and grabbed the diaper bag. He picked up Jake, allowing the boy to cuddle up to him and gently shook Cathy. She woke enough to follow him down the stairs and to the front door where Katrina was knocking exhaustedly.

Harry escorted her home where they met George. George took Cathy. Katrina tried to take Jake, kissing Harry on the cheek and muttering thanks. Harry sighed and carried Jake inside where he put the boy in his own bed and then left Katrina to George. He shut off the lights as he left their house and locked the door behind him, making sure to do that back door too as the couple most likely forgot.

As he stepped back outside he stretched and yawned. He headed back to his place, pulling his wand out to help him clean up fast so he could get to bed faster.

.-.

End of Chapters. End of July 4th 5th, 6th, and 7th


	9. July 8th and 9th

Note One:** Mostly a filler Chapter.**

Note Two**: I am trying to make a chapter for every day of the summer so many will be either filler chapters, not seem important at all, or they're just random little things. Remember this is mostly leading up to a sequel story. **

**You have been warned. **

_.-._

_July 8__th_

_Friday_

.-.

Harry groaned and rolled over at the annoyed hoot. He peeked out from under his blankets to find a large majestic barn owl glaring at him from its perch on his headboard/shelf. A large brown package hung from its talons. Harry sighed and grabbed his glasses. He sat up and gently untied the package and letter from the bird. It gave him a hard hoot and flew back out the window.

Harry leaned against the headboard and gently set the package down on his covers to open the letter.

_Lord Potter,_

_I sent a few books for you along with some papers. Read them._

_Griphook_

Harry ripped the package open to find two books stacked together. They looked old. He tipped them so he could read the spines. Wizarding Traditions, Customs, and Culture and The Hierarchy of Magical Beings. Harry grinned and set them aside to look at the papers that had been at the bottom of the package. He blinked at them. They were a list of his vaults. Both his Potter vault and his school vault. They listed every thing in each.

He gently set the papers aside as he finished gaping at them. He'd have to stick those in a file labelled important. In fact, he needed to add that to his list of things to get. A small filing cabinet. He had too many papers to just stuff in his desk.

He glanced at his clock and sighed. It was time to get up anyways. He swung out of bed and stretched widely going over his plans for the day; more studying.

.-.

Harry fingered the small wooden case that had his piano in it. He hadn't played it yet but at the moment he could use a moment of music. He pulled the small piano out and set it on the floor. He pulled his wand out and tapped it saying the incantation to reverse a shrinking charm. The piano grew immediately and Harry looked over the beautiful instrument.

Finally he moved to the bench which had appeared with the piano. He sat down and ran his fingers over the keys. He pressed one down and let the sound ring out. Then he pressed another. Soon his fingers were dancing in a familiar pattern his muscles had never forgotten. There were a few mistakes but just listening helped him correct these.

When he finished the soft tune he looked up to find the three cat kneazels sitting on the top of the piano and watching him, tails flickering about. He grinned at them.

"Want to hear a song?" he asked eyes sparkling.

They didn't answer but continued watching him. He laughed happily and quickly started another song.

.-.

_July 9__th_

_Saturday_

.-.

"Good morning Mrs. Smith." Harry smiled at his old next door neighbour, who stood outside his front door.

"Oh Harry Sweetie, just call me Dorothy."

"Of course." He nodded. "Was there anything I could help you with?"

"Yes actually dear. You remember that cake you brought for our first meeting?"

"Of course."

"Would you mind making another for me? I'd pay you of course. It's my granddaughter's birthday and I promised to bring a cake for her party and yours was one of the best I have ever had."

Harry blinked then smiled. He needed a break from studying anyways.

"I can do that. When do you need it?"

"Well her party is at three but I need to leave a bit earlier. If that's too soon I can just go buy one. It's not a big deal."

"I can easily have a cake done by then."

"Can you make it a bit larger then mine dear? I believe she is having a few friends over."

"Of course Mrs. Smith. I'll bring it over after I'm finished."

"You are such a darling. Now I have to run! I've got to get her a present."

"Good luck Mrs. Smith."

"It's Dorothy, Darling!" She tsked as she shuffled back down his path.

Harry smiled at her and shut the door. Ideas for this cake popped into his mind and he headed for the kitchen. It was only ten but he would get started now.

He'd never get tired of cooking. It was one chore he'd never minded at the Dursely's. Though he'd hated watching them eat. The pigs had had no taste for fine food. They'd get mad at him if it wasn't 'good enough' but then never admitted it was good. Harry had heard all their guests cooing over the delicious meals and desserts and listened to Petunia take all the credit and he had hated them for it. He enjoyed cooking, but not for people who didn't appreciate it.

.-.

"Oh dear, this is marvellous." Mrs. Smith cooed looking over the cake in her arms.

It was a triple layered white cake. It was circular and stacked, the bottom layer being bigger then the second and the second being bigger then the first. He'd covered it in white icing and added small pink designs around the edge with strawberry slices covering most of the surface area.

"It's a Japanese Shortcake. Each layer of the cake is split in half and a strawberry mix is added then you put them back together and add strawberries to the top. I also added pink icing to add to the display."

"Well it's wonderful." She cooed. "And you really didn't have to drive me."

"This is far easier then you catching the bus." Harry smiled as he pulled up to a smaller road and pulled onto it.

"Well I appreciate it dear. Oh! This is the house!"

Harry parked his car in front of the small white house and hurried to the passenger door. He opened it for the 80 some year old woman and took the cake from her so she could step from the car. She smoothed her dress and tucked her purse into the crook of her arm. Harry smiled and offered his arm for her, balancing the cake easily enough. She took it and he kicked the car door shut and helped the woman shuffle up to the front door where she knocked

A moment later it was thrown open and a fifteen year old girl with a ponytail stood there.

"Oh, it's you grandma. I thought it was one of my friends." She scowled.

Harry smothered his glare and glanced at Dorothy. She just smiled sadly. Suddenly the girl squealed.

"Is this my cake? It's so pretty."

The girl grabbed it from Harry's hand and ran back inside with it. Harry grabbed the screen door before it swung shut and smiled at Dorothy as she stepped up.

"Mum!" A woman called rushing up to hug the old woman. "I'm so glad you could make it. Was the bus okay? No one bothered you right?"

"Oh honey." The old woman asked. "You worry too much. And this young gentleman gave me a ride. He's my new neighbour. Harry this is my daughter Hazel."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Harry said bowing slightly and taking the woman's hand to kiss.

The woman giggled.

"Well come in! You too young man. You can stay as a guest." The woman said.

Harry blinked but allowed Dorothy to drag him in. He was surprised lately by how friendly some people could be. He supposed he was only used to the Dursely's and the Privet Drive neighbour hood which had been poisoned against him. And really, wizards who were obsessed over him couldn't be called friendly, just fanatic.

He was soon sitting at a kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of him. The girl had set the cake on the counter and ran off with her friends but Hazel and Dorothy both joined him at the table, chatting together. Harry silently sipped his tea.

"So where did you get the cake Mum?" Hazel asked looking at the triple layer shortcake. "It looks absolutely wonderful."

"It'll taste absolutely wonderful too. I had one of the smaller ones the other day. And Harry here made it. The boy is a wonderful cook."

Hazel blinked in surprise and stared at Harry.

"Wow. Do you plan to be a pastry chef?" She asked.

Harry frowned internally. He'd never really thought on what he wanted to be. He was always told he'd defeat Voldemort but…That wasn't really a career. Unless he wished to be one of the Dark Wizard hunters. But…Harry gazed at the cake a moment. He enjoyed cooking much more then life and death experiences. Sure he loved the adrenaline and thrill of chasing Quirell and the Basilisk and Sirius, but he didn't want to live his life like that.

He smiled at the women.

"It was one of my ideas yes. I enjoy cooking."

They smiled at him and fell into conversation again. He took to staring at his cake. Her question had actually made him think quite deeply. Yes, he wouldn't mind a job cooking. Maybe not for some restaurant which he stayed in the kitchen all the time, but maybe a small bakery or café…

"Yo mom! Who has the radical car outside? It's like, totally Awesome."

Harry blinked from his thoughts and glanced up at the doorway to see what looked like an eighteen year old boy.

"Oh, Randal. That car belongs to Harry here. He drove your grandma here and delivered your sister's cake.

"Cause like, your car is cool." The guy said. "Like awesome to the max!"

Harry hid a chuckle at the boy's speech.

"Randal please! You know how much that annoys us."

"Of course mother, that's why I do it." The boy smirked.

He'd went from punk, to a mixture of Percy and Draco in a split second. He sat beside Harry and poured himself a cup of water.

"Though your car is quite nice. I myself only have my father's old car but it works. Your parents must be rich to buy you a car like that."

Harry smiled at the boy softly. Unlike Draco and Percy, nothing about this boy rubbed him the wrong way.

"Yes, my parents were rich. They left everything to me and I felt I needed a good reliable vehicle."

"…Your parents are dead? Sorry." The boy said awkwardly. "My name is Randal by the way. Randal Belden."

"Harry Potter." Harry smiled shaking his head. "And don't be sorry. I didn't know them that well as they died when I was too young to remember."

"Yes, poor Harry here lives by himself." Dorothy tsked. "But he's a responsible young man."

"By yourself. How old are?" Hazel asked curiously.

"I turn fourteen in a month."

There was a long silence.

"You're thirteen?" Randal asked in disbelief. "I thought you were just short. You look older. Not older then me, but older. You got this way you sit and this look in your eye."

Harry pondered this. He was used to being called young because of his height and how skinny he was. But then again…. He looked down at himself. He had filled out a bit. He wasn't big, he'd never be big, but he wasn't skin and bones either. Just lean. And this look in his eye? The way he sat? Maybe that was from all the times he'd almost been killed by the dark lord or almost died because of something. He wasn't _completely_ paranoid, but he was slightly. He was always aware, always ready to react; ready to flinch away from a strike or fight death head on.

He smiled at the older boy and tilted his head to say 'I understand'. Dorothy and Hazel started to chat again ignoring the two boys.

"So, what sports do you like?" Randal asked.

"I don't do many sports." Harry admitted with a chuckle. "I spend my spare time reading."

Randal gave him a mock look of horror.

"Not you too! The book bug has also bit me and my friends were right horrified when they learned that."

Harry laughed softly. Soon they were chatting over novels they'd read recently. Harry had actually read quite a few. He'd read a lot at Hogwarts to, sneaking in a chapter or two here and another over there. Harry found his favourite book so far was Alice's Adventures In Wonderland and it's sequel Through the Looking Glass. After half of an hour Harry and Randal retreated to the older boy's room where they continue to chat. Randal had quite a few books in his room and was soon shoving some in Harry's arms telling him to read them.

Harry accepted them after some arguing. Harry was wondering if the boy trusted everyone he met as he was quite friendly and open with Harry. As if reading his mind Randal informed him is grandmother Dorothy was a good judge of character. He said she never really was friendly with anyone, so as soon as he saw her cooing over Harry he knew Harry was a good guy.

"She actually assaulted this guy on the bus during her last ride over here." Randal informed him. "He hadn't done anything wrong that anyone could see but she glared at him from the moment she saw him. Then when he went to get off at a stop she threw her cane at him. Nailed him in the eye she did. He went down and she calmly informed the shocked bystanders that 'the young whippersnapper' had stolen from the guy next to him, picked his pocket. She was right too."

Harry chuckled. He could actually see the always slouched, shuffling 80 year old woman to do that to.

"Randal!"

Harry blinked at the high pitched call. Randal sighed.

"What is Rose?" He asked as the birthday girl burst into the room with two girls trailing after her.

They all blinked at Harry and her two friends giggled and blushed as he looked at them. Harry hid a wince. If there was one thing he hated it was fickle girls like those.

"Where did you get the cool car Randal?" Rose questioned.

"It's not mine." Randal said. "This is Harry, he's grandma's neighbour. It's his car. Harry this is my sister Rose."

"Hello." Harry said politely, his usual smile missing.

"Hi." She giggled, batting her lashes at him. "Me and my friends were wondering if you could take us for a ride?"

She leaned closer to him, giving him a good look down her shirt. He politely closed his eyes and held up his hands to put a barrier between them. He gave a frigid smile.

"I'm sorry. I just recently got my license. I am allowed no more then one passenger."

"It's not like anyone would notice." Rose said. "We could just stay on these back suburb roads. You can get going pretty fast on them I'd bet."

Harry narrowed his eyes. So she wanted him to both break the law by taking all of them and then speed in an area where little children played. Not going to happen. His smile turned even more frigid but they didn't notice. Randal eyed him though, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't see a thrill in taking _you_ for a ride and speeding."

"Now shoo." Randal said, jumping in and taking control of the situation.

He shut the door behind the three and eyed Harry. Harry just shook his head ruefully.

"I've had a lot people try and use me for some reason or another."

For some reason a picture of Dumbledore popped into his mind. He shook his head to rid that thought.

"Ah." Randal said as if he understood and maybe he did.

.-.

Harry blushed as Hazel cooed over him and stuffed a large container of leftover pizza in his arms.

"You take care of yourself Harry dear." She cooed pinching his cheek.

Hazel had…grown attached to him. Dorothy bustled about waiting for Harry so they could both ride home. Randal grinned from behind his mom and winked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at the older boy. He enjoyed his company though. He and Harry had spent the entire afternoon together and made plans to meet up again. Finally Harry and Dorothy escape to the car where Harry started towards home. It was only a ten minute drive so it wasn't a big thing.

"I'm sorry about my granddaughter sweetie." Dorothy sighed smoothing her skirt.

Harry wondered what it was with women and calling him sweetie, darling, dear, and every other name.

"It was fine Dorothy." He smiled.

He'd finally given in to calling her by her first name.

"Oh shush. I know it wasn't. I heard her try to coerce you into taking her and a few of her friends on a joy ride."

Harry shrugged slightly.

"I haven't given into peer pressure yet, or been driven mad by attempted seduction."

She winced and muttered something.

"It still does not excuse he actions. I apologize for that."

Harry just smiled at her.

"It's not your fault. If it was, Hazel and Randal would also be like that."

She sent him a slight smile.

"You and Randal got along quite nicely."

"Yes. The age gap didn't bother anything. He's an intelligent person."

She chuckled and started to chat with him as they drove on.

.-.

End of Chapter nine, July 8th and 9th.


	10. July 10th and 11th

_Note One: Sorry for all errors._

_Note Two: Sorry this took so long to post._

_Note Three: If you have a question please send me a message, I'm more likely to respond._

_.-._

_July 10__th_

_Sunday_

.-.

Harry was busy practicing a spell when he heard the sharp rap on the window. He frowned, cutting the magic from his wand and ending the spell. He looked up to find Hedwig had returned from her trip. He grinned widely and hurried over to the window, pulling it open. Hedwig slipped in followed by a large exotic bird that made Harry blink.

It had to be a magical species as its feathers were an impossible shade of blue, while its tail feathers were bright yellows, pinks, reds, purples, and greens. A long elegantly curved orange beak clicked to get his attention. It looked like a crow with long tail feathers almost like a phoenix. It had no long neck or huge wings, but the wings were tipped with a mix of bright colors and surrounding its neck was a 'collar' of bright green feathers. Feathers stuck from the top of its head like a phoenix almost also but they followed its head outline and curved out the back brushing it's 'collar'.

He held an arm out for the bird and it landed on his forearm, careful not to injury him. Hanging from its talons was a large package and roll of parchment. He untied them quickly and carried both the bird and Hedwig to his room where they both laid into the water. Hedwig didn't even mind sharing her things with the bird which was rare for her.

Harry unrolled the parchment and found a familiar scrawl.

_Dear Exalted Lord Potter,_

_Got your letter. We're doing fine, Remus and I. You sound like you're good too. If those lousy muggles give you any trouble and we'll come over in a snap to kick their arses. _

_Good job on claiming the title of Lord Potter! That can help you a lot in the future. I'm lord of the Black family. My dear old mum hated me and blasted my name off our family tree but she couldn't properly disown me as my uncle liked me and he was head of the family. When he died it was in his will I be head. We don't take wills lightly. And he had hid the ring in a hidden home only I knew about so…. Well anyways I'm Lord Black. _

_And to let you know, you're my heir. Godson and Godfather bonds aren't just fancy legal terms in the wizarding worlds. When I accepted the position magic bound the bond together. You can legally claim to be related to me in way. If say, I die and name you heir no one can claim they're a better Black as they have the blood. Well you have some Black blood too but that doesn't matter. Even my cousin little Draco can't claim he's closer to me then you. Your status as my godson would immediately make you closer to me almost like a son and you'd have a better claim over everything. _

_Anyways, enough Lordy business me and Remus are having fun on a beach in a 'disclosed' place. The bird that brought this letter and stuff for you is a magical breed from some islands. They're as smart as hell so be careful what you say. He can understand you! Oh and the species (whatever it's called) are known for liking shiny things. Watch your buttons! They're viciously and have quite the sharp beak and talons. _

_I gave him a shinny coin, though I have no idea what he did with it, and asked him to return with Hedwig to give this stuff to you. He understood it seems. Hopefully. _

_Anyways, hope you're doing well._

_Love Snuffles_

_P.S. for future reference please address me as Snuffles._

_P.P.S. Moony says Hi._

_P.P.P.S I loved you pie. Send me more!_

_P.P.P.P.S There's some junk in the box for you._

Harry chuckled and set the letter aside to open the package. Inside the small box was what looked like a shiny silver ring, a note, a book, some papers, a booklet of parchment, some seashells, and what looked like a small mask carved out of a cocoanut. Harry pulled the short note out first.

_The mask thing is a souvenir, the seashells are souvenirs, the paper, book, and booklet are important, and the ring is something that used to belong to me. Please wear it as the son of a Marauder!_

_- Snuffles _

Harry chuckled and picked the ring up. It was a silver band with the top bauble a circular cartoon dog face with a drooling tongue. Harry decided to humour his godfather and slipped it on same finger as his Potter ring but on his opposite hand.

As the finger passed over his skin and rested against his knuckle Harry felt a pit of dread in his stomach. He quickly tried to rip the ring off but it was stuck. It shrunk to fit his finger and he felt like a bucket of ice water had been dropped on him. He screamed as something stabbed his heart and mind. He collapsed to his knees shivering as the room seemed to drop a hundred degrees. His whole body felt like pins and needles and he was so cold. He screamed again as it felt like the blood in his veins froze and turned to glass. The feeling of pain and cold lingered. Soon he felt his breathe was starting to freeze, air was getting thin and his lungs where squeezing tight. He was lying on the ground choking for air as his shaking fingers tried in vain to yank the ring off.

Then with a whoosh all the cold and pain seemed to suck down his right arm and into his ring. He was left gasping and shuddering. He reeled as he realized that the experience had been eerily familiar. He looked to the ring and narrowed his eyes. His fingernails slipped under the dog face to rip it off.

He started to swear the air blue. The dog was a bloody sticker! He snarled down at the real ring. Instead of a dog head there was a polished black stone with the Black arms; a silver raven taking flight. Swirling behind it was some star constellation. Harry had a suspicion of what it was.

He grabbed at the note again to see if anything was on the back and saw the letters start to swirl and change.

_Bet you fell for it! The ring was actually the Black family ring. Unless you're not reading this… Congratulations! You're now legally the lord of the ancient and noble house of Black. Those papers I stuffed in the box are a few instructions on how to reach our town house Grimmauld place. You should already have the knowledge of the Black family manor as the wards around it are connected to the ring. Same with the Potter ones. If you don't want anyone else to know where they are you activate the dormant Fidelius Charms. Most old manors have those tied in._

_Anyways, I'd go speak to the goblins to see what vaults you got. I already withdrew a bunch of money and stuck it in a trunk for myself, so don't worry about me squirt. Do what you want with the rest. Oh and the booklet I thought you would find interesting. There should also be a small book on how to become an animagus in there._

Harry felt his eyebrow twitch. Bloody Godfather. Should disown him.

Harry finally sighed and pulled the papers out looking over them. Just instructions on how to reach this Grimmauld place and advice on why not to go there. He set aside the animagus book for later. The booklet however, was quite… informing. Inside it was a list of business names or names of people and their skills. Each name or store name had beside it either an address or a floo address. All were in magical England, Scotland, and Ireland. Sirius had scratched a few notes at the bottom of the first page.

_These are like muggle phone book things. Most high class business and people are not in Diagon or the surrounding alleys. Most are spread throughout magical Britani, standing alone or with a small clump of other magical businesses. This is where you actually get useful things or find things you need._

_-Snuffles_

Harry flipped through it in interest and smiled softly. He pinned it to the bulletin board above his new filing cabinet and slid the papers in said filing cabinet. He glanced up at Hedwig and the bird to find them dozing on the owl's perch, together and each with their heads under their wings. Harry shrugged and cast a quick spell around the room to dull any shine. Didn't want the bird ripping anything apart for a bead or button.

Harry then stretched decided to go check the mail and eat something before returning to his training. Five minutes later he was leaning over a spread out Daily Prophet and eating a slice of toast. He'd gotten a subscription to the Daily Prophet, something called the Quibbler because he'd heard someone say they had good crosswords, and something called British Times along with a muggle paper. Daily Prophet was on ministry approved subjects and with ministry friendly propaganda, the Quibbler was just weird, and the British Times were informative of hard, real magical news.

Harry scowled at some section of the Daily prophet and folded it up setting it aside. He glanced to the muggle citizen paper and pushed it aside for later. There were no letters but there was a rolled up paper booklet. He pulled it towards himself and unrolled it. '_Activities Happening In Your Community'. _Harry shrugged and flipped through it eyeing each activity. Some actually looked interesting. In the end he circled quite a few of them including a football team for teen, a book club at the library, and something called Food Safe.

He was most interested in the last. It said it was a course that took one to two days depending on what level you wanted. It was used to help you get a job in the food industry and looked good on a resume. It also said you would need it if you wanted to do more then sell fast food. He'd sign up for it as it couldn't be a waste and he had the money. He also decided to sign up for the football (soccer) team. It would help him get exercise and might be fun. The library club though he finally crossed out. He had too much to read as it was.

.-.

Harry tsked pushing the curious Alice out of the way as he poured water over his plants. She was too curious for her own good. He glanced to the murky grey cat Hatter and the orange scruffy cat March Hare who both sat on either side of his feet and watched Alice with almost smirks.

A loud trill caught his attention as Hedwig landed on his shoulder and the exotic bird dove under the water coming from it hose where it landed on the flower bed and flapped its wings under the current of water.

"So you like water." Harry said amused as the bird took a shower. "And it appears you're here to stay. I'll have to rig something up for you to bath in. Maybe a fountain."

It trilled as if agreement. He noticed its trill was deep unlike a phoenix, and made no emotions rise in Harry. It was just a normal bird trill. Harry moved his hose end to another part of the garden. Alice continued to chase after the water curiously, Hedwig sat on Harry's shoulder silently, Hatter and March Hare stayed by his feet and the colourful bird took to flying in big circles with always ended up going through his stream of water.

He was worried someone would notice the bird but even George next door looked up only to wave at Harry not appearing to see the bird at all, though giving Hedwig an odd look. Harry just chuckled and continued to try and water his gardens even though the animals were crowding about him.

.-.

_July 11__th_

_Monday_

.-.

Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped into Gringotts. The exotic bird on his shoulder had insisted on coming and was making trilling noises at the odd person which Harry could almost _hear_ were rude. Everyone was giving him and the odd bird odd looks, most likely never having seen such a creature.

"Keirium." He admonished softly. "I will leave you at home next time if you aren't quiet."

The bird pulled its head closer to it's body and puffed up all it's feathers to make a rather funny picture of a ball of feathers with only a few tail and head feathers peaking out along with it's small round head. It stayed like that until he saw a familiar goblin and waved him down. The goblin adjusted the wire frame glasses on his face and sneered.

"Of course you would tame a Colored Thief."

"Um…what?"

"That bird on your shoulder," Griphook said raising a brow, "Is called a Colored Thief. They're a magical breed of bird that like to make nests and store them full of shiny colourful objects. _Any_ shiny colourful objects. They've been known to even peck out people's eyes if they're a pretty color and glisten with tears or the light. They attract people and prey towards them with their bright feathers and then steal their things. Their beaks and talons can tear through even metal. They rarely allow humans to touch them but enjoy the company of owls and need frequent dives in pools of water. They're very intelligent and understand human speech most of the time."

"Oh." Harry said dumbfounded.

He looked to the bird on his shoulder from the corner of his eye.

"If you try to hurt me I will hurt you back, got that Keirium."

The bird seemed to roll its eyes but nodded all the same.

"Good. As long as you understand that you can stay as long as you wish."

It gave a happy squawk and settled again.

"As interesting as that is, why are you here?" Griphook asked curtly and bluntly.

"To gaze upon your kind and generous face and soul. To listen to your singing voice and enjoy your delightful company." Harry grinned.

"Do you want a poisoned blade in you gut?"

"Would that hurt?"

Griphook fingered a hidden pocket in his coat.

"Immensely. Would you like to see?"

Harry laughed and grinned at the goblin.

"I'm here on official business actually."

"Oh?" The goblin asked, sceptical.

"Yes. I was wondering, are you assigned to my vault?"

"Yes. Any vault under your control is watched by me. That is why every time you go to get money or such I am the one who takes you down."

"Oh. What about muggleborns?"

"Certain goblins are assigned up to ten muggle-born vaults each unless they grow large. All other goblins working in the bank either act as tellers or are assigned single larger clients or families."

"Ah. Well I think I may have just added to my number of vaults."

He held out his hand flashing the black ring. Griphook grabbed his wrist, twisting his hand to peer at the ring and tap it with a nail. Keirium actually _growled_ at the goblin. It was a deep rumbling sound that was easily taken as a warning. Griphook let his hand go and nodded to the bird. Harry gave a mock sniffle and rubbed his wrist.

"I think it's broken. Do you often assault people to see their jewellery?"

The goblin snorted.

"Your claim is true though. That is a true family head ring. Who gave it to you?"

"My godfather."

The goblin grunted but straightened his coat in an absent movement.

"So did you come for anything else?"

"Nope. I'll leave the vault control to you."

The goblin peered at him and hummed in thought.

"And you trust me with this?"

"Yup. Beside I don't think you guys can get in the vaults, correct."

"Correct. All old families are suspicious of us, and those that aren't usually don't take chances anyways. All large family vaults are spelled so only the head of the family can enter and others can only enter if they are invited by the head."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Did you need anything else Lord Potter-Black or can I leave you gracious presence?" The goblin asked sarcastically.

"Actually I was wondering if you could transfer 500 000 pounds into a muggle bank please."

The goblin frowned.

"And why do you wish to do that?" He asked sharply.

"Don't worry Griphook. I will always rely on Gringotts for my banking needs, but it never hurts to have a back up plan and a hidden clump of money."

"Hmm. True." The goblin admitted grudgingly. "It'll be done."

"Great! And I was wondering if you could send me a list of the items in the Black Vault."

"I shall find the inventory sheet though it is most likely lost in our large files."

"Take as much time as you like. Oh, and I recently learned I own a place called Grimmauld. From my godfather's instructions about it, it appears it is quite dark and dangerous. I was wondering if I could hirer that warding team again. I want to go in there and check it out but I believe I will end up replacing many of the darker wards."

"Of course what day are you available."

"Any day really. Well except the 16th and 17th of this month. I'm taking a muggle course for cooking."

"Hmm. Interesting." He said blandly. "I shall hirer the warders for you for the 13th of this month."

"Thank you Griphook. I would be lost without you."

"Of course you would. You're only a pitiful human." The goblin said bluntly.

Harry could tell he wasn't teasing him but Harry laughed anyways.

"You're a good guy Griphook."

"Please, stop, you're wounding me with you _gentle_ words." He sneered.

"I'm sorry, you're a cruel, mean, and nasty guy Griphook."

"Of course." Griphook sneered with a smirk.

"Anyways, do you guys do any investing of anything?"

"Of course. We goblins are great investors."

"I'll trust you on that. If I, say gave you control of my 'school' vault would you invest it in things for me?"

"Of course Lord Potter-Black. I'd be pleased to." He said with a nasty smirk as he seemed to fall into thought.

"Good. I'm going out on a limb and trusting you with this. I know you probably get some of the money made in any successful investment but contribute nothing if it's not a successful investment."

The goblin just sent him a smirk.

"Well that's all the business I had. Thanks again Griphook."

.-.

End of chapter 10 – July 10th and 11th.


	11. July 12th to 17th

I Do Not Own Harry Potter

Note One: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Note Two: Mostly filler days.

Note Three: Sorry for the wait.

Note Four: If you have any questions please message me. I don't see Reviews as often. 

_.-._

_July 12__th_

_Tuesday_

.-.

Harry stared at the flames in his fireplace with a far-away look. Katrina had visited earlier. He'd let her try some of the cheesecake he had made. She'd raved about it and told him he should open a cake shop. It had been a few second long conversation but Harry could not get it out of his head. A cake shop. A place he could bake cakes, decorate cakes, anything to do with cakes. But he could make cookies and cupcakes and pies to. A pastry shop.

He rested his head on his hand and gazed at the crackling fames.

"A cake shop." He said softly.

Ideas rose in his mind.

"A cake shop." He repeated blankly.

Ideas crashed and burned and rose better then before. Plans started spider webbing through his mind.

"A cake shop." He repeated, smiling delightedly.

.-.

_July 13__th_

_Wednesday_

.-.

"Thank you Miss. Williams." Harry said smiling at the realtor.

"My pleasure Mr. Potter. I hope you find what you're looking for." The woman replied glancing at the sheets of stores for sale in his hands.

"I will." He replied determinedly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to run."

"Of course, of course." She said absently.

Harry left her office at a brisk walk and was back in his car in moments, driving off to a suburb filled with aging houses. He arrived at his destination half an hour later, just in time to meet with a team of four familiar wards. He parked his car in front of an ancient looking Grimmauld place. House number 12 was looking even older and darker then the surrounding place. The four wards looked around in confusion and Harry raised a brow at the.

"Is there a problem."

"Yes. I have no idea which house is yours. They are all occupied." Bill said.

And they were. All except number 12. Harry motioned to the empty dark house but they just blinked at him in confusion. He blinked as he realized they couldn't see it. He cleared his throat as he remembered the charms Sirius had said were around it. Unless told about it the only person who would be able to find it was the owner or the head of the house.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." He said aloud.

The four repeated it and suddenly blinked as they saw the house emerge from nowhere.

"Let's go." Harry said striding up to the house.

"Why don't we go first." Bill suggested as they reached the door. "Just in case."

Harry shrugged and let them walk ahead of him as they entered the dark abyss of the house.

.-.

"Kid." John said forking the food into his mouth at top speed. "I may not be a food critic but this is fantastic."

Murmurs of agreement rose from the three other warders.

They had finished checking Grimmauld place over earlier and had looked over all the wards. They said they would have to tare down some of the nastier wards or they may hurt Harry because of his blood status. They'd do that tomorrow and add some extra wards. They had offered to get rid of all the dark objects and pests including the doxies but Harry had said no. They had just shrugged trusting he could handle it. Harry had shown he probably would be able to when he had lashed out at a house elf named Kretcher, lecturing him on proper manners for over an hour. The elf was quite polite with Harry now, though he did tend to say things about the others when Harry's back was turned.

After a long day of working hard Harry had dragged them back to his place for dinner.

"Thank you John." Harry said politely taking a bite of his own food. "Dessert will be after this too, so leave room."

"Dessert?" Henry said, brightening up. "What kind?"

"Lemon meringue pie."

"Ooh." He moaned, drooling at the thought.

Harry chuckled while Kate kicked him for being rude. Harry found he rather liked the four.

.-.

_July 14__th_

_Thursday_

.-.

Harry straightened out his jersey for the twentieth time in the last five minutes as he gazed around. Randal sat next to him looking almost sullen. Around them sat a group of boys ranging from the ages 14 to 18. The Birds football team had officially started its first meeting. Harry had slipped into this age group as his birthday was less then a month away. He'd dragged Randal with him.

"Why did you have to drag me with you?"

"Because you could use the exercise." Harry said. "And Dorothy agrees with me. She said you need to get some fresh air too."

"My room window gives me more then enough fresh air." He muttered.

Harry just laughed and returned to listening to what their coach had to say.

"Well guys. It's our first day meeting as a team so we'll just do a warm up and go over some rules before playing a small game amongst ourselves. In total there are about ten other soccer teams in the area that are your age and skill level. So we'll have quiet a few matches. Most our meetings will just be matches against other teams. We play here every Tuesday and Thursday from 6:00 to 7:30. We have practice on every second Sunday same time." Their middle-aged coach said above the soft chatter. "Our team is called the 'Birds'. Remember it and always show up with your jersey. Now, let's do three laps around the field!"

Harry hopped up quickly and took off after the man who was faster then he appeared. Randal caught up with him after a moment showing he wasn't that out of shape. He was grumbling though.

"Come on Randal." Harry laughed. "Perk up. If you do and try your hardest tonight I'll bring you cookies next time."

"Cookies?" he asked suspiciously. "What flavour?"

"Gingersnap." Harry grinned remembering Dorothy muttering about the boy's weakness for gingersnaps.

"What are we waiting for? Pick up the pace man!" He yelled shooting past the coach.

Harry clearly saw the man's lips twitching to hide laughter as he glanced after Randal.

.-.

_July 15__th_

_Friday_

.-.

Harry looked over the shelves of books and frowned as he noticed a few darker ones. He sat on one of the deep red chairs of the study amongst the dust and age. He frowned in thought.

The more he thought on it the less he hated the Dark Arts. No, he wouldn't suddenly become the next dark lord or a master of the dark arts, but….He knew the rumours that the dark arts twisted the souls and mind were false. No. Magic was magic. It was not good or evil. It was the beings that wielded it that made such boundaries. Sometimes magic was considered Dark for simple political reasons. Dark magic was considered dark in most cases simply because people feared it or it was more dangerous.

It was for this reason Harry would not destroy this library. Yes, it had some of the darkest books he had ever seen, but dark wasn't evil. It was just the opposite of Light. Light wasn't always 'right'. Dark wasn't always 'wrong'. Dark wasn't evil, Light wasn't good; simple, true facts.

Harry stood gracefully and brushed some dust off of his robes.

"Kretcher."

A soft pop brought the sneering house elf.

"Yes master?"

"I want this study clean. I also want every book in the house to be re-shelved in here. Make sure you don't wreck or destroy any of the books. And make sure the door to this study is always locked from the guests who may come. Oh, and make sure this rooms stays clean please."

"Of course Master." Kretcher bowed.

Kretcher had been, at first, unwilling to serve him. Harry and he had got in a yelling match along with the Mrs. Black portrait. He still couldn't remember what he'd said to get the two to shut up and actually listen but he'd half explained that he wanted to revive the black house and name and bring it honour or some crap and that he wasn't a silly light enthusiast. In the end they had half agreed to listen to him, thankfully.

Harry strode from the study into the clean hall of the top floor. When the team had returned yesterday to set up new wards and such Harry had joined them. He'd helped Kretcher spend the day cleaning the place, top to bottom. The four warders had even shown him certain spells to clean stained wood or make it appear new. Everything looked shiny new and clean. Harry passed an open arch that led to a sitting room and barely glanced at the Victorian style furniture and decorations.

He descended down to the basement where he had had Kretcher dump all the loose objects of the house that didn't really fit anywhere. He'd order the small house elf to stick all the dangerous objects and items beyond his ability to handle in one of the high security rooms once used for torture by the looks of the tools in it.

Harry sat down at the small wooden table in one of the bare stone rooms and looked at the pile of items on the table. Loose jewels, empty frames, jewellery, odd objects he'd never heard of and piles of old clothes and items from the old inhabitants. Harry started to sort.

.-.

_July 16__th_

_Saturday_

.-.

Harry stretched and was satisfied to hear his shoulders pop. He rolled his joints and glanced around. The potion he was working on was boiling over a low flame and had to do so for three days. The dummies to the far left were torn apart and one was even frozen in a solid block of ice.

Harry had taken to practicing spells every morning which he read up on the night before. He was reading magical books every spare second he had and practicing spells every second spare moment. Gardening took up a little time each day along with cooking his meals which he cooked days ahead even and stuck in the fridge. He tried to work on a potion or start a new one every day also. He was also spending a half an hour each night on occlumency, usually as he lay in bed ready to sleep. An hour a day was spent reading a non-fiction novel or book.

His days were packed.

And now for the next two days he had a food safe course and starting were his football meetings. He also had Grimmauld place to check in one once in a while. Griphook to contact once in a while, and was taking spare moments here and there to look at the papers he'd gotten form the realtor. On top of that he still had to write to his friends who had wrote last night.

He sighed and decided he needed to change and brush his hair and teeth before driving over to the college where his foodsafe course was being held for now.

.-.

_July 17__th_

_Sunday_

.-.

_Harry frowned at the wide open field of grass and noticed the grass was not tall and green. It was tall but it appeared shrivelled and dead. The trees that circled the field were all dead also. Nothing appeared to be living. Except one creature. A large crow sat on a dead shrivelled tree that stood in the middle of the field. Harry stood four feet away. Yellow eyes watched him intently from a perch in the high branches of the tree. _

_Suddenly the bird spread its wings and leapt from the branch. Harry yelped as it dived for him. Before he could react the crow was on his shoulder. It tilted its head as if examining him and shifted. Harry looked more closely at it and realized it wasn't a crow, but a raven. Then it cawed right in his ear. He yelped and glared at it. It gave a caw like laugh that Harry almost heard say 'You'll do'. Harry noted its eyes turned slightly more green then yellow._

_Then the bird vanished and Harry found himself screaming as feathers sprouted from his arms_

_.-._

Harry sat up with a start as he fell from his meditation. He'd been practicing the first step to becoming an animagus. Meditation was the first step. You had to figure out what animal you were. Then slowly you would change into that animal through concentration, meditation, and pure will.

McGonagall had said it took years. Sirius's book said it took less then a year. At least it had taken the four of the Marauders less then a year. The more magic you had the easier it was. The more magic you had, the more forms you could have also. The more magic you had the more magical the creature. Harry had determined long ago that he had much more magic then the average person his age.

The whole will thing worked really well too. Harry had the oddest suspicion that muggle-borns and such who hadn't known of magic before Hogwarts could do more in the first year because they weren't raised with rules about magic. They thought they could do it so they did. The longer they listened to teachers and adults and other children spout the rules of magic the less easy the found it to just believe it would work.

Back to the Animagus form; Sirius hadn't explained in his notes what happened in his meditation, just that you found out what your form was. Then it was up to you to figure out how to transform. If you were lucky it wouldn't take forever. Harry felt his arm itch and pulled up his sleeve. He smirked at the black feather with a purple sheen that fell to the floor.

.-.

Harry smiled at the teacher who gave him a curt nod and handed him his certificate. He had finished Food Safe Level 1 yesterday and had now had finished Food Safe Level 2 today.

"Good job Mr. Potter." The man who had taught everything said with a blank face.

"Thank you Mr. Alcester. This will come in handy."

He nodded and turned to hand the next certificate to the next person who had passed the test. Harry slipped the certificate into his satchel and made a note to get frames for both level 1 and level 2 certificates.

.-.

Harry flopped onto the grass biting into the apple in his hand. Randal dropped next to him and idly watched the other kids running up and down the field. Football was becoming quite fun, though it was only their second meeting.

"You know Harry." Randal started rolling over to look at him. "I'm glad you dragged me into this. Its better then getting dragged to the skate park by my neighbours."

"Of course it is." Harry said. "Cause I'm here."

Randal laughed and threw a handful a grass at him. Harry snorted and brushed the grass away to finish off his apple.

.-.

End of July 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, and 17th.


	12. July 18th, 19th, and 20th

_**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR AT LEAST A MONTH AFTER THIS!**_

**I am away at camp for the next week and will not be anywhere near a computer. After that I have so much stuff planned I won't be able to get to a computer until May most likely. SOrry**

_I Do Not Own Harry Potter. _

_Please ignore all spelling and grammar errors. _

_.-._

_July 18__th_

_Monday_

_.-._

Harry stared in amazement at the feathers covering his arm. He pulled his glasses off and noticed how sharp his eyesight was. His eyes, when he glanced in a mirror, where much more black at the moment. And if he could see correctly, he was almost a foot shorter. He started to laugh as he willed the changes away. He felt his magic rise and flow through him as the changes vanished almost instantaneously. It was all up to your strength of will and you grasp of magic that determined how fast you could transform.

Harry re-grew the feathers on his arm, leaving his hands and bones the same. He didn't realize that the grasp he had on his magic was not seen unless the person who had that amount of control had studied magic for decades and practiced for longer. He didn't realize his grasp of magic was a miracle, that no one, not even Voldemort could grasp his magic so freely or so easily. He didn't know that magic was supposed to be so wild and uncontrolled that wands _had_ to be used for most people and that it only allowed people with decades of practice to use it wandlessly.

He thought it would work and 'asked' the magic instead of using it like an inanimate object. He treated it like a living thing and just believed.

.-.

The goblin looked at him closely, peering at him. Harry just sat silently waiting.

"You want to open a tea and cake shop?" Griphook finally asked for clarification.

"Yes."

Another moment of silence.

"With a muggle and Magical side." He stated.

"Yes."

"Did you have an idea in your mind?"

Harry reached into his satchel and pulled out a stack of graph paper that had pencil lines all over it. Two identical pictures were shown on the first two followed by many drawings of furniture, paintings, and many other items. He also had a list wards and ideas. He slid them to the goblin who adjusted his glasses and looked closely at them.

"This is an interesting theme. What is it?"

"Alice In Wonderland."

The goblin gave him a blank look. Harry pulled a book out of he satchel and slid it to the goblin.

"Read that."

The goblin gave a curt nod. Then he set it to the side and looked at Harry again.

"This can be done."

"How long will it take?"

"Give me a week."

.-.

Harry looked at the dummy and then back at the spell book. It had a long string of theories on wandless magic. Harry gazed at the dummy again and frowned in thought. He had already learned to feel his magic. And he could release it in a blast. But to focus it into a spell?

He tightened his occlumency and let out a deep breath. Then he raised his hand and pictured in his mind the spell. He pictured what he wanted, what he expected, what he needed to feel. He took a deep breathe and noticed the air was colder. Still he focused his magic in his hand. He could see he air shimmer. He threw his arm out aiming at the dummy like he was throwing an object. A second later a blast of cold air smashed into the dummy and frost appeared on the straw being. Ice formed in every crack and small flakes of snow fell to the ground from the spell's impacts.

A grin stole at his lips and his eyes glinted.

_.-._

_July 19__th_

_Tuesday_

.-.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I will hurt you when I see you next time I see you. Warn me when pulling a let's-give-Harry-the-Black-family-ring-and-hope-it-makes-him-the Black-family-Head stunt._

_On too brighter subject though. I have started on my animagus training and have nearly finished. I have yet to test it out completely. I'm a bird. As to what kind…try and guess. Anyways, I've also started practicing some wandless magic. I find it's quite easy until I reach the third year spells. Then I have to actually think about it and work harder. In the end I find it easier to use my wand but this is an option for if my wand is taken._

…

Harry continued on his letter, allowing himself to ramble with words. He'd already finished his letters to Hermione and Ron. As he finished his letter to Sirius and a short one for Remus he whistled Hedwig over. Keiruim joined her on his arm.

"Hedwig, would you please take these to Ron and Hermione?"

She hooted agreement and allowed him to tie the letters to his leg. Harry turned to the colourful bird on his other shoulder.

"Would you take this letter to Sirius for me?"

He gave a squawk like pout and inched towards Hedwig.

"Oh. So you want her to fly that exhaustingly long distance. Okay then."

He squawked louder in indignation and cuddled up to Hedwig before grabbing the wrapped cake and letter from Harry and taking off. Hedwig hooted in amusement and Harry chuckled.

"Eager to help you, isn't he."

She bobbed her head in agreement before cheerfully nipping his fingers and taking off.

.-.

Harry just breathed as he sat on the edge of his window in his room, feet dangling from the edge. He closed his eyes and felt for his magic. In seconds he could feel it. He breathed and just changed.

Two minutes later a raven with a green sheen to it was on the window sill where the teen had once sat. He gave a laugh like sound and spread his wings. Then he leapt. In seconds he was free from his window and his home and soaring above the streets of London, soaking in the freedom that came with his animagus ability.

.-.

Harry laughed as he stretched out languidly on his couch and felt his back pop. He'd spent the whole evening flying around London. It had been exhilarating. He had felt freedom, true freedom in those moments. Moments where he was free to go where he wished and had no limits. He had been able to forget the nature of being human and just fly, just live.

He knew he would be flying much more often in his form now. It would be both good exercise, and the freedom had been addicting.

Harry reached out to pick up a book from the coffee table and flipped it open to idly read, still completely at ease and relaxed from his flight. He had football later, but for now he was happy to sit and read after having mastered his animagus form.

.-.

_July 20__th_

_Wednesday_

_.-._

_Harry frowned at the familiar field and circle of trees that he had seen before. Harry caught a flash of movement to his right and spun, his right hand groping for his wand. A rustle to the left. He spun to find nothing. Rustle to the right again. _

_He spun, only this time to find himself looking at a large black…. It wasn't a wolf. But it wasn't a dog either. It had the long face of a wolf and the pointed ears of a wolf, but was more lean then either a dog or wolf. It was much larger to, coming up higher then Harry's waist. Its hair was wild, flaring and curling every which way. It hung long though. Its teeth were even more wicked then a wolf's or dog's and they all showed as the creature gave a snarl. _

_A growl rose in the beings throat and it crept towards him._

_Harry wouldn't take his eyes off the creature. It stalked towards him with fluid grace that screamed predator. Harry found himself frozen as dread crashed down on him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. All he saw was the dog like creature. For a single moment Harry found his mind at war with itself. Part of him wanted to cower before the obviously powerful predator. The other part of his mind screamed at him to fight, fight with teeth and nails and everything he had. The primitive urge to _fight_ or _flight_ was kicking in and two sides of him wanted to do different parts._

_Suddenly the creature lunged, teeth going for his throat. Harry jerked his head away from the teeth, hands rising to block the fangs. Harry screamed as a good a hundred and fifty pounds slammed into him and teeth clamped around his arm, crushing it like a twig. Harry kicked out viciously on instincts and heard a growl as he hit it's ribs. He hit the ground with a sickening crack, the creature on him, teeth trying to reach him. His arm was still in its mouth. Harry screamed at the pain but still kept his arm jammed in the creatures mouth. It was the only thing stopping those jaws from crushing his face. _

_Blood splattered across his face, from his own arm, as Harry wiggled and kicked and lashed out at the being on top of him. Suddenly he couldn't move. He was gasping for air. The creature wasn't crushing him. In fact it was standing over him, growling lowly at him, his arms till in its mouth. But it wasn't attacking him anymore. Just holding his arm and growling down at him. _

_Harry convulsed and arched against the ground giving a pitiful whine as he felt his strength being drained. He felt like his life was being drained away. Suddenly he realized what the creature was. It struck him like mountain of stones. The creature was a Grim. A real Grim. It was killing him!_

_Harry snarled at the creature. He didn't want to die yet! But how could he stop the creature? He had no weapon. No wand….Magic? _

_Harry scrambled for his occlumency shields and he tried to just breathe. He could feel his magic in his body, flowing through his veins and around his core. He grabbed at that magic, not even bothering to wonder if this would work. His magic rose and Harry screamed as he let it loose. It sprung free like a typhoon bursting from his body. It sliced through the air ripping the creature off of him and hurtling it away. Then the magic smashed into his arm and stitched the bone back together along with the skin leaving an uninjured appendage. His magic wiped around him in a circle, like a fierce wind. Sparkles and crackles lit the air along with various colors that crackled like lightening around him. _

_The Grim snarled at him and scrambled to its feet. Harry noticed it had a bad limp and its fur was matted in more then one place with blood. Harry panted from exhaustion, pain, and just from the use of his magic without a wand. The grim slowly stopped snarling and just gazed at him. Harry felt his grip on his magic loosening and the tight circle around him waver, flying out in a burst freely and dieing as he couldn't keep a grip on the free magic anymore. Harry panted, slouching, as he watched the grim cautiously._

_The grim finally bowed its head after analyzing him. Harry gaped as he noticed its eyes change from golden-red to a soft silver-green. It then rose its head and gave a howl unlike either a dog or wolf. The howl was too high and magical. It floated through the air tinged with acceptance and content. Then the grim appeared to grin at him as it stuck a foot forwards and bowed to him, vanishing like ash in the wind._

.-.

Harry screamed as he fell from his meditation, automatically cradling his left arm to his body. He gasped for air at the exhausted sensation that over took him. He slowly calmed down and looked over his arm. He ripped the sleeve up to find small puncture wounds on his arm. They were mostly healed but still there. Harry stared at them in numb shock. That shock changed to a stunned disbelief at the hair covering his hands and the thick pads on each fingertip.

"I have two animagus forms." He said in disbelief.

He continued to stare at his arm before slowly, a smile formed on his face.

.-.

Harry fiddled with the paper in his hands from Griphook. A vacation. It would be lovely. He bit his lip and thought. He really would love a vacation and there was nothing holding him back but…. Finally he sighed and grabbed a new sheet of parchment. He started to write, ideas forming in his head. As he finished the letter he blew on it gently to dry the ink. Then he rolled it up and sealed it. He stood and smiled at Hedwig who was waiting. She had returned with Ron and Hermione's letters late the night before but looked eager to deliver his letter.

"Take it to Griphook darling."

She hooted and took off out the window. Harry turned back to his room and made for his charmed luggage set.

.-.

Harry knocked softly on the door and waited patiently. Two seconds later it opened to show a blinking George.

"Harry my boy, how can I help you?" He beamed.

Harry smiled at the tall man.

"I'm going away for a few days and I was just coming to warn you."

George blinked.

"You're leaving for a few days?"

"Yes. I'm going on vacation."

"Oh." George said blankly.

Then he grinned.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I should be gone for a couple days. No longer then five."

"Good, good. Have fun. And did you want us to keep an eye on your cats?"

"No thank you. They're taken care of." Harry smiled.

He'd recently charmed a cat flap on his back door for the cat-kneazels and made sure to charm their food and water bowls to fill at appropriate times. He'd also charmed his fish tank to feed his fish each morning and night along with turning the light on and off.

"Have fun then."

"Thank you. I have to go tell Mrs. Smith now."

"Good luck with that my boy."

Harry grinned back at him and trotted away waving over his shoulder.

.-.

Harry hung his phone up and sighed. The last notice out of the way. He'd had to phone Randal to tell him he'd be gone so the teen could tell their football coach. He glanced at the charmed suitcase and satchel by the front door and the rest of his spotless first floor. Everything was ready, he just had to wait for Griphook's portkey for tomorrow.

The goblin had sent him a letter explaining that there was a pastry competition happening that was open to all and any. You just had to pay the entrance fee which was about a hundred dollars. Easily done. The only catch was Harry would have to travel there. He'd opted for portkey instead of catching a muggle plane. Faster and easier. Griphook even said he would purchase the international portkey so he knew it would not be tampered with. Harry had agreed. Harry's hotel and everything would even be taken care of by the goblin.

Harry had questioned as to why the goblin was doing this. The goblin had informed him that all goblins were good investors and if they saw something that benefited their client they would make the client aware of it. This pastry competition, if he won, would win him a sum of money and recognition for his Café. Griphook actually thought he could win and it made Harry smile.

Now he would be off tomorrow morning to enjoy a cooking competition and just a vacation.

.-.

End of July 18th – 20th.


	13. July 21st and 22nd

**Note One:**** Excuse any Errors.**

**Note Two****: Sorry Its So Late.**

**Note Three****: I love seeing how I get so many reviews but I often don't have time to read all of them so if you have anything you want to ask or say you think is important just send me a private message. Thanks. **

_.-._

_July 21__st_

_Thursday_

_.-._

Harry turned in a wide circle looking himself over. Two pointed ears sat on his head and a tail peeked from his pyjama pants. His hands and feet had turned to paws with sharp nails on each. His teeth had sharpened to points and he could feel the magical venom in them.

Slowly he reached up and wiped at his teeth. His paw came away with a purple-red colored liquid he knew was his grim form's venom. He grinned and quickly started to try and transform farther.

.-.

Harry waited patiently by his bag, wondering when Hedwig would arrive. As if called his owl flew in the open window to land on his shoulder. In her talons was a roll of papers giving Harry details of his trip and ideas of what to do. Hedwig also held a small charm the shape of a coin. It was the portkey. It was attached to chain and Harry donned it.

_To leave say 'Glittering Gold'_

_To return home say 'Shining Silver'_

Harry chuckled and then stroked Hedwig.

"Will you be okay on your own girl?"

She stuck her beak in the air and snorted as if saying 'of course'.

"I've charmed your food and water bowls. I also left the window open. Keiruim has not yet returned but I did not expect him for another day or two. Just leave Sirius's reply on my desk please."

She gave a bark and affectionately nipped his ear._ (AN: For those who don't know: Snowy owls do make a bark like noise, the males more grating and harsh then the females, but it is called a sort of bark.)_

He laughed.

"I shall be fine darling. You be good now. If you need anything go to…Neville. If you go to Hermione or Ron without a letter it will arise suspicion."

She nodded. Harry smiled at her. He knew she would listen.

"I have to go now girl."

She gave a bark and flew through the rafters towards her perch in Harry's room. Harry himself stood on the small space in his attic where the anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards did not affect.

"Glittering gold."

And he was off to Tokyo Japan.

.-.

Harry wandered down the streets his satchel on his shoulder and his new camera around his neck. When he'd arrived in Japan he'd first checked in at his hotel (a magical one) which he arrived in. Then he'd dropped off his suitcase and then decided he would enjoy some shopping and sight seeing. The hotel, Sakura Blossom, was on the verge of the magical section of town and the muggle one. Harry had first taken a visit of the magical side and found he had enjoyed it very much.

Tokyo's magical area had turned out to be much larger then London's. It was also much nicer. Instead of just having sixteenth century people walking around Tokyo Alley was filled with people dressed in robes, kimonos, muggle wear, and every thing else. Obvious Vampires and Werewolves walked about with Squibs and magic-aware muggles. Veela strode about with Goblins, and Faeries and other magical creatures flew through the crowds chattering in their own languages. There was no prejudice or hate. Everyone got along.

It also appeared Japan had different views on Dark and Light. There was no dark or light, just magic. They had accepted this fact and embraced it. Law enforcers still drifted through the alley keeping an eye out as there were rules to what could and could not be used in crowds and such. But Harry had found dark magic books for sale up front along with cursed items. Everything was taxed normally and tagged like any light item in Britain. It was all controlled sales and Japan profited while also allowing its citizens freedom. Muggle items charmed were not banned either. Harry had bought a digital camera that was also charmed to have an option to take magical pictures or muggle pictures.

Harry found the freedom wonderful. He'd already spent a bunch on books and items he would never get in Britain. A few he wouldn't even be able to reveal in Britain.

Now he was walking around normal Tokyo and enjoying his free time. He'd already stopped at a few tourist sights and bought some thing. He had the day free and he was going to take advantage of that.

.-.

_July 22__nd_

_Friday_

.-.

Harry gazed around the competition area and was in awe of all the cooking stations. They all looked immaculate and new. Harry could see people already looking over their stations and double checking their things. Harry stepped up to his own station and ran a hand over the smooth counter.

The competition was being held in a large hall that fit fifty cooking stations. It was also holding on this day, three different competitions. Harry was entered in the cake section and the 'healthy dessert' section. The first was just baking a cake. The second was making a dessert that was healthy but delicious. The last section was the candy section, for making hard candies and other such things. Harry had no experience in this area though it looked like fun.

Harry found himself standing to attention five minutes later as the judges started to talk and announce the category they were in. Harry soon found himself also following all the competitors to the front of the hall to a large set of tables holding ingredients to everything. Harry found they had five different types of eggs, flower, sugar, and pretty much everything making the cooks have to choose what they wanted to use. One smaller table held a bunch of odder items like spices, fruits, and icing sugars. Harry grabbed what he needed and returned to his station. He set the things down and smiled as he opened the first bag of sugar.

.-.

Harry looked up at the timer at the front of the room and found he had five minutes left. He didn't need that five minutes though. He put the last touch on his cake, a pattern of icing. He'd had a hard time choosing what cake he would be making. Out of his top choices he'd chosen strawberry shortcake, red velvet cake, and spice cake. He'd ruled out the spice cake as he had been unsure if they would have the spices he liked to use. It had been a close tie between the other two.

In the end he had made a mix between the two. He'd made a shortcake and used the red velvet idea to die it a beautiful red. Then he'd sliced the cake in half and added strawberries and icing. The icing was richer then a normal shortcake usually had, but not as rich as a red velvet cake would have. Then he covered the whole round cake in the same icing and added a swirling design of red colored icing on the edges and the top. Finally he had put a dollop of white swirled icing at equal points on the top and around the bottom edge of the cake and put whole strawberries (green chopped off) on it. Visual was apart of the competition along with taste and smell. His cake smelled of vanilla cake and strawberry while it looked quite nice if he did say so himself.

The timer rang and Harry stepped away from the counter so everyone could easily see he was finished. All the other cooks did the same. Harry hadn't been surprised to find all the stations filled with people. The entrance fee was pretty much just paying for the ingredients and the judges time. Most of the people here were mothers or grandmothers. Harry was the youngest competitor and the only foreigner. It didn't mean this was just a competition for fun though. There were a few professional looking people though and what looked like bakery or restaurant owners. The judges were also professional pastry cooks and not just any house wife would win this competition.

The judges started to walk to each station where each took a small slice of cake from the baker and nibbled on it before writing on their clipboards and talking softly with each competitor. Harry found he was on the edge of the area, but in the middle so he was almost exactly half way through. The judges smiled at him as they arrived at his station. He bowed his head in acknowledgement and politely, but skilfully cut a small section of his cake. The judges seemed surprised at what the cake looked like.

"I am not familiar with this recipe." The male judge said in Japanese.

Griphook had got a translating spell on the chain that held Harry's portkey so Harry could understand everyone.

"My own design." Harry said easily. "Mix between Japanese strawberry shortcake and red velvet cake."

He handed each of then the sliver of cake and watched calmly as they each took a bite smiling.

The cake is delicious." The woman judge moaned. "It's soft and spongy at the same time. And the icing is perfect. Not to rich, but sweet enough to make you crave for more."

The other judges nodded agreement and finished off the small piece before quickly jotting notes down. They offered him smiles and set off to the next booth. The man at the station in front of him grinned at him and came over with a slice of cake. This was one of the people had pegged as a professional. He just had the feel about him.

"Want to trade?" The man asked holding his slice of devil cake out.

Harry grinned and handed him a slice of his own cake. The man leaned against the counter and smiled at him.

"I'm Hikaru Jun. I'm a professional pastry chef and I own a small restaurant."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Potter Harry. I just like to bake and have plans to open a café in London England."

"Wow. You came a long way for this thing."

"Yes. May I ask why you are in this competition?"

"This competition happens once a year. If you can win either first, second, or third you can almost instantly get hired at any four star restaurant. It looks wonderful on a resume. And then there's the prize money."

"Ah." Harry said finally taking a bite of the cake in his hand.

It was good. Moist and soft and drool worthy. Harry let out a small pleased noise that was echoed by Jun.

"This is wonderful. How old are you kid?"

"I turn fourteen in a week. And yours is also delicious."

Jun laughed.

"Thanks, but you still beat me. Yours is like a taste of heaven."

Harry blinked. Then he blushed.

"I didn't think mine would be that good." He shrugged. "I didn't come expecting to win."

Jun grinned at him with a twinkle in his eyes and Harry knew the man did expect him to win. Harry glanced at his cake. Maybe he would win.

.-.

"We now have the results of the Cake Category." The female judge smiled as she looked over all the competitors. "We would like to thank you all for your wonderful desserts and congratulate you all on a well done performance. We shall now announce the winners."

She stepped back and the tallest male judge cleared his throat.

"In third place we have Tsunade Rin." He smiled.

A short brunette woman smiled amidst the clapping and strode forward to accept the small envelope of the cash prize along with the small medal in the shape of a cake. She returned to her station and the second male judge stepped forwards.

"In second place we have Hikaru Jun."

Jun sent Harry a 'told-you-so' look.

"See kid you did beat me."

"They haven't said that." Harry protested.

"As good have. Your cake was better then mine."

He hurried to the front where he was handed the same things the woman before him was. He smiled politely as a news camera flashed and Harry groaned as he realized a newspaper crew was here.

"And finally," The last judge said, "In first place we have Potter Harry."

Harry strode up to the front of the room and put on a pleasant, polite smile. He accepted the envelope of cash along with a paper certificate and a small trophy that had a cake on the top. He smiled and thanked the judge before returning to his station where some news person cut him off.

"I'm Akira from Tokyo News. Can you please tell us a bit of yourself?" She smiled pleasantly.

She was nice enough so Harry nodded.

"My name is Potter Harry. I'm a British citizen. I live in London and enjoy cooking. Cakes are my specialty. I have a hope of opening a small cake café."

She scribbled the notes down and smiled at him as a man with a camera stepped forwards to flash a close up of his face. He gave a polite smile. When they were gone he quickly grabbed his cake which had been moved to a paper plate. He wrapped it with some plastic wrap handed around. He found himself walking beside Jun as he left the room.

"You in any of the other competitions today?" the man asked.

"Yes. I enter the healthy dessert category."

"No good at candy?"

"Never tried."

"Ah. Well I'm not in the healthy category. I'm in the candy one."

"Well it was nice to meet you."

"You too kid. Keep cooking."

Harry watched him walk away with a smile.

'Attention please. The next category will start in fifteen minutes. All competitors be ready by then please.'

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. He would be entering a parfait in this one.

.-.

Harry stretched and heard his back pop. He had set his cake on the small table of his hotel room. He hadn't won anything in the second category but it didn't bother him at all. He saw that it wasn't late and decided to go have a meal in a restaurant he'd passed in Tokyo Alley.

Ten minutes he was entering the colourful little restaurant and being seated by a bouncy black haired Japanese girl. Almost as soon as he was seated his was drinking some real green tea. He gave the drink an appreciative look and decided he was going to be buying a lot of Japanese tea before returning to Britain. It was much better. Soon he had a meal of curry on rice in front of him with some stir fried vegetables.

He found himself silently enjoying his meal and just relaxing, catching snitches of conversation around him. He heard about a child painting his room neon green and another conversation of a man planning his wedding. He heard people talking about the latest robes and some talking about some books. One conversation though caught his attention.

"Did you hear of the tournament tomorrow?"

"No. What's happening?"

"There's a duelling tournament tomorrow at Sakura Park. Anyone can sign up for fifteen galleons."

"Anyone?"

"Yup."

"We should enter!"

"Why do you think I told you about it? We'll have to get there at about seven to sign up. Sign up closes at nine but there will be a line."

Harry smirked over his drink.

.-.

End of July 21st and 22nd , Chapter 13.


	14. July 23rd and 24th

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

**Excuse any and all mistakes in grammar and spelling and whatever. **

**Sorry it was so late.**

_.-._

_July 23__rd_

_Saturday_

.-.

Harry smiled at the man behind the fold up table as he stepped up in the line.

"Sorry kid, adults only." The man said glancing at Harry.

Harry rolled is eyes and slid his ID over to the man. The man eyed it and cast a few spells aimed at it.

"Guess you're an adult then. Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Age?"

"13."

The man scribbled the stuff down on a sheet of paper and a few more things from his ID. Then he made Harry sign a bunch of consent forms so he could not sue, he officially noted the rules, and had Harry officially acknowledged chance of injury and/or death. Then Harry paid his fifty galleon fee.

"Good. Now since we have over 400 people already signed up and still half an hour to do so we've broke the matches down. For the first part of the day you're divided up into 10 groups were semi-matches are held. If you pass all those you move on. You may use any weapon, any magic, anything, but you may not kill your opponent. If the referee says stop, you stop. His word is law. Magical Police will be patrolling the area and watching. They will strike you down and arrest you if you do not listen to the referee. You're number 429 and you're going to bloc 9."

"Thank you." Harry said taking a white pin with his number in bold black.

"And don't try to give that pin to anyone else. When you loose a match or are kicked out they immediately burn showing you are no longer participating. Should you try to give it to someone else it will also burn up."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now get lost."

Harry hurried off and headed to his right. The duelling was held in the large park and ten raised duelling platforms were evenly spaces in one large row. The platforms were high enough that everyone would be able to see the fighters and they were square shaped and large. There was an empty area around each platform that was roped off. Beyond the rope was an area for spectators to stand. Beyond that were some steep muggle bleachers to sit on. Filling the space between every bleacher and behind the bleachers were food stands, drink venders, souvenir stands, and everything from masks to shirts.

Harry found it was half past eight. He still had half an hour before the first match. He made his way to the platform that had the large glowing nine hovering over it. When he reached it he just sat at on of the available benches and pulled a book from his satchel. He'd brought the satchel filled with food, water, and an extra pair of clothes just in case. He would be ready.

He had come wearing some black yoga pants that were stretchy, but form fitting so they didn't get in the way. He wore a plain white t-shirt. He had a worn pair of white and red trainer and had made sure his hair was braided snugly. He also had a black outer robe in his satchel should he need it for formality.

.-.

After half an hour of enjoying his book he noticed a man wearing black and white robes climb onto the platform that was now surrounded by people. The man raised his arm with his wand and a shush fell over the chattering crowd.

"Welcome to the Japan Duelling Competition of 1993. I am the referee for platform nine. I shall be overseeing the one hundred competitors at this bloc and the matches that take place on this platform. My word is law. If you disagree you may calmly speak to me. Yelling at me or trying to attack me will get you disqualified. Now, each match chosen for the first round is random, a draw of the hat. If you loose you may stay to watch but you may not draw your wand again. When I declare the match your number will appear underneath the spelled nine above us." He pointed at the glowing red nine about fifty feet above their heads. "You have two minutes to get here from the moment I call you. If you don't get past the rope you are disqualified. You may be a step away but I will still disqualify you unless you were held back for an _important_ reason." He stressed the word important. "You may use any magic in this competition except the unforgivables, you will be arrested should you even attempt these, and spells__designed to one-hit kill or will kill them later will get you disqualified. Use Non-magical weapons, staffs, wands, fists, anything. Your goal is to render your opponent unconscious or make them give up. If they touch the ground they are also out._ No Killing. _When the match begins you will face each other and wait for my signal. We will have no bowing or greetings. These are to be quick matches to determine those who go on to be finalists."

He gazed over the crowd with a stony gaze that said he would take no crap from anyone. Then he pulled a clipboard that was tucked under his arm and wrote a note. Then he stepped off to the side and hopped from the platform. He summed a small table and set the clipboard on it before taking a box from another official. The box had a hole in the top and the referee reached inside and pulled out two slips of paper.

"Numbers 23 and 376."

The two numbers appeared beneath the nine in the sky and glowed green. Underneath the numbers a clock appeared with flashing blue numbers counting down from two minutes. One man stepped from the crowd and hopped onto the stage, wand drawn. A minute later another man joined him. They both started to stretch as the time decreased. When the timer hit zero the referee raised a whistle to his lips.

"Wands at ready."

Both men took positions wands raised.

"On my command."

A shrill whistle that was echoed around the park came and the two men lashed out. Harry found himself watching very closely, watching every flick of the wand and every spell that emerged. He listened to every word the men said and felt how the magic wove through the air. He tried to memorize every new spell he saw, many foreign, by the feel of the magic, the wave of the wand, and the spells name if he heard. The crowd was wild, cheering for every hit and yelling their side on. Harry found himself realizing this was not strictly a Japanese competition. At least half of the spectators were foreign. He felt a smirk make its way to his lips.

.-.

Harry heard his number called and hopped up, smiling. He pushed through the crowds to pull himself onto the platform. He heard some whispers directed at his age but ignored them to stretch. He'd done a quick jog earlier and now all he needed was a light stretch. Ten seconds before the timer beeped a busty blonde woman with an ice cold face swung onto the opposite end of the platform.

Harry dropped his satchel to the ground to lean against the platform and drew his wand, holding it loosely in front of him, end pointed to the floor. The referee raised his arm and with a curt movement blew his whistle. Harry was rolling as soon as the whistle went and non-verbally casting a spell at the woman. She dodged just barely, her own spell sailing above his head by over a foot. Harry dodged to the right and ran at the woman, eyes trained on her and wand out and casting two spells in quick succession. She dodged the first, but the second that had been aimed lower hit her hip throwing her back.

She slid across the floor, falling to her knees and a stunner hit her point blank. She was out like a light. Harry back peddled and lowered his wand, still ready though. The referee nodded.

"Winner 429."

He set the paper with Harry's name to the side and waved one of the stand-by healers up to levitate the woman away and wake her out of the way. Harry hopped from the platform and grabbed his satchel before making his way back through the crowd. He found quite a few people slapping him on the back and grinning at him as he returned to the bench. He plopped down and released his breath. He thanked his luck that he'd gotten an easy opponent for his first try.

At least that was what he thought. In truth she hadn't been easy. Harry didn't realize he'd cast more then three spells that would have been classified as seventh year and all none verbally. He'd also moved fast with skill and reflexes.

.-.

Harry glanced up as the referee stepped back onto the platform.

"That ends our first round of competitors. The next twenty five matches will decided who moves on even further. I shall call the first match of round two in five minutes. Be ready."

.-.

Harry waited until he heard the shrill call of the whistle before he burst into movement. He didn't roll this time but instead charged forwards, wand out. He focused on the tall man with brown hair and sharp eyes in front of him and rolled around the spells silently throwing his at the man. The man was better then Harry's last opponent though and dodged all his spells.

Harry found his attacks were not that effective and leapt back, mind working like a bullet. He was in his element on this duelling platform where everything was quick. He'd faced an angry Voldemort and a sixty foot lightening fast basilisk. He'd faced Dementors and boggarts. He was used to looking at all his battles like life or death. This forced his mind to find every possibility of action and analysis it. His intelligence just boosted his quick thinking and tactics. He couldn't play chess for the life of him but thinking of plans on the fly usually worked out well for him.

Harry lowered his wand and threw a blasting hex at the floor of the platform. The platforms were made of cement so shrapnel of rock blew out towards his opponent. Harry waved his wand and changed each chunk of rock into deadly arrows which continued to fly at the man. The man shielded, but his moment of shock had allowed an arrow to hit his leg. He grit his teeth and threw a powerful cutting curse at Harry. Harry dodged just barely, the spell slicing his cheek slightly. That would have lobed his head off. The referee scowled but said nothing. Unless it actually killed him…

Harry planted his feet and threw a weak stream of water at the man. It hit the man dead on as the man was limping now. He shook the water from his eyes and threw a blasting curse at him. Harry rolled out of the way and rolled to his knee aiming his wand at the man. A moment later the water was freezing solid and the man couldn't move at all.

"Winner number 429."

Harry grinned widely.

.-.

"That ends our second round. There are twenty five of your left. We will have thirteen matches and one of you is going to be unlucky enough to have to fight two matches to move past this round."

.-.

Harry threw a cutting hex at the man before he even bothered to move. The man dodged though, rolling to the side and throwing a sickly purple hex at him. Harry avoided it with a quick side step and then started launching spell after spell at the man. Two minutes later he was tap dancing while playing a pretend guitar and chirping. Harry grinned widely as the judge chuckled and announced him the winner as the healer came by to undo Harry's spells.

.-.

Of course.

Of course he would be the unlucky one. The one to fight twice. He sighed and swung himself onto the stage. He drew his wand and found himself facing a man who looked to be older then any of his opponents so far.

Harry watched him carefully. He waked with grace and carried a refined air about him. His hair was to his shoulders and curly, drawn into a low ponytail, and dark grey matching his dark grey goatee, but he didn't look all that old. He looked to be about fifty, but even that was pushing it. He had the sharpened lines of fifty, but was much too handsome to be called old. He had aged gracefully and looked like an aristocrat.

The man gave Harry a curt nod of his head and tucked one arm behind him as he raised his wand straight out in front of him. Harry spread his feet evenly and licked his lips nervously. This man was more dangerous then the other ones. And Harry caught a glint from a sword at his waist.

A shrill whistle started their battle. With lightening precision the man cast three spells at him. Harry threw up a shield seeing as he couldn't dodge them and ducked as one made it through. He threw a cutting spell that collided with another spell the man had cast causing both to vanish in a burst of sparks.

The man eyed him and then flicked his wand out sending out a large stream of fire. Harry bared his teeth in a smile. Elemental spells came easy to him, they were his specialty and this man had just stepped onto Harry's home ground. He threw out his wand and a huge fireball erupted from the tip and roared across the field. It sucked up the man's own stream of fire and continued on. Harry saw the man's eyes widen and he dropped, rolling out of the way barely in time. The fire ball dissipated three feet from the platform because of the warding shields around the spectators.

Harry and the man had a brief breather as they stared at one another. Then the man lashed out and a whip of blue light formed at the end of his wand. He snapped it out to Harry who slashed with his wand casting a severing charm. It had no effect of the blue whip which hit his squarely across the chest. Harry flew back and managed to land a foot from the edge. Harry felt a growl rise in his throat as he snarled at the man. Harry threw his wand out.

"Serpensortia!" He hissed.

A large black snake shot from the end of his wand, over five feet long and hissing.

:Attack that man.: Harry hissed at it.

It lunged at his opponent who was staring in stunned surprise. Harry heard a cheer from the crowd as the man was forced to leap away from an attack and focus on the snake that was much faster than any normal snake. Harry struck as the man faltered only once. He was soon hitting the hard ground with a dull 'oomph'. As Harry was announced the winner he banished the snake and hoped down to hold a hand out to the man. The man eyed him from his position on his back before reaching for his hand with a smirk.

"That was some good spell work kid."

"I'm not sure I would have won if not for my parseltongue surprising you." Harry admitted. "You were a bit faster then me and you appear skilled with the weapons at your side."

The man chuckled and stood, walking with Harry to an empty seat on a bleacher.

"We were quite evenly matched." He said in his deep baritone voice. "But I don't have as much magic as you."

Harry blinked.

"How can you tell that?" He asked curiously.

The man smiled and shrugged. Then he started to eye Harry. When he said nothing Harry turned to watch the next matches of the third round.

.-.

"As there was a double-knock out last round the matches have been evened out to twelve competitors left"

.-.

Harry stared down his opponent, a short Japanese man who seemed to be twitching ever few seconds. A whistle set the man off and before Harry could blink spells were barring down on him. Harry raised his wand and cast a shield as quick as he could before throwing his own spells back. Spells clashed against his shield and the few that made it through clashed with his own spells. Harry flew back from the force of the colliding spells and slid across the platform on his shoes, leaning forwards to brace his weight. As he got up he summoned up as many snakes as he could with in ten seconds. There were actually quite a few.

Soon his snakes were swarming the man.

.-.

"Should I call you snake charmer." The older man from his last match smirked as Harry joined him on the bleachers again.

"Just call me Harry." Harry smiled.

"And you may call me Harold."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Harry hummed.

Harold was eyeing him again.

"Who is your duelling instructor?" He finally asked.

Harry blinked.

"What?"

"Your duelling trainer."

"I don't have one." Harry blinked again. "I just practice on my own when I have the chance."

To Harry's surprise Harold burst out laughing.

"To think. I was beaten by an untrained fresh out of school teenage."

"What makes you think I'm out of school?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Harold started to laugh even harder.

"An untrained schoolboy." He laughed uproariously.

Harry couldn't help but smile himself. When the man finally finished laughing he crossed his legs and leaned back, arms resting on the back of his seat. He smirked widely and looked back to Harry.

"So what school do you attend?"

"Hogwarts." Harry said easily.

"Hogwarts! Bah!" He scoffed. "I'll admit it has some of the best teachers but they are all held back by their ministry and can't teach to their full potential. It also has nothing but the basics."

Harry perked up. He'd never heard this before.

"Can you explain more?"

"Of course. Hogwarts, though filled with very competent teachers, all masters in their subject, is not a good school. The potions professor, though one of the world's top potion masters, does not nor want to teach. Flitwick is one of the top expert duellers of the world and he's stuck teach tickling charms and levitating charms. McGonagall renowned transfiguration mistress is teaching children how to turn buttons into beetles. Sprout, a herbolgist known even to the thick forest of Brazil, is potting new born mandrakes. Vector, a woman who has come up with five new arithmetic equations to help make hundreds of new spells is teaching classes of barely twenty. So on and so on. Besides that Hogwarts has not held a DADA professor for more then a year in twenty six years. The only extra classes are arithmacy, Ancient Runes, CoMC, History of Magic, astronomy, and Divination. The only useful ones are CoMC, Astronomy, and Arithmacy and even those are limited because of the British ministry. Runes would be added to that list but Hogwarts only teaches you how to recognize and draw runes. They give no lessons on how to wield the power for runes. In history of magic you have a ghost teaching you only about goblin wars. And in Arithmacy you only learn the equations, not how to use them to make spells. They have no classes such as offensive magic, History of Light and Dark magic, swordsmanship, wizarding etiquette, finances, Latin, other languages, wand making, portrait making, animagus, Wandless magic, spell making, the magic of music, occlumency, Legilimency, or anything else. You are seriously hindered if you go to that school. You can only get hired in Britain as other countries take education much more seriously and have much higher standards."

Harry blinked in numb shock as he ran these thoughts through his mind.

"Are you a professor?" He finally asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Harold blinked.

"You just sound like one."

"Well I'm not. I'm a Necromancer."

Harry stared in shock.

"Those are real?" He gasped. "You can actually raise armies of dead skeletons and zombies."

Harold burst into a fit of laughter that made Harry huff. When the man finally calmed he chuckled and patted Harry's knee.

"Necromancers are not what muggles make them out to be. Necromancers, in fact, can only raise the dead as inferi and we never even contemplate doing that. We can temporarily bring the spirits of the dead back to this plane, and we can exercise the spirits, ghosts, already here."

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"You can communicate with the dead?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes. We usually do it for a living. People who wish to speak to a deceased relative or friend usually come to us. It's costly but most don't care."

"No, I don't think they would." Harry rasped, his chest constricting.

He swayed as realized what this meant. Harold's hand gripped his shoulder to steady him.

"Easy there child." He said soothingly.

Harry's hand snaked out to grab the man's shirt as he gazed at him. Harold drew back in surprise at the hardened eyes that did not belong on a child that age.

"You can summon _any _spirit?"

"Yes. We only need our specialized spells and magic, and a focus, usually something that belonged to the person, to bring them to this plane. I can keep a spirit here for about two hours."

Harry let him go and closed his eyes.

"I want to hire you." He rasped.

Harold hadn't been expecting that.

"…What?"

"I don't care what it costs. I want to hire you."

"…Sure."

Harry spun at that one word. He felt something flare in his chest as he tried to breathe evenly. He was going talk to them. He released his breath in one big 'whoosh' and started to laugh, a tad hysterically. It took him a good five minutes to calm himself. Harold was watching him oddly but said nothing. Harry decided to start the conversation again.

"Can necromancers do anything else?"

"Of course. We can also summon demons."

Harry blinked in shock and Harold gave smirk.

"I suppose you do not know of demons then. Demons are in fact real beings that are divided into two groups; Demon Beasts and Demon Creatures. Demon Beasts are loosely based on the animals of earth. Hellhounds, Cerberus, imps, gargoyles, Nightmares, and so on. They are aware and have basic instincts but very little intelligence. Demon Creatures are more intelligent with varying degrees. Some are barely smart enough to count as above beasts, but some are even more intelligent then us humans. The Creatures have their own hierarchy with the strongest ruling as King over the demon plane."

"Demon plane?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course. Demons live in a plane that rests beside our own. They can only spend a limited time in our plane of existence. Planes or realms of reality exist outside of our own. The demon plane and the Fae realm are the most well known and the only ones we actually know anything about. The Fae realm holds elves, faeries or fae, pixies, Pegasus, and other such creatures. They are where the concept of Heaven and hell came from as they are polar opposites. A famous Necromancer thousands of years ago pained a picture of both realms together fighting, one above and one below. He added wings to the Fae and horns to the demons after being blessed to see the Fae and Demon realms. It got out to the muggles and bam! Heaven and Hell drawn for the first time. Of course, now we only know how to summon demons. Before, Necromancers were once able to summon beings from the Fae realms. Those powers were lost to us centuries upon centuries ago."

He sighed almost regretfully and Harry digested this information.

.-.

"Because of a few injuries and exhaustion in the last round the competitors have been narrowed down. There are four more matches ladies and gentlemen."

.-.

Harry eyed the woman in front of him with a slight frown. She had fired spells at him as soon as the duel started but they were much slower then his last opponent's and weaker. How had she made it this far? His well aimed blasting spell threw her from the platform and won him the round. He hopped down and strode back to the bleacher Harold sat in. He frowned, sitting down beside the man.

"Is it just me or did she seem weaker then my last matches?" He asked Harold.

The man eyed him with surprise.

"I don't think you've realized it, but the higher you get the more worn out you get. After more then three matches an average person would start to tire and his spells would become weaker and slower. You don't seem to be exhausting yourself at all. In fact you can still fire spell after spell without even panting. You've got some of the best magical stamina I've ever seen."

"Oh." Harry said dumbly, watching the matches.

.-.

"We're down to our final four people." The judge smiled at the crowd. "We are a bit short on time though and so we will be having only one final battle, a melee; One for one in a four way fight."

A cheer rose and Harry frowned as he made his way to the platform. He hopped up onto it and took his place in one of the four corners. The other three opponents were a small busty brunette, a tall blonde man, and a tank of a red head man. Harry slid his wand into his hand and waited for the signal, eyeing the other three. The brunette woman was practically vibrating from excitement while the Blonde man was just grinning as he eyed them. The red head man (whom _was_ built like a tank) was just watching them all silently.

As soon as the whistle went everyone burst into movement. Before Harry had even realized it the blonde and the brunette had leapt back to back and started firing spells at Harry and the red head. Harry ducked and rolled cursing as he realized the two knew each other and had teamed up. Harry realized though, that he was faster and more agile then the two. He darted forwards hoping to get closer. As he did so he found the brunette frowning and aiming just for him while the blonde focused on the red head.

Harry rolled out of the way of a spell and threw his own. His reducto sent the woman ducking while pulling her partner down.

"Throw up a shield dammit." The blonde yelled at her.

She nodded and started to do so. Harry wasn't sure what shield it was so he did the next best thing. He leapt at her and slammed into her side. He wasn't that big himself but the busty woman wasn't much larger then him so when he hit her they both went down. They rolled, grappling on the ground. Harry didn't know any professional moves but he'd fought off his cousin enough to know how to get out of a grappling fight. He rolled from the woman and raised his wand before she even realized he wasn't fighting her close up. He blasted her across the field where she rolled off the stage.

Harry ducked just in time to have the red head blast over him and drop to the ground next to the brunette. Harry looked up and rolled to his feet in time to avoid another blasting hex. Before he could do anything though the blonde grabbed his wrist in which he held his wand and twisted it till Harry yelped and dropped his wand. He grabbed at the man's hand hoping to loosen his painful grip as he glared into blue eyes. The blonde eyes him and gave a wide grin. Harry felt a shudder roll down his spine and glared hard at the man.

"You look delicious." The blonde purred. "How about going on a date with me later?"

Harry glared even harder.

"Don't be like that." The blonde smirked. "I could show you a really _good time."_

Harry lashed out with his left leg, lifting it straight up. The man released his hand and dropped to the ground, knees together and hands going to his groin. Harry glared at the pained blonde and he was blasted off with a wandless blasting hex.

"And we have our winner folks; Number 429. We will now have a half an hour break to set up the final battling platform and the ordering of the matches for the last ten competitors."

Harry slid from the platform and made his way through the crowd to his place on the bleacher next to Harold. The man eyed him before giving him an odd smile and a curt nod.

.-.

Harry followed the referee that had come to get him into the tent near the center of the row of platforms. He stepped in to find nine other people sitting or standing about the tent. The referee cleared his throat and all ten looked over at them.

"As you are all here, the other referees and I will now organize the matches while the main platform and bleachers are set up. We ask you stay in this tent until everything is ready."

Then he left. Harry hesitantly took a seat in a chair off to the side and gazed at the people through his bangs.

"So!" A short blonde woman with cheerful green eyes said suddenly gaining everyone's attention. "My name is Rena Petrov! I'm a Russian magical law enforcer. I enjoy joining duelling tournaments on my vacations and I've won five so far. I'm twenty eight and have a boyfriend at the moment!"

She looked to the man beside her expectantly. He blinked back at her.

"Well." She said. "Your turn."

The man sighed and mussed his deep red hair. He was tall and built.

"I'm Darri Agnor. I'm a magical architect. I enter tournaments when I have free time. This is my fourth tournament. I've won only one but came in second in two others. I'm forty one and dating."

The next man in the 'circle' was a tall south African with beautiful darkened skin and deep honey brown eyes. His hair was black and curly, falling to the middle of his back and held from his face by a red colored headband.

"I'm Elewa Yeboah. I'm a potion ingredients gather in Africa. This is my fifth tournament. I have won one and came in second in two others. I am twenty eight and also single." 

His voice was deep and baritone; pleasant to the ears. The next six people in the circle were all Japanese.

"I'm Karin Takashi." The female with short brown hair and an apathetic face said. "I'm twenty and dating. This is my fourth tournament. I've won one and came in second in one. I'm a martial arts sensei."

"I'm Koji Hitachi. I'm thirty two and single. Seventh tournament. Won five, came in second in the others. I'm an English professor." A tall man with scruffy black hair, some black stubble, and a lazy smile said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Toru Kyo." A tall average look man said curtly. "Forty one. Divorced. Charms master. Third tournament. Won one."

"Akari Kaoru." A tall female with light brown hair and a soft face said. "I'm thirty six and married. This is my third tournament. I've only placed third in one. I work in a robe shop."

"Shin Jutika. I'm forty two, single, and I work in a book store. Four tournaments, second in all four." Said a man with short spiky brown hair and black eyes.

"I'm Yuuki Sasoke! I'm twenty five and single! This is my third tournament! I came in second in all of them! I like horses and train them!" A small light brown haired one said practically bouncing up and down.

Harry nervously twisted the hem of his cloak as all eyes landed on him.

"I'm Harry. Just Harry. This is my first tournament. I'm thirteen, fourteen in a week. I'm in the midst of opening my own café."

More then one jaw dropped looking at him.

"You're only fourteen?" Rena blurted out. "This is your first tournament?"

Harry shrunk under their gazes mentally, but straightened his back on the outside and nodded softly.

"Ooh!" She grinned falling upon him before he could react.

She hugged him close, pressing his face into her breasts as she practically squeezed the life out of him.

"You're just the cutest newbie I've ever seen!" She cooed.

He knew pink was dusted across his face now.

"You're hair is so cute too! I've always told other men they should grow their hair out. It looks so handsome! And you eyes are just too beautiful for words! Such a lovely green that gives me the shudders. You glasses just accent them and give you a cunning brainy look!"

Harry blushed as he listened to his rambling. Some of the others covered smirks and grins. Harry was finally released as a referee returned to the tent. He was carrying a large white piece of paper. He set it up on an unused chair and they all saw a match pyramid. Harry searched for his name quickly. He was in the first match battling Yuuki Sasoke. The petite man gave him a wide grin.

"The matches will be held on a raised stone platform which we have set up. A small fence will hold the viewers three meters back. A barrier will be set up so if any spells fly past you they will not hit the crowd. A commenter will be in the open area between the platform and the crowd. He has spells to protect him from glancing spells but should you directly try to harm him you will be immediately disqualified. Killing disqualifies you. Torture beyond getting your opponent will get you disqualified. If the commenter/referee says you have lost you have lost. No ifs, ands, or buts. You will be forcibly removed should you argue. Winners will return to this tent when they finish. Losers will join the crowd. First match is in five minutes."

.-.

Harry took a deep breath as he flexed his grip on his wand. Yuuki grinned at him, flipping his own wand hand to hand. The new referee was a man in a black suit with slicked back blonde hair and shades.

"Welcome ladies and gentle men to the finals of the Japan Duelling Competition 1993. We have ten finalists with us today, the best of the best. Our first match will be number 429 vs. number 53. We apologize for not using names but they are withheld for various reasons. Could our first competitors please raise your wands!"

Harry raised his wand parallel to his body. Yuuki copied the movement.

"And begin."

A bell rang out and Harry was already rolling away from a whip. He found Yuuki coming at him with a long whip made of bright orange flames. Harry countered with his own made of water. Steam rose around them as the two collided.

"Wow! They're already at it! We've now seen two expertly cast elemental whips, both strong enough to cancel the other out and create this smokescreen of steam!" Came the voice of the referee.

Harry cast up his strongest shield and rolled to the side, aiming at the place Yuuki had been last. Harry was surprised to find a large golden horse coming at him. He rolled to the side and cursed the steam away. He found Yuuki gone. He looked at the horse who reared, trying to hit him with dangerous hooves. Animagus.

"It appears number 53 is a stallion animagus! How shall his opponent counter this?"

Harry yelped as he barely dodged a kick.

"Two can play at that." Harry scowled as he muttered.

As the hooves came for him again he changed into his raven form and whipped around the horse and into the air. He heard the crowd go wild as Yuuki snorted his annoyance and pranced in place.

"And Number 429 is also an animagus! A raven Animagus!"

Yuuki changed back to human and started firing spells at Harry. Harry weaved around them, as agile with wings as on a broom. He saw a chance and dived at the man, changing in mid air to smash right into the man. As quick as he could Harry smacked his wand away before rolling away and firing a stunner. Yuuki went down.

"And the winner is number 429!"

The crowd cheered as healers carted Yuuki off, gathering his wand up. Harry returned to the tent off to the side to find Rena ruffling his hair as he entered.

"Good match cutie. It lasted much longer then I thought it would, I admit. Nice animagus form too."

"Thank you." Harry said as calmly as he could, sitting down.

He noticed the next two were already out. He leaned back into his chair to relax till his next round.

.-.

Harry stepped into the ring, flipping his wand hand to hand as he looked at the red haired Darri. The man offered him a slight smile and Harry tilted his head slightly. Harry listened to the welcoming of the crowd and referee, doing his best to filter both out. He kept his eyes trained on the red head man. As soon as the word 'begin' left the referee's lips Darri was on him. Harry rolled out of the way of a fierce kick and scowled knowing now that Darri was a wandless fighter. Harry rolled out of an attack and back tracked.

As another punch flew at him he change to a raven and flew into the sky. Darri frowned and now pulled his wand out. Spells came at him but he dodged idly trying to think of a plane.

Finally he grew tired of dodging and dived at the man. Darri saw the familiarity in the attack and braced himself. But instead of transforming to land on him, Harry flew straight down past him and through his legs to changer back and whip his wand out, firing a spell at the man's back. Darri was blasted back and slid off the platform. The crowd went wild again and Harry walked back with the now limping red head to the tent.

"Good match." Darri said gruffly, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

He sat down and watched as Rena and Elewa went to face one another. Koji sat lazily in a chair; He would face the winner of Rena vs. Elewa as he'd gotten to pass the second round. The winner of Koji vs. one of the two, would face Harry for title of champion.

.-.

Harry eyed the scruffy black hair man cautiously as he idly strode to the opposite end of the arena. There was something about the man that made his Grim instincts growl. He'd beaten Elewa within thirty seconds.

Harry watched him silently even after the referee had said begin. The man studied him also and for a moment there was silence as they both waited for the other to strike. Slowly Koji's lips spread in a grin that showed far too many teeth. He looked vicious. Harry narrowed his eyes, lips pressed together in a thin line.

He knew he couldn't win this match. He accepted that. But it sure as hell didn't mean he'd give up. He'd do his best to bring his opponent down with him.

They both drew their wands at the same instant and started to circle one another. Harry threw the first spell, a simple stunner. He was testing the waters. Koji retaliated with the same spell and Harry dodged. Slowly they started to cast spells faster until they were each dodging at full speed and barraging the other with spells. After five minutes they each had smashed the other's wand out of their hand.

Then Koji did something Harry didn't expect. He ran at Harry, body morphing into a tall dusty grey/black wolf. Harry went down under the weight of the creature, automatically changing into his grim form. Jaws snapped at him and he dodged, squirming from under the larger wolf and leaping back. He pinned his ears back, growling.

"…429 has dual animagus forms! Such an amazing thing I have not seen in many years! He appears to be some kind of canine that I can't quite recall."

Harry tuned the cheerful referee's voice out and pulled his lips back, snarling at the wolf. They started to circle again, snapping at one another when they got the chance. Harry was trying his hardest not to bite the man. He knew his grim form had venom in his teeth that could kill the other man. He didn't want to kill him. This was just a duel, not a war. That slight hesitation over biting him through was downgrading his strength. He had to focus on repressing the instinct to snap the man's flesh in his jaw which was taking away from his concentration (And fighting his instincts) and in this form they were his greatest weapon.

Finally Koji leapt at him. They both rolled, fighting for dominance. Jaws clamped around his arm and he yelped. He tried to fight back without biting but the wolf rolled out of the way. Harry stood, left leg/arm curled up to his body, bleeding. He was bleeding. Him. Bleeding. He felt an irrational fury fill him. He tasted venom in his mouth and as he snarled it spread purple across his teeth. The wolf stilled seeing the purple venom and for a moment Harry saw fear flash through his eyes.

Then the wolf was human again and cautiously watching Harry, eyes on his teeth. Harry saw how vulnerable he looked with no teeth or claws or wand. All it would take was one leap. One leapt and he could be on the man, fangs wrapping around the jugular, fresh blood filling his mouth. The taste would be sweet and filling. His opponent would fall under his fangs and claws and Harry could rip his throat out in one jerk. One leap was all it would take and he would have the sweet taste of blood in his mouth and corpse under him. He would have dominance and control!

Harry jerked back in shock and transformed. His left arm had blood running down it. Harry still tasted the leftover venom on his teeth but knew it wouldn't harm him.

"I give up." Harry rasped looking anywhere but Koji as he licked his teeth clean.

"And Number 429 has surrendered! The winner of The Japanese Duelling Competition 1993 is number 219!"

The crowd went wild and Harry fled the arena. The lingering taste of fury and venom made a sour taste in his mouth. The fear of his own thoughts was a niggling thought. He ducked into the tent and grabbed his satchel. He exited to run almost straight into a grinning Rena.

"Hey Harry!" She grinned. "We, the other finalists, are meeting later tonight for dinner! Want to come?"

Harry didn't even have time to nod before she was ruffling his hair.

"Great! Meet us at Chaka Restaurant at the end of Horo Alley at eight! Bye!" 

When she was gone Harry found a tree to sit under and curled up, pulling his knees to his chest. He rested his forehead on his knees and hugged his left arm close to himself, fingers gripping the wound tightly as blood poured. The painful feeling of his nails against his wound kept him grounded. No need to get it bandaged now. He'd do it later when he had his own thoughts and feelings and instincts under control. He was afraid and he both understood and didn't. He didn't want to face anyone at the moment.

He sat there for only a few minutes when soft, larger fingers gripped his own and pried them from his wound, gently pulling his wounded arm from his body. He flinched away, back into the tree at the first hints of touch, cursing himself for letting his guard down. Harry looked up into Harold's dark black eyes that looked so soft and relaxed just the slightest. Harry looked away and allowed the man to wrap a long white bandage around his wound and wipe away the blood dripping down his arm.

When the man was finished Harry felt fingers turn his chin so their eyes met. Harold softly held his face in both hands and Harry leaned into such a kind touch.

"You gave up." Harold said softly in English.

Harry swallowed thickly.

"I could see…I could see myself ripping his throat out. I _wanted_ to rip his throat out. I already wanted to leap at him and taste his blood." Harry rasped.

"And it made you feel bad?"

"No." Harry said softly. "But…it scared me."

His voice was no higher then a whisper.

"If that had been a real battle, a real fight where survival was everything, I … I would have killed him without hesitation." Harry admitted, eyes flashing

Harold sighed and sat next to him. Harry leaned into the man, curling up to his side. The man idly stroked his hair.

"Harry, do you have parents?"

"No."

"Guardians?"

"No."

"Are you alone?"

"…Yes."

"So no one has ever taught you wrong and right, taught you love and hate, taught you good and bad?"

"…No. But I worked it out on my own." Harry admitted. "There is no wrong and right, only choices. Love and hate share a fine line. There is no good and bad, only opinions and views. Good does not equal right or light or love. Bad does not equal wrong or dark or hate. The world is grey and reality is cruel."

Harold was silent a moment.

"The world has been cruel to you." He finally said. "And when faced with something new, you adapt, you fight, your survive, all on your own. Don't you?"

"Yes." Harry said wearily.

"And that's what you did just now. You for once, accepted you would loose. You also learned to quit before you did something you would regret. It takes a lot of control to give up."

"Not bravery?"

"No. Bravery is for the foolish."

Harry leaned into the man and just sat with him in silence.

It was a good ten minutes later one of the duelling officials found them and with a few words of congratulations handed him a trophy. The trophy was all silver with a small blocked, the words second place and the title of the competition engraved on small silver plaque. On the top were two average-looking silver wizards duelling, each moving around and small flashes of light showing the trophy was indeed magical. Harry also got an envelope of prize money.

Harry took both with a short thank you. When the man was gone Harry and Harold shared a moment of silence. Then Harold finally reached into his long overcoat and pulled out a black cane, pulling a black top hat on. He gave off the perfect image of an aristocratic gentleman.

"I must be going." He spoke. "I have an appointment. Contact me sometime. We can have tea and talk about necromancy. My full name is Harold Van Den."

"Thank you." Harry said softly.

The man tipped his hat to him and strode off silently.

.-.

Harry headed to the excitedly waving Rena and weaved through the empty tables of the restaurant. The ten finalists all sat around the large table made of smaller tables shoved together. There were no other customers and only one cook it appeared. Harry took the only seat available with a hesitation. It was right between Elewa and Koji. He steadfast ignored the Japanese man as Rena caught his attention.

"I bribed the cook to stay open later and accommodate us. Usually they close at eight." She giggled sipping what looked like wine.

The whole table was laden with food, mostly Japanese, but a few odder dishes at random points. Bottles of sake and wine also sat around the table along with a few bottles of beer, butterbeer, firewhiskey, and some more exotic looking magical alcoholic drinks. Elewa saw his glance and grinned at him shoving a bottle of red wine towards him. Harry chuckled and piled some food on his plate.

And he had a great time. Everyone was laughing and talking, even the stern looking Karin and everything was fine. No one was bitter about a loss of angry at anyone. They were just ten people who knew nothing of the others, who had no expectations on who they should be or what they should be. They were ten strangers enjoying some food, some drink, some funny tales, and some laughter. And for once Harry felt normal. He felt free. He felt happy.

After a while he'd even loosened up to Koji. Not that he had been afraid of the man, but the man still sent his grim grumbling and the instincts rising and it made Harry nervous. Of course the firewhiskey had helped. After an hour Harry, Rena, Shin, Toru, and Darri were drunk, almost 'out of their minds' drunk. The others weren't quite as drunk, but most were intoxicated at least slightly.

Harry giggled as he leaned back in his chair. Rena was dancing on one of the empty tables, swaying drunkenly to a beat that played on a record that the amused looking cook had set up. Harry knew he was intoxicated but he couldn't bring himself to care. Everything was just so…nice, so happy.

He giggled and lifted a cup of butterbeer to his lips, drinking deeply. The taste wasn't the greatest but he was thirsty. He was only faintly aware of a man sitting next to him, though he noticed completely when he set his cup down and the man refilled it for him. He looked up to find himself staring into the dark eyes of Koji. Finally Koji smiled, eyes crinkling shut.

"You fought nicely today."

"Thanks." Harry slurred.

"Two animagus forms is quite rare."

Harry shrugged and sipped his newly filled cup of butterbeer.

"Your second surprised me." The man continued. "I don't quite understand what it was."

"A Grim." Harry smiled, happily thinking of his form, the alcohol loosening his tongue.

"A Grim." The man said softly. "Not much is known about them. They say even seeing one means death."

"Not true." Harry giggled. "Grims are very ter…taritor…"

'Territorial?"

"Yeah. That. They're very whatever. Usually is you see one you're in…inv…entering it's place. They attack if you do."

"What about the death thing? Some people would be able to escape the Grim."

"Yeah, but if you're bit it's all over. They have a poison." Harry said slowly, doing his best to enunciate every word. "Sometimes, depending on its strength, it can take days to kill you. It's not something healers recognize either."

"Interesting."

Harry giggled into his cup for no reason and sipped the warm drink.

"How old are you truly?" The man asked.

"I turn fourteen in a few days." He grinned widely. "Fourteen and free."

Harry swayed slightly to the soft music playing and then grinned as he staggered to his feet. He dropped his cup onto the table and stumbled past Koji. He pulled himself up next to Rena who grinned at her new companion as she twirled. Instead of dancing though Harry opened his mouth and started to sing, enjoying the freedom of the night.

.-.

_July 24__th_

_Sunday_

.-.

Harry woke with a groan as he felt the pounding in his skull. He had enjoyed the night of drinking, but not the morning after. He moaned softly at the pounding in his head when suddenly something was pressed to his lips. Liquid slid into his mouth and he had to drink or choke. He coughed and spluttered at the vile liquid and sat up. As soon as the potion was in him though, his headache vanished. His eyes snapped open and he jerked his wand from the holster on his left calf.

"Calm." Came a soothing voice. "It was just a hangover potion."

Harry whipped around to find Koji sitting cross legged next to him, back against a wall, a cigarette between two fingers. Harry himself was sitting on a futon, just under the cover. His eyes narrowed and he kept his wand pointed at the man. Koji looked at him with an amused looking expression.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat your host?"

Harry twitched.

"Where am I?"

"My place." The man said exhaling a cloud of smoke. "You were wasted last night and no one knew where you were staying. I volunteered to take you."

Harry calmly checked that his portkey necklace was still on him before slowly standing. He'd sent his luggage home the day before intent on heading back after dinner the night before. He hadn't thought he would get completely drunk and fall asleep. He looked down at his rumpled clothes and wrinkled his nose at the smell. He turned his wand to himself and cast an array of cleaning charms. Within a minute he looked and smelled fresh.

He stood, ready to leave when Koji grabbed his arm and pulled him. Harry was thrown off balance as he fell towards the man, landing right in his lap.

Harry hid his flush as best as he could as the man put his cigarette out and dropped it to the ground. The man raised both hands to grab each side of Harry's face. Harry almost automatically rested his own hands on top of the man's. Harry felt the large hands stroke his pale cheeks a moment before they moved to brush his bangs farther to the side. Harry stiffened as the man ran a thumb over his scar. He hadn't though anyone outside of Europe would recognize it. While Voldemort was a large threat in Europe, he wasn't as well known in other places.

"Such a small mark." Koji said gruffly. "To survive the killing curse with such a small mark seems implausible."

And Harry realized that Koji didn't see his mark as a sign of defeating Voldemort, instead he saw a mark that said Harry had survived a curse that had killed all others hit with it. Harry shuddered as a nail gently traced the scar. He stiffened as a hand slid up his shirt and across his back. The slight indents of the scars on his back being thoroughly examined with quick fingers.

"Britain," Koji said casually, "Does not deserve you."

And all Harry could do was blink. The man had stated that sentence as if it were a fact, simple and true.

"It does not deserve to have such a powerful, intelligent, beautiful young man to save it, when all it does is abuse him."

Harry jerked slightly at the word abuse but said nothing, captured by dark swirling eyes.

"If you had been in Japan and defeated our dark lord and survived a deadly curse you would be treated like royalty. You would be protected, trained, allowed to grow and learn. You would have had friends and riches and a wonderful life." Koji whispered. "We take care of what we cherish and you would have been cherished."

And Harry felt a trill run up his spin. The man made it so tempting to stay. He made it sound as if Harry would have been _loved_. As if Harry would have been loved for his power and skill and for being Harry, not for his fame or his money. He would have been cherished not mindlessly worshiped by sheep. And Harry wanted to cry. Here was a man who'd barely known him for twelve hours and he'd already spotted what Harry had always secretly wanted someone to discover. He'd seen through Harry's act and barriers. He'd spoke all the words Harry wanted to hear.

Harry took a shaky breath and leaned into the fingers that had returned to softly stroke his cheek. Koji's one hand still rested on his lower back though, holding him close.

"You deserve to be cherish." The man said softly, breath ghosting across Harry's face.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want to be cherished." He admitted, voice lower then even a whisper.

For a moment there was silence. Then Harry heard a door open.

"Ko-"

The call ended abruptly and Harry opened his eyes to look to the door. The teen in the doorway looked about nineteen with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. His face was a soft tan that had paled at the moment. He was staring at Harry and Koji in horror. Harry realized they looked like they had just kissed, or were going to, and looked as if Harry was straddling the older man. The boy spun and vanished back out the door.

"Shit." Koji hissed jumping up, careful not to dump Harry but set him on his feet even in his haste.

He ran out the door after the boy leaving Harry alone. Harry moved to the window and peered out. Koji had overtaken the boy and wrestled him to a stop. He could see them shouting at one another. He watched in surprise as Koji drew the boy into a vicious kiss. The boy fought a moment before relaxing into the kiss. When the kiss broke Koji pulled the boy close, leaning his forehead against the other's and lips moving silently. Harry felt envy bubble in him. They looked so happy. He wished he could have someone kiss him and chase him when he ran, for no other reason then they cared.

No one did though. And Harry knew no one might ever.

After a few minutes they started back towards the house. Harry straightened his clothes and got ready to leave. He reached the door the same time as the other two. The boy blushed and looked off. Koji met Harry's eyes. Finally the man gave an odd smirk.

"Come visit some time."

Harry paused.

"I…I would like that." He said softly.

Then he swept past the two men to find an alley to portkey from.

.-.

Harry sighed and brushed himself off. As soon as he had arrived at his house his three cat-kneazels had attacked him with purrs. Even the sour males had rubbed up against him happily.

"I take it you missed me." He chuckled as he left them on the couch.

He had to unpack his bags, check on everything, stop by both neighbours to tell them he was back and then go see Griphook. He paused as he came to the stairs and wondered if he would ever take Koji up on his invitation. The man had struck a cord in him and Harry knew he would like to see him again.

Somehow during their exchange earlier the man had slipped a piece of paper in his pocket containing all the finalists floo addresses and even coordinates for portkey or apparation.

Harry smiled slightly to himself, spirits lifted slightly and he headed out the door towards the Henderson's. After half an hour of tea and chatter in which Harry gave the family the souvenir he'd brought them Harry headed to Dorothy's. His visit to her house was a quick one as she was heading out before he came. They exchanged a few words and then Harry was heading back to his house.

Unpacking was quick as he had magic after all. His new silver trophy was set on a bookshelf in his room, used as a book end and hidden mostly from sight except for the soft flashes of light it gave off.

When that was finished Harry decided Griphook could wait and set about to check the house over and eat.

.-.

Harry found himself staring in awe at the building. It was beautiful. It was painted a nice sky blue on the outside, framed in white and violets. A large metal wok sign hung over the door that led into the store. Large windows took up the front of the store giving a wonderful view in and out of the store. Right now though, white paper on the inside blocked that view. Likewise, the sign was covered in some heavy tarp.

A human disguised Griphook gave Harry a vicious smirk and pushed the front door open for him. The door's window was also covered. As Harry stepped inside he stepped into a large rectangular room. The floor was just wood and the walls were a plain white but it was nice. The far left hand corner had an indent into it. A small hall led to a set of plain bathrooms. Across from the hall containing the bathrooms was an open door way into an unfurnished kitchen. Between the hallway that divided the kitchen and the bathrooms was a large mirror that took up the wall. It was just out of sign from the main room.

"It's perfect Griphook." Harry smiled looking around.

"It needs to be furnished of course." Griphook smirked. "But I thought you would wish to do that yourself."

Harry nodded. Then he frowned.

"About the magical part…"

"Already taken care of." Griphook smirked.

Harry blinked but followed the goblin to the hall and the large mirror. To Harry's shock Griphook stepped into the mirror and sunk through like it was a wall of water. Harry tentatively reached out and pushed his arm through the mirror. It felt like the barrier at Platform 9 ¾. He stepped through completely and fell into the same hallway. Or what looked like the same hallway. The only difference was that everything was reversed. Harry stepped into the main room and found that there were actually a few more differences. All magical.

"This is the second part of the store. It's not visible from the street. This part of the building looks like an old office from outside on the muggle street." Griphook smirked.

Harry could remember seeing a an old greying building next to the store that looked used, but looked like one of the buildings no one ever needed to really go to. The wall inside the store still contained large windows looking out on the muggle street but there was no front door. Instead the door had moved to the wall across from the front one. Harry opened it and peeked outside to find himself looking into an alley of red brick that was quite wide, but not used as a street.

"There's an area in a ten feet circle right outside the door that is used for apparation. It's the wizard entrance. It has some wards around it and the door to make muggles walking down the alley skirt around it without noticing." Griphook chuckled.

Harry turned back into the store and gazed around. The room looked exactly like the muggle side except instead of being one store, the ceiling was two open stories high. A wide balcony floor ran around the edge of the room one story up. It would be a bird's eye view of the store up their and a great place to set up some tables. A winding metal stair case led up to it near the entrance door. Back by the mirror there was the hall for the bathrooms and kitchen. Harry stepped into the kitchen and found that the wall with the mirror that divided the two store fronts didn't divide the kitchen. Instead the kitchen was larger then it appeared on either side of the store and had two open door ways, one leading to the magical side, one leading to the non-magical side. There was also a staircase tucked away in the corner of the kitchen that led to a room above the muggle side of the café. It could be used as a staff room and there was also a single bathroom adjoined to it.

"This is perfect Griphook." Harry whispered softly as he looked around.

Griphook gave him a wide smile, showing all his teeth.

"The mirror had a ward around it to stop any muggles from noticing it or any who go through. The kitchen has all the standard charms around it; pest-control, fires, flooding, explosions, gas leaks, and such. Your cook can use magic also as notice-me-not spells are around the entrances. The store contains the same wards on both sides. There are also some protective wards around the store that will mute the power of any offensive spells cast inside."

"It's perfect." Harry repeated.

"I've already taken the liberty of hiring a team of construction wizards to fix the place up. They should be here in half an hour. One, a muggle-born, said he would bring his muggle…tru-ck. With him to get muggle appliances if your wished them. Another said they would bring as many catalogues they could find for furniture and such."

Harry grinned widely at the goblin who had shed his disguise in the darkened store. The goblin them pulled out a ring of very old fashioned looking keys and handed them to Harry.

"We changed the locks on all the doors as some were muggles, and spelled them against lock picking spells and just lock picking. Only these keys can open the doors to the place and they can't be copied the muggle or magical way. Only goblins can make an extra set because of the goblin spells on them."

"Thank you." Harry said accepting the keys and holding them close.

"I have also had one of my assistants contact the muggles who send electricity and such to this building. It's all been taken care of. Even the magical side. The magical side of the store was just an extra part of the muggle side but quick wards and spells changed that. No one will notice the change."

"Thank you." Harry whispered again, clutching the precious keys and knowledge to him. "Thank you."

.-.

End of Chapter 14, July 23rd and 24th (Saturday and Sunday).


	15. July 25th, 26th, and 27th

_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**I am sorry this is so late, and sorry for any errors and mistakes. **_

_.-._

_July 25__th_

_Monday_

.-.

"No, no, no!" Harry yelled at the cowering man. "I want the kitchen filled with muggle-appliances! Not a wood stove!"

The man squeaked and quickly nodded vicious agreement, scurrying to fix his mistake.

"Don't even think of it Kyle!" Harry yelled at one of the men attempting to transfigure something. "All your transfiguration attempts have ended in explosions! I don't want to replace another window!"

The man jumped but also quickly nodded. Harry dragged a palm down his face and sighed. At first he had tried being quiet and polite, staying out of the way of the professional construction workers and interior designers. But they had proved to be quite immature and arrogant. They knew what was best, so little children should step aside and be seen, not heard. After ten minutes of it he'd exploded. His magic had blasted them all into chairs and he'd yelled at them for a good five minutes. When he'd finished they'd been much more up to listening to him and doing their job right.

A movement caught his eye.

"Samantha! I said no pink!"

.-.

Harry heard a knock at the door and quickly hurried towards it. He flicked the lock undone and opened the door to come face to face with a tall man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. A large trunk rested beside him in the dull light of the alley.

"I'm here to do a painting job." The man said.

"Ah. You'd be Mr. Hurst then?"

"Yes."

"Come in." Harry smiled.

Once inside he showed the man the layout of the store and showed him what he wanted. He could have had the workers earlier paint the store, but he hadn't wanted just plain colored walls.

"I had a rough sketch of the main room walls here." Harry said grabbing some papers from a crate that made a make shift table. "I also had some bathroom sketches. Have you ever read Alice in Wonderland?"

"The muggle book?"

"Yes."

"I have."

"Then you'll get my theme."

Harry slid him the sheets with the sketches and the man looked them over.

"I can do this." He shrugged. "Magical paintings on the magical side?"

"Yes please."

.-.

Harry huffed as he set the last chair in place. The workers, all besides the painter, had left and the place was blessedly silent. True to Griphook's words they had brought catalogues with them earlier. Harry had looked through them, picked everything he'd wanted, and then sent Hedwig off with the order. Five hours later everything had been delivered. Magical service was much faster in areas then Muggles ones. They were also more specific in certain areas. Harry had picked tables he liked, asked for a few changes, and with a few spells had them, as where muggles would have had to remake the whole set of tables.

He looked about the muggle side of his store. Within a single day it was finished. How he loved magic. The walls were all like a forest scene with green and brown trees and only about an inch at the top of blue sky. But the forest wasn't normal, no. There was a painted sign that said 'Here', 'There', and 'Somewhere'. A purple and pink striped cat grinned from a branch. A white rabbit rushed through the trees, down a forest path. A small break in the trees on one wall showed the mad tea party. Near the hall to the bathroom was a scene of playing cards trying to paint the roses on a bush red. In another spot two chess piece queens, one white one red, were having tea and talking.

The tables, all black and metal, looked like old Victorian style. Tall back chairs sat behind them, more arm chairs then actual chairs. They were all cushioned and all various bright colors from green to yellow to red. They looked almost a cross between Victorian and cartoon. Brand new lights hung from the ceiling lighting up the store beautifully. On the left side of the store was a set up counters and a till. Instead of just wooden counters though, there were fridge like glass display cases that were ready for delicious treats. An old fashioned till sat on a black toped counter. A large sign sat behind the counter and till, mounted on the wall. Harry would fill it with menus and prices.

The open doorways to the kitchen now had deep red saloon doors that opened both ways. The hall leading to the bathrooms had no paintings on it, but was instead a shade of beautiful red. The bathroom doors were each a soft green. On the girls one was a picture of Alice looking curious while on the men's one was a picture of a laughing mad Hatter. The words 'Women's' and 'Men's' were painted in loopy letters under the pictures. The bathrooms themselves were a mixture of smoky greys, reds, and blacks making a comfortable warm atmosphere.

Against the far wall in the center was a small raised platform, only about a foot high. On it sat a beautiful black baby grand piano. Harry had added it after some consideration. Harry had also added a set of bells that tinkled beautiful above the door to warn him of customers.

The magical side was almost exactly the same, but as it was magical there were differences. The wall paintings would move instead of being stationary. And as the room was bigger almost every character of both Wonderland books were on the walls. The 'second floor' was more of a balcony and had had tables and chairs added to it. Black metal railings had been added to the balcony floor and the metal was twisted into the shape of metal flowers and plants. Harry had also had some hanging plants added, hanging from the balcony railings. Large leafy plants hung down adding to the scene.

The matching piano on this side of the store was also more magical and was charmed to play music by itself. It would stop if someone sat on the piano bench or if Harry stopped it.

The kitchen was completely filled with everything it would need, all in the muggle style. Counters and appliances lined the wall while a large island sat in the middle. It was well lit and well heated. The newest pans and pots and such filled every cupboard along with every baking ingredient needed. It was a cooks dream kitchen.

The staff room above the muggle side of the café had been painted a comfortable mixture of reds and blue and held a couch, a table and chairs, a fridge, a few shelves, a couple open lockers, and a stocked bathroom. There was also a corner used up for storage.

Everything was perfect. Mr. Hurst was finishing his painting of the balcony floor. Magic was ever so helpful in speeding the process up.

.-.

Harry yawned softly and sipped at his hot chocolate. His day had been very well spent. His three cats curled up beside him, Alice flopping over his lap. Keiruim sat on the back of his couch with Hedwig cuddled up next to him. Both had been quite happy to see Harry. Keiruim had even had a package for him from Sirius. It was just a letter laughing at him for falling for his 'trick' and 'congratulating' him on his new position as Head of Black family. He'd also told Harry that both he and Remus were well and loved his pies.

Harry stared out his window at the sky lit with pinks and purples and blues.

Griphook was Harry's godsend. He'd helped with everything, organized everybody's pay, paid for everything, and even 'counselled' Harry. Without the goblin Harry would still be struggling to buy a house most likely and trying to learn how to pay bills. He wouldn't have a licence and wouldn't know half the things he did now. He would still be reliant on what he had learned at school, he wouldn't have had a chance to see Japan, or entered a cooking contest. He would never have met the Henderson's or Dorothy and Randal.

Harry smiled just slightly. He'd have to thank the goblin someday. Truly and utterly thank him.

.-.

_July 26__th_

_Tuesday_

.-.

Harry looked over the sheets and twitched. He had one person apply for the job. One.

He sighed and palmed his face. The main focus of his café would be cakes and desserts. But he'd also wanted to add lunch foods like soup, sandwiches, and salads. He'd add a few other things perhaps if business demanded it, but he wanted to be more of a tea and cake shop. But he would never be able to run two store fronts by himself. He'd opted to hire a few waiters and an extra cook. He had started looking for a cook first. Only one person applied. Only one bloody person applied that even knew how to cook. Oh there were five other applicants. But none had ever cooked before! Idiots, applying for a cooking job and never having cooked before.

He sighed again and looked down at the one applicant sheet. Griphook had taken care of sending ads out at Diagon and the magical stores in London the day Harry had come to talk with him about the idea of a cafe. The final choice on who to hire fell to Harry though. He looked at the one applicant. It _had_ only been a week.

The one applicant looked okay though. The small moving picture showed a tall man with brown hair that fell to his shoulders, perfectly straight, yawning every few seconds. The man had light brown eyes and looked almost bored or lazy. His resume said he had taken muggle food safe courses, attended muggle college cooking classes, and had already worked in more then a few restaurants. Which he had been fired from for laziness. His application also said he was a pureblood, but Harry didn't care one little bit. He'd read over that word without even contemplating it.

Harry finally nodded to himself and started to write out an acceptance letter. He needed a cook and this one would have to do.

.-.

Harry twirled the quill in his fingers. The letter he'd taken an hour to write, out of uncertainty and hesitation, was finished. All he had to do was write the recipients name and send it off. He stared at the letter softly in contemplation. Finally he dipped his quill in the ink and in his neatest scrawl wrote 'Harold Van Den'.

He set the quill down and blew on the ink until it dried. Then he gave a sharp whistle. A few moments later Keiruim ducked in his bedroom window, trilling his question. Harry held the letter up.

"Can you please deliver this to Harold Van Den?" He asked softly, seriously. "I have no idea where he lives though."

The bird seemed to frown then trilled and grabbed the letter. He flapped back to the windowsill, cuddled to Hedwig, then took off. Harry wondered how long it would take for a reply to reach him.

.-.

Harry focused on the hoop across from him. He closed his eyes after a moment and focused on being in that hoop. There was a loud noise and Harry felt he was being forced through a tube. He stumbled a bit as he opened his eyes. He was inside the hoop, ten feet from where he had started.

"Excellent." A goblin off to the side said, writing something down. "And without a wand after only your fifth try. And no splinching as of yet."

"So I can get my Apparation licence?"

"Yes. I'll send the papers to the ministry now." The goblin said hopping up.

Harry had went to Griphook about the apparation test to see if he could get it now that he was an 'adult'. He could. Griphook had even made it easier for him by letting him use on of the apparation training rooms. The goblins made sure all their warders and curse breakers could apparate excellently before sending them out. As a precaution. They were even allowed to give licences to those they thought could use them. So once they sent the paperwork to the ministry Harry would be able to apparate legally.

"Can I practice some more?" He asked the goblin as he headed for the door.

"Go ahead. I won't be around if you splinch yourself though."

Harry shrugged. In his last ten tries he hadn't even come close to splinching himself. He wanted to try and get the noise of the crack apparation made quieter. And what better way then practice?

.-.

Harry walked down Diagon, doing his best to stay unnoticed. He'd made sure to pull his long hair into a braid and brush his bangs over his scar. And his new silver wire frame glasses, black slacks, and white button down shirt he looked like a new person.

He paused as he reached a mostly empty corner and looked to the sun. By its position it suggested it was just over four o'clock. He'd turned in an acceptance for an application, sent his letter to Harold, and gotten an apparation licence. A fulfilling day if he did say so himself and said day was not even over yet.

Harry smoothed his shirt as he reached his destination, a small restaurant out of the way, tucked between two large buildings. He entered and found that most of the tables were filled. A waitress smiled politely at him as she appeared.

"We have no available seats at the moment. If you wish I could put you on the waiting list."

"I'm supposed to be meeting a Mr. Bishop."

She got an odd look but quickly nodded and led him off to a booth against one of the walls. Harry found himself looking at an average height man who looked to be early fifties. He had short dark brown hair that was still fairly rich and was combed neatly. His skin was a soft peach and only a few wrinkles were visible. A pair of oval glasses sat on his nose and he had a naturally kind look about him. He stood as he saw Harry and held out a hand.

"Mr. Black, I'm Leonard Bishop."

Harry shook his hand firmly and slid into the seat across from him. The waitress quickly took his drink order and handed him a menu.

"Mr. Bishop." Harry said politely, offering a slight smile. "I have heard you saw my ad for a server at my new café. You wish for the position?"

"Yes. I formerly worked at a restaurant in France for about nine years but left after it closed down. I found myself here and came in contact with the information that you were seeking a waiter."

Harry nodded and folded his hands politely.

"Tell me Mr. Bishop, are you a pureblood?"

The man gave a rueful smile and shook his head.

"I am what you would call a half-breed. My father was a wizard and my mother was a siren."

Harry blinked in surprise at this information and took a quick look at his eyes. They burned silver. Silver eyes were a sign of strong siren blood in someone. Males though, never got the voice of a siren that could control people if strong enough. It was one of those things that made the males more 'human'. Sirens were classified as Magical Beasts, not Creatures as the females could not control their voices and thus weren't considered 'human' or 'creature'. Veela had barely made the 'Magical Creature' list as their control was just barely enough. Magical Beast were legally allowed to be owned. Which meant Sirens were legally be allowed to be owned. Harry wondered if the man in front of him had ever had to watch his mother be paraded around as a pet.

"So you have skills as a waiter. Now, I have to ask this, are you in anyway intolerant to any species?" Harry asked seriously.

The man blinked but then shook his head.

"I'm half siren, it'd be a bit hypocritical to hate other magical beings or normal people, though the siren blood in me is a bit uncomfortable around banshees for some reason. I can tolerate it though."

"Good." Harry nodded. "You're hired."

The man blinked slowly, as if confused. Harry just smiled.

"I really do need a waiter."

.-.

_July 27__th_

_Wednesday_

.-.

Harry hummed to himself softly as he watered his garden plants. They were all blooming beautifully. The magical ones in his greenhouse were growing even better, pretty much taking over the place. Even his vegetable garden was bearing loads.

Harry almost yelped as Keiruim suddenly appeared, diving under his hose and sitting on the decorative bird bath near the hose.

"Keiruim." Harry hissed. "Don't do that. You scared the life out of me."

The bird gave a smug squawk.

"Amusing."

Harry spun at the voice, hand immediately going for the holster tucked at his waist with his wand. He blinked and slowly relaxed as an amused looking Harold stood on his path. The man was wearing an eighteenth century looking outfit of blacks and blues, a cane in one hand.

"I did not expect you to get my letter so soon." Harry muttered.

"I was in Scotland doing an exorcist for some old lady. She had a poltergeist in her basement."

"Oh." Harry blinked.

Harry moved to the house to turn off the hose, dodging the wet mud left behind from his watering. He wiped his dirty hands on his weeding apron and headed for the door.

"Come in, I'll make some tea."

Harold followed him in the house and Harry ditched his dirt apron in a basket near the door. Then he headed for the sink waving Harold to the table. Within a minute his hands were washed and there was tea in front of them both at the table. For a moment Harry busied himself stirring his tea and sipping at it.

"You said, at the tournament, that you had a job for me?" Harold asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I wished you to summon up two spirits for me to talk too."

"Ah. A usual request." Harold nodded. "The only problem is I need something tied to them for this to work."

Harry paused.

"Would blood work?"

Harold glanced at him sharply.

"Theirs?"

"Their sons."

Harold eyed him with something akin to sympathy.

"Yes. That would work. But I will only be able to hold two spirits here for an hour."

Harry just gave an odd smile.

"When can you do it?"

"Anytime. Right now if you want. I will need half an hour to set the ritual up though." Harold said.

"Tonight." Harry said.

"Here?"

"Can you do it here?"

"Yes. I just need an open space."

"I'll show you the third floor."

.-.

Harry idly twirled his quill as he tried to think up some fairly normal letters to send to his friends. Harold had left to get some things for his ritual which they had decided to do later tonight. Harry was left a bundle of nerves, waiting for the sun to dip down in the sky.

After a few minutes he had something scribbled out and set the letter aside for later. He wanted Hedwig to be there when he met the spirits of his parents. Then he stood. He headed from his room to the space he could apparate or portkey from and closed his eyes as he pictured Gringotts' Apparation room just off the side of the front tellers. With a soft crack, more of a 'pop', he was standing in the plain stone room.

He stepped out of the room through the stone arch and into front area. He walked up to a teller who just sneered and motioned him off towards a hall containing office doors. Harry had appeared so often in the last few days almost all the tellers, from every shift, were starting to recognize him. And if they didn't recognize him, they knew that Lord Potter-Black was Griphook's client. Goblins weren't polite by any means, but they were a bit 'kinder' to richer clients.

Harry followed the hall until he reached a familiar door. He knocked briefly and quickly entered when he heard a barked reply. He shut the door behind him and took a seat in the familiar chair. Griphook gave him the customary greeting; a sneer.

"How my I help you today Lord Potter-Black."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Harry?"

"Many. Now ask me what you want and leave."

"I expected a warmer welcome." Harry said faking some tears. "I thought we were friends."

"We are…associates. Goblins are not friends with Humans."

The word 'friends' was spat out like poison. Harry just nodded cheerfully at the goblin.

"Anyways, I came to arrange a payment for one Harold Van Den."

"The Necromancer from the Netherlands?" The goblin asked with a raised brow.

"Huh?"

Griphook rolled his eyes.

"He's one of only twenty Necromancers left in this world. Necromancers also have levels of power. Lowest level is exorcising ghosts. Second level is summoning Demon Beasts from the demon realms. Third is summoning spirits of the deceased. Forth is summoning Demon Creatures. Van Den is the strongest Necromancer alive. Only three others are up to level four, but do not nearly have as much control and power as Van Den. Five others are level three Necromancers, six are up to level two, and five are only level one. You can also have varying degrees of powers in each level. Some can be level two experts, but can exercise ghosts, while others are level four experts and not able to do anything else."

Harry's eyebrows climbed to his hair line as he realized he'd beaten the worlds greatest Necromancer in a duel. Admittedly his powers were probably more focused towards summoning demons and spirits, but still. He gave a slight smile and allowed Griphook determine how much his 'request' would cost, fairly.

Half an hour later Harry was leaving, not with a sack of gold or such, but with one uncut diamond from his vault that was more then worth a summoning. Harry walked from the bank, humming to himself lightly. His next stop was Madam Malkins. He entered the store with a soft smile. He found Mrs. Malkin manning the till at the front and quickly made his way to her.

"I'm here to pick up my order if it's finished." He smiled at her.

"Oh! What name is your order under?"

"Café."

"Ah. It is finished. Just this morning actually."

She dug under the counter and pulled out a neat package wrapped in brown paper. He quickly paid her and hurried from the store to the closet apparation point. He decided he would spend the rest of the day looking over the new uniforms for his café and studying as he had nothing else to do.

.-.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to blink at Randal. The boy was stepping out of an older car that was parked in Dorothy's drive way. Randal hopped the small strip of grass dividing Harry and Dorothy's driveways and strode up the small stone path to the front porch where Harry sat on a bench.

"Randal." Harry greeted. "How are you?"

"Great. I just came by to drop off some things for grandma."

Harry smiled and stood, snapping his book shut.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Sure."

Harry led him inside where they both kicked off their shoes. Harry headed for the kitchen and Randal took his time looking around curiously. Harry turned the kettle on and grabbed some cups and tea. Then he pulled some leftover cake from the fridge and set it on a plate for at the table. When he set the tea on the table he found Randal staring at something on his couch. Harry walked up to him and looked at what he was looking at. His breath caught as he looked at the cover of the book he'd been reading yesterday. The man on the front grinned and waved at him cheekily, waving his wand at the same time, a cup changing to a mouse. Advanced Transfiguration.

"Harry." Randal said with deceptive calmness.

Harry felt a smile twitch his lips.

"Yes?"

"What is that?"

"That's a book Randal."

"Why is it waving at me?"

"Actually, I believe it's waving at me." Harry shrugged.

Randal just stared at him. Harry sighed and moved the book sitting Randal on the couch. He brought the older teen his tea.

"Do you believe in magic?"

.-.

The door opened softly, creaking in the silence. Harold stepped into the room and Harry looked up at him with a slightly sickly smile.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes." Harold answered slowly, eyeing Randal who was openly staring at him. "Give me a while to set up."

"Of course." Harry nodded.

Harold walked past them to the stairs where he quickly headed for the attic room.

"Who was that?" Randal asked softly.

Harry had told him everything he knew about magic, Hogwarts, and the Ministry but he hadn't touched on anything private.

"That's Harold Van Den. He's doing a job for me tonight."

"Oh." Randal said turning back to his cake.

"Did you think about my offer?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I think I would like to do that." Randal grinned, eyes lighting up. "I needed to find a summer job anyways."

"Wonderful." Harry beamed.

"Oh, and I take it you won't be coming to football practice tonight?"

"I can't make it."

Randal shrugged and stuffed some cake in his mouth.

.-.

"It's ready."

Harry rose shakily, rubbing his trembling hands together. Harold watched him, concerned.

"You don't have to do this." Harold said silently. "Just because it's possible doesn't mean you have to do something."

Harry gave a weak smile.

"I want to."

"…fine."

Harry exited his room and stepped into the attic room. Curtains had been drawn across the only window and only the candles lit the room. On the cleared floor was a large circular design made up of symbols and circles of white chalk.

"What now?" Harry asked swallowing."

"I have to activate the summoning circle. It takes a lot of magic and focus. When I tell you too, you must throw some blood into the center."

"No chanting?"

"No. The runes help focus my magic instead of words. They help bind my magic and the spirits much more strongly also."

"Okay. I'm ready."

Harold nodded and stepped into the circle where he stood in a small empty square. He drew his wand and raised it, eyes closing. For a few minutes nothing seemed to happen. Then slowly Harry realized the chalk was glowing. It started out light, and slowly got brighter. The whole room lit up with warm white light. Harry noticed Harold's coat tails start to whip around and his hair fly around his face. Harry only felt a slight shift in the air. The glow slowly started to gather in the confines of the summoning circle, making a pillar of light. Harry watched closely.

"Now." The man said softly, but Harry heard.

He lifted the silver knife he'd been given earlier and drew it across his arm. He threw his arm out as the blood was drawn, splattering some in the white summoning circle. The glow flashed a bright red before becoming soft white again. Harry wrapped his cut arm in a white cloth he'd brought and tossed the knife away, still watching.

Finally Harold's eyes snapped open and the glow swirled violently before settling back in the symbols which just gave of a small glow now. Slowly small light particles seemed to gather into shapes in the circle. They started to form slowly, just a blob, then a shape, then a rough body. Slowly they gained features.

Harry watched with a baited breath. Finally the white glow looked to shatter, like a plane of glass. Left behind where two transparent figures of wispy grey. Harry felt his mouth go dry as he stared at them. They blinked, looking dazed. Harry unconsciously stepped forwards, entering the circle. He missed how the symbols flashed as he stepped over them and how Harold gave him a thoughtful look.

"I'll give you some privacy." Harold said softly as he walked down the stairs and out of sight.

"M-mom. Dad." Harry said shakily.

"Mom, dad?" The female asked confused.

They shook their heads as if shaking away a dream and looked at him with startled expressions.

"H-Harry?" Lily asked softly, disbelieving.

Harry gave a weak smile.

"Hi."

"What, how?" James scrambled, confused.

"I hired a necromancer to summon you." Harry blurted out.

There was a long moment of silence.

"You look so old." Lily said quietly as she stepped towards him, ghost feet gliding over the floor.

She gently reached up and rested a hand on his cheek. He leaned into the warm touch, grasping her hand. He didn't give a second thought on why they were solid.

"I'm thirteen. Fourteen in a week."

The two shared a stunned silence.

"But that means…" James said softly.

"You died over eleven years ago?" Harry asked with a sad smile.

"…I guess times flies when you're dead." James tried to joke, but ended up choking instead.

"Oh my beautiful little boy." Lily swallowed sadly as she pulled Harry into an embrace.

Harry didn't even notice he was crying until he felt Lily wiping them away.

"Shhhh." She hummed.

He sank to his knees and soon found himself sobbing in her arms. All he'd ever wanted, all he'd ever wished for was to see his parents. And now he had them here, standing next to him and stroking his hair like he'd always wanted.

.-.

"….And now I'm opening a café. It's called 'Through the Looking Glass' and it'll be open for everyone, creature, muggle, and magic-user alike." Harry said, eyes glittering with his delight.

"I'm so proud of you." Lily laughed as she kissed his forehead.

He leaned back against her and smiled. At some point they had found themselves sitting and Harry telling them _everything_. Hedwig and Keiruim sat on his shoulder having been introduced to his parents. Lily thought Hedwig was adorable and James had thought Keiruim looked like a lot of fun.

"Harry."

All three looked up at Harold who had peeked up from the stairs.

"I can only hold them for another five minutes." He said softly, almost regretfully, looking strained around the edges.

Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut. He offered a weak smile.

"Thank you."

The man gave a curt nod and vanished again. Harry looked up to the faces up his remorseful parents and stood, hugging them tightly. He was crying again.

"Don't worry Harry." Lily murmured. "You're doing great in life, and you have so many wonderful people to look out for you."

"I know." Harry shuddered.

"Harry." James said resting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll both love you, no matter what you do or how you live."

"I know." Harry said again, the words catching in his throat, coming out as barely a whisper.

"Harry." James said again.

Harry looked into his eyes and was struck by how guilty and sad they were.

"When I was alive, in school, I wasn't the nicest."

Harry blinked in shock. All he'd ever heard was how brave, how fun his father was. Everyone had always told him his father was a gallant hero who did good. The only person who had ever said otherwise was Snape…

"I was actually quite arrogant and I was a bully."

Harry winced and looked down, already guessing who his main target had been. James tilted his chin to face him again.

"I was like Dudley."

Harry swallowed. His dad had always been his hero, the person he wanted to be like. But Harry also hated bullies with a passion.

"I made many mistakes. I wish I was alive so I could make them up for many people. But I'm not alive. And I won't ask you to go ask for forgiveness for me. What I want is for you to not be like me. I want you to be kind, and strong, and considerate. I want you to be honest and modest. But most of all I want you to be happy."

Harry brushed a tear away and nodded determinedly.

"We love you so much Harry." Lily said kissing his cheek.

He noticed she was crying. But so was he.

"Can you do something for us Harry?" Lily asked.

He nodded vigorously.

"Tell Severus I forgive him." Lily smiled softly.

"And tell Snape I'm sorry." James swallowed. "And tell Mooney and Padfoot to keep having fun."

"And be happy." Lily said. "Even if you have to run away. Be happy even if you have to leave everything behind because they're being too cruel or demanding. This isn't your war with Voldemort. We fought, but that doesn't mean you have to. We died so you would live freely, not fight half finished battles. Just be happy, for us. And remember, we'll always love you. You could join Voldemort and we'll still love you. You'll always be our precious, beautiful little boy. You make us proud."

Both of them hugged him. They had barely wrapped their arms around him when suddenly they shattered, like glass figurines. Wisps of grey floated away and vanished and the circle's glow vanished and Harry was alone again. He stood for a moment, barely breathing. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up at Harold. The man gave him a comforting smile. Harry stared. Then he fell back in a dead faint, exhausted.

.-.

End of July 25th, 26th, and 27th.


	16. July 28th, 29th, 30th, and Aug 1st

**I apologize for the lateness but my computer crashed and I didn't fix it till a few days ago.**

**And the standard sorry for any mistakes.**

_.-._

_July 28__th_

_Thursday_

.-.

Harry woke to Hedwig's barking, the harsh irritating noise that told him to wake up now or she would get impatient. He slowly blinked away his sleepiness, noticing the sunlight that bathed the room. He lifted his head and realized he was in his bed. Slowly he sat up, feeling the ache of tiredness in his body. As he stretched, Hedwig barked again, hoping near his desk making him glance at a stack of letters on his desk. It appeared his friends had written again. He'd deal with that later. For now he headed for the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror and stared for a moment, trying to find what was different. Something felt different, something was different. He just didn't know what. He decided to ponder on it later and slid into the shower.

When he had finished his shower, dried off, and dressed he decided to seek some breakfast. As he entered his first floor he ignored Harold who was reading the paper at the table and headed for the fridge to get some milk. When he had a bowl of cereal and an apple in front of him he sat down at the table and dug in. Harold and he both shared a comfortable silence as Harry finished eating and Harold finished reading.

When that was done Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewel he'd got from his vault for Harold. He set it gently on the table in front of the man, the jewel making a soft clinking sound. Harold looked away from his paper and then at harry a moment. Gently he lifted the diamond up to the window light and examined it.

"If this is real, which I know to be true just based on your character and that of the goblins who you work with, then this is worth much more then what I did." Harold muttered.

"No, what you did is worth much more then that." Harry corrected, a soft smile on his face, remembering the smiling faces of his parents.

"Well, that cements my decision." Harold smirked at him, lowering the diamond and pocketing it.

Harry blinked at him.

"Decision?"

"Yes. I've decided to train you."

"Train me?" Harry asked in surprise. "In what?"

"Everything, but specifically necromancy."

Harry stared in shock.

"What?"

"You have the gift". Harold grinned. "I noticed when the summoning circle flared beneath you. There aren't enough necromancers in the world so we try to train those that appear with the ability."

"Oh." Harry muttered, shocked.

Harold stood and smirked.

"Until you are at an acceptable level I shall be staying in London. I will try to find a place near here so we do not spend all day travelling to have lessons."

Harry blinked but then smiled.

"You could stay here if you wish. I have an extra room."

Harold turned to him fully, folding the paper and standing.

"I think I shall accept that." He said standing. "I shall be off then, to go get my things and put this little thing in my bank vault."

He headed for the door and Harry smiled slightly as Alice rubbed against his leg.

"Oh, and you seem to be a bit lighter today, more relaxed." Harold said as he opened the door.

"Do I?" Harry asked himself as the man left.

He rolled his shoulders and realized he felt so much lighter, as if some sort of weight had lifted from him.

He felt ...happy. or at least content.

.-.

"What's your age?" Harry asked making notes.

"I turned twenty eight last week." The lady said curtly.

The woman was tall, about five nine with long straight brown hair done in a curt bun. Her face was very pretty, but with a stern expression on it. She had beautiful blue eyes and a long elegant figure.

"And do you have any past experience?" Harry asked.

"I worked as a waitress in a muggle restaurant. I have also taken Food Safe if the kitchen needs extra help."

"Hmm." Harry hummed looking over the papers. "You're a squib correct?"

She stiffened but held her head high.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well you're hired."

She blinked but nodded her head.

"Meet tomorrow at the café. We'll be having our first meeting. Opening day is soon."

She nodded again.

"What is the pay?" She asked softly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. three galleon and four sickles an hour."

She frowned in thought.

"One galleon equals five pounds, correct?"

He nodded.

"So just over fifteen pounds an hour?"

"Correct."

She nodded and stood, grabbing her purse and taking the paper with the café address on it.

"Can you get there everyday or do you want me to organize a portkey?"

"Portkey please."

He nodded and quickly wrote an extra note, holding it out to her.

"Take this to Gringotts and give it to Griphook. He'll deal with it."

"Not the ministry?" She blinked.

"No. Gringotts has a license to create and sell portkey. And frankly theirs are better then most others."

"How expensive are they?" She asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, Griphook will take the cost from my account."

She nodded slowly then quickly curtsied to him and left. Harry grinned. He now had a cook, Randal, Leonard Bishop, a girl he had interviewed earlier named Anne Glasgow, and now this woman Eleanor Tremaine. He was no expert at interviewing and truly didn't even know how to do it properly, but he'd picked these people for their qualifications or the gut instinct he'd gotten from them. Hopefully he wouldn't regret that choice.

.-.

"How does this work?" Harry asked again, eyeing the circle on the ground.

It was quite different then the one to summon his parents. This one was done in red paint that Harold assured him would come off the floor and it had more sharp edges and symbols. Where the spirit one had seemed…flowing, this one seemed almost quick and dangerous.

"I'm going to summon a Demon Creature whom has the ability to read other people's skills through their aura."

"Hmm. And are all Demons Creature as intelligent as humans?"

"Yes. Most demons are at least as intelligent as humans if not more so. Many though, are focused on one thing. Some demons are highly specialized with math but can't read at all. You must recognize that Demons have their own culture also, they do things we don't and care about things we don't. For demons, intelligence and fighting skills dominate everything. Most don't do art, most don't dance, but they have etiquette. They don't believe in religion but they have a hierarchy similar to that of Britain in the fourteen hundreds."

Harry nodded slowly and watched as Harold drew another symbol.

"And do all summoning need these intricate summoning circles?"

"No. Only spirit summoning and Demon Creature summoning need these circles. And if you gain a partnership with a certain Creature demon you can sometimes summon them with only words or with a tattoo. Beast Demons need summoning designs also, but they can be small, the size of a paper slip even. These summoning circles are also just made of a mix of ancient runes and elemental runes."

"I never took ancient runes."

"And I won't teach you all of them. You only need specific ones. You only need the ones that describe the demon you wish to summon, the ones to help bind him to the earth, and the ones to connect your magic to."

"Do any tame them?"

"No and yes. That's the danger with summoning demons. You can't 'tame' demons. Beasts are like animals, the runes help you control them enough that some reason and logic can override their instinct. But they can still turn on you because they have such little mental function there is nothing for the magic to tame. Like how you can _imperio_ humans but not animals.

Creatures however, can be controlled. Not tamed. Never tamed. They can threaten and act how they like unless you order them not to. Once you summon them they are under 'your web of control' and can not escape unless you either let them free or you are magically drained. If you somehow summon one strong enough to break your control, which is quite rare, they may or may not attack. You must understand that most demons don't much care for us at all. A good majority see regular people as annoying insects. Necromancers are only one step above. Sometimes we're even more hated because we can bind them to this world and control them. Always be wary of the demon you summon, even if under your control. Some in the past have found ways around the control to kill their summoner, though it is quite rare.

Also, not many demons control magic and those that do only can control it to a degree. Though demons are so varied that our magic is potent against some and useless against others. Though under your control when summoned, they can still attack. Unless you control is iron tight some can even fight the control long enough to kill you. Your control can be strengthened with outright orders, but some stronger necromancers have such control that the demon can barely even think of harming their summoner.

And always remembered that demons are ruled by a hierarchy of strength, the strongest is on the top and the weakest on the bottom. A demon may be under your control, but if they don't want to be or don't respect you even a smidge they will try their damndest to work against you. It is best to show your strength and dominance before asking them to do much."

"Oh." Harry said trying to organize this information.

"Don't worry, I'll explain more about different Demon types and explain some of their weaknesses, strengths, advantages, and disadvantages. For now, let's summon Ugala and see what level of Necromancer you can become."

Harry nodded and backed up a step as Harold straightened.

"Remember also that some summoning only need circles and magic, some need spells, some need foci, some need wands, and some need barely a thought."

It didn't make much sense but Harry nodded. Harold started to whisper under his breath and the circle glowed an eerie red. The glow started to swirl and then shattered. With a soft crack a being appeared in the circle. Harry saw why it was called a demon.

It was tall, really tall, toping seven feet with a very lithe body that was covered in aquamarine colored scales. Its eyes were bright orange with no pupil. Its hair was dark navy brown and fell poker straight to its shoulders. Long blue claws decorated long webbed fingers. A long scaled tail whipped around its legs. Long black and blue cloth was draped around it and tied with what looked like green rope. It blinked at them with eyelids like a snake. Then it grinned showing off the sharpest teeth Harry had ever seen.

"Ah, Harold." It hissed with a chuckle. "I did not expect to see you. I had thought that moron Najiga was summoning me again."

"Ugala." Harold greeted with a slight smile.

"What is this?" Ugala asked ignoring the older man and stepped from the circle up to Harry.

Harry was slightly surprised it could exit the circle. His parents had not been able to. But then again, spirits were different then demons. He stood still as the demon circled him, hunched over slightly. He felt the scaly tail brush across his cheek and was surprised at how warm it was. The demon stopped directly in front of him and hunched over, starring at him with fire orange eyes. Harry met his eyes calmly, waiting. The demon started to smile slowly and widely.

"Ah, what an interesting little mortal."

It reached out and rested a hand on either side of his face.

"Ah, a wizard, a very powerful one. He is skilled with what you call 'wandless' magic, especially elemental spells. Yes, ice is his favourite. Ah, and he is a natural in the air. A cook also! Delicious. Hmm, he is also good with animals and has more then one animal form. And he is blessed with luck."

"Blessed with luck?" Harold asked in surprise.

"Yes, from his mother. Neither good nor bad."

Harry didn't know if that was something he wanted but kept silent.

"Ooh." The demon said grinning as his eyes flashed. "He will be a very powerful demon summoner."

"Really?" Harold asked with an excited grin.

"Yes, but he has no skill with spirits. I doubt he will even be able to exorcise a ghost. But he will be able to summon any demon he wishes, maybe even Lord Ruzic."

Harold stared at him in shock but the demon ignored him.

"And what's this? Ah, he's a grey wizard. He does not favour either light or dark, and his core is tainted just enough not to make him light. This is good. Too many magic users are stuck in their silly Light and Dark ways. He is a neutral." The demon grinned pulling back.

Harry didn't know if this was good thing either.

"You will do great things little mortal." Ugala grinned. "And I hope to watch the change you start. Call me if you ever need me."

Then he grabbed Harry's wrists and scratched it with a nail bring a bead of blood to the surface. He cut himself and dropped a drop of orange blood on Harry's own ruby cut. Harry hissed as the blood mixed and started to burn. It vanished a moment later and a navy blue band started to twist around his writs like a tattoo. Harry examined it in surprise. It was about half a centimetre thick and was a simple band with some weird symbols at one point. Then Ugala laughed and vanished with a sound that resembled that of roaring waves.

"What is this?" Harry frowned at the band.

"That is what I meant by partnership." Harold said also frowning. "If a demon personally likes you enough they will do that. It gives you a direct link to them. Swipe some blood over that mark and call the demon's name and they shall appear. It takes a bit more magic then a regular summoning but works quickly in a bind. It's surprising for a demon to mark some one who did not directly summon them more then once though. I guess he liked you."

Harry studied the mark.

"What are theses symbols in the middle of the band?"

"That's letters from the demon alphabet. They spell the demon's name."

"Oh." Harry said frowning. "And who is Ruzic? You looked shocked at his name."

"He is the king of demons. He rules the entire Demon Realm."

Harry's eyes flew wide with surprise.

"What?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Harold said, tone stern. "Or even contemplate it until you are fully trained."

Harry nodded quickly not wanting to get tangled up with a demon lord of all things.

"Well." Harold said looking to the summoning circle, which Harry realized had faded away. "We might as well start your lessons now. Since you'll only be focusing on demons this will cut a lot of the more mundane things out. We can start our lessons on Beast Demons and their summonings. If it goes well we can try your first summoning within a week."

"That fast?"

"Necromancy isn't a complicated thing until you start learning about spirit summoning. It all just takes a lot of power and strong will and some common sense Most of which you have in abundance."

.-.

_*Ding Dong*_

Harry glanced to the door and Harold blinked. Harry quickly hopped up and hurried to the door. He opened it come face to face with a mean looking man who was only his height. Harry's face brightened.

"Come in Griphook."

The goblin sneered and stepped in, dropping the disguising illusion as the door shut. Harold blinked at the goblin.

"Would you like some tea or cake?"

Griphook sent him another sneer and Harry grinned and waved him to a chair and he quickly retrieved an oatmeal cookie and some green tea. The goblin took them hesitantly and sipped at the tea before nibbling the cookie.

"This is revolting?" He frowned taking another sip.

Harry just nodded cheerfully.

"I didn't know if you would like tea or cake because I haven't sent you any before now. What do goblins eat actually?"

"Our main food is meat. Any kind really. Human is my personal favourite." The goblin smirked.

"I don't believe I can get that anywhere." Harry sighed, eyes twinkling.

Harold appeared to be trying to figure them out and looked fairly edgy sitting beside the disgruntled looking goblin. Harry got the feeling most people didn't like the little beings.

"Do you eat anything else other then meat?"

"We eat root vegetables." The goblin shrugged. "Mushrooms though are a delicacy to us."

Harry nodded cheerfully.

"Do you have a specific drink you like?"

"We have a…coffee like drink we prefer." Griphook allowed.

"You must send me some then or tell me where I can buy one." Harry said.

"Why?" Griphook asked suspiciously.

"Why for my café of course." Harry blinked.

"And why do you need it for your café?"

"For when goblins come of course." Harry said as if it were obvious.

Griphook eyed him silently before giving a slow nod.

"I shall ask a goblin I know who produces the stuff."

"Great. May I ask why you came for a visit today?"

The goblin reached in his coat and pulled out five rings of keys, most rings only holding one key.

"These are for your employees. The cook will get a set of master keys like yours and the servers will get a key to the doors so they may get in but not access anything."

"Thanks." Harry smiled snatching the keys out of the air with his seeker reflexes as they were thrown to him.

"And here." The goblin sneered tossing him a bunch of papers. "Those are a copy of the deed, a copy of a few inspections made by both the ministry and some muggle people. Best hang them in sight of the customers."

Then the goblin grinned and pulled out a crisp looking sheet that seemed even more important.

"And this, this is to stop the ministry from trying to shut you down."

Harry took it gently and looked it over. It was sheet that proclaimed Harry's café was goblin property and if it was repressed it could be considered an act of war against the goblins. Harry whistled, impressed. He didn't understand much legal mumbo jumbo but he knew this was practically a peace treaty and a weapon all wrapped in one for him. Griphook gave a sharp tooth grinned.

"We of course get seven percent of your income from the café for that paper."

"Sure." Harry shrugged.

Harold frowned though at the blind acceptance and eyed the goblin. Luckily he said nothing

"Thank you for the papers." Harry smiled.

Griphook gave a smug smirk, obviously pleased with himself. Then the short goblin slid to his feet pushing the empty tea cup into his hand. Harry blinked as he realized the goblin had eaten all the cookie and drank the tea when Harry hadn't been looking. Harry smiled at him and walked him to the door, waving as he vanished. When he turned back he found Harold looking thoughtful.

"I have never seen a goblin go to such lengths for a human when unasked and not paid, but that was ruder then most goblins I have met."

Harry laughed.

"Griphook is a good friend. And that wasn't rude, that was just Griphook. Goblins are odd but I've gotten used to it." Harry smiled.

.-.

_July 29__th_

_Friday_

.-.

Harry looked at the five people who were either chatting with another or looking over their new uniforms. The uniforms had been one size fits all and with magic it really meant it. They were black slacks, skirt for the women though they had been given the option of slacks, smart black shoes, white button down shirts with wide sleeves and tight cuffs, and vests that were a variety of bright colors. Deep red aprons were tied around their waist also. The cook though was wearing a large white apron and shirt instead of the vest and red apron.

Seeing them all standing together fairly amiably and dressed well meant they passed the first test. Next would come when he discussed the rules. If anyone was unhappy harry was prepared to fire them now. Their contracts gave him that ability at this time and while Harry was compassionate he would not stand for rude employees. He kenw what he wanted and he was going to get it or fire people and hire new ones until he did. He could be a jerk like that at times.

Harry cleared his throat and they all turned towards him, quieting down. They were sitting at various tables all clumps together, a cup of tea and a small slice of cake in front of them all. Harry had thought it good manners to offer them tea and cake.

"Hello, I'm Harry Black, your employer."

They all muttered 'good morning's as they observed him just as he observed them.

"I started this café with the idea of it being a cake shop. It evolved into a café. It will have both a muggle and a magical side. The muggle side shall be the simplest. It shall sell a limited selection of sandwiches, soups, and salads, with a wider variety of tea, and pastries and cakes. The magic side shall sell the same but the options will be broader since we'll be making foods from magical heritages too."

The five nodded though Anne Glasgow, one of the waitresses, had frowned at the mention of the word muggle just as she had in the interview. Harry brushed it off, she could frown all she wanted as long as she wasn't vocal. He also made a note to have her on the magical side.

"Now, please introduce yourselves." He smiled.

Anne stood first being on the far left where he had motioned. She was a short woman with blonde hair and green eyes. A half-blood her resume noted.

"My Name is Anne Glasgow. I'm the daughter of the last Glasgow heir. Sadly my mother was a filthy mudblood who ensnared my father with love potions. I'm twenty-three." She said, eyes scanning each and every for their reaction.

Her words and tone were proud, bordering on haughty. She sat back down with nothing but Harry was already frowning, noting to tell her that word was not acceptable here. The cook sighed and stood, shoulder length brown hair swaying slightly as he yawned lazily.

"I'm Fujita Selvaratnam. I'm a pureblood I guess. My mother was a British pureblood and my father was a Japanese pureblood. Twenty-nine."

He plopped back down, sprawling in his seat lazily. Harry wanted to twitch as he realized this man would be very difficult to motivate. But it also amused him faintly and he knew there would be no changing the man.

"I'm Eleanor Tremaine. I'm a pureblood squib from the Tremaine family. Twenty-eight." The tall woman said curtly, sitting back down her back rigid just as quickly.

Anne frowned at her nastily and Harry's own frown deepened, making yet another note.

"I'm Randal Belden." Randal announced cheerfully. "I'm a muggle as you call us, and I'm eighteen."

Anne scooted farther from him and Harry twitched. This was getting to be a bit much. Leonard offered a kind smile to everyone as he stood, politely bowing his head as a greeting.

"I'm Leonard Bishop. My mother was a pure-blooded siren and my father was a French pureblood wizard. I'm forty-nine. I look forward to working with all of you."

Anne stared at him in shock before turning to Harry with disbelief.

"You hired all this _filth_? The only person here who is reasonably acceptable is the cook." She sneered.

Harry twitched once again and waited as she crossed her arms and stood, face crumpling into a frown .

"I demand you get fid of the half breed, the muggle, and the squib. Or I'll tell my father to close this place down. He works in the ministry and he'll have it destroyed in seconds."

Harry counted back from ten.

"Well?" She said expectantly. "You should know the British ministry demands higher levels of service than the ones you are trying to present. The cafe is a good idea, but the people you have hired are unacceptable. You'll never stay open. I'm doing this for your own good too."

Harry forgot seven and tried to start again, failing miserably.

He stood with a smile slowly spreading across his lips. He tried to look aimable but he must have failed horribly if the reactions were any pointer. Randal shrunk back from the look scooting back and avoiding eye contact. Leonard swallowed thickly, quickly wiping his glasses to distract himself. Eleanor twitched even in her rigid posture and Fujita closed his eyes more, stiff then lazy in his position.

"You're fired." Harry smiled blankly.

The woman stomped her foot and looked outraged.

"You can't do that. My daddy is Richard Glasgow. I'll have this place hollowed out in minutes."

Wow. Draco Malfoy all over again. Harry twitched but she continued ranting, telling him how she'd have Leonard arrested on fake charges of assault and how she'd have the obliviate squads wipe Randal's memory and how she'd have Eleanor expelled from the magical world. Harry felt the pressure and anger build up as he listened to her childish, you'd better give me what I want spiel. She started to go off on some rant about filth again and Harry stopped trying to stay calm.

"Silence!" Harry hissed.

She didn't listen. Harry's magic finally exploded outwards slamming the blonde back into her chair and magically strapping her there.

"You can not do anything about this, child." He sneered at her.

It was sad when a fourteen year old felt so much more mature than a twenty three year old that he felt he could address her as a child.

"I'm a Glasgow. I can crush your puny live hood and shop." She sneered, fear leaking through as she tried to stand and failed.

He counted to ten again then he expelled a breath and drew his wand. With a quick couple of flicks her uniform was exchanged with her real cloths and her key was now back in his hand. Harry drew to his full height, which was still a foot shorter then anyone there, but the power behind his glowing green eyes shut the girl up quite quickly.

"I am Lord Black, head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Do you wish to challenge me child?" He sneered at her, voice becoming firm and stony cold.

He dared her to say anything using his posture and she stared at him wide eyed.

"Leave now and I won't take this to your father and demand retribution for you insults." He spat as he released the magic.

She left quickly, scrambling for the door. As the door shut there was a dead silence. Harry turned to the others with a cheerful smile.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find another waitress or waiter. Anyways. Selvaratnam is our full time cook though I will deal with all the cakes and most of the pastries. Bishop is our full time worker on the magical side. Tremaine is our full time worker on the muggle side. You two may switch every once in a while if you get bored. Randal is working part time and will work on whatever side needs his help. I shall also be here working on both sides also. I have already discussed your pay with each of you. Up in the staff room there is a list on the wall, make sure you write down the time you start and finish every day on it. I will take care of the cleaning so don't worry about it at the end of the day, but you will be responsible for the wiping of tables and such on your sides of the café.

The café runs almost like a restaurant on the magical side and a normal coffee shop on the muggle just to warn you. On the muggle side people will order at the counter and will eat their meals at the tables unless it's to go. On the magical side people will take a seat, there will be small menus to give them. You will ask them what they want and serve it to them. This is because their will be more variety on the magical side. This is also part of my cake business so be forewarned people may ask to buy cakes and such or order them. Get me if such a person shows up.

If anyone gives you a hard time, find me. I will also leave the number of my new cell phone so you may contact me if I'm ever away for a day. If you have a vehicle you drive to work I've paid for parking passes for the underground parking area across the street. If you have a Portkey it will take you to the spot just outside the magical side entrance. If you apparate you apparate to the same place. Safety spells around the area are set to make sure there are no collisions or such from two or more people portkey'ing or apparating to the same space.

Also, you can bring lunches if you wish, there is a corner store a few buildings down, there's a deli across the street, and you get fifty percent off whatever food items you buy here, drinks are free. You're allowed to stop for any coffee breaks you need if you have someone who can take over for you. If you need time off, please talk to me a few days ahead of time if you can. And if you can't make a shift be sure to notify me.

We'll be open five days a week, nine hours a day. You're hours will be tight for the first while till I get another couple of helping hands but with magic being used in over half the store it should alleviate some of the strain. I also want you all to know you can come to me with anything. Problems, concerns, anything. At work or not. I don't want to be just your boss. I want to be your friend. Hmm…I think that's all for now. Any questions?"

He waited in the silence as they shifted as if trying to get comfortable again after the display and the overload of information.

"When is opening day?" Fujita asked with a heavy sigh.

"Monday, in two day's time."

"And what foods do I make?"

"I'll give you a list. Oh, and try to keep your uniforms in one piece. If you need them patched up give them to me. Everyone gets a second one also, it should be upstairs in your assigned lockers. Everyone good with that?"

Nodded consent answered him and no one else said anything as they finished their tea and cakes and hurried off.

.-.

Harry hummed as he walked down the alley, a slight bounce in his step. Everything was going perfect. He had a store that he'd helped design, he had employees, he had a house, he had a tutor, he had a friend, he had an accountant who helped with everything, and he had freedom.

Harry ducked into the store 'Smith's Plants and Pots' and started to wander, picking a few more buds and sprouted plants. Soon he found himself in front of a shelf with the word 'Rejects' painted over it. It held some half wilted plants that looked almost dead.

"What are these?" Harry asked the till manager.

The man looked over his magazine and shrugged.

"Some magical plants. You're supposed to feed them your magic to make them bloom. They're supposed to turn out different for every person who make them grow, but no one has ever got anything really different then an unique shaped flower and a different color. They're dangerous though as if you let them grow to large they'll start siphoning all your magic. Too big and they can take it all, killing you. They're not illegal but no one wants to take them. They were a bloody menace to try to get sprouting, but then we learned they take more magic then we're willing to give."

Harry eyed them. There was only seven. He gathered them up and placed them on a tray. He then grabbed what looked like ivy and what looked like a Venus flytrap. He paid the man who also cast a spell around them that wrapped the top of the tray they were in, in a bubble that kept them from getting to cold or too warm. Harry thanked the man and left the store while whistling.

He wandered down the alley, stopping a few odd store and but not buying anything until he found himself in a darkened store that sat behind an archway. He had almost missed it, walking right past the little niche that held an old wood door with a crack window. But he'd caught it out of the corner of his eyes at the last moment and turned back. A small worn and dusty sign broken almost in half read '_Pixie Glass and Other Bangles_'.

It had to be both the most interesting and the most confusing store he had ever seen. Inside was cramped but impossibly tall with looming shelves all set at odd angles making a maze of cramped isles. Harry didn't even know what half the stuff on the shelves was. It looked more like a storage room then an actual shop with images of every shape and size crammed in every available space. Things even hung from the tall ceiling and the edges of the shelves. It was actually quite clean except for the few spider webs and the sparkly piles of what looked like glitter at the oddest spots.

The wood was all a beautiful roan red and had odd paintings and carvings at varying locations. Every inch of space not being used as walking space was full of either stacks of books or barrels holding piules of items. Harry didn't even know where to turn first as he set his already purchased items on a desk by the door.

Finally he looked at a curious looking vase that looked to be made by an amateur potter and dipped in the greyest of paint. After prodding it cautiously with his magic and realizing it wasn't cursed or anything, he ran a finger over it and was surprised to watch it flash yellow then red. He pulled his finger back then curiously pocked it again. It turned yellow. He frowned wondering how the red had appeared. The thing flashed blue. Harry blinked then smiled. The jar turned green.

"It's like a giant mood ring." He said amused.

"What's a mood ring?"

Harry held back the startled yelp that tried to escape his throatr and turned as calmly as he could to look at the person behind him. He had to hold back a snort. The old man behind him was almost shorter then him with a slim frame that looked even smaller when compared to his huge beard of frizzy white that matched his longish wiry white hair. Huge goggle like glasses sat on his face, magnifying his eyes to make them huge. He wore plain black breaches and an ash streaked white shirt.

"A mood ring is a ring that changes color according to your mood. At least it should. It's a muggle contraption though and really only changes color according to temperature." Harry replied to the question.

"Hmm." The man said thoughtfully scratching his beard with gnarled fingers. "A ring of course. Not a vase, a ring. I must attempt to make one of these 'mood rings'."

"Did you make this vase?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, the vase. Yes. Everything in this store I made. Except the books. I collected them. At least most of them."

He walked off muttering and Harry kept exploring. He browsed the store finding a few interesting items. Well that was incorrect. Eveyrthing was interesting. But in the tiem he looked he found a few to purchase. The first one was a book titled 'Hidden Places'. No author. When Harry opened it he found it was fake with a hidden cut-out box inside. It was like the muggle one but the space was much larger then a normal book would allow. The next item he found interesting was an oak tree that had been shrunk to only about two feet high but looked old with gnarled roots sticking out of the dirt in the pot. It moved like the whomping willow but didn't attack. Instead it gave a purr like sound and leaned into his fingers as he stroked it.

One of the most fantastic items was what at first looked like a collection of dried coral and seashells. But then Harry had realized they had people the size of his pinky curled up in them. The people looked like sleeping children but with bright colored hair and soft white skin. A small hand written sign said add to water to make them grow and hatch. Harry had scooped them all up along with the tree and book.

Then he had found a similar collection called garden faeries. These were actual faeries, or a lesser species of faeries as they didn't have intelligence. It said on a label that they lived and died with the flower they were born in. They started out a small brightly colored seeds. Harry took two whole jars full of the Faerie seeds from the bucket of them. Then he had found a crystal orb that had a label that said it was a magic reader. It came with a sheet of color labels that said what color was the strongest. Harry made sure not to touch it as he set it on the front counter (which took him almost ten minutes to find in the maze of shelves that seemed endless).

After waiting a few minutes the old man appeared again, smoking as he coughed. He held out a ring to Harry with an expectant look. Harry took it warily and noticed it change color under his fingers. The man clapped delightedly.

"Wonderful! You'll have to find out the colors on your own though." He bustled.

"Thank you I guess. I'd also like to buy these."

"Oh! Wonderful. I haven't had a customer in…"

He cut off and looked at a calendar behind the crowded till.

"Hmm, two years, eight months and twenty six days."

Harry blinked in surprise but quickly paid the man for the items watching as he put them all in an old box for him, obviously lacking bags in the mess that was the front counter.

"Did you really make these Sea Babies?"

"Oh yes! I made them in a similar way I made those Seed Faeries, a whack of charms, some transfiguration, a messed up potion, and some dragon scale powder sprinkled on top."

Harry didn't know if he was telling the truth but the man's smile was honest.

"And are they really alive creatures?"

"Yup! Though they're no smatter then insects or fish."

"And the tree?"

"I was trying to create a miniature whomping willow that could act as a guard. Oh and be aware that Oaky there may crawl out of his pot at times. He's like a blasted cat, walking everywhere and climbing on everything. Sheds his leaves everywhere too"

"Um...okay?"

"Oh and that book is one of my favourite. Though don't use it as a suitcase. It likes to eat clothes and paper too."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to come back and explore more thoroughly at some time." Harry said slowly being truthful even as he was weirded out..

"Oh that would be lovely. I'll have tea ready next time."

Harry fled the store with all his purchases tucked in bag that looked like it was made out of black paper but felt almost fuzzy. Once the dusty old door shut on one of the coolest shop he had ever been in he took a moment to mark the store's location in his mind. It was set out of the way and the window had a crack in it making it look unused and abandoned.

He was about to turn and head back to Talon's Inn to access his car on the other side when he spotted two familiar people walking down the alley looking more then slightly nervous. He frowned trying to remember who they were as he headed for them. As he got closer he took in more details. Both were fairly tall, the man taller than the woman and both had brown hair though the woman had long curly hair and the man had short frizzy hair. The man also wore glasses. He knew them, somehow, he just couldn't remember. He tailed them a few moments trying to remember and when it did it struck him suddenly. They were Hermione's Parents.

He wound around them using an ally and stepped out in front of them abruptly, his hood up, and glancing about. They quickly stopped and stumbled back, the man stepping a foot in front of the woman.

"Yes?" The man asked calmly, but Harry heard a tremor in his voice.

"Would you perhaps be lost?"

"Yes." Hermione's mom said. "Could you perhaps show us how to get back to Diagon?"

"Of course. Follow me."

He heard twin sighs of relief and headed for the main alley way.

"You should be careful around here." Harry said conversationally. "While not horrible it can be dangerous, especially without magic."

"And how do you know we don't have magic?" Mr Granger asked imposingly.

"You would have used it or at least drawn wands on me when I surprised you." Harry shrugged under his hood. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"We're meeting our daughter." Mrs Granger said shushing her husband. "She's grabbing books though and we thought to have a look around. Get to know about magic a bit more."

"Hmm. Knockturn Alley is not the ebst place to be curious." Harry said. "But here."

They took the little card he offered, examining it. It had a picture of Alice drinking tea at the Mad Tea Party all in sketch form with his cafe name floating above it.

"It will be open in a few days. It's a small cafe that has a magical side. If you want to know anything feel free to ask the waiters/waitresses and enjoy some tea."

Five minutes later he had left the Grangers in Diagon and with his good deed done he headed for Talon's Inn.

.-.

Harry finished pouring in the jug of water and then set the water pail aside. He gently grabbed the small clam from beside the goldfish bowl and gently dropped it in. It sunk gently to the bottom of the tank to lay on top of the light purple decorative rocks. The clam immediately opened a sliver and turned towards the light of the window. The label on the Sea Babies had said they were like plants in the way they needed sunlight for photosynthesis.

Harry stepped back and smiled at the decorative display. He had filled all the windows in his second story living room with fish tanks. He could only fit two at most on every sill though and had had to add some tanks to the downstairs window sills. Every tank had either a clam, another shell, or some coral. Decorative gravel of every color filled the bottom of the tanks and some had a fake or real plant decorating them.

He yawned and glanced out at the window. It was on the horizon. He grabbed the water pail he had been using and returned it to the kitchen before heading to his room. He still had to reply to the letters Hermione and Ron sent him and plant his oak tree in the pot the old man had given him specially for the tree.

.-.

_July 30__th_

_Saturday_

_.-._

Harry yawned as he tied his hair back in a ponytail. He was dressed in some black slacks and a white t-shirt. As he descended into the kitchen he found Harold stacking some papers on the table. When he saw Harry he smirked.

"Those papers are the summoning circle designs for various Demon beasts. You'll be memorizing those today, along with the beast they summon, and the runes that make them."

Harry blinked but slowly nodded. Then he quickly grabbed his garden apron and his jar of Faerie Seeds and hurried to the greenhouse. Best get what he wanted done quickly and before he was dragged to study.

.-.

"_What_ is _that_?" Harold asked calmly, his eye twitching.

Harry sighed and gently grabbed the miniature oak tree at his feet. The shop keeper had been right. It liked to move around. It used all its roots like tentacles and could actually move really fast. Like a cat.

"This is Lie." Harry smiled as the thing wrapped around his arm and leaned against his chest, brushing him with its leaf branches.

"And why is it purring?" Harold twitched.

"It likes me." Harry said cheekily.

He set it back on the ground and it seemed to wilt a moment before perking up and scrambling off towards Alice, who had just stepped in the house, little roots pulling it across the floor rapidly. Alice gave what Harry took as an excited expression and started to dart around, Lie chasing after her. Harold gave another twitch as he watched the tree before he slowly turned back to the papers, steadfast ignoring the thing.

Harry pulled a sheet of cookies from the oven and started to get another batch ready. Harold held up a paper with a red circle on it.

"What will this summon?"

"Cerberus, three headed dog. Their weakness is music." Harry said dutifully.

"And what is their strength?"

"They have great stamina, and as they have three heads they have six eyes to watch. They're perfect guard animals. They can be as large as an elephant of as small as a regular pit-bull dog."

"Good. And this one."

Harry sighed and slid a sheet of sweets into the stove.

.-.

Harry ducked under the strike and scrambled back.

"What was that for?" He hissed at the man.

His answer was a long stick thrown at him. He scrambled to grab it and raised it clumsily to block a strike from Harold's cane.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, so make sure you pay attention."

Harry ducked and then felt a sharp rap against his ribs. He slid back and hurriedly blocked another strike.

.-.

_July 31__st_

_Sunday_

.-.

Harry watched the clock closely, mentally counting the seconds down. As his clock struck midnight he smiled.

"Happy Birthday Harry. You're fourteen."

He looked up at the two birds now entering his room; Hedwig carrying two packages and Keiruim carrying a fairly large one.

Hedwig dropped the packages on the bed as if they were worthless and landed on his shoulder, making a cooing noise to him as she nibbled his ear gently. Keiruim set the large package beside the others and flew to the perch where he immediately fell asleep. Harry cuddled Hedwig a moment before she joined him. Harry turned to the packages as his birds fell asleep. He sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed the first one. It was from Hermione. It was a book on Defence. Harry smiled slightly as he looked over the advanced book and then set it on his bedside with a mental note to read it later. Ron's package turned out to be a Chudely Cannon's poster (eye gouging orange of course) and a cake from his mother with a tin of fudge.

The largest package was from Remus and Sirius. It came with a letter detailing how they were and who much fun they were having on the beach. The present was a palm tree that had been shrunk for travel. They had also sent him a bunch of photos of them and Remus had sent him a beautiful wand holster made out of some kind of leather. Sirius had also slipped a cane into the bottom of the box. It was all black with a silver capped bottom and a silver curled up dog on the top. A short note said Harry had to learn how to master using the cane, a symbol of greatness. And he should mock Lucius Malfoy with it. Harry had found it had a hollow area to slip his wand into like Lucius's. Harry found it amusing enough to prop against his desk as he made a note to put the photos in an album and pot the palm tree in his green house.

"I'm fourteen now." Harry breathed happily. "Fourteen and free."

.-.

Harry gently set the pot in the hanging tray and attached it to the hook on the ceiling. The little sprout leaned towards him pitifully, almost making a sound like a whimper. Harry drew his magic up and welled it in his hand. The sprout wrapped around his finger and Harry felt his magic slowly start to siphon into the plant. After a few minutes he pulled back tutting at the mewling plant.

"If you take to much you'll hurt yourself." Harry told it gently. "I'll give you more tomorrow. Now be good and don't fall out of your pot."

The plant drew back with what Harry took as a sigh. Harry heard the timer on his stove and rushed off to pull his cake out. Harold was sitting at the table again reading it appeared.

"Is there a reason you are making enough sweets to feed the whole magic population?" Harold asked eyeing the sweets that covered every surface of the kitchen and the extra four tables in the living room.

"Tomorrow is the opening of my café." Harry smiled. "And to commemorate the opening I'm giving any child who comes a free treat and all other treats will be half off for everyone else. I've already hired a few people to hand out flyers and such."

"Hmm." Harold said swiping a cookie from a plate.

.-.

Harry groaned as he shut the notebook. It was Harold's notebook on Demons. He'd wrote down an entry on every demon. He said Harry had to make his own but could use his for now to try and pick out the Beast he would summon first. Harold only had seven beasts. He'd told Harry he dealt more with Spirits then demons personally and rarely got involved with Demon Beasts. In fact he'd only summoned the canine Beast Demons. He said it was up to Harry to learn what kind of Beast Demons there were and how to summon them.

Harry rubbed his palms against his eye when he felt something rub against his leg. He looked down to find Lie rubbing against him. It noticed him looking and all its branches reached up asking to be held. He picked it up and set it on the table. It scrambled over the surface and up his arm to grip at his shoulder and rub against his hair. He sighed at the overly affectionate tree thing and stood.

"I have to go out and get a few things, namely groceries and a durable notebook. You be good while I'm gone. And don't annoy Hatter or March Hare."

The tree gave a sigh like noise and let Harry set it on the floor.

.-.

Harry pulled up next to the magical side door of his café and dismounted his motor bike. He pulled his helmet off and propped the bike on the kickstand. He grabbed the large box on the back of the bike and pulled his keys free. A few seconds later he was walking into the dark, silent café. The magical side looked fairly nice he had to admit.

As he entered, the candles that hung from the walls and that sat on the tables burst into life. The dark red curtains drawn across the windows made the room feel warm and comfortable with just the candle light. The paintings on the walls moved about grinning at him and chatting to one another with no noise. Harry set the box he'd brought on the counter and pulled out miniaturized containers filled with treats. The till and surrounding counters were all glass display cases made of glass and silver. Inside the cases on the silver shelves sat various trays.

Harry unloaded the box, filling all the cases quickly enough. He did the same on the muggle side and stuffed the rest of the shrunken treats in the large fridge in the kitchen. The display cases had spells to preserve the food set inside so they would last for much longer then regular treats would.

Harry soon found himself standing at the counter humming to the music played magically by the piano as he wrote small labels with prices for all the treats in the display cases. He set them delicately at the front of the trays for all to see. When that was finished he started to write down menus on the chalk boards behind the muggle till and counter. After that was finished he made sure both tills held some cash. Then he made sure everything was stocked up and ready for the next day.

When he was sure it was ready he locked everything up again and exited through the back door. He was about to pull his helmet on when he spotted a man down the alley way pulling out a can of spray paint. A half painted picture already on the wall made Harry paused as a thought grabbed him.

"Hey!"

The man froze and spun to face him. Harry took him in. The man looked to be no older then nineteen with short spiky blonde hair with three purple stripes on the left side. He had at least three silver hoops in each ear and a bar through his eyebrow. A stud was also under his bottom lip. He wore loose baggy blue jeans and a green hoodie.

"What?" the man asked annoyed.

"You do know you could get in trouble for that." Harry said, amused.

He raised an eyebrow at Harry as if daring Harry to report him.

"Would you be interested in a job?" Harry asked instead.

The man frowned and eyed him suspiciously.

"What kind of…job?"

"I want you to spray paint around the entrance to my restaurant."

Harry discreetly waved his hand behind him, briefly letting the man see through the wards to the door sitting against the red brick wall, a small window decorating it with a metal wrought sign above it. The man found in surprise at it then shook his head.

"And what do you want painted around it?"

"An Alice in Wonderland theme."

The man frowned again.

"Have you read them?"

"No." The man snorted. "But I've heard about it."

"I can get a copy of the picture from the book." Harry smiled.

"How much would you pay me for this?" He asked bluntly.

"How about, seventy five pounds. Plus I'll give you money for the paint."

"Deal." The man said almost immediately.

Harry dug into the compartment under the bike seat and pulled out a wallet he always kept there. He counted out thirty five pounds and handed it to the man.

"Half now, half later."

The man shrugged.

"Can you give me a ride to the store to get the paint? I'll do it now."

"Sure." Harry replied pulling an extra helmet out and holding it out to the man.

The guy pulled it on and Harry slid onto the bike.

"I'm Harry Black by the way."

"Dee." The man said shortly as he slid on behind Harry.

.-.

Harry handed the teen the cash as he tossed the last empty spray can into the garbage. The teen had skilfully painted a giant Cheshire sitting of the door grinning down at customers, a white rabbit running towards the door, a burst of the brightest and oddest plants as a background, and a few other odd items around the door for a good five feet on either side. It was late now and the only light came from the lantern like light that hung from the sign.

"Thanks again." Harry grinned at him. "It's wonderful."

Dee shrugged stuffing the cash in his pocket with one hand and stuffing a slice of cake in his mouth with the other.

"Good cake." He grunted.

"Thanks. Do you need a lift home or anything?"

"No." Dee answered shortly.

"Oh, and if you're interested, we have a job opening in the café."

Dee eyed him before grunting again."

"Maybe later."

Harry shrugged and watched as the kid walked off.

"Oh! And where did you get your piercings done at?"

"Inked Bird." The boy said shortly as he vanished around a corner.

Harry smirked and raised the wards around the door again. Then he grabbed his helmet and pulled it on swiftly.

.-.

"What did you do?" Harold asked in surprise.

Harry smiled shyly and tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear showing off the silver studs in either one.

"I thought I needed a change. And I thought I'd treat myself on my birthday."

"Oh….." Harold said softly, shifting in the awkward silence. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Harry said flashing him a grin.

"Your owl brought a letter in earlier but your…tree has it." Harold said as he returned to his book.

"Thanks." Harry said as he headed off to look for lie.

The tree was sitting peacefully in his pot when Harry found him. His pot was one of those things Harry found amusing. It looked like an old mystic castle with the top of a tower cut open and filled with dirt. When his tree sat rooted it looked like the roof of the castle was a green bush.

"Lie. Do you have my letter?" He asked the plant.

The tree shuddered as it woke and then it scrambled from its pot, over the castle walls. As it neared him it paused and shook. A white letter slipped from its branches and Harry scooped it up.

"Such a good little guard." Harry cooed.

It purred and rubbed against him as he stood to open the letter. He noticed the large red Gringotts seal before he ripped it open. Inside was a small silver ring and a letter.

_Lord Potter-Black,_

_The ring is a portkey. To activate it say Sand. It won't be able to active until this upcoming Wednesday though. _

_Happy Birthday as you humans say._

_- Griphook_

Harry grinned and slipped the ring on his finger before tucking the letter away in his desk. He also marked Wednesday on his small desk side calendar.

.-.

_August 1__st_

_Monday_

.-.

Harry braided his hair quickly and efficiently before slipping his slim silver wire glasses on. He smoothed down his apron and green vest and then looked into the mirror to check himself over. He looked like a completely different person from the Harry he had been a month ago. He gave the mirror a grim, determined smile and turned away. He scooped up the bag on his desk and headed for the kitchen. Once there he devoured a piece of toast and an apple before he waved to Harold and headed for his car.

As he drove to his café he noted that it really was close, only a ten minute drive really. He pulled onto Elm Street and parked his car in the underground lot before hurrying across the street to the Café. He quickly unblocked the front doors and flipped the lights on. He spent a good fifteen minutes making sure everything was perfect and the doors were all unlocked.

Eleanor had arrived five minutes into his last check up and had started to bustle around, familiarizing herself with the place. Randal came tumbling in the door only minutes after her, excited but prim and proper. Leonard and Fujita arrived at the same time from different entrances. Fujita just gave a lazy wave and retreated to the kitchen where a sighing Leonard reported he was sleeping on a chair.

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was almost opening time. Outside the street was fairly busy with people up and about. He'd gotten a nice location. It was on a street along with a bunch of business, a popular clothing store, and a large book store.

"Okay everyone," Harry smiled. "I forgot to mention it but the magical side will not be opening until next week. I wanted more time to work on the menu and advertising. Today, we all focus on this side."

Nods all around.

"Now, for our opening today, I've got a special job for Eleanor and Randal."

He offered them a grin and they eyed him cautiously. A wave of his wand and some muttered complaints later the two stood in cosplay. Eleanor was wearing a blue dress and ribbon and her hair was loose. She resembled an Alice perfectly, especially with her long blonde hair. Randal was wearing a mismatched suit of outrageous colors and the coat missing in favour of a vest. A tea cup poked from his pocket and a bright top hat sat on his head.

Harry also tossed Leonard a set of white rabbit ears that were on a headband. The man put them on with a sigh and Harry altered his regular vest to become a non-restricting red dress coat with a long tail. Harry himself pulled on some purple and pink striped cat ears and spelled a fake cat tail of the same pattern to the back of his pants. Then he changed his pants and vest to match his ears and tail but left his shirt white. He grinned widely at his grumbling crew.

"I was thinking about making this permanent for the muggle side."

Randal twitched slightly but otherwise there was no reaction.

"Okay then." Harry pouted. "Anyways let's get started. Eleanor and Randal, you guys are outside, just invite people in for tea and tell them about of Opening Day deal. Leonard, you work the till. I'll help."

.-.

Truth be told, Harry hadn't expected many people to show on the first day. He was quite surprised when the opposite was true. Only a few people had wandered in in the first two hours, but at eleven more had begun to trickle in until all the seats were full by noon and there was a line at the till as people bought sweets.

"Please come again." Harry smiled as he handed a lady her bag of sweets.

She smiled at him and led her babbling child towards the door. Harry looked to the next customer. It was an old man who was quite hunched and had a cane in one hand. He was clean shaven though and had long grey hair pulled back.

"How may I help you?" Harry asked kindly.

"What's good?" The man asked grumpily.

"That depends on personal preference. I myself prefer the strawberry shortcake."

"Don't like strawberries." The man grunted.

Harry was glad that Leonard was also helping customers. He could already tell this man was going to be finicky.

"Then may I ask what you do like?"

"Chocolate."

"Do you like cake, cookies, tarts, brownies, fudge, or anything else."

"…cake."

"Well then I would suggest the devil cake, or the dark chocolate cake, or the no egg chocolate cake, or the marble cake. There's also the fudge cake and the triple chocolate cake."

"Hmmm. Actually cookies."

"There's chocolate chip, double chocolate, chocolate with icing, and white chocolate."

"Hmmm. Tarts."

"Chocolate tart."

"Hmmm. Brownies."

"Chocolate, double chocolate, and chocolate with icing."

"Hmmm. Fudge."

"Chocolate, white chocolate, dark chocolate, double chocolate, marble, chocolate and peanut butter, and chocolate and caramel."

"Hmmm. What else?"

"Nanaimo bars and chocolate mousse."

"Hmmm. I'll take a green tea and a slice of lemon cake."

Harry twitched out of both amusement and exasperation

.-.

End of Chapter 16- July 28th, 28th, 30th, and August 1st.


	17. August 2nd and 3rd

_**Sorry about how late this is! I have no time tehse days working a full time job and a part time job on the side**_

_**Other than that only the regular apology for grammar and spelling errors. It's my story so I'm allowed to mess it up as much as I wish. So there!**_

_**.-.**_

_August 2__nd_

_Tuesday_

.-.

"Hello deary." The old lady smiled kindly as she entered the café.

Another old lady followed her. Both were short with grey hair pulled back, one in a braid one in a bun. The one with the bun had glasses while the other didn't. They both wore old fashioned dresses with flowery print and carried large bags on their arms. They took a seat in the far corner, tucked near a bookshelf and a stand with a plant. They opened their bags and soon their table was spread with knitting equipment and yarn.

They both sat down with the high back chairs and got comfy, starting to knit and chat. Randal came back with an order for tea and Harry discreetly cast a spell to keep the whole pot warm and for neither of them to notice such a thing. Then he sent Randal back with a pot of tea, two china cups and some cookies.

"We already have regulars?" Leonard asked as he stepped out of the kitchen area, tying his apron over his clothes and pulling his white rabbit ears on.

Randal who'd signed up for morning shift yawned, his own top hat on, idly leaned against the counter to watch the old women. Harry just smiled happily.

.-.

Harry walked in the front door of his house and found Harold already waiting.

"What is so important you pulled me away from my café?" Harry asked curiously.

Harold led him to the cleared attic and drew the curtains against the only window.

"It is time."

"Time for what." Harry frowned.

Harold lifted box of chalk.

"For your first summoning."

.-.

Harry's breath caught at his first sight of the hellhound. It looked like a Doberman dog but instead of black and brown it was a bloody red and black. It was skinny and covered in lean muscle. Its fangs were larger and bared and its eyes were a deep red. It was dripping in blood and smelled of burning sulphur. Something about it gave an air of terror. Harry felt his heart speed up as the creature first appeared in his circle, something in the air making him want to flee, flee, flee.

It snarled lowly, almost in a confused manner before its eyes caught sight of Harry. It took a menacing step towards him, ears flicked in his direction and teeth bared. Harry resisted the urge to turn and run.

"Here boy." He said softly holding a hand out.

The hellhound snarled, ears lying flat now as it stepped towards him again. And then it paused, its snarl cutting off. It sniffed the air and flicked its ears up again. It looked at him and Harry met its eyes. The hellhound then sat and stared at him. Harry approached slowly, his hand held out in a non-threatening manner. When he was close enough he slowly reached out to rest his hand on the creature's head. It gave a small growl and butted the hand. Harry scratched it idly, uncaring of the blood that smeared on his hand. He stared in the bright eyes and smiled.

.-.

_August 3__rd_

_Wednesday_

.-.

"Why is he still here?" Harold asked cautiously as he looked to the bloody hell hound.

Harry shrugged as he tossed it a piece of meat. It snatched it from the air and Harry bit his own piece of toast.

"Crook made it obvious he wanted to stay a while so I let him. Left blood all over my bed though."

He shot a glare at the hound which gave an expression Harry took as 'well-I-am-drenched-in-it'. Harold stared.

"You…let him sleep in the same room as you."

"Yeah, so? I mean the blood was annoying but a quick spell got rid of it."

"You fell asleep in his presence though?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Most…most Beasts are…volatile. Even if they accept you as their master they can turn on you at any moment."

Harry blinked and glanced at the hound.

"Well Crook was just fine."

"…You named it too."

"Yup." Harry swallowed some more toast with a smile.

Harold sighed in exasperation but decided not to pursue the subject any longer. He kept a wary eye on the hound as Harry ate his own breakfast. The hound gave him the same consideration and barely took his eyes off the elder man. When Harry was finished he grabbed the messenger backpack from by the door and strapped it on. He scratched the hound with a sigh.

"I'll summon you later, 'kay boy?"

The hound whimpered softly and laid its ears back in an abandoned fashion. Harry just pat his head and targeted the string of magic keeping the hellhound tied to this realm. It vanished in a puff of smoke and ash. Harold was staring in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

"Do what?" Harry asked confused.

"Dismiss him without destroying the summoning circle?"

"Huh? I already destroyed the circle as it was in the way. I just tied the magic string binding him to the realm to me instead."

Harold opened and shut his mouth a few times before sighing and covering his eyes with a hand.

"Harry, usually you can't dismiss demons without destroying the circle or ending the magic tied to the circle unless they vanish themselves. It's usually how you fight against summoners; by targeting their summoning circles."

"Oh. Well I decided to clean up the circle so I just attached him to me." Harry shrugged.

"That…never mind. Hurry off then. Please don't practice any summoning till I'm present please."

Harry gave him an odd confused look but nodded his head as he pulled the portkey ring on.

"Sand."

He vanished in a swirl of sickening colors and lights. Minutes later he fell from the vortex and fell to the ground. He hit the ground and was surprised to find stone under him. He blinked and glanced up. He was in a room that looked like Gringotts. A door flew open and a goblin marched in.

"Ah, you've arrived Mr. Potter."

Harry couldn't even say hello before the goblin dragged him off through the tunnels. He was soon in the lobby and pushed towards a group of men and women carrying packs and looking ready to go on a journey or something. They all looked like they were from different nationalities with a large amount of Egyptians. A good third of the group were goblins. Harry blinked in surprise but didn't get a chance to ask anything as he was pushed into a smaller group within the group consisting of three goblins and a nervous looking mousey guy. A bag was shoved into his arms and then they all latched onto a boot and once again vanished in a swirl of colors and lights.

The second time they landed, Harry was dizzy from the rush of activities and such he'd just went through. He hit the ground quite ungracefully and fell back on his butt. He blinked up at the sweltering sun and the fields of sand. The mousey man offered him a hand up and Harry took it gratefully. He opened his mouth to ask the man what was going on but he was already off helping set something up. Harry was left standing in the middle of a flurry of activity with a stunned look on his face.

He slowly looked around, taking his surroundings in. They were in the middle of what he took to be an Egyptian dessert in a small camp. The people he'd come with were setting up more gear and tents around the few that were already laid out.

"You."

Harry turned around at the guttural call to find himself looking at a scowling goblin. The goblin eyed him.

"You the one Griphook sent?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good, follow me."

Harry did so quickly. The goblin led him to an area of tents that looked to be filled with only goblins. He was led to a small space between two tents.

"You can set your tent up here." The goblin grunted. "I'll come find you in half an hour."

Then he was gone. Harry blinked in surprise and looked down to the bundle that had been shoved into his arms before the second portkey. He found what looked like a tent and a canvas rucksack. He set them both down and sighed before getting to work on the tent. Thankfully a small sheet of paper was a quick manual for said tent.

In fifteen minutes he had the plain triangular tent set up. It was a pale tan color that blended in with all the other tents. Harry read the last part of the manual and pulled his wand out. He tapped the circle drawn on the front doors of the tent and it flared brown before fading. Harry grabbed both his bags and stepped in the opening.

His mouth dropped open and he almost dropped his stuff.

"I guess it's a magic tent." He said to nobody finally.

The inside was a good twenty times the size of the outside. A cloth wall separated a bedroom from the main area. The bedroom had a cot and a small nightstand/dresser with a lamp. The main area was slightly larger then the room with a carpet on the floor, a small table with a two chairs and another lamp. A smaller area was a bathroom with a toilet a sink and a shower.

Harry set his bags on the table, throwing his own pack in the bedroom seeing as it only held a few books, a couple changes of clothes, some necessities, and a small writing kit. He hadn't known what was going to happen when he activated the portkey so he'd brought a bit of everything he might need for a few days.

Harry opened the rucksack that had been shoved into his arms and found a couple changes of loose clothing and work clothes, some gloves, a hat, sun protection potion, a blank notebook, a set of dishes, a canteen, some food items, and a swiz-army knife. There were a few other things but Harry didn't know what they were for and pushed them to the side. He decided he might as well change into one of the outfits seeing as he was dressed much too warmly for what it had felt like outside a few minutes ago.

Soon he was stepping out of the tent in loose brown pants and a light tan shirt. He'd read the instructions for the sun protection potion and took a quick swallow also. It acted like sunscreen but was much more foolproof then the muggle cream. Harry found the goblin from before waiting.

"I'm Switchblade." He grunted.

"Harry." Harry smiled.

"Hn. I'm your guide and guardian while you are here." The goblin continued as he started walking. "I'll show you around and if anyone gives you any problems come to me. Bother other people with you inane questions though."

Harry nodded quickly at the surly goblin and hesitantly voiced his most important thought.

"What am I doing here?"

The goblin paused and blinked at him.

"Griphook didn't tell you?"

"No. he gave me a portkey and said to activate it today. I didn't even know where it was going."

"And you used it?" The goblin snorted.

Harry shrugged.

"I trust Griphook."

The goblin eyed him before shrugging.

"We're in Egypt." He remarked. "We're unearthing a tomb. It was found a week ago. We brought in a team of curse breakers and warders and are going to open the first door today."

"Oh. What does that have to do with me?"

"It is the tomb of a magical priest."

"Oh…um-"

"He was what we now call a parseltongue."

Harry blinked in surprise.

"Oh." He nodded in understanding.

"You were the only one we could get on such short notice. Well there was one other, but he wanted to charge an outrageous fee." The goblin sneered.

"Oh." Harry blinked again.

He hadn't known there were other parseltongue speakers outside of Britain.

"We need you as…back up of sorts. His tomb is said to be guarded by snakes and his tomb will be filled with written parseltongue."

There's such a thing as written parseltongue?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes. You should be able to 'automatically' know how to read it just as you knew how to say it."

"But isn't there a difference?" Harry questioned. "I mean, speaking and reading are a great leap. Everything can speak to a degree, but writing isn't something that comes naturally."

"You are a correct." The goblin sneered. "But parseltongue is a magical inherited gift. Snakes have no ears after all. The same magic that enables you to know parseltongue and allow snakes to hear it will enable you to translate the written form."

"Oh."

The goblin grunted seeing an end to Harry's questions and led him through the camp. Harry quickly learned that while the goblins and humans worked together, they did not sleep next to one another. The camp was divided in half, goblins on one side, humans on the other. Harry was the only human on the goblin side and even he was close to the 'split'. A mess tent was right in the middle also and it was where breakfast, lunch, and dinner were cooked.

Harry stuck close to Switchblade even after the tour was finished, not knowing anyone else at all. A few gave him odd looks but he ignored them to silently follow the surly goblin. Said goblin allowed it as long as he wasn't too talkative. Harry made sure not to voice every question that came to mind.

.-.

Harry watched from the sidelines as the three wizards examined the stone door that was buried underground and at the end of a set of stairs. They looked to be arguing over the hieroglyphs and the best way to open it. His eyes drifted away from him to the few others scattered around watching.

"Kid! Get down here."

Harry blinked and looked up to see one of the men waving at him. He hoped down and carefully stepped down the stairs until he was in front of the door. The man pointed to a line of squiggles.

"Can you read that? Is it parseltongue?"

Harry stared at the squiggles a moment. His vision was overlapped and the squiggles shimmered.

"Thieves beware, the first chamber is the Snake Lair." He repeated dutifully.

"So the first chamber must have the snakes then." One man pointed to another.

"Every chamber is going to have snakes." Another snorted. "He was a 'snake charmer' after all."

"True." The third said.

"Okay, we're ready to open it!" The first called up.

A group of different people pulled wands out and a few more lined up on the sides.

"Kid, can you be here when they open it?" The second asked him. "You don't have to be and it would probably be best if you weren't as the goblins would have our heads if you're hurt, but we're expecting a lot of snakes."

"I'll be fine here." Harry shrugged as he pulled his wand out.

The third shooed the other two back up and waved a goblin and a woman down. They all squeezed in the small space in the cleared area and the woman raised her wand as the goblin waved a hand. Harry waited patiently, wand at the ready. A man above them started to chant, wand aimed at the door. Slowly a creak was heard. Five minutes later the door was pulling away from the entrance.

Harry watched the darkness behind it carefully. The small opening was only an inch wide when Harry threw out a fast shield. Everyone cried out startled at his action and the ones removing the door paused. A snake few out and hit Harry's shield an inch from the woman's face. It hit the ground and hissed angrily at them. The woman shuddered in fear as it bared it's fangs at her from behind Harry's shield.

:Sssilly filth.: It hissed. :You are not welcome.:

:Move.: Harry hissed.

The snake paused and blinked at him.

:A ssspeaker?: It asked suspiciously. :Why are you helping the filth enter this ancient place?:

:We wisssh to learn his sssecretsss.: Harry admitted.

:You will defile this place for knowledge!: It spat.

:Yesss.: Harry sighed. :But we mean no offence. The itemsss in thisss tomb will be ssshown to the world to allow usss to learn.:

The snake appeared conflicted.

:You are not allowed.: It finally said.

Harry winced.

"It won't let us enter. We'll have to kill the snakes." Harry replied unhappily to the others

"They're usually like that." One of the men remarked, casting a spell at the snake that turned it to ash.

"I can hear more in there." Harry said as the goblin and woman resumed the door opening.

Wands raised. As soon as the door was opened more then a foot, snakes came slithering out. A fire spell was cast on them and they tuned to ash. Harry winced. The others heard their hisses of pain but to Harry they were screams. Finally the door was levitated above to the ground. The goblin and woman back pedaled up the stairs to gently lower the door for further study leaving Harry and the first man by the dark opening. The snakes had stopped coming out but Harry heard hisses inside still. He strained to hear what was being said. His eyes flew wide.

"Oh Shit! Back up, back up! Get back!" he yelled scrambling back.

The man still down with him ran like the devil was on his heels and Harry faintly realized he was probably used to such commands. Harry flung himself back up the stairs and hit the ground as a huge snake launched at him. It missed him by inches. People screamed and hurried back, shields being thrown up as the snake hissed menacingly at him. It was huge, almost as thick as his legs together and as long as at least five or six of him, and a deep red color. Orange stripes littered it and the sun glanced off making them shimmer. It looked like flames. Gold eyes glared into his unhappily as it hissed, huge fangs glistening almost purple.

"Fuck! That's a _miles militis _magical snake." A man yelled.

(AN: I made this snake up. Don't bother looking it up. Miles Militis is Latin for warrior or something.)

Wands went up.

"Stop! Any spell you cast will either bounce off or make it stronger." The man yelled, throwing his arms out in a wild gesture.

Someone threw a spell anyways. It bounced right back and the man screamed as his arm was cut up. Another quickly dragged him back. Golden eyes stared at Harry.

:You are the ssspeaker.: It hissed

:Yessss.: Harry said quickly, scrambling back slightly.

The snake moved like lightening. Harry was thrown back, a huge weight settling on him. He realized the snake was on him as he stared into golden eyes and fangs hovered over his neck.

:Why are you attacking our home?: It howled.

:We aren't attacking it!: Harry said desperately as he struggled under the huge weight of the snake.

Hurried orders were being yelled behind him and he heard the scramble of people.

"Stay absolutely still!" Switchblade barked from somewhere behind him. "That serpent has enough venom to kill over two hundred people. If you move you die."

Harry swallowed thickly and tried to show the snake he meant no harm, and trying to breathe with so much weight.

:Why are you invading then!: The snake hissed.

:We're sssearching for knowledge.: Harry said quickly. :We aren't attacking and mean you no harm. All we want is the knowledge!:

:You are invading our home.: It hissed again.

It went for his throat and Harry clenched his eyes shut hearing screams in the background. Suddenly the snake paused. It slowly closed its mouth, hiding its poisonous fangs. Harry could almost see everyone hold their breath.

Its tongue darted out across his throat and then across his face to his shoulder.

:You smell of the king.: It hissed in confusion.

Harry's mind worked quickly, trying to think of what it meant.

:I've fought a basssilisssk!: He blurted out. :It bit me!:

:You lie!: It reared back with a hiss.

:No! I did get bit. A phoenix, a fire bird, cried and sssaved me!:

It was a gamble. He hoped he would be respected for his battle. He could just as easily be hated though. He held his breath in hope. The snake was silent for a moment.

:You defeated a king and carry itsss venom.: The snake pondered.

:What?: Harry yelped in shocked. :What do you mean I carry itsss venom?:

The snake gave an amused hiss.

:It flowsss through your veinsss. It isss no longer asss ssstrong, but it ssstill there.:

Harry pondered this a moment and looked back up at the snake who was watching him much more calmly.

:I-I can take you to a new home!: Harry blurted out.

:What?: It blinked.

:I can take you to a new home.:

It eyed him.

:How?:

:I have lotsss of money. I can buy a place and ssset it up for you.:

At least he thought he could. It stared at him for a long moment.

:For myssself and all my kin?: It asked suspiciously.

:Yesss!:

It was silent a moment

:You sssswear? You will keep us fed and warm?:

:Yesss!:

:Ssswear it!:

:I Ssswear on my magic to give you a home and food and treat you right!:

He gasped as a flash of magic flared through his veins. The snake seemed sated. It got off of him, and he realized he had been breathing very shallowly with its crushing weight on him. He coughed harshly and rolled onto his side to suck in air. The snake hissed and Harry looked up to find three goblins holding cross bows and ready to fire.

"Wait!" He called out.

Switchblade scowled suspiciously at him from between the archers.

"I've made a deal with them." He breathed.

Switchblade stared at him for a long moment. The snake curled up beside him, waiting.

"Fine." It grumbled.

The goblins lowered the cross bows and Harry turned back to the snakes.

:I will come back and get you tomorrow.:

:It gave a nod and slithered back into the dark depths of the tomb.:

For a long moment there was silence.

"Tomorrow. We have to wait till tomorrow. Then they will let us in." Harry panted out.

Then it was if the crowd breathed at once. Everyone let out their breath they had been holding and hurried to do stuff. People quickly tore down equipment and the woman and goblin levitated the door back temporarily.

"Are you injured?" Switchblade grunted, looking him over.

Harry pulled himself to his feet and realized he was trembling.

"I'm fine." He stuttered out.

"Come. We'll head back to the tents." He grunted.

"I need to contact Griphook." Harry remarked as he followed the surly goblin.

He gave a bare nod. Harry hadn't stopped trembling even when he reached the tent. He'd almost forgot what looking in Death's face felt like. He didn't know if he was trembling from fear, shock, or excitement.

.-.

"This seems reasonable." Griphook added idly as he looked over his own notes.

Harry sighed in relief.

"When can it be done?"

"I have a place in mind you can buy." Griphook remarked. "It belonged to an old witch. The property is large with a small house that could easily be set up for the snakes and of which you could use if you get any other animals or just need some space."

"That sounds good. Who will I have to hire to do interior?" Harry asked.

"I have some people I could contact." Griphook mused. "I'll contact them when I return to England. I believe a crude set-up could be done by tomorrow noon. I'll send someone to grab the snakes in the morning."

"Thank you Griphook, you're a life saver." Harry sighed happily as he stood. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You would be very deprived of intelligent company." The goblin sneered standing with him as they walked out of his tent.

Harry stared a moment before he started to laugh. This must have startled the goblins around the campfire they reached, as they all jumped and spun to them. Harry took a quick glance and realized it was dark and cold and all the goblin employees were around a fire with some trays of food.

"You made a joke!"

"Yes, I believe I just did." Griphook sneered, a smirk behind his first expression.

The short goblin tucked his notes under his arm and nodded curtly to Switchblade, whom nodded back.

"I shall see you tomorrow pathetic filth." Griphook sneered.

Harry laughed and clapped the goblin on the back.

"Ah my wonderful Griphook, I look forwards to such a pleasant visit."

"I still have my poisoned blade on me." Griphook threatened.

"Begone then foul beast." Harry giggled.

Griphook sent him another customary sneer and vanished with his portkey. Harry turned to the fire to find most of the goblins staring. They quickly turned back to their conversations and such as he looked at them. Harry took a seat by Switchblade, ignoring the fact he was the only human at this fire.

"I have never seen Griphook so…close with a human." He remarked in a disgusted manner.

"I owe Griphook a lot." Harry remarked with a soft smile. "He's one of the few people I trust absolutely at the moment. In fact he's the _only_ magical person I trust absolutely."

Switchblade stared at him as if he had turned purple and Harry resisted the urge to check. Finally the goblin grunted and held out a stick that had been roasting over the fire. A chunk of odd looking meat was stuck over the end, roasted brown.

"You missed dinner." He grunted again.

Harry took the stick and made a brief face before shrugging. It didn't smell the greatest or look the greatest, but it was food. He took a bite and chewed a moment. The taste was as weird as the smell. It had a metallic after taste too. Harry shrugged again and took another bite. He noticed more then one goblin staring at him.

"That is Glargog meat." A goblin pointed out almost vindictively.

"What's a Glargog?" Harry blinked.

"It's a creature almost like human cattle." Switchblade shrugged. "Most people don't like the taste, smell or texture. I've known some humans are sick at the though of eating it, especially when they learn it is 'goblin food'."

Harry shook his head almost ruefully.

"I've gone without food far too often to be as petty as to refuse food because of nationality."

The goblins didn't respond to that, looking away almost uneasily.

"How old are you?" Switchblade grunted gruffly.

"I turned fourteen three days ago." Harry smiled pleasantly.

"You are far wiser than any other mortal child I have met." He remarked.

Harry blushed taking that as a compliment and bit into his meat again.

.-.

END of Chapter 17 – August 2nd and 3rd


	18. August 4th, 5th, and 6th

_**Sorry for the overt Latness. Summer is hectic.**_

_**Sorry for all and any mistakes. I don't own Harry Potter nor do I know how to edit.**_

.-.

_August 4__th_

_Thursday_

.-.

The first chamber was beautiful. That was all Harry could say. Stone walls were covered in brightly painted hieroglyphs and even the squiggles of parseltongue looked elegant. Small holes in the walls showed how the snakes entered and exited; a larger one at the end for the larger one. Said snakes had been carted off earlier with a bunch of reassurances from Harry. The curse-breakers had entered earlier. They'd taken only an hour to deem the first chamber safe.

Harry pulled one of his notebooks out and a muggle pen. He gazed at the squiggling lines, which were spaced neatly between every bar of hieroglyphs. He started to translate, correcting himself when he started to write in parseltongue also. At least now he knew he had a language he could write things in to himself that no one would ever decode.

.-.

Lunch was quite awkward. Harry had some how wound up at the 'human' side of the camp around a dead fire sitting in one of the many fold out chairs spread about under a tent eating a sandwich. It wasn't that everyone avoided him, in fact most wanted to talk to him to learn why a boy as young as him had been recommended by a goblin of all people. It was that he didn't know a single name, nor half the stuff the people babbled on about.

He shifted in his seat, acutely aware of everything in his awkwardness. In the end he gulped his sandwich down, refilled his canteen and returned to the tomb in under half an hour.

.-.

Harry shivered softly as he stepped back into the cool night air. He pulled a cloak from his carrier bag and pulled it on, sighing contentedly at the warmth. He tucked his filled notebook away and rubbed his sore wrist. He set off across the small patch of empty desert until he reached the camp.

He headed for the fire on the right and soon found himself sitting by Switchblade once again. This time the other goblins didn't stare quite as much and no one made any comments on what the funny tasting meat was. This time though Switchblade had been nice enough to get him some other food in the cook tent while had been busy writing.

He bit into the meal with relish and soon had emptied his plate, stacking it on the pile of dirty dishes. He relaxed into the chair he was sitting in and gazed lazily at the campfire. Five minutes later he was bored and found his eyes wandering over the goblin faces. He perked up as he spotted a small group playing a game of what looked like poker. He hovered over them a few minutes watching their game. It was like poker but with a few alternate rules.

"Can I join you?" he asked curiously.

The four glanced at him with suspicion and caution but grunted affirmative.

"If you have something to bet you're in." One said gruffly.

Harry hurried back to his tent and returned with a small pouch of galleons and such he always carried. The four made space for him in their circle and dealt him in as the next round began.

.-.

The goblin cursed viciously at him, making an obscene gesture in his anger. Harry sneered right back and told him to 'fuck off' as the pile in the center of the ring was pushed to him. He gleefully pulled it to his side and smirked at the other grumbling goblins. Somehow their game of five had dragged in the other eight goblins. Harry was winning. A lot. The others accused him of cheating but he'd learned unless they proved it, it was allowed.

"Next round." The dealer announced, obviously amused that the other eleven goblins were loosing horribly to him.

"We need more light." One goblin almost whined.

Harry grabbed the jar tossed at him and quickly cast the bluebell flame in it, overpowering it enough that it glowed much brighter. It was set in the center of their circle and the dealer dealt. Everyone pushed their bets in. Galleons had stopped being bet a few rounds ago and now every manner of thing was thrown in the center. Harry pushed his galleons forwards.

"Come on! Bet something other then gold." One smirked gloatingly.

Harry shrugged and searched through his bags wondering what the hell he could bet.

"It doesn't have to be an object." Another remarked. "It could be a favour, a spell, anything."

"How about a song." Another remarked. "Haven't heard on in a while, and I've heard some of you humans have fairly good voices."

Harry shrugged and said sure. He lost said round and grumbled but the goblins _sneered_ him on. He stood and cleared his throat wondering what the hell to sing. Finally he decided he could sing a poem. He quickly filed through his memory and found one he still remembered from elementary.

_O Captain my Captain! our fearful trip is done,  
The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought is won,  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;  
But O heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead._

O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;  
Rise up-for you the flag is flung for you the bugle trills,  
For you bouquets and ribboned wreaths for you the shores a-crowding,  
For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;  
Here Captain! dear father!  
This arm beneath your head!  
It is some dream that on the deck,  
You've fallen cold and dead.

My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;  
My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will;  
The ship is anchored safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;  
From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won;  
Exult O shores, and ring O bells!  
But I, with mournful tread,  
Walk the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.

He finished with a soft note. The goblins were silent. Then one sneered.

"It was okay." He grudgingly admitted. "Your voice is more tolerable then others I have heard."

Harry beamed at the compliment and sat back down. He didn't bet a song in the next round, but a spell. He didn't loose and instead won a dagger and some coins.

.-.

_August 5__th_

_Friday_

.-.

"Switchblade." Harry hissed as landed on the ground, raven changing to boy.

"How many?" He grunted from where he was sharpening a blade, looking up sharply at Harry's tone.

"Forty of them. Fifteen on camels and ten on horses, and ten on foot." Harry said softly, glancing about.

"Go warn the others."

Harry nodded and took off at a sprint. Switchblade and he had been on 'lookout' duty. The surly goblin was one of the guards. Harry had wondered what risks there were besides the wards on the temple until he'd seen the group riding towards them. Bandits, thieves. Harry tore to the camp, yelling out a quick warning. The camp burst into a flurry of activity. Equipment and such was stuffed into warded tents and everyone drew their wands.

The goblins pulled out weapons from axes to daggers. Harry headed back to Switchblades side as soon as word started to spread but decided to go help guard the tomb. That was what the bandits would be after. Grave robbers. In the second chamber there would be treasures. They had just opened it this morning though Harry had yet to look. Harry had barely reached the group standing guard in front of the entrance when a spell flew by his head, missing by mere millimetres.

Harry threw himself to the side as a horse charged past him. It spun back at him and he realized he was in the empty space between the camp and the tomb, right in the open. Harry wasn't all that assured with his aim of spells, so he did the next best thing.

He took a running leap at the horse rider, the man crying out in shock as Harry's body morphed into that of a grim. He tackled the man to the ground, teeth going for his exposed throat by instinct. The man got an arm in the way but it was a toothpick to Harry's teeth. The man screamed in pain and Harry felt venom mix with his blood. He leapt back as the man weakly stabbed at him with a knife. Harry left him. He was already dead.

The group in front of the tomb was having a hard time. Harry leapt at a bandits exposed back and the man went down with a shrill cry. The rest realized Harry was behind them. They started to babble hysterically, pointing at his appearance. Harry's teeth crushed the man's throat and he was after another before the second took his last breath. When the ones after the tomb were dead he headed into the camp. A few tents were burning and some damaged or broken but most were fine.

Harry targeted every man he knew was not with their group. He didn't know how long he fought, but when he landed on the last opponent and the man died he growled in agitation. His Grim's bloodlust was not sated. He wanted more battle, he wanted a more worthy opponent. He prodded the dead body with his nose, almost hoping it was alive to give him a challenge.

"Harry. Change back."

Harry's ears swivelled to face Switchblade who was clenching a large axe in his hands. The weapon was lowered in a non-threatening position but could easily be moved into an attacking position. Grim-Harry snorted at the weak defence and looked between the goblin and the weapon a moment. He almost took a step forwards then shook his head and changed back.

As he did so he suddenly realized he was covered in blood. With a horrified sort of satisfaction he realized he tasted blood in his mouth. He licked his lips and felt blood smear across his teeth.

There was blood under his finger nails and sticking to hair.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up." Harry said calmly.

And he did. He puked his guts out just outside of the camp. He then returned to his tent and scrubbed himself raw, brushing his teeth more then once and used a lot of mouthwash. When he finally felt just slightly better he gazed into the small mirror above the bathroom sink. He took a good long look as he silently considered his actions. He was quite positive he had killed at least six of the bandits.

He threw up again.

.-.

Harry was silent as he lay on the carpet of his tent. He'd banished the table and chairs to just lay on the carpet. He needed to feel the solid ground beneath it. A soft swish of cloth made him realize someone had entered. With a grunt a goblin joined him on the floor. He gazed up at the ceiling of the tent, not bothering to glance at Switchblade.

"First kills are the worst." Switchblade said after a few long moments of silence.

"That was not my first kill." Harry remarked idly, missing the surprised expression flicker across the Goblin's face. "I killed Quirell at eleven. I killed a basilisk at twelve. These were just more real."

Harry sighed and sat up.

"I…I'm not upset over the killing." He whispered softly, looking up at the goblin through his bangs.

The goblin raised a brow.

"I'm more upset and sick because I _didn't_ feel bad about killing them. I felt so…blank. I didn't get satisfaction or joy from killing them, I just felt empty about it."

The goblin stared for a moment then sighed.

"We goblins are a warrior race. Though many go off into different careers as smiths, food producers, tanners, bankers, miners and such, a large majority of us are warriors. We are trained to kill or be killed. We're taught to embrace certain instincts and do certain things. My first kill was not enjoyable, nor was it horrible. The best way to describe it is hollow."

"Hollow." Harry agreed. "I didn't feel anything about the kill. And that scared me."

Switchblade nodded.

"I've had brethren who've given up the warrior life after their first kill, and others grow thirsty for battle. I'm considered the perfect warrior for the reason that I don't feel anything for the kills. Those who thirst for it usually get too eager, too reckless. Those who hate it get too hesitant, too desperate. Those who feel hollow go on in calm, sensible manner."

Harry looked to the carpet thoughtfully.

"So it's okay?" He asked shyly, hopefully.

"For most humans it isn't okay. The 'Light' side will hate you for your ability to kill. The 'dark' side will be more … varied in its opinion."

"So I'm more of in between light and dark."

"Yes, but leaning more towards the dark in the human mind as 'Light' humans aren't supposed to kill."

"I…" He paused and looked around as if looking for intruders, and lowered his voice, gazing at the goblin seriously. "I don't know if I want to be light."

.-.

Harry took a bite of the lizard that had been roasted to perfection. At least that's what another goblin remarked. Harry also accepted a piece of horse meat to try. The goblins had said the horses hit by strays spells shouldn't go to waste. Harry decided he didn't mind the taste. The group was oddly silent, chatter nothing more then a bare whisper. Harry finally reached into his carrier bag and pulled out a small plastic shopping bag that was tied shut.

"I've opened a café." He remarked to the silent group.

All twelve goblins attention fixed on him.

"A café?" Switchblade chuckled.

"Yes. It's in London and the magical side is open to everyone. But I realized that other species don't eat the same as humans so I'm going to be trying to get some different dishes. Any suggestions for the goblin menu?"

There was a moment of surprised silence.

"You're actually serious?" One of them asked, staring at him.

"Yes."

"Why should we tell you?" Another asked.

Harry found it amusing how Slytherin most goblins were. He reached over and untied the plastic bag. He removed the stasis spells from the food inside. He held up a brown paper bag with smirk.

"I'll give you this if you give me a short list of some main things."

"What's in it?" another asked suspiciously, waving his half eaten lizard at the bag.

Harry opened the top of the bag and reached in. he pulled out one of the items and held it up with a smirk.

"Mushrooms."

He could almost see them start to salivate. It appeared Griphook had not been lying when he said all goblins loved mushrooms. One of the goblins started to rattle off some foods. Most were pure goblin dishes, their own recipes of from their own farms. Harry quickly jotted them down and then tossed the bag of mushrooms to the one who'd listed them off. Before a fight could be started over who got them Harry pulled out a few more bags of them. He was glad he'd bought some a while back. He had been going to give them to Griphook, but he could always get more.

.-.

_August 6__th_

_Saturday_

.-.

Harry checked his stuff over again before nodding to himself. He had everything packed up. Today was the day he was heading home. They hadn't finished with the tomb, far from it! But the parseltongue they had actually hired for this dig was coming today. Harry had been his fill in for the first few days.

"Harry!"

Harry glanced up and saw the mousey man from the first day waving him down.

"Good thing I caught you. We were going to offer you a look at the second chamber."

Harry blinked then smiled widely and hurried after the man. He hadn't gotten a chance to look at the second chamber yet. He left his pack outside the tomb and followed the man in. He stepped through the second day and his breath caught. This chamber was larger and Harry could feel the hum of old magic in the air. The walls seemed to shimmer in the lantern light and the hieroglyphs almost moved. Harry spotted some parseltongue writing and started to read. His eyes grew wide and he whipped his note book out. He'd been allowed to keep it after those in charge of the dig had gotten a copy. He scribbled down a few last notes before he heard some giggles.

He looked up and blinked. The rest of the people in the room where either chuckling or laughing at him.

"He'll be a great archaeologist or curse breaker." One remarked. "He went straight for the walls, not the treasure."

Treasure? He blinked and glanced around again. Sure enough gold and silver objects lay scattered about with elegant pottery and such.

"Oh."

They all continued laughing and Harry pouted, returning to the writing.

Ten minutes later Switch blade came and retrieved him. Once back in the open the goblin activated a portkey. The vanished to reappear in the same lobby they had headed from only days before. Switchblade grumbled about portkeys and shook himself like a dog out of water.

"Do you have your first portkey?" the goblin grumbled.

Harry showed him the ring. Switchblade grabbed his arm.

"Same activation as when you came."

"Sand."

And once again they were gone. They landed in another Gringotts room and Harry shivered at the horrible feeling of the portkey.

"Why didn't we just use this one straight from the camp?" Harry asked as he stood back up.

"Wards around the camp. Only certain portkeys in and out." Switchblade said curtly.

A door swung open and Griphook stepped into the room. Harry faintly realized the goblin looked much cleaner and richer in his uniform then Switchblade who was wearing leather armour.

"Any problems?" Griphook asked Switchblade.

"Bandits. They were dealt with. He didn't get a scratch."

"Your job is finished then. Your pay has been sent."

Switchblade gave a grunt of understanding and Harry blinked as he realized Switchblade had been his guard while at the camp. He shrugged it off as Griphook turned to him.

"You will also be paid for you services."

Harry shrugged and then caught a box out of the air, millimetres before it hit his face. Griphook smirked at him.

"Testing your reflexes."

Harry shot him a scowl then opened the box. He blinked in surprise. Inside the box sat two small earrings. They were beautiful red studs that when looked at more closely where seen to be small rubies.

"What is this for?" Harry asked softly.

"It is, what you humans call it, a gift." Griphook shrugged. "They are a lucky stone for you, your birth stone. Rubies are good for spells also."

Harry pulled out the plain silver studs in his ears and quickly replaced them with the beautiful red ones. He smiled at Griphook who glanced at him.

"They suit you. You look…beautiful as humans say."

Harry gaped.

"Did you just compliment me?" he squeaked.

"Yes." Griphook sneered. "Even I must admit that you are pleasant to the eyes and better company then most human filth. Intelligent also."

"Are…are you hitting on me?" Harry asked in a strangled voice.

Griphook sent him a grin of razor sharp teeth. Harry stared. Switchblade snickered.

"I think I'll be going then." Harry said awkwardly, gaining smirks.

"Of course. You have an appointment with me on Monday though, at noon. I shall meet you at your café." Griphook said.

Harry quickly nodded and hurried off.

.-.

Harry laughed as Lie latched onto his foot, rubbing against him happily. Alice had copied the tree, wrapping around his other leg. Both were purring. Alice's brothers watched from the sidelines idly, eyeing the tree with glares. Hedwig and Keiruim had landed on his shoulders and didn't budge until Harry promised to stay home all day at least.

"Any souvenirs?" Harold asked from his seat on the kitchen counter.

"Besides the blood of bandits on my teeth?" Harry chuckled ruefully, good mood plummeting.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well I have some notes on a priest's life, some odd spells, a couple of stories, and now can write parseltongue." Harry shrugged.

Then he flashed the man a grin.

"I also got a bunch of stuff from the goblins. We played a game like poker and I won quite a few games."

Harold chuckled and pushed himself to his feet.

"You are well then?"

"Yes." Harry shrugged.

"Good. We're going to work on some random summoning later. I want to see what creatures you summon."

"You mean Random Summoning?" Harry frowned as he detangled himself from his pets.

"All summoning circles have key elements that are the same on each level. There is always a specific area where you fill with runes that describe or name the demon you are summoning. If you leave it blank it will summon a demon closest to where your circle opens a portal. Majority of the time you'll summon the more common Demon Beasts, like hellhounds, Cerberus, imps, lower gargoyles, and such. But there are said do be hundreds of other types of demons. Many are able to resist being drawn into summoning circles unless specifically targeted. If you're strong enough you can override their ability to resist and draw in ones you have not seen before. I myself am not the most skilled with demon summoning and have only ever summoned Hellhounds, Cerberus, Imps, lower gargoyles, demonic bats, some zombie like sharks (which don't do well on land), and I once summoned a Nightmare. You should have the power to override almost all abilities to resist though, so I don't doubt that while around you I'll see some unknown demon beasts."

Harry frowned as he pondered this. Then he grinned.

"This should be fun."

.-.

Harry knocked gently on the door and was quickly greeted by a haggard looking Katrina.

"Oh, hello Harry." She smiled nervously.

Harry noticed her eyes dart about and a frightened air about her.

"Hello Katrina, I was just coming to say hello." He smiled holding up a pan with a cake.

She took it gently, eyes still glancing around quickly.

"Why thank you Harry. I'm sorry if this sounds rude but we're very busy at the moment."

Harry frowned but nodded as Katrina went to close the door. Harry felt a flare of magic from in their house and heard George yell for Katrina. Harry didn't think twice and shoved past the surprised woman, running for the source. He slid into the living room and paused in surprise. Cathy was laughing delightedly as she floated in the air, head bumping the roof. Jake was waving his arms about tiredly and she would go in the direction he pointed.

George was standing looking absolutely lost, frightened, and worried. His eyes widened as he saw Harry slide into the room instead of his wife. He immediately jumped in front of Harry, towering over him to hide the view. He eyes looked frightened. Harry remembered Hermione telling him about another first year who had first preformed accidental magic and how their parents had been terrified men from the government would come take them away to experiment on them.

Harry darted around George and clamped his hands on Jake's. He could feel the baby's magic draining. Cathy wouldn't stay in the air longer. Jake's magic cut off with his lost focus and Harry leapt and caught Cathy before she could hit the ground. Her own magic flared as she cried out at the sudden drop and Harry wondered how he had ever missed these two having magic. He gently set Cathy down and looked back to the sleepy looking Jake. He cast a mild sleeping spell with a wave of his hand and Jake slumped in sleep.

Katrina came running into the room and scooped Jake up, hurrying to stand behind large George who held Cathy possessively. They both looked both worried and oh so scared. But they also looked brave, their children hidden in their arms. Harry was sure they would do anything to keep those two safe.

"You can't tell anyone." Katrina blurted out.

Then she burst out sobbing.

"You just can't. They'll come and take our babies away."

"We'll protect them no matter what." George said steely, holding Cathy close and eyeing Harry.

Harry saw the man's eyes dart about the room and harry had already pinpointed all the items that could be used as weapons and all the escape routes. He knew George would protect his children no matter what.

"Calm down." Harry soothed, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"You won't tell?" Katrina sobbed.

"No." Harry sighed. "Sit down. You look tired."

They both hesitantly took a seat on the couch, a child in each of their arms, both looking tense and ready. .

"Do you know what that was your children were doing?" Harry asked soothingly.

"ESP." Katrina sniffled.

"Psychic abilities." George muttered.

"That was called accidental magic." Harry said calmly.

The two blinked, Katrina blinking away tears and George blinking away the threats in his eyes. They stared at him a minute and he let them wrap their minds around this.

"You know what that was?" Katrina blurted out.

Harry nodded as he dragged a hand down his face, wondering how to explain this.

"Magic is real." He said bluntly.

They only stared.

"Some people in this world get it." He waved at the children. "And some do not." He motioned to them. "But it is real all the same, and there is a whole society of magic users. Males are wizards, females are witches."

He let them ponder this and tried to think of something else to say. What did you say to two people who had never thought magic real? He had said it so bluntly, but maybe that was best.

"You…you aren't lying?" Katrina asked in a small voice.

"No. Magic is real and your children have the ability to wield it." He smiled. "No one is coming to take your children away."

The two slumped in obvious relief.

"Why don't you come over to my place?" Harry sighed. "Harold could probably explain this better then me."

Slowly they followed him back outside to his house. He didn't bother to throw an illusion around the first floor this time as he entered. He led the family to his kitchen table and sat them, quickly pulling some snacks from the fridge and starting some tea. He then laid out a blanket for them to let Jake lay on and slid a cup of milk to Cathy who was confused at all the commotion.

"Harold!" Harry called.

A clatter was heard upstairs and the Henderson's looked to the stair as Harold came walking down, cane missing but still in his usual getup which was quite old in muggle eyes.

"I've got some summoning circle examples waiting for you." Harold said idly as he wiped what Harry took as chalk dust on a rag, as he came down the stairs.

He paused though as he saw the stares from the Henderson's.

"Oh, I mean I finished those drawings you need to see." He said lamely.

"Harold." Harry rolled his eyes. "These are my neighbours George and Katrina Henderson and their daughter Cathy and son Jake. This is Harold, my teacher of sorts at the moment."

"Pleasure to meet you." Harold drawled with a polite smile.

Katrina muttered a quick greeting as Cathy sipped her milk.

"Their children are muggleborns as they learned today." Harry continued, pouring the parents tea.

Harold blinked then chuckled and took a seat.

"You want me to explain?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Harold shrugged. "Also, there is a letter on the counter from Black."

Harry brightened and moved back to the kitchen counter. There was indeed a letter for him. He half listened as Harold explained magic to the family as he opened his letter. A small box came sliding out along with a letter.

_Dear Harry_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Sorry this is so late but when we went to mail it there were no bloody birds in sight. Then Keiruim shows up two days late grabs it without asking and flies away. After Stealing All My Buttons!_

The writing got to messy to read but Harry caught the gist of it. It appeared Sirius had a grudge against the Colored Thief now.

_Anyways, happy fourteenth birthday! The box is your present. It's shrunk. Write back! I miss you and Moony is being mean and I'm bored._

_- Love Snuffles_

_Harry, how are you? Sirius is rambling a bit as I would not allow him to write every inane thought that came to his mind on this letter. He'll be sending one of those letters in the next few days. I hope you're doing well and enjoying your summer. Your tarts were delicious. _

_Sirius and I recently went to The Bazaar. This is where Sirius picked up your presents. Sirius has also discovered the 'joys' of muggle technology. Be prepared to receive the weirdest of objects. (I believe a _toaster_ is in your present box)._

_Hope you are well and Happy birthday._

_- Love Moony_

Harry smiled at the letter and folded it up, tucking it back in the envelope as he examined the flat box held shut by a small ribbon. He turned back to the table to find George and Katrina looking thoughtful while Harold sipped his tea. Harold's eyes drew to Harry as he stepped up to an empty seat.

"Your Godfather's sent you a birthday present?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry smiled.

George and Katrina blinked and looked at the small box. Harry drew a wand and they both zeroed in on the object.

"That's a wand?" George asked. "You're a wizard?"

"That should be obvious." Katrina slapped him gently, giggling nervously.

"Yes. Holly and phoenix feather." Harry smiled as he waved his wand. "And yeah. I'm in training but I'm a wizard."

The box immediately grew and took up half the table. Harry quickly levitated in off so he could actually reach in. George and Katrina were astounded at the display, gapping at him and the box simultaneously. Cathy just squealed and clapped. Harry paused before opening the box as he heard a scratching noise.

"Harold," He started with narrowed eyes, "Where is Lie?"

Harold smiled sheepishly.

"I might have locked him in the pantry when he wouldn't stop messing up my circles."

Harry sighed and waved his wand at the pantry door. It opened and they heard skittering but Lie was not yet visible because of the island. Then he came dashing around the corner and made a break for Harry. Katrina screamed in surprise and George just gaped, twitching violently. Cathy squealed and launched herself at the energetic tree. Harry rolled his eyes as Lie jumped at Cathy's squeal and then made a break for the cat flap on the back door with Cathy on his heels…roots. The tree didn't escape and Cathy scooped him into a hug.

Harry turned back to his box and opened it. The first item he pulled out was a coconut. He twitched and resisted throwing at it at the chuckling Harold. The next item he pulled out, was as warned by Remus, a toaster. Harold hid a snicker and Harry's fingers twitched. The next item was a bit nicer being a brand new red I-pod. Harry grinned. He pulled the next few items out of the box. A pair of cool sandals, a grass skirt, some streamers, a pair of red sunglasses, a muggle animated lion toy, an electric pencil sharpener, and a stuffed rabbit soon lay on the table and Harold was snickering again. Sometimes Harry wondered how old Sirius was.

The next items were more interesting. A small orb that when he touched it with his wand projected the night sky over every surface, tiny stars shining brightly. A book called 'Weirdest Desserts'. A pile of weird fruit. A shiny looking black crystal carved into a crude dagger and hung from a leather strap. And a bouquet of some of the most beautiful smelling flowers Harry had ever smelled.

And then came the most beautiful robes Harry had ever seen. They were deep red in color and shimmered in the light like flames. Silver trim decorated the edges and the buttons were small curled silver snakes. Harry could practically taste the magic on the robes. Protection after protection were woven into the threads. Harry smiled softly to himself and folded them back up, returning them to their separate box. He pushed everything into the large box and pushed it to the side.

George was talking softly with Harold and Katrina was scooping Jake back up. Harry escorted them to the door and as a last minute thought grabbed the small round gold fish aquarium from his windowsill. A Sea Baby wrapped in coral was inside, larger then when he first got it and close to hatching. He held it out to a wonder struck looking Cathy.

"It's called a Sea Baby." He smiled. "Make sure to keep her in the sunlight and soon she'll hatch for you."

The girl squealed and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Harry gently smiled at the parents who looked a bit stunned at the whole day.

"Don't worry." Harry whispered. "Everything will be fine."

They gave short nods and Harry offered a smile.

.-.

Harry gasped as the circle lit up and the particles of light gathered to form the creature he had summoned. Harold had his wand levelled with the unknown creature, just in case. Slowly detail formed as the light died down. Harry stared at the new summon with blatant curiosity.

It was small and lumpy looking almost like a stone. In fact, when it was curled up like now it did look like a stone. The grey stone looking creature slowly uncurled and blinked huge glowing green eyes at Harry. They looked like neon green lights with no pupils or any white. It had a jutting chin with bump looking teeth hanging out like a bulldog. It sat up on two legs and blinked at him like a begging dog. It went back to all fours and threw itself forwards with its hands like a monkey. It got close to him and sniffed him with two slits that made his nose.

"Mwaaaap." It hissed.

Harry cautiously reached out a hand and stroked its head. It quivered under his touch in a happy way and started to run happy circles around him, hissing its odd noises as it did so. Then it ditched him to sniff around. It walked around sniffing at the wall. When it came to a beam it sniffed it curiously then opened its gaping mouth and took a huge bite out of the wood. It chewed happily and then made a gagging noise coughing up sawdust. Harold and Harry stared at it.

"It's like a giant termite." Harold snorted. "I bet it could bring down a whole house if you wanted. Let's try rock."

Harold conjured a rock and the demon cooed and bit into it coughing up some dust afterwards.

"Well if you want to bring a fortress down, just summon a bunch of these guys." Harold smirked.

Harry quickly cut its link to this realm as he saw it heading for the beam again.

.-.

End of Chp. 18 – August 4th, 5th, 6th.


	19. August 7th, 8th, and 9th

**Sorry for the lateness, I spent the last while moving to a new city **

**Enjoy and please excuse any and all mistakes and errors. **

_.-._

_August 7__th_

_Sunday_

.-.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he heard his back pop. He smiled slightly and turned back to the counter he was wiping off. The magical side of his café opened tomorrow. He hummed happily and returned to the kitchen to wash his rag out. Fujita was lazily sitting in a chair and keeping an idle eye on the cooking pots of soup.

"You'll be busier when the magical side opens." Harry shrugged at him. "Then you'll have about three times as many dishes."

Fujita groaned. Harry laughed and tossed his rag in the sink before washing his hands and turning to the triple layered cake on the center counter. It had cooled and he could now put the icing on. In the week his café had been opened he's had three cake orders, sold a bunch of pastries, had a couple of regulars, and was quickly gaining more customers. Everything was going perfectly. And with the amount of help he had he only had to be in to make the ordered cakes and make the majority of the pastries.

"Hmm. We close early today, but I'm leaving after I finish my cake." Harry said aloud.

"Why?" Fujita grunted.

"I'm working on a project with my teacher." Harry grinned.

"Teacher?" Fujita asked curiously, pushing his chef hat up with one hand.

"Yeah. I got a teacher for the next month or so."

"Hmm."

Harry grinned.

.-.

Harry looked at the odd snake like creature. It was pale white with a black line dividing it perfectly in half. Other then that it looked like a snake with no eyes. It curled up and let a forked tongue dart out of its mouth full of pointy teeth. Harold was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. As soon as he realized that Harry could fend off any of the violent creatures that came through (which was none so far) he'd decided he was bored of standing there with his wand raised.

Harry crouched down and held out a hand. The creature's tongue brushed against his finger and then curled around it. Harry blinked as he felt his magic get 'dipped' into. The thing was eating his magic. Not very much though. Not enough to even care.

"It eats magic." Harry said aloud.

The creature gave a croak like growl as Harold 'hmm'ed. And then faster then Harry could comprehend it had wrapped around his arm and slithered onto his back between his shoulder. He gave a cry as a sharp pain came to him as the creature bit down on his spine. Harold was up in an instant, wand out. Harry pulled his shirt off and tried to see the creature. He stiffened as he felt it wither against his skin, and then sink in. It didn't hurt so much as felt…odd. Like it was cutting into him while he was numb. Where there is no feel to it, but you know it's happening.

The creature burrowed beneath his skin, all except his head, which was still latched onto his spin near the base of his neck. Harry felt his magic slide into the creature like it was drinking it up. Harry wouldn't be exhausted for a long time even at the rate the creature was absorbing his magic. And then he gasped. The creature moved beneath his skin, dividing in half, each half connected with the head, but wrapping around his shoulder blades. And then the magic the creature had sucked from him swirled. He cried out in pain and shock as two huge appendages burst from his back (right on his shoulder blades), connected to the two halves of the creature. They were like giant bones protruding from his skin and forming a maze of lines even a film grew between them connecting them all.

When the pain ebbed to soft steady pulse he looked behind to find himself shocked into a stupor. Huge white feathered wings now protruded from his back. They were much longer then he was tall. Harry spread them out and realized he could instinctively use them like he would his arm. He beat them once and was lifted off the ground slightly. He gaped at them. The creature was still sipping at his magic, half going to the wings, and half being eaten.

He gently reached out and touched the wings. He gasped at the softness of the feathers. They were large and white, like a birds but even softer, like velvet and silk under his fingers.

"It's still sipping at my magic." Harry said blankly.

"I think…" Harold hesitated, coming over to prod the wings. "That it's a parasite type demon. It feeds off your magic. But it also gives you these wings. I guess technically it isn't quite a parasite, but close enough. Is the amount it's eating hurting you?"

"No. It's barely even noticeable. I could keep it on…in me for hours."

Harold prodded the creature's head and it gave a soft growl but didn't move.

"Shall we try these wings out then?"

.-.

Harry screamed delightedly as he dropped, wings straight behind him. He streaked down at the earth at a fast unbelievable pace. Ten meters from the ground he threw his wings out. They caught the air, almost stopping him dead, and jarring him slightly. He cut through the air, parallel to the ground before a strong beat of his wings sent him looping back into the sky. He grinned so widely he was afraid his face would break.

Flying as a raven was a wonderful freedom but it didn't evoke such adrenaline as it was natural in such a form. A broom also was great, but he wasn't in complete control. This though…having real wings gave him the control he needed and evoked his adrenaline and made his blood pump as it wasn't 'natural'.

He flew up so high the air got thin and then he dived, spinning as he did so and laughing so hard he felt like he couldn't breathe. Harold was but a speck on the ground, the man watching carefully should the beat creature unlatch from him and leave him wingless. Harry doubted it would. By the feeling of content it gave off it loved his magic.

A breeze almost threw him sideways but he was going to fast to be pushed from his path. His wings flared out again, higher this time, and he did a roll before launching in a new direction, Harry flying about wildly and eyes bursting with joy.

This…this was freedom!

.-.

Harry grabbed the creature by the head and cooed softly as he pulled his magic from it. It gave a whine like noise but stopped sipping his magic. Then Harry pulled. He grit his teeth at the weird feeling.

The wings shuddered and fell apart. Huge feathers fell off and gently floated to the floor. Left behind were large bone like frames which started to receded being sucked into the creature. Then the creature slid numbly from his back. Once it was out he panted softly. It wasn't large but there was a bleeding wound from where it had attacked to him. Luckily, sliding into him hadn't created a wound, just the latching on part.

He stroked the creature idly as Harold healed the wound with a wave of his wand.

"I have to send you back now." Harry sighed sadly.

It gave a croaking whine and Harry smiled softly at it, though he didn't know if it could see.

"I'll summon you again. Don't worry."

It made a soft keening noise but Harry was already cutting its link to this realm. As it vanished Harry stood and stretched, his back popping.

"I'll have to summon it again." He said dreamily.

Harold snorted and prodded his side.

"Go brush your rat's nest and put a shirt on. Then you have to add an entry for it in your Demon Beast notebook. And do something about these feathers."

Harry grumbled but agreed, trying to pull the tangles from his windswept hair with his hand.

.-.

_August 8__th_

_Monday_

.-.

Harry smiled as he heard the bell above the door.

"Welcome to 'Through The Looking Glass Café'." He smiled cheerfully as he turned to greet his first magical customer.

It was a curious looking man in his twenties. He blinked at Harry's cheerful greeting and mumbled back. He found a seat on one of the high back cartoon-like chairs of a neon red color and Harry handed him a menu. He gave the man a few minutes to look over it before taking his order.

Soon the man was sitting and sipping his tea, gazing around with blatant curiosity. His eyes rested on the shelves that lined the walls full of books and plants.

"Are we….are we allowed to read the books?" he asked blinking.

"Of course." Harry smiled. "They have charms to keep them from being damaged by food or liquid or sticky hands. And a special charm will keep them from leaving this main room."

The man stood and walked to brose the shelves, tea in one hand. Harry rested behind the counter, idly doing some work on summons. He smiled at the delighted look on the customers face as he found a particular book and sat down to read.

.-.

Harry looked up as he heard his name. Fujita was leaning around the corner and waving at him. He glanced at the two customers and shrugged. Randal was in the kitchen idly leaning against a counter so Harry shoved him towards the magical side and glanced at Fujita questioningly.

"There's a man asking for you." He shrugged. "On the muggle side."

Harry swept from the kitchen through the second area and stepped into the much busier muggle side. He blinked in pleasant surprise as he found Dee from the alley a week ago leaning against the counter looking bored. A few people were casting him wary glances. His blonde spiked hair had a few streaks of neon green in it and he still had his bunch of piercings. His sharp blues focused on Harry and he offered a lazy smug smirk.

"You asked if I wanted a job a while back?" He quirked a brow.

"I did." Harry smiled. "Are you interested?"

"Yup." He said lazily. "Oh and I know about all your…"

He waved his hands in a fluttery manner and gestured to the mirror. Harry blinked.

"Well that makes things easier." He smiled. "How did you know?"

The teen followed him back into the kitchen and up the flight of stairs to the lounge above the muggle side.

"You learn a lot of stuff on the streets of London. You magic people are good at keeping secrets, but someone will always leak info."

Harry shrugged, unconcerned and gestured for him to sit on a couch.

"Were you looking for part-time or full-time?"

"Full." Dee grunted as he flopped down on the couch. "I was just fired."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Died my hair one to many times and got one too many piercings." He shrugged.

"Ah." Harry shrugged. "Do you think you can deal with us magic users?"

"Sure. If they try anything with me because I don't have magic, I'll just use my fists and tell them to go fuck themselves." He said with a cocky smirk.

Harry chuckled at the crude humour knowing it was mostly a joke.

"Well you're hired. You'll work magical side or muggle side, which ever is busiest. Eleanor is full time on the muggle side and Leonard is full time on the magical side, while Fujita rules the kitchen. Randal hops back and forth also but he's part time. I work here as much as I can but I have other things I'm tied to."

Dee shrugged.

"What's the pay?"

"You'll start at 8 pounds an hour. I'll have to order you a uniform and for now you can work in your own clothes."

"Fine. When can I start?"

"When do you want?"

"Today."

"We can work that out." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry! Griphook here for you!" Fujita's voice called from the base of the stairs.

"Perfect. Let's inform Griphook of your new employment." Harry smiled.

"Who's Griphook?" the teen snorted. "Has a weird name."

"He's a goblin. They all have weird names." Harry smiled.

They stepped into the magical side to find Griphook sitting at one of the table with some papers and a shrunken crate. The only other two customers were a distance a way, one eyeing the goblin warily and the other to absorbed in his book to notice. Harry smiled brightly and strode up to the goblin.

"Griphook, how are you today my friend!"

"I was perfectly fine until I heard your sickeningly sweet voice." He sneered.

Dee raised a brow at Harry as if expecting him to be angry, Harry just laughed, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"You are still wearing the earrings I gave you." The goblin noted.

"Yes, even if the moment you gave them to me was fairly awkward."

Griphook smirked and took his hand, kissing it. Harry's face lit up like a tomato.

"I take it as personal amusement to get you flustered." He growled out huskily.

Harry giggled nervously.

"Well Griphook, this is Dee, he's my new full time employee."

"I shall make sure to write that down later." Griphook grunted. "And here is a couple pounds of the tea I said we goblins enjoy. Just crush the leaves and stuff them in the pot. One leaf per cup. It's strong so I wouldn't recommend it to any humans."

"Wonderful." Harry beamed looking in delight at the crate.

"Now, sit." Griphook snorted. "The reason I came is because I found a good deal that will help your business."

Harry sat while Dee wandered off idly to look around.

"I found a good deal on a door in The Bazaar to connect with your shop." Griphook said shuffling some papers forwards. "It is a reasonable price and is in a good position. It should double your customers also."

Harry blinked.

"The Bazaar? Sirius mentioned it. What is it?"

Griphook blinked in surprise then tsked.

"Poor ignorant human."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"The Bazaar is a large market. It's situated on a small island in the middle of the pacific. The whole island is like one large shopping district. People from every and any country and magical community can go there to buy or barter objects. And as it was laid down long before many of the current governments existed, it is free of any government control. Some aurors may be stationed around but they can't leally do much except sometimes help out their own citizens. You can buy or sell practically anything there. Any magical creature is allowed their also."

"How large is the island?" Harry blinked.

"Fairly large. Large enough that you couldn't walk across it in a day. There are stalls, streets, vendors, stores, and every manner of shop. There is four blocks though that are solely for Portal doors. Before you ask Portal doors are doors that lead to a specific location that could be continents away. This block is solid walls with doors. Each door gets a sign above it and a window on said door. If you purchase one it will lead directly to your shop. I have secured a purchase of one to connect to this store as it will give you many more customers."

Harry blinked. Then blinked again.

"Are there wards around this island?"

"Of course. Some of the strongest and oldest. They will stop people from apparating in, but there are apparation points around the island to help you shop more quickly. There is also a building in the middle of the place that is filled with fireplaces for floo'ing in. Then there are portkey drop offs and landing spaces for those who fly in magically. Wards keep the muggles from ever noticing it and stop anything intent on harming the Bazaar itself. Its wards won't stop such violence as duels or fights, but it will stop invasions, full out wars, and fights with groups larger then twenty. The wards are so powerful and old, they are almost sentient. Fights though, are not uncommon. Fights to the death are not uncommon. Death itself is not very uncommon. As the place has no real government, and only a crude law enforcement, it has many things that are not considered legal. That is one of the reasons most British wizards and witches either don't know about it or don't speak of it. The British magical government has labelled so many things dark that the island is practically a pit of evil in their eyes."

Griphook snort showed how he thought of the British opinion.

"Interesting." Harry blinked. "I'll have to go at some point."

"Not alone." Griphook warned. "It is dangerous. You should not go without a partner or such."

"How about a dog?"

Griphook raised a brow.

"A dog from hell, a hellhound to be specific." Harry smiled.

Griphook eyed him.

"That would certainly help a great deal." He nodded.

"Great. So I'll go sometime, but about this door."

"Sign these papers. I'll send in the workers to set it up and connect it tonight."

Harry signed the papers with a flourish and saw Griphook to the door, watching him apparate off with a wave. Then he turned back to help Dee find a apron and start working

.-.

"Hello Katrina, George." Harry smiled at the familiar faces as they stepped into the small café. It was filled as it was dinner time. Katrina gave him a soft smile.

"Are there any seats left? We decided we'd enjoy a dinner at your new place. An 'Alice in Wonderland' fan at all?" She teased

"I'll have you know that Alice in Wonderland is a great piece of literature." Harry smiled slyly. "And there's little room on this side, but we do have a magical side."

"Oh. Isn't that only for people with magic?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. It's for anyone who knows of magic." He shrugged.

"Okay then." She said bravely. "Let's try it."

He led them to the mirror and the notice-me-not charms took a hold as everyone else looked away. Harry led the couple through the mirror and stepped into the mostly empty room. Only four people were scattered about, enjoying their meals. Harry led the couple to a table and Dee stepped up with a set of menus and a bored expression. Katrina squeaked at his appearance, most likely more startled by his abrupt appearance then his looks, but he sent her a vicious smirk.

"Dee, don't tease." Harry scolded.

He gave a grunt and gave a polite 'what the hell do you want to eat'. Harry groaned and George barked a laugh.

"You need to train this one a bit better." He said cheekily.

Dee sent the block of a man a glare as Katrina giggled. Harry just sighed.

.-.

_August 9__th_

_Tuesday_

.-.

Harry looked at the new door curiously. Well it wasn't exactly 'new'. It was the same door, but now, instead of a lock above the handle, there was a dial. There were two options. Purple and Red. Red led to the alley behind his shop. Purple opened up onto a cobble stoned street that was blocked in by two walls covered in various crazy doors.

Harry's own door was a blend of colors. Dee had gotten there early and learned the 'new door secrets' and painted a large grinning cat above the door along with a smirking man with a crazy top hat leaning against it. A rabbit stood opposite of the colourful hatter, peering around the other side of the door. A metal wrought sign hung above the door in black proclaiming his store name. The small window right next to the door showed into his shop. It was quite cool. And now he had a shortcut to The Bazaar should he ever wish to visit.

He had given his employees the same warning as Griphook had given him and then put a sign next to the door with the same warning on how the dial and door worked. It's automatic setting was 'red' and should anyone come in from the Bazaar, after they shut the door the dial would turn by itself back to red to lead into the alley behind his store. It was a safety precaution.

Griphook had been right though. He had four more customers then the day before, before lunch even, all curious people either from the Bazaar of the surrounding doors keen on seeing who owned the new café.

The bell above the door rang and Harry snapped out of his thoughtful daze, smile slipping onto his face. The newcomer was not human and was entering cautiously. She, for it was female, had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She gave off an air that pulled you in and ensnared you.

Harry blinked and shook his head, shaking the trance off. He offered a polite smile.

"Welcome to Through the Looking Glass, please take a seat."

She gave a blink then smiled happily and took a seat. Harry noticed the two men in the café already were drooling after her and the four women were shooting her odd looks. Harry turned to Dee and found the boy staring at the girl with lust. Harry frowned and slapped the boy lightly. Dee blinked then shook viciously.

"I think you should handle this one." He said warily.

Harry shrugged and took the woman her menu. Five minutes late she was enjoying some red tea and eating a small cake with delight.

"This is wonderful." She said in lush tones as she took a dainty bite. "I think I'll get three more to go. I have some family who would love these."

Harry smiled and wrapped three up in a to-go box. When the woman was finishing her tea he returned to her table and gestured to the seat across from with a raised brow and she smiled, nodding. He sat down and gave a slight smile.

"If it isn't rude, may I ask what manner of being you are?" He asked with a curious smile.

She gave a tittering laugh that sounded polite and perfectly amused.

"I'm half-Veela." She said softly. "We're beings of beauty and seduction. But beware when we get mad. I'm surprised though, that you shook off my allure so well. I've rarely seen a human male do such. Usually they turn into drooling messes around me."

Harry blushed slightly and she pat his cheek kindly. She paid him and stood, tucking the box to-go in the crook of her arm. Harry stood with her and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You make wonderful treats. I think I shall return some time and try some more of your delicacies. I'm Apolline Declour."

"I'm Harry Black. Feel free to return at anytime."

She sashayed out the door after sending him a wink. Harry turned back to Dee to find the man glaring after the woman. He raised a brow at the teen but he only shook his head, eyes darting to Harry's cheek she had kissed. Harry got the funny feeling he didn't like how the woman had touched him. He shook of the silly thoughts and hummed as he picked up the dishes from the table and smiled at another customer.

.-.

Harry looked up as half a sandwich was waved under his nose. He looked up at Dee who was chomping into the second half.

"Eat. I've only seen you eat a bowl of soup all day."

Harry smiled at the gruff boy and took the sandwich, biting into it with relish. As he licked some mayo off his lips he noticed Dee was silent. He glanced up at the boy to see him watching him closely, staring at him. Harry blushed under the scrutiny and a moment later Dee grunted and turned back to sit in the couch. The others had left already. Harry had hung back to do some paper work and Dee had stayed just because he guessed.

He finished his sandwich and wrote the last figure on the sheet in front of him. Then he slipped the paper in a folder and stretched languidly.

"It was a long day." He smiled at Dee.

He'd had worse though. This was much better then working to the bone doing chores for the Durselys. He got a sense of satisfaction out of this and enjoyed it immensely. Besides that he could go home or quit when ever he wished. Freedom of choice. And it closed at six thirty so he had daylight when he returned home to water his plants and garden if he wanted to.

He was jolted from his thoughts as Dee stood abruptly. He went to ask what the matter was when Dee stepped over the coffee table and slammed a hand on either side of his head, leaning in to kiss him.

Harry froze in shock. He barely registered the fact that he was being kissed. Rather passionately at that. Slowly he blinked and came to awareness as a tongue slipped in his gaping mouth. He squirmed and tried to pull away but a knee on either side of his legs pinned him and he was left, his mouth being thoroughly ravished. Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped as Dee's tongue brushed against his own, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Curiously and cautiously he brushed his tongue back and was soon in a war for dominance. Dee won with his experience and determination, showing he was very much in charge of what was happening.

When the punk teen pulled back Harry was panting and realized he had at some point gripped the older teen's shirt in his hands. He blushed and let go. Dee grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

"The reason I was even remotely interested in this job is because I wanted to pursue you." He remarked, licking his lips,

Harry blushed brilliantly.

"What?" He squeaked.

"I love your hair, and your eyes, and your glasses, and your face, and your body, and your voice. I love everything about you. You're beautiful." The boy murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"B-but I'm a guy!" Harry blurted out.

Dee just smirked and kissed him again soundly. Harry found himself being pushed back on the couch as Dee rolled onto him and kissed him while his hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, slipping under it to brush his pale skin. Harry jolted at the touch. After a minute of wiggling beneath curious hands and a hot mouth he slid out from under the teen.

Then he made his escape. He didn't make it to the stairs before Dee's arms wrapped around him and pulled him back into the teen's solid chest.

"Calm down." He breathed, his breath ghosting across Harry's neck.

Harry trembled from adrenaline, shock, and so many other emotions.

"All I'm saying is I want to have you. I don't want to love you forever, or marry you. I just want to have sex with you." Dee said bluntly. "I guessed that you're still a virgin so I can take it fairly slow."

Harry felt the trembles die away as he tried to think. The teen was outright admitting he didn't want a long term relationship and Harry in all honesty wasn't ready to have one. Dee was offering a chance to explore, a chance to test. Harry bit his lip half distracted by the lips pressing against the bare skin of his neck.

"I…I think I could try." Harry whispered. "But give me time to think!'

"Of course." Dee soothed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that the teen scooped up his bag and exited down the stairs. Harry stared after him for a long few minutes before releasing a long breath and palming his face. He'd never thought himself gay before. But then again he'd never really thought himself straight before either. He'd never focused on gender that he could remember.

"This…this is an opportunity." Harry said aloud softly. "An opportunity to learn and test."

He was surprised at how Slytherin he sounded, but when said like that he found it made sense. At least to him it did.

.-.

"Just make sure to use protection." Harold said idly as he flipped a page in his book.

Harry blinked and looked up at the man sitting on the lawn chair.

"You don't care?" he asked surprised.

"No." Harold said absently. "I've had my fair amount of flings. Never had a lover more then seven months actually. And this boy is older and obviously experienced. It's better then you and another virgin bumbling around your first time. And if he says he doesn't want a long term relationship, all the better. You're too young to think of relationships that last long stretches of time. You're at the age that its best to experiment and learn what there is out there. Don't get tied down to the first person you think you love. Test the waters. Explore."

Harry shook his head and pulled a weed from the garden.

"Don't you think I'm a bit young?" he asked curiously.

"Legally, by law of Magical Britain, the age of consent is twelve. They haven't changed their laws in ...well almost seven hundred years. They're a bit more…barbaric I guess in the eyes of the muggle system, but then again they're completely backwards in most areas of law. Muggle laws, it's illegal. Of course I don't think you or your parents are going to raise a complaint and most other people won't care to if you keep it private. Really, from my reckoning you're mature enough to decide. "

Harry blinked.

"Mentally, your much more mature then fourteen. I'm sure you can handle a fling like this without losing any sleep." Harold shrugged. "Old enough to die old enough to do anything else. And from your stories, your brushes with death qualify you to do whatever the hell you want with your life. If you get in trouble with the muggle law just confound them. You're technically not under muggle law so...yeah."

Harry didn't know if the maturity bit was a compliment or not. He found the man had many valid points and really, if wanted to do something, pesky laws weren't going to stop him. The fact that Dee was ignoring the laws to pursue him told him Dee felt much the same. He contemplated all this as he pulled another weed in the dying light of the day.

.-.

END OF CHAPTER 19 – August 7, 8, and 9


	20. August 10th and 11th

_Sorry about the long wait folks. _

_.-._

_August 10__th_

_Wednesday_

.-.

Harry didn't arrive till noon the next day. He'd summoned the winged parasite which he'd named an 'Angel Wing' the night before. He'd flown for hours, letting adrenaline course through his system. The night had been beautiful and slightly chilly but he'd been to full of thoughts and questions to sleep. Something about flying about at night was almost more peaceful then during the day. He hadn't gotten to bed till late and had been exhausted.

He'd slept in late, then had to send letter to Hermione and Ron who'd recently wrote. He'd also written a thank you note to Sirius and Remus. He'd also given the last two the address to his café. Then he'd had to talk Keiruim into taking the letters as Hedwig had been out hunting of such. It had taken a good half an hour.

He stepped into the café the magical way, having apparated, and yawned. He migrated to the kitchen and set down the armful of containers with pastries in them. Randal jumped to and grabbed them to set them out front and Harry slumped over Fujita's chair as the man was muttering over a recipe on the stove. Harry yawned sleepily and idly watched the man as he pulled out some wrapped meat from a new crate and wrinkled his nose at it. The half Japanese man poked at the meat. Harry could smell it from his chair and blinked as he realized it was familiar.

"Who sent that?" he asked curiously.

"A goblin by the name of Switchblade dropped it off. He said it was Glargog meat. I don't know how to cook it. And it smells horrid."

Harry laughed at the man's wrinkled expression.

"I would fry it or roast it over an open flame."

Fujita blinked but nodded slowly and then held up a lizard on a shish kabob stick.

"And this?"

"It looks like it's already cooked." Harry noted. "You probably just have to warm it up."

He snatched it from the man's hand and warmed it with a quick spell he'd seen Mrs. Weasely use before. Then he took a bite, taking the head off. Fujita watched with a green expression.

"Goblins like them." Harry smirked as he chewed. "Oh, and if any goblins do come, make sure you have mushrooms ready."

"What are you eating?" Leonard asked as he stepped into the kitchen, nose twitching.

"A lizard." Harry smirked, biting into it again.

Randal stared slack jawed and Leonard shook his head in exasperation, quickly gathering a set of tea and hurrying back out. Harry caught Dee watching from the doorway and his smirk turned into a shy smile.

.-.

Harry smiled at the lady who tittered and waved as she left. She'd been ordering a cake. Harry tucked the notebook with the order in his apron pocket and glanced at the people in his café. It was fairly full and it was nice to see such business. Harry saw the two regular ladies in the corner waving him over and he grabbed another pot of tea, weaving over to them.

"Such a dear you are." The first smiled. "You make the best pastries and you run this place well. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Fourteen! Oh my." The second giggled. "They get more mature earlier every year."

"Here dear, try this on."

Harry found himself being held down by the old ladies as they stuffed in him a huge purple sweater. He heard a few snickers from the surrounding people but allowed the women to pull said sweater on him. He pulled his braid out and they smiled at him.

"Now shoo, you have more customers to help. And keep the sweater as a gift dear. It goes nicely with your hair."

Harry thanked them profusely only ever having gotten something homemade from Mrs. Weasely. They blushed and waved him off. Harry was making his way back to the till when he literarily ran into a familiar couple.

"I apologize." He said hastily as he picked a woman's purse up for her.

"Oh, it's fine." The woman smiled.

"Hmm. Your sound familiar." Her husband said thoughtfully, eying him. "Have we met before?"

Harry blinked as he realized these were the Grangers. He stiffened a moment in nervousness, but didn't see Hermione in view.

"Ah yes, we met in Knocturn a little while back." He said calmly with a smile.

They blinked.

"Oh! You're the young man who helped us out of there."

"Yes."

"Then that means you're a…" She trailed off.

Harry nodded and glanced about.

"Here, let me lead you to a table."

He led them to the front of the store and led them through the mirror. Unlike the three quarter filled muggle side, the magical side was a little less then half filled. The crowd was much more…varied on this side also. A majority of humans littered about but Harry spotted three werewolves (distinctive with honey gold eyes and shaggy hair and wild magic), a hag in a corner, and a Veela. The humans were giving them a wide berth. Harry waved Dee over and he quickly brought the Grangers menus.

"Do you live in the area?" Harry asked curiously as the couple took the menus.

"No, but we have an office down the street. We're dentists." Mr. Granger smiled politely.

Harry smiled widely and took their orders, pushing nervousness from his mind.

"Well feel free to come at any time. You can stay on either side also. Sometimes the muggle side is a bit crowded. This side a larger menu also, though I would make sure to read what species the food is recommended for."

"Thank you." Mrs. Granger smiled.

Harry left them to Dee and took a quick break, shedding the warm sweater and calming the jitteriness. Hermione's parents worked just down the street. The chances of running into his friend had just leapt at least forty percent. Not good. Hermione was his friend, but Harry didn't know if she was a good enough friend not to reveal where he was to anyone else. He glanced to a mirror and looked himself over. Perhaps some colored contacts. Yes, that would work. If she ever did show up he could slip them on. Other then that he'd changed enough he didn't think she would recognize him...

...And he was being an idiot. She'd recognize him immediately, probably wouldn't even have to look at him full on to know him. It would be best to avoid her if she came at all. Yes. He could just take a break if she showed up.

.-.

"Have you thought about it?" Dee asked as soon as Leonard stepped out the door leaving them alone in the café.

Harry idly cast a cleaning spell to tidy the room up and looked up to Dee.

"Yes. And I suppose I could try." He said shyly.

Dee didn't waste another second and dragged him up to the staff room for a passionate make out session that left Harry gasping for air and panting in pleasure.

.-.

Harry hummed as he watered the flower. It was slightly dark in the greenhouse as the sun had set, but some lanterns hanging about gave enough light to let him finish watering. He'd been at soccer fairly late and as such hadn't had time to water the plants in the greenhouse before it had gotten dark outside.

He blinked suddenly as he spotted a soft pink glow out of the corner of his eyes. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. When the glow didn't vanished he cautiously stepped closer. He found himself peering at a pink pedaled flower. Insides was what looked like a tiny naked woman curled up with see-through pink dragon fly wings. He stared in shock. Then he realized this was one of the flowers he'd planted a Faerie Egg on.

He got a giddy feeling as he realized some different colored glows were lighting up as more flowers opened completely. He kept his eyes on the pink woman with the long pink hair and slowly she woke. She yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes, peering up at him as curiously as he looked down at her. Slowly she flapped her wings and stumbled up. She flapped into the air and hovered right in front of his eyes Then she kissed his nose and gave a bird like chirp. The other faeries were also waking and flapping into the air.

Soon Harry was laughing as various colored faeries flew around him chirping and chattering like birds and insects as they prodded him or explored the green house. Harry soon learned they enjoyed the bowl of water off the side, swimming in it and drinking out of it. Harry found a few more empty pails and pots and quickly filled them. He also found that the look faeries liked bird seed when they found his bag of it and got into it.

Harry spent a good hour playing with them before he found himself curling up on the grassy floor and deciding to sleep there for the night amidst the glows and chirps

.-.

_August 11__th_

_Thursday_

.-.

Harry smiled delightedly at the small girl with aquamarine hair that floated in every direction. When he'd woken up the faeries had still been dancing around, now wearing crude clothes out of leaves and fallen petals, or nothing at all. Then he'd found that all the Sea babies, or most of them, had come to life.

The girl darted around like a fish and Harry sprinkled in some of the food he'd bought with her. She caught it in chubby fingers and ate it with a beaming smile. Lie made a cooing sound as he sat next to the tank, supposedly peering in. Harry giggled and then turned back to finish the cake he was decorating for a woman today.

.-.

"Harry!"

Harry was bowled over as he turned to smile at the next customer. He hadn't expected to be hit by an over excited godfather. He went to the floor in a rattle of dropped menus and found Sirius had gotten a life-hold on his waist and buried his face in Harry's stomach. Harry blushed embarrassedly as everyone in the café looked at him either with a chuckle, a blink, or a stare.

"Sirius." He hissed. "You're making a scene."

Before Sirius could reply he was being forcibly dragged up by his collar. Sirius blinked and twisted to look up at Dee who was glaring angrily at him, looking to hold his collar tight enough to choke him. Remus burst in the door and paused at the scene of Harry on the ground with menus spread about and Dee holding Sirius with an expression of murder.

"How dare you touch him?" Dee hissed at Sirius.

Sirius 'eep'ed and tried to wiggle out of the younger man's grasp. Dee let him go grudgingly and lifted Harry back to his feet. Harry gave Dee a soothing smile.

"It's okay Dee. Sirius is my godfather."

Dee blinked once, anger dissipating.

"Oh."

Sirius gave Dee a wide grin.

"It's perfectly fine. You were just defending my cute little godson's honour!" He said cheerfully giving a thumbs up.

Remus gave a shuddering sigh and side stepped the man to warmly hug Harry.

"Nice to see you Harry."

"You too Remus."

"Let's eat some cake!" Sirius cried happily. "Ooh! I want to sit up on the balcony floor! Come one Remus! Let's get a seat!"

Harry watched with a smile as his godfather bounced up a set of twirling stairs to plop down in one of the high back chairs with an expression of childish glee. Harry hid a giggle and quickly moved to get a set of plain grey tea and loaded the rest of the tray with treats. He quickly took it up to the pair and found himself joining them as he listened to Sirius chatter about nothing in particular. Harry eyed them both as he did so.

Sirius's hair had been washed and combed and was soft and silky falling just past his shoulders in waves that were pulled back in a low ponytail. Bluish grey eyes sparkled happily and his face wasn't as gaunt. He was as pale as ever but he now had some fat and muscle. While he'd shaved off most of his beard he'd kept a slight goatee and moustache. He looked years younger.

Remus's hair seemed slightly less grey and wrinkles on his face had vanished. His eyes shone a beautiful amber, filled with kindness and warmth. They both wore beautiful robes and looked so happy.

Harry smiled softly, glad the two were doing well even when 'fugitives'. Now that he thought of it, if his godfather hadn't looked so insane in his wanted photo and so cheerful now, Harry might have had some panic. But as of yet no one seemed to realize Sirius was _that_ Sirius Black.

Harry enjoyed the afternoon filled with idle chatter and flying sweets, and laughter, and sense of _family_.

.-.

"I'm sorry but we're closing soon." Harry said as he heard the shop bell.

"Harry?"

Harry's head whipped and he dropped the tray in his hand. Harry stared, not minding of the glass that had just shattered on the floor. Hermione and Ron were staring right back.

"Harry!"

Hermione launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back numbly. It was over. They knew he wasn't at his relatives. His friends would hate him for lying to them, and he'd be dragged back to his prison. He wouldn't get to go back to his house and Harold. No more reading or baking when he felt like it. No more yard and faeries and neighbours and soccer practice. He stood frozen as this hit him.

A sharp slap made him blink back into awareness. He looked back, expecting anger. Instead he saw Hermione's compassionate face. She reached up and gently cupped the cheek she'd just slapped.

"Oh Harry." She whispered. "We were so worried."

"Worried?" He asked blankly.

"We knew you weren't at your relative's house. Your letters lacked the feelings you associated with that house. We knew you were fine but we didn't know where you were." She whispered. "And then my mom and dad came home yesterday talking about the nice young man they had met with black hair and green eyes and glasses and I knew it was you."

"You could have told us mate." Ron said with a crooked grin. "We wouldn't have ratted you out."

"You won't?" Harry asked surprised as he fell back in a chair.

"Harry! We're your friends." Hermione said. "We'd follow you anywhere. We're on your side."

Harry felt tears.

"You're really on my side."

"Of course mate. Even if you want to go against Dumbledore." Ron joked.

"Yes Harry. We're on your side." Hermione said more softly, more seriously. "And we won't ever betray you. But you have to trust us sometimes."

Ron gave another crooked smile and a nod.

"I even snuck off to Hermione's under the alibi of 'visiting the muggle world for a day'. We went and bought muggle clothes and rode the bus and watched the TB."

"TV, Ron." Hermione corrected. "It took a while for us to work up the courage to see you."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"We didn't want to scare you off, and we were worried you were mad with us."

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"Because you didn't trust us."

"I…I trust you." He said softly. "But I was so worried you'd accidentally tell someone, like your parents and they'd drag me back to the Dursely's."

"We can keep your secrets secret Harry." Hermione smiled. "But first you have to trust us with those secrets."

.-.

Harry moaned under Dee's ministrations. A hand brushed the waist of his pants and he squeaked.

"Not so soon!" Harry squeaked.

Dee gave a cluck of his tongue and a tsk but backed off. Harry enjoyed one more sharp kiss, today's events pushed from his mind, before standing. Dee licked his lisp as if the taste was still there and smirked lazily at him.

"I heard you're going out tomorrow." He remarked.

"Yes. I'm going to The Bazaar with Sirius and Remus."

"Will you come to the café at all?"

"Yes. After I'm finished in the Bazaar."

"Good. I want to take you to dinner tomorrow."

Harry blinked in surprise but them smiled shyly.

"I'd like that."

_**.-.**_

_**END OF CHAPTER 20 – AUGUST 10**__**th**__** and 11**__**th**__**.**_

_**These chapters were a bit more like filler chapters, but Hermione and Ron did finally show up. I thought about making them mean and breaking their friendship, but I've recently gained a soft spot for the golden trio so I kept them together. And things are heating up with Dee and Harry, more will be done in later chapters (no lemons so far though people)**_


	21. August 12th and 13th

**Sorry for the lateness and any/all mistakes**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SLASH. It will be very light, nothing graphic but please be aware of this**

_.-._

_August 12__th_

_Friday_

.-.

Harry checked himself over one last time. He wore some loose black pants, a burgundy t-shirt, a pair of black running shoes, and a cloak he'd gotten from Remus that was held shut with a silver-colored wolf pin. A small satchel was around his shoulders with some money, some snacks, a water bottle, and a few other items.

He also had a set of small papers stuffed in the front pocket of the satchel, summoning circles already drawn up on them. Harry had practiced summoning with the smaller circles the night before with Harold and was sure he had it down pat. It wasn't that different from drawing the circle on the ground, it just took a bit more control of his magic. His wand was on the holster at his waists, safety spells all around it to keep thieves from touching it, the same for his bag.

Harry picked the leash and collar up off the counter and examined them briefly. He'd bought them earlier. They were made out of sturdy leather and Harold had cast some spells on them to make them stronger and sturdier.

Harry shrugged his thoughts aside and pulled out the summoning sheet on the top. He let his magic flow into it and felt the runes activate. He threw it to the ground and in a swirl of light Crook appeared. The hellhound was growling at being summoned but perked up as it saw Harry. It sat and gave him a doggy grin.

"Hey Crook." Harry smiled. "I have a favour to ask."

It barked.

"I'm going out today to a market. This market isn't the safest so I was wondering if you would be my guard."

It gave a bark and nod.

"Wonderful! But you can't attack anyone unless they attack me. You are allowed to growl as threateningly as you want and snap at people, but unless they do something no biting or mauling. And if I say the word….um…'crooked' you have to cease attacking and calm immediately. Is that okay?"

The dog gave a bark of agreement.

"And you have to wear a collar and leash."

It seemed to give a shrug as Harry held up the studded leather collar. Harry strapped it to the dog, careful not to get any of the blood dripping from the dog on his hands. When that was done he stood. A click signified the front door being opened and Harry glanced up as Fujita entered the café through the magical side. The man blinked lazily at him, then at the vicious looking dog dripping blood.

"Fujita, this is Crook. He's a hellhound."

Fujita stared.

"I… didn't know you were a Necromancer."

Harry shrugged.

"Just found out less than a month ago. I've been practicing every day but I still only summon Demon Beasts. And I only specialize in demons. Can't do anything with spirits."

"Oh."

Fujita cast a cleaning spell at the floor and Crook's bloody footprints vanished. The door clicked again and the scene in the window changed to a brightly lit alley. Remus was knocking on the window with a smile. Harry grinned and gently tugged Crook with him as he went to the door. With a wave to Fujita he stepped out onto the busy streets. Remus stood in a pair of tan pants and a white t-shirt. A huge Grim sat at his feet panting. Crook caught sight of said Grim and growled at him. The Grim yelped and in a swirl he was a man in blue jeans and a green shirt.

"What the hell is that?!" Sirius yelped, leaping behind Remus at the hounds growls.

"This is Crook." Harry smiled. "He's my guard for the day."

"He's leaving bloody footprints." Sirius whimpered

"He's a hellhound." Harry shrugged. "They all seem to be dripping with blood all the time."

"A hellhound?!" Remus yelped. "But that means you know a necromancer!"

"Yup." Harry smiled. "Harold, my teacher, is a necromancer. I am too."

"Wait. You're a necromancer?" Sirius spluttered.

"Yup, but I can only deal with demons."

"That reassuring." Sirius said sarcastically.

Crook growled, not liking his tone.

"Nice doggy." Sirius said quickly.

"Crook, these are Remus and Sirius. They're my family. You can not harm them no matter what, okay?"

It gave a sigh but Harry smiled.

.-.

Harry looked around excitedly. The streets were bustling and stands held everything from socks to things he'd never seen in his life. They were in a shopping district area. Sirius said the food district was coming up. The districts were split for 'convenience'.

They stepped across a street and it was like crossing an invisible line. Pottery was replaced by drinks and socks were replaced with foods. Every nationality had food vendors along this street, in between the food vendors were pathways to doors that were the front entrances to restaurants. Crook sneezed at the assault of food smells and snorted. Remus also grimaced slightly. Sirius was already bouncing around asking about different foods. Harry sniffed around and found himself drawn to a stand that had a bunch of meats on shish kabob sticks roasting over a grill. A hunched over man ran it.

"What can I get you sonny?" The man grinned showing missing teeth.

Crook narrowed his eyes at the man in warning but sniffed at the meats before sitting back down. Harry gave the man a galleon and in return got six sticks with seven small bite sized pieces of meat on each on. He gave one to Crook with no hesitation and the hound ate it, stick and all happily. He held the next out to Remus who was keeping an eye on both him and Sirius. Remus smiled his thanks and picked a round a few pieces but ate most of it. He gave the kinds he didn't like to Crook as they were all different kinds of meat. Harry gave the third to Sirius who took it and bounced to another stall. He kept the rest, wrapping a few up in a paper bag and eating one.

"What was the first meat?" Harry asked curiously.

The vendor grinned and tapped a sign with a cane.

"Cat meat."

Harry wrinkled his nose but had to admit it had been good. He could never tell Alice, Hatter, and March Hare of this though.

Harry found himself trying a bunch off odd foods with Sirius and having to stop himself from asking at points what it was. He did introduce Sirius to dango though. He'd enjoyed said food from Japan and Sirius was suddenly addicted to it.

.-.

"And we've lost them." Harry sighed.

Sirius had seen something that caught his eye and dragged Remus to see it. Harry had been blocked by the crowd and got turned around. Crook gave a gruff bark that could be amusement.

"They'll probably start panicking." Harry shrugged at the hound. "But we're fine aren't we?"

The hound gave a nod.

"Knowing Sirius, he'll freak when he realizes he lost me."

Harry reached into his bag and idly glanced at Crook as he snarled at a man that got to close for his liking. Said man quickly darted away. Harry had had quite a bit of breathing room. No one wanted to get close to a snarling Crook. Harry pulled a summoning sheet from his bag and filled in the blank part that described who you were summoning. He injected his magic and waited for the runes to activate before throwing it into the air. Luckily the paper became stiff when his magic was injected and flew nicely into the air.

In a swirl a bright blue bird appeared. It squawked, a harsh grating sound, and landed on his shoulder. It was the size of a crow but its eyes were five times as large as normal and purely yellow. Its beak was razor sharp and its talons looked to be knives. Its feathers were also as sharp as steel. Harry had named it a 'Knife Bird' when he'd first summoned it.

"I was separated from my godfathers. Can you find them and lead them back to me?"

It squawked and flapped before taking off.

"Well, while we wait let's explore." Harry smiled at Crook.

The hound gave an affirmative bark and trotted alongside him as he started walking.

.-.

"Harry!"

Harry was once again tackled by his godfather. He hit the ground with a wince and tried to shake his clingy godfather off but the man held him tight.

"I was so worried!" He babbled.

"I was fine." Harry assured. "Crook looked after me. Right Crook."

The hound barked happily. The Knife Bird croaked from Remus's shoulder as the other man caught up with him. It then squawked at Harry. Harry nodded and let the link cut watching the swirl of smoke that signified the bird vanishing.

"I got some cool things while you were gone too." Harry smirked pulling out a small voodoo doll from one of his bags.

"Cooool." Sirius awed.

"Be careful with that." Remus warned. "It might actually work.

"Don't worry. The girl said it can only last an hour and you need a person's hair wrapped around it for it to work. Beside, it only gives sharp pains, not death or injuries."

"Ooh! We have to get one and then get one of Snape's hairs." Sirius said giddily.

Harry gave a weak smile.

.-.

"Is this a real flying carpet?" he asked the man.

The man babbled something in another language and shrugged helplessly. Harry sighed and ran his fingers over the deep purple and red carpet. It really was beautiful.

"You should get one." Sirius grinned. "They're fun. I rode one once. Not near as fast as the firebolt broom, but still loads of fun, and much more comfortable.

.-.

"May I take your order?" Harry asked cheerfully.

The man glanced up at him from the small book in his hands. Harry noted his eyes were a gleaming mix of wine red and silver. His hair was a roan red color and tumbled in lush waves to the middle of his back. Ends flared and twisted and looked like a thick mane as much as hair. He wore black robes and was purposely sitting at one of the tables in the more shaded part of the café. He looked to be around twenty five at the oldest.

"I'd like some black tea." He said in a smooth, polite tone.

Harry blinked curiously as he caught a flash of fangs.

"May I ask if you are a vampire?"

The man locked eyes with him as of silently looking for something. Harry just blinked back.

"Yes." The man chuckled.

"Oh, okay. Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you."

Harry hurried to the kitchen and got the man order. He paused as he realized something. He'd read in his books that while Vampires did drink blood they weren't mindless killers nor did they eat nothing else. They were almost exactly the same as humans except food didn't give them nutrition. They also lived much, much longer, were slightly harder to kill, had a whack of better senses, and could get a rash if they stayed in the sun for to long. He'd also read they did not usually kill to get their blood. They could just as easily not kill the person or animal they took blood from.

"Hey Fujita?"

"Yes?" The man asked lazily.

"I have a vampire ordering some black tea."

"Huh." The man grunted. "And you're wondering if he can drink it?"

"No, I know he can drink it no problem but I was wondering if they could taste it?"

"A bit I believe." Fujita shrugged. "Not as well as we can. To really taste food I think they have to add traces of blood to give it flavour."

"Oh….Would he be offended if I added some blood?"

Fujita snorted.

"Vampires won't refuse blood for any reason unless they think it's poisoned, and even then it'd have to be pretty poisoned as they it takes a lot to kill them."

"Oh. How much would you suggest I add?"

"For that small pot, no more than half a teaspoon. You want to give it flavour not feed him."

Harry grabbed a knife from the counter and made sure it was clean before slicing gently up his arm. He easily ignored the pain, having had much worse from his Uncle, being bitten by a basilisk, being thrown back by Voldemort, and being up against a Dementor. When he believed there was enough he washed the wound and pulled his wand out. He didn't know many healing spells but he did know one to start the blood clotting sooner and making the cut scab sooner. Then he wrapped his arm in a loose cloth to keep blood from his uniform and picked the tea up cheerfully.

He quickly delivered the tea to the man absorbed in his book and poured his first cup for him. The man mumbled some thanks and took an idle sip even though it was steaming. Harry was about to go help another customer when a cough sounded behind him.

"Is there a problem?" He blinked at the vampire.

The man was staring at his cup. His eyes flickered up to Harry.

"This is your blood?"

"Yes." Harry said shyly.

The vampire said nothing but stared at him a long moment before sipping it again.

"It is wonderful tasting."

Harry blushed, taking the odd comment as a compliment and smiled before hurrying off.

.-.

Harry hummed happily as he pulled his shirt on. He'd changed from his café uniform into some black slacks and an emerald button up shirt. He folded his uniform and stuffed it in his locker before checking to make sure all the lights were off. He locked the muggle side of the café up and then locked up the magical side, stepping into the alley.

He pocketed his keys and was about to head for the street knowing Dee would pick him up there in five minutes or so, when someone grabbed him from behind. For a moment he was still, in shock. Then he struggled.

"Let go!" he yelled fighting the arms.

"Calm down."

Harry stilled slightly recognizing the voice of the vampire from earlier but still squirmed in his grasp. The vampire pulled him flush against him and rested his chin on his shoulder, red hair falling over Harry's shoulder in tumbling waves.

"What do you want?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I just want a moment of your time." The man breathed, his breath rolling over Harry's neck.

A nose brushed against his bare skin and Harry stiffened. He was let go only to be backed against the wall, the vampire resting a hand on either side of his head. Harry leaned back into the stone wall.

"If another vampire comes to this establishment." The man whispered softly, alluringly. "Do not give them your blood."

"Why?" Harry asked cautiously.

"It is addicting." The man smirked.

He leaned over and lapped at Harry's exposed neck. Harry stiffened as the man's hands slid down the wall to his waist, holding him firm by the hips. He whimpered slightly as the man ran his tongue over his pulse and paused.

"Vampires can taste many things in blood. Emotions, status, power. Your blood has a spicy taste that speaks of necromancy and a flowing flavour that speaks of strong magical powers. I can practically feel your immense strength in the small amount of blood you gave me. And then the emotions, oh the emotions. They took my breath away. Your blood is a burst of love with a sweet flavour of hope, warmth, and freedom. God it's addicting." The man moaned at the memory. "One sip and all I can taste is your blood in my mouth."

He was trembling slightly. Harry gasped as teeth grazed lightly across his neck.

"Don't!" Harry said quickly trying to push the man off.

The vampire though, was about a foot taller than him being around 6'3'' to Harry's 5'4''. Besides that he had enhanced strength. He didn't budge.

"I won't bite you." He murmured against Harry's skin.

He inhaled deeply and Harry slowed his struggle as he realized the man was not biting. Finally he sighed and pulled back. He stepped back giving Harry breathing room.

"Would you have killed me if I bit you?" He asked.

Harry let the summoning-slip in his right hand slid back in his pocket.

"Crook would have." Harry said softly.

"At least you can defend yourself."

Harry shrugged nervously.

"Is my blood really that addicting?" Harry asked.

"Yes." The man answered without hesitation. "I have not introduced myself, I am Valentine."

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Harry asked curiously as he rolled the name over his tongue.

"No actually, it depends on the language background." The man rolled his eyes.

"I like it."

"I'm glad you approve." He said sarcastically.

Harry heard the faint honk of a horn and remembered Dee.

"I have to go."

"I shall see you again poppet." He smiled.

Harry sent him a scowl for the nickname but the man was already gone. Harry hurried down the alley to find Dee waiting impatiently in Harry's car. Harry had given him permission to pull it around as he had to close the shop. Harry slid into the passenger side and smiled at Dee who brightened at his appearance.

"Off to dinner."

.-.

Harry came too slowly, hazily and breathing harshly feeling flushed. He remembered dinner clearly but the….he was quite sure Dee had dragged him to a party. He could faintly remember a crowd of people, lights, smoke, and music. There were a couple glasses of alcohol somewhere in the equation. Harry sat up slowly, wavering. He felt giddy and warm. The alcohol.

He glanced around hazily and realized he was in a bed, a soft bed. The first thing he saw as he looked up was Dee stepping into the room, his coat on one arm and his second hand unbuttoning his shirt. The teen gave a cocky smirk as he spotted Harry sitting up. He tossed his coat to the side and sat on the edge of the bed next to Harry.

"You have really low alcohol tolerance you know." He remarked.

Harry blinked at the remark and gave a weak smile.

"Never had it before."

"Hmm."

And then Dee was millimetres away, his breath mingling with Harry's. He sealed their lips and Harry moaned at the heat their kiss made, tongues fighting. He was pushed down on the bed and only faintly realized Dee was unbuttoning his shirt. He did notice though as hands brushed against his chest and his shirt was tossed to the side.

"Ah! Dee…" Harry moaned lowly.

"Relax Harry." Dee smirked.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as hands tugged at his belt.

"I'm taking advantage of your drunken state."

"I don't think I'm too drunk." Harry admitted as he moaned.

A tongue ran down his chest and he withered beneath the man.

"Just relax." Dee muttered again, "I'll make it very pleasurable for you."

.-.

_August 13__th_

_Saturday_

.-.

Harry woke slowly, content with the feeling of warmth around him. He let his eyes flutter open and moaned softly. He glanced around slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was on a bed, half covered in a quilt. He gazed about the room and realized it was quite messy. A small window let the morning light filter in. Clothes and art supplies were strewn about and a couple canvas lay against the walls. A dresser was cluttered with pain and a nightstand held a lamp and an alarm clock. A door was slightly open showing a bathroom. A second door on a different wall opened into what looked like a living room.

Harry heard a moan beside him and blinked turning to the wall. Dee lay on his stomach head buried in his pillow with one arm looped loosely over Harry's waist. They were both naked.

Harry blushed brightly as memories of the night before flood back. Well that explained the throbbing ache he felt in his lower regions. Then he caught sight of the time. He squeaked and leapt up, looking for his clothes on the mess that was the floor.

"What izzit?" Dee said groggily.

"It's nine o'clock!" Harry yelped. "Harold is going to be wondering where I am."

He grabbed his shirt and was about to pull it on when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back on the bed. Dee pinned his arms to the bed and languidly kissed his neck.

"This Harold can wait." He smirked. "I have the day off and I want another round."

Harry just squeaked, which turned into a moan soon enough.

.-.

Harry wrung his new braid out and sighed content at the feeling of the steamy bathroom. He opened the door after making sure his shirt was done up right. He stepped into the living room to pause in surprise.

Dee was only wearing a pair of pants and standing by a stove, flipping a pancake. Another man was flopped on the single couch. The man was tall with long black dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail and half covered by a bandana. He had tilted brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore some worn jeans and a red t-shirt.

The man blinked up at Harry and Harry blinked right back.

"So you're Dee's new toy." The man whistled looking him up and down. "You're quite cute."

Harry blushed slightly and shifted nervously.

"How old are you?" The man asked, still eying him.

"Fourteen."

Dee dropped a plate and stumbled, eyes wide.

"You're going younger and younger Dee!" The man laughed.

Dee spun back to Harry.

"You're only Fourteen?!" He yelped.

Harry blinked.

"Yes. I thought you knew?"

"I thought you were seventeen at least!" He blurted out. "You have your N for driving and run a business!"

Harry shook his head and Dee whimpered, palming his face.

"What we did last night wasnt't anywhere near legal."

The man on the couch burst out laughing as Dee turned back to the food. When dreads stopped laughing he grinned at Harry and beckoned him closer. Harry warily took a step forwards. The man's hand darted out and yanked him down. Harry's knees landed on the couch on either side of the man, his wrists held tight by said man. Dreads gave Harry a half lidded look of desire. Harry blushed as he became acutely aware of how flush against the man he was.

"Pretty and delicate," The man murmured, "Just how I like them."

Harry blushed brightly as the man leaned closer to kiss him. A plate was shoved between them. Dee raised a brow at the annoyed expression on Dreads face. Then Dreads scoffed and let him go. Harry leapt up. Dreads stood also, pulling a pair of shades on.

"I'm Agon." He said bluntly.

"Harry." Harry smiled shyly.

"See ya Dee." Agon called as he stood and walked out the door.

Harry took the offered plate of food and ate quickly. When he was finished he stood.

"Thanks for breakfast and dinner."

"No problem." Dee said with a slowly getting stronger smirk. "Feel free to come over at any time."

Harry blushed and hurried out the door. Finding his car, he hopped in and hurried home. Harold smirked at him for the rest of the day.

.-.

Harry walked down the street humming softly to himself. Crook stalked by his side obediently, growling at anyone who looked at Harry too long. It was a beautiful day, the sun out and the sky clear and blue. A soft breeze floated by, the smell of the salt air on it.

Suddenly the hound perked up and sniffed the air. He grabbed Harry's shirt in his teeth and started to drag him in a certain direction. Harry stumbled in his surprise but allowed the dog to drag him. The Hound led him to a street of doors and up to one that had a purple curtain pulled across its window and read 'Pet Shop'.

Crook looked up at him expectantly and Harry hesitantly opened the door. He stepped into the store and the door shut behind him. He was immediately assaulted by the smell of incense. He pushed past a large curtain and stepped into a brightly decorated room that was filled with aquariums and cages; walls covered with tapestries and curtains. In the center of the room was a couch, a set of chairs and a coffee table between them.

Harry's eyes flew wide and he blushed brightly as he realized that the couch was … occupied. An Asian man with short black hair and a willowy body was moaning as a tall blonde American kissed his jaw, a hand sweeping the Asian man's robes aside.

Harry let out a startled 'eep'.

The two jolted, looking up in shock. The Asian man shoved the blonde off in an impressive display of strength and stood, pulling his robes shut.

"Oh! Ah, I apologize." He said quickly before spinning to hiss at the blonde. "Detective! I thought you locked the door on your way in!"

"I did!" The man said quickly straightened his own clothes.

"I came in the… second door." Harry said shyly.

"What second door?" The blonde asked with a scowl.

The Asian however blinked then quickly smiled.

"Ah, I see. I apologize for that…display."

"It's fine." Harry blushed. "I can leave. Crook just led me here so I came in to explore.

"Crook?" the man blinked.

Harry realized he had mismatched eyes. One violet and the other gold. They were unique and beautiful in the man's delicate face. Then the man's eyes found Crook. He gave a squeal and fell on the hound with very little warning. Harry stepped out of range. He wasn't completely surprised to see Crook act like a puppy in the man's hands or that no matter how tightly the man hugged Crook no blood stained his clothes. The man gave of an air of …something.

"I'm Leon Orcot by the way." The blonde said, obviously trying to break the awkward tension in the air. "What kind of dog is that?"

"A hellhound." Harry responded.

The blonde spluttered, trying to come up with a response. Harry' eyes widened and he turned to the Asian.

"He's a … muggle?" he asked.

"Yes." The man smirked.

"I should be obliviate'ing him." Harry said hesitantly, wand sliding into his hand.

The Asian man shook his head.

"He knows of some magic. He'll learn at some point anyways."

They ignored the man's whined questions of what the meant and 'what the hell is the stick for'.

"Oh he's just so cute." The man cooed to the hound which melted in his arms. "My name is D by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter."

D blinked and stood. He eyed Harry with a thoughtful expression. He brushed the hair from Harry's forehead and thumbed the bolt scar. Harry blushed in embarrassment at being recognized.

"Would you mind if I kept Crook here for a while?"

Harry blinked in surprise at the question.

"Just for a while." D smiled.

Harry looked to Crook who gave him an excited expression.

"I guess." Harry said.

"Wonderful. Could you keep the connection open for him for about three days? Then you can dismiss him from this realm and re-summon him where you are."

"That's acceptable." Harry smiled.

"Would you like a pet?" D asked suddenly.

"D!" The blonde barked. "Don't foist deadly animals onto a kid!"

D shrugged idly.

"I have many pets as it is now." Harry refused.

"Oh? What kinds?" D asked curiously.

"I have an owl, three half-kneazels, a Colored Thief, a Miles Miltis snake, a bunch of other snakes, and a sentient-tree. Plus I can summon demons like Crook here, though they don't technically count as pets."

"Ooh!" D smiled delightedly.

"You can summon demons!?" the Blonde yelped.

D paused a moment and frowned looking at him, peering at him almost curiously. Then his expression brightened.

"Oh! You're one of those shape-shifters also."

Harry blinked but nodded. The blonde had shut up and was just staring at a loss on where the conversation was.

"Show me your forms! Show me your forms!" D cheered, hopping around him.

Harry decided it could do no harm and in a flurry he was a raven. The blonde was staring with a look that said he thought he was dreaming. D's arms wrapped around him, crushing him to the man.

"So cute." He tittered.

Harry transformed again to escape the strangling hug. His grim form dragged the man down. D squeezed tighter, fingers curling in his fur as the man breathed in his scent.

"I haven't seen a Grim in many years." The man remarked. "So very few live in this realm."

Harry shifted back to human but D just cuddled him still.

"Even in your human form you're adorable." He purred.

A hand yanked the man back.

"Now you're just molesting the kid D." The blonde growled.

"Jealous detective?" D smirked.

The blonde opened his mouth, eyes narrowing. Then he snapped it shut. Soon he was kissing D senseless. Harry decided his curiosity was very sated and it was time to go. He quickly fled the store with a wave to Crook who licked his hand on his way by.

Once back in the street Harry realized he had no partner left and Griphook had told him not to go alone. He could always summon another demon though. He reached into his satchel for the summoning sheets. His hand brushed air.

"Eh?!" Harry jolted, peering into his bag. "Dammit, I forgot them on the counter!"

"Are you lost boy?"

Harry flinched and spun to come face to face with a huge, well built man that towered over him. He had wild black hair and stubble on his chin. He was dressed like an old blacksmith.

"Oh! No, not at all." Harry quickly said.

He eyed Harry again and Harry shuffled nervously, eyes darting to an escape route should he need one.

"Come with me a moment."

Then he picked Harry up around the waist, under one arm. Harry struggled viciously.

"Let me go!" Harry squirmed.

The people in the street steadfast ignored them. It wasn't their problem.

"Just relax. I want to see something." The man said, pushing open a door.

Harry fought viciously but it was no use. The man was built like stone and Harry;s magic certainly did not want to listen to him all that well in his presence. As the door shut behind him Harry realized they were in a very dark room. The only light was from a glowing pile of embers. They were in what looked like an old fashioned traditional black smith. Walls were lined with weapons and tools were spread everywhere. The man carried him over to a table spread with what looked like armour and sat him on the table. Harry tried to dart to the side but the man grabbed his wrist and held him in place as he searched the table for something.

"Here." He grunted.

Harry was surprised as what looked like a black metal bracelet shoved in his hand. He ran his fingers over and found it was very thin and about three inches wide, but strong. It was wide enough to fit over his hand easily so he was unsure of if it was supposed to be a bracelet because of that.

His eyes glanced to the door but the man stood in front of it. Harry slowly slid the bracelet on. He gasped as it shrunk and moulded around his wrists perfectly. It almost felt like he wasn't wearing anything. Red patterns started to burn across the surface making a soft red colored pattern of a cat stretched across the surface, a glowing red eyes looking up stonily.

Harry ran a finger over the cat and it moved beneath his hand, giving a pleased expression. Harry gasped as five black tendrils shot from the band and curled around a finger each. When they reached the end of his finger the black expanded to cover from the last knuckle on; swirling to go past the tip of his finger. When the tendrils stopped moving Harry had some wicked looking metal claw like nails. The metal, which he had realized the tendrils were, was wrapped smoothly around the ends of his fingers and had long sharp nails branching off an inch past the end of each finger.

Harry slowly flexed his hand. His hands could still move freely. The red cat made a pleased expression again and Harry noted that red patterns swirled up to and around the claws.

"Wonderful!" The man boomed making Harry jump.

He's almost completely forgotten about him.

"That is something my grandfather made years ago. He put so much magic, feeling, and effort into it though it's half sentient. The cat engraved on it is a representation of the magic in it. It wouldn't let anyone use it. I tried it on and it would enlarge to fall off when I wasn't looking. I've made every customer, like my father before me, try it on but it didn't like any of them. The only person to every use it was my grandfather."

He dug through a pile of things and came up with an old fashioned black and white picture. He held it out and Harry took it, wary of the new claws on his right hand. He gasped as he saw the man in the picture. Said man as short and willowy with short scruffy black hair and large eyes. He looked almost exactly like Harry except he had no glasses, his hair was short, and he had a different chin. They had to be related. Harry would make an inquiry to Griphook later.

"I saw the resemblance and thought 'perhaps'. I followed you around a while too and saw you even acted like him. I thought there was a fairly good chance it would choose you." The man said cheerfully, giving a roguish grin.

Harry ran a finger over the bracelet.

"And my grandfather was half demon." He whistled.

Harry blinked and looked up in surprise. The man grabbed his left wrist and ran a large finger over the blue band.

"And you are a demon summoner."

He gave a chuckle at Harry's stare and clapped him on the shoulder. Harry's knees almost buckled under the pressure of the clap.

"Would you join me for lunch little summoner?"

"I should be going." Harry said nervously trying to pull the band off.

The cat sulked and the claws retracted. But the band did not loosen.

"Ha! The Cat won't allow you to take it off." The man boomed with a chuckle. "And my wife makes very good sandwiches!"

Harry was picked up under his arm again and carried through a door hidden at the back of the smith into a homely living room. The man shut the door behind them and trooped to a kitchen where a plump woman hummed as she chopped some vegetables. She caught sight of Harry struggling in the smith's arms and stopped dead. She spun to the man with a look of fury.

"Ursa!" She bellowed. "What have I told you of kidnapping people?! And a child this time?! His parents will murder you!"

"It's not kidnapping." The man said gruffly, shuffling. "I was just bringing him in for lunch."

"And I supposes he's struggling to get away just for the hell of it then?!"

Harry was set back on his feet but didn't bolt like he'd first planned to. He waited, cautiously and wound up like a cornered animal as he watched the woman yell at the man. After a second she huffed and spun to him, checking him over and shooing him into a chair. She shoved a plate of toasted sandwiches on the table and poured him a glass of milk.

"Eat up. I apologize for my oaf of a husband. He means no harm, he just doesn't think about how others see his actions. And with his size he doesn't really notice if someone tries to fight back. I think it's some of the demon blood in him." She bustled.

Ursa, as he'd caught the man called, plopped in what looked like a reinforced chair and snatched a sandwich.

"What type of demon?" Harry asked.

"My great grandfather slept with a demon woman in disguise as a human. He didn't have any idea she was a demon so we don't know the type. Nine months later he found my grandfather on his doorstep. Potions showed he was indeed my Great grandfather's child and half demon as well. Many thought he should kill the baby but he swept the whole incident under the rug and raised my grandfather like a normal person. He had luckily inherited my great grandfather's human appearance, but had gained the strength of the demon. My father and I both gained said strength and huge stature. Heat doesn't affect us as much either which is good when working in the forge." The man said eating the sandwich in two bites.

Harry pondered this as he nibbled on his own sandwich. He idly glanced down to the cat on his arm band and it grinned up at him, showing pointy teeth, eye crinkling shut. Creepy. He glanced up as he finished his sandwich and stood.

"Oh…um…thank you for the sandwiches. And the claw thing." He said nervously.

"Oh what a dear you are!" the woman cooed. "Feel free to come back at any time. Ursa! Show him to the door."

Ursa nodded and stuffed another sandwich in his mouth as he led Harry back through the house to the forge and through the forge to the door. Harry stepped onto the bustling streets and felt some of the tenseness that had been wound in him slowly release.

"Where are you headed?" Ursa asked as he ducked through his door.

Harry realized with an amused smile that the man barely fit.

"I have a store door two blocks away."

"Do you have a guard or anything?"

"I left my hound with a man for a few days."

"I can escort you if you want." Ursa offered.

"No thank you. I can fly with my animagus form."

"Good luck then. Drop by any time, even if just for a sandwich or a drink."

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

Then he shifted into a raven and flapped into the sky.

.-.

Harry wiped his hands on his garden apron and smiled widely at the back yard. His vegetables were growing beautifully, getting larger and riper quickly. His flowers had all bloomed and his yard was a sea of color. The huge vegetable garden area would give a lot of vegetables for the year. And one of the trees in the back had turned out to be a crab apple tree. His green house was doing wonderful too. All the herbs and potion ingredient plants he'd planted in it were growing perfectly and abundantly. The other magical plants were all blooming, the faeries flittering around them all the time.

"Finished weeding?" Harold yawned from his position on a lawn chair on the small deck.

"Yeah. Watering too." Harry smiled.

"You have pretty busy days." Harold stretched. "Get up, bake, work at the café, do some errands or shopping, get home, look after your garden, cook dinner, practice summoning for an hour, practice spell work for an hour, read for an hour, take care of your pets, clean up, and then go to bed. You rarely have any free time."

Harry shrugged.

"I've gotten so much done so it pays off." Harry smiled. "My summers are usually wasted, so having this much freedom and doing so much feel satisfying."

"Why are they usually wasted?" Harold questioned.

"I stayed with my aunt, uncle, and cousin during the summer." Harry shrugged. "They usually load me with mundane chores or lock me in my room with nothing to do."

Harold frowned at this but didn't comment. Harry pulled a summoning slip from his apron pocket and in a swirl summoned what looked like a four legged spider the size of his fist and as round as a ball. It had two large round eyes that were a swirl of blues and reds. Its hair was a light soft grey. It opened its mouth which stretched across half of its whole round body and gave a 'maa' sound that showed off its pointy teeth.

"Will you deal with the pests?" Harry asked it kindly.

It gave another 'maa' sound.

"And don't leave the garden please."

It nodded and skittered away under a bush.

"You're having a problem with some pests?" Harold asked.

"Yes. A raccoon has been tearing up some of my fruit plants and some mice have been burrowing in my garden. The Scrawl will deal with them."

"That thing is creepy." Harold muttered. "It skitters around and stares at you with its huge eyes. Then it smiles at you. The one you summoned in the house the other days stalked me for a good hour, smiling at me every time I glanced at it."

Harry laughed.

.-.

THE END OF CHAPTER 21 - AUGUST 12th and 13th


	22. August 14th, 15th, and 16th

_Sorry about the tardiness and grammatical errors._

_.-._

_August 14__th_

_Sunday_

.-.

Harry sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He blinked at the bright light filtering in his open window and yawned. He stood after a minute and migrated to the bathroom where he had a quick shower. When he got out he pulled on some casual clothes (a pair of black jeans and a red button up shirt that he pushed the sleeves up to his elbows) and braided his hair. He measured said hair in front of the mirror.

"It reaches the middle of my back now, even when in a tight braid." Harry smiled.

He grabbed his wallet from his desk and stuffed it in his back pocket. He glanced at the paper work on his desk before deciding it could wait. He grabbed the I-pod Sirius had sent him and stuffed it in his other pocket. He'd gotten Griphook to arrange for him to get internet access and had downloaded a bunch of songs onto said I-pod.

Harry wandered down to the kitchen to find Harold was either out or still asleep. He grabbed and apple from the table and grabbed a smaller satchel from the counter. This one was army green and had a bunch of buckles on it. Harry pulled it on and stuffed a few snacks and a water bottle in it. He made sure he had some summoning circles tucked in the front pocket and then grabbed his keys and stepped out the front door. He locked the door behind him and started walking, eating his apple.

He had no idea where he was going. He was just going. He headed in the direction of the small shopping area a few blocks down, feet moving at a steady but idle pace. He was soon in front of the greenhouse. He decided not to go in as he'd be tempted to buy something which he had no room for and instead decided to go into the sports shop next door. He entered and was surprised by how neatly everything was set out. He wandered a while, looking at the equipment. He soon found the bike section and a salesperson was soon describing bike features and uses to him.

"You have me sold for that silver one." Harry said.

The teen gave a cocky grin and ran to fetch one from the back. It was a plain silver bike with a few gears and a flat bracket on the back that a basket could be strapped to or someone could hitch a ride on. He also bought a silver helmet that he didn't put on but instead hung of the handle bars. He paid for the bike helmet, a lock, a wire basket that fit on the back of his bike, and a pump in quick order and wheeled his new bike out the store. When no one was looking he stuffed everything but the bike and basket in his satchel, the bag shrinking it for him as he stuffed it in. Then he snapped the basket on the back and swung onto the bike. He had never rode a bike before, but after riding a broom, a bike was easy just more effort.

He took off down the road, no idea where he was going. Somehow he ran into a small magical sector and got a map containing apparation points all over London. He apparated from one and rode to the next. Somehow he found himself browsing Columbia Road Flower Market, and joining a group of women who had literally dragged him to breakfast with them in a cafe. After hasty goodbyes he found he was in Spitalfeilds market. He stuffed a bag of two of food in his satchel but the market was too packed to do that with everything. Soon his back basket was holding two bags of fresh fruit and vegetables, a small rose plant was tucked precariously between them.

He enjoyed the sunny weather and the bustle of the morning shoppers. He did not enjoy the women who cooed over him every time he bought an apple. He also did not enjoy the lover's spat he'd run into.

A girl and boy had been yelling at each. It was quickly realized the girl had been cheating on him. The guy had yelled something about showing her how it felt and grabbed the person closest to him. Harry had been trying to get around him at the time. He'd been grabbed and kissed senseless. More then a few squeals and shouts of surprise had been heard. Harry had unfortunately, also seen some camera flashes. When the man pulled back he realized Harry was a guy. He'd blinked blankly. The girl had shouted something at him and then strode up to Harry and also kissed him senseless.

When they'd both started yelling again Harry had dazedly stumbled away. Someone had shoved an instant picture of the event in his hand with a laugh. Harry now had a picture of a man in a business suit with wild brown hair kissing him passionately and a picture of a curvy blond with large breasts kissing him wildly.

Harry had fled the market after that and apparated to a different area, stuffing everything in his satchel but the rose plant. He'd cast a notice-me-not charm on it and locked his bike up at a bike lock in the front of a mall. A bobby stood nearby keeping an eye on a pair of teens smoking so Harry felt fine leaving his new bike with the multitude of others. He hadn't been in such a large mall and was soon gazing around in awe and surprise at all the stores and people.

He somehow found an optometrist and got a pair of contacts as a 'sample' pack. The girl at the counter had shown him how to care for them and how to use them and said they'd last two weeks. She'd even given him a case for his glasses as she'd insisted he start wearing them immediately, exclaiming without his glasses his eyes weren't hidden and 'oh how beautiful they were'.

He also explored a clothes store that and the store clerk was all too happy to follow him around showing him every article of clothing she though he'd look good in. Soon he had a bag of new clothes on his arm and a red fedora on. Somehow he ran into a group of girls, whom saw he was shopping alone, and decided it was their duty to accompany him, or rather him accompany them.

Harry found himself enjoying the muggle shopping to a degree. When he finally got the women off his arms he returned to the outside again. He'd taken a quick bathroom break earlier to cast a minor version of a large area shrinking charm so that his one shopping bag could hold much more. He walked out with only one bag on his arm. It was quickly stuffed in the basket next to the groceries and rose plant.

.-.

Harry hummed to himself as he passed house after house, the breeze created by his speed playing with his hair. He held his fedora on as he took a sharp fast corner, his humming not breaking at all. The sun of the morning had vanished behind a thick cover of grey clouds. It was still warm, though rain appeared to be on its way. He smiled at a couple walking on the sidewalk and they waved cheerfully. As he rounded another corner his house came into view.

The street he currently lived on wasn't a very poor street, in fact you had to be well off to own one of the large houses, but in Harry's opinion his house looked the nicest. It was a nice red to all the other greys and whites and yellows. His was also a more unique style with it's turret like tower while all the others resembled each other in some way. And it was clear he was a good gardener just by a glance. His whole yard bloomed brightly. Flowers poked through every space in his gardens and the few strips of grass were lush and green. The tall weeping willow tree, that was almost taller then his house, had bright green leaves and blocked his house just enough from sight to give it privacy and a mysterious air.

Harry pulled into the grey drive way and slipped off his bike. He lifted the garage door enough to slip his bike in, then pulled the stuff from the basket and headed for the front door. He found the door as locked as he had left it and with a quick turn of his keys he was stepping inside the silent house. He took the next hour to put everything away and do a quick clean-up.

During this clean-up Hedwig arrived with a note from Griphook. The note asked him to meet the goblin at a popular restaurant a-ways-away.

.-.

Harry parked his motorbike in an empty space and slid off. A quick charm would make sure no one looked twice at his bike. He hung his helmet off the handle, straightening his braid. Then he quickly smoothed the burgundy button up shirt he had tucked into black slacks. Dress shoes adorned his feet and the small ruby studs were in his ears. Other then that all he wore was a silver watch on his left wrist (covering the blue tattoo band from the demon) and the black band on his right wrist with the cat; his sleeves pushed up to his elbows to show both.

He headed for the door and smiled slightly as a blast of warmth and soft chatter hit him as he stepped into the dimmed lights of the restaurant. A tall regal waiter look down at him.

"Do you have reservations sir?"

"I am meeting someone." He informed the man. "Greeva Griphook."

"Right this way sir."

Harry followed the waiter, glancing about as he did so. The inside was done in earth tones with a splash of red here and there. It was beautifully designed and very appealing to the eye. Couples and groups were spread across dark tables, sipping drinks and enjoying the food. Everyone here looked quite well off at the very least.

Harry was led to a booth off to one side where a man dressed in a black suit with grey hair and sharp black eyes waited. Harry slid in across from him and accepted the menu from the waiter, ordering orange juice and water. The goblin-in-disguise and Harry shared a few moments of silence, each looking over their menus. When the waiter returned with Harry's drinks and what appeared to be wine for Griphook they ordered.

"It is good to see you well." Harry remarked as he sipped his juice.

"I suppose to be polite I would say the same." Griphook grumbled. "I see you are wearing the earrings still."

"I like them." Harry smiled.

"Good. Onto business." Griphook said pulling some papers from beside him. "I've drawn up a contract I've thought will be in your favour. A group of what you would call animal activists have been looking for a place to set up what they call a 'keep'. They wanted an area to contain and look after abused, lost, or threatened magical and muggle creatures. They came to Gringotts and I picked the case up to read over. They don't have much money but offer a good amount. They have even suggested opening the 'keep' or enclose up as a 'zoo'. The place you bought with the snakes would be very ideal as it had a large chunk of property containing fields and a wooded area. The small house can be changed into an enclosed area and a few more would pop up also for shelters."

Harry idly thought of this before shrugging and signing the contract with a flourish of the quill.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. As you have given permission, I have taken the contents of your trust vault and started to invest. While not making a huge profit, there is a profit gained."

"That's great." Harry smiled. "Did my father ever invest?"

"No. Lord James Potter was horrible at finances. Your mother however, Lady Lily Potter was a financial genius. Once she learned just how rich Lord Potter was after they married, she asked what investments he had made. When he shrugged idly she took control. She invested in a bunch of companies, stores, and various people in both the muggle and magical world. While a few gave nothing she didn't quite loose much. The ones that did work out well, worked out very, very well. She is responsible for making your Hogwarts Tuition, your trust vaults, and a small amount of the Potter vault."

Harry stared in shock. No one had ever told him his mother was a financial genius. In fact, now that he thought of it all he was ever told of his mother was what she looked like, that she was stubborn and kind and had been a charms genius. Nothing else. He felt his throat seize a minute but shook the thoughts off. He'd met her though and they'd hugged and she loved him and that's all that mattered.

"Some of her investments are still paying off." Griphook said idly.

They were silent until their food arrived. When it did Harry had a plate of chicken and pasta and Griphook had mushroom soup and fried mushrooms on what looked like rice. They dug in and Harry chewed thoughtfully.

"It that all you needed to see me for? I could have met you at Gringotts."

"I was bored." The goblin shrugged.

Harry snorted and ate another bite of pasta.

.-.

_August 15__th_

_Monday_

.-.

"Excuse me?" Harry blinked in surprise.

Katrina was dressed in tan Capri's, a white t-shirt, and white sandals, her hair pulled into a short brown ponytail, a back pack around her shoulders. Jake was sucking on a soother, wearing a small blue outfit, and contentedly strapped into the navy blue stroller. Cathy was holding George's hand wearing a cute pink sundress and matching hat with a kids pink purse around her shoulders. She beamed up at him, her blonde curly pigtails bouncing. George was wearing a pair of what looked like green cargo pants and a tan t-shirt.

"We want to see this magical shopping place Harold mentioned." Katrina repeated. "We also wanted to see the bank and see if we can start an account for their schooling now. I spoke with Harold earlier and he said you were free today."

Harry shot a glare at Harold over his shoulder, the man hiding a smirk behind his book.

"Let me get my thing then." Harry sighed.

He hurried to his room and changed into a pair of black loose shorts and a green t-shirt with the words _'__That which doesn't kill you...will probably try again'. _Harry thought it was quite a nice shirt and the saying was just so true for him. Then he braided his hair and grabbed his red fedora, pulling it on. Next he grabbed a red satchel from his shelf and stuffed a few things into it.

He met the Hendersons outside and led them just outside his wards onto the street. A quick notice me not made sure no curious neighbours were watching. He decided apparating would be the best. He knew of an apparation spot just outside the Leaky Cauldron in an alley. He had yet to side-apparate people along but it didn't sound that hard.

"Take my hand." Harry sighed.

Katrina and George did so while Cathy kept a hand on George's hand and took Harry's pant leg in the other. Jake gurgled.

"Keep a tight hold on Jake's stroller." Harry warned.

Katrina nodded and shifted her hand.

"Now, hold your breath."

And with a sharp crack they were gone.

They reappeared in an empty alley. George and Katrina both stumbled, Katrina using the stroller to steady herself and George grabbing the near-by wall. Cathy just giggled and Jake didn't do anything.

"What was that?" Katrina gasped, looking to be trying to keep her breakfast down.

"It's called Apparating. I haven't side-along-apparated before so give me a moment."

He felt a brief second of exhaustion and nausea as he swayed in place. After a moment the world righted and he led the family out of the muggle alley to the Leaky Cauldron. He helped Katrina levitate the stroller into the place where a few people idled for a late breakfast or early lunch.

Harry led the family out the back door and to the small stone courtyard. His wand was pulled from his holster in a calm manner and he tapped the bricks. As they started to move he smiled at the thunder-struck faces.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

.-.

"These are goblins?" Katrina asked breathlessly, staring at the creatures in awe.

"Yes." Harry said as they moved up a space in the teller line.

"They're so cute." Cathy squealed, staring at one with starry eyes.

Said goblin twitched at her words and hurried off.

"They prefer to be called horrible." Harry smiled.

"Well they're cute." She said stubbornly.

"Next!"

Harry looked up at the teller and offered a smile.

"I'm here to see-."

"Yes, yes, Griphook, I know." The goblin muttered, obviously remembering him from his forays into the bank/

The goblin yelled something at a goblin behind the counters in a guttural language and the goblin gave a curt nod before striding off.

"Wait to the side. Next!"

Harry pulled the family off to a clear space and they only had to wait brief seconds.

"Filth."

Harry turned at the familiar voice.

"Griphook! The beauty of you voice has sent my heart singing in joy!" Harry said, clasping a hand to his heart as he swooned.

Griphook just sneered as the Henderson's stared in both confusion and amusement.

"What do you want?"

"We're here to open a vault for the Hendersons."

Griphook reached into the folder he appeared to always have with him and pulled out a form.

"Fill this out." He ordered.

George took it and the family migrated to a clear counter with a quill. Griphook turned to Harry.

"You want me to be their manager."

It was a statement not a question but Harry still answered with a positive nod.

"I can not manage their accounts and yours unless they are listed as your family or under your control." Griphook said easily.

"Could you list them as me…um…wards or something?"

"Possible." Griphook allowed. "It would be almost like adopting them. As they're muggle and muggle-born you would be completely responsible for them in the magical world. If any of them get on the wrong side of the law it would be your duty to pay their fines or be at their trials and such. You would be the legal magical guardian of the muggle-born children. The parents will still be their parents but you will have more control of them in the magical world."

"That's okay I suppose. Not really fair for the parents, but okay for now." Harry shrugged. "How do we do that?"

"You just have to sign as magical 'benefactor' on their form. Signing it will also affect some records in the ministry that will appear when the children are accepted in a magical school."

Harry nodded and waited till George was finished filling out the form before he signed the area Griphook directed.

"How much will you be putting in your account today?" Griphook asked as he led the family over to an empty teller which he opened up for them.

"I have five hundred pounds with me for the account and a hundred to change to galleons for the day." George said.

"Hmm. You're lucky. The rates changed last night. Four point eight pounds to the galleon instead of five. "

Griphook took the muggle money and vanished momentarily. When he returned he held out a small gold key to George. George accepted it and to busy examining it to notice Griphook slip Harry a similar key.

"As their 'magical guardian' you get access to their account."

Harry gaped.

"But couldn't someone else do this and steal all their money?" He demanded.

Griphook snorted.

"It could, but we don't allow it. Unless the magical guardian has a solid reason for doing so they aren't allowed to take more than a very small amount. The access is more for you to check the account when you wish and deposit money in it if you wish."

Harry finally nodded and took the key, tucking it away. Griphook led the family to the carts were they entered one, leaving the stroller off to the side. Katrina and George both looked doubtfully at the rickety cart but Harry assured them magic would make sure that no harm came to them. Harry took a seat in the front next Griphook and allowed Cathy to squeeze between him and the goblin with a beaming smile. He wrapped an arm around her to steady her as Griphook reached for a lever. In a flash they were off. Harry heard Katrina scream as they started off at a fast pace and immediately took a dive. Harry laughed loudly as Cathy screamed in delight.

When they finally slowed to a stop Katrina was shaking and George was giving great big deep laughs while Cathy was bouncing up and down. Jake barely blinked. Griphook led them to the vault door and asked for the key. The Hendersons gaped at the huge locking mechanisms and marvelled at the gold already in the vault.

"Your vault number is 9439." Griphook said clearly. "Don't forget it."

They family nodded and the small goblin shut the door.

"Do you wish to go to your vault?" Griphook asked Harry.

"Yes please." Harry said. "I wanted to see something."

"Of course." Griphook nodded.

They loaded back into the cart, Katrina huddling against George as they braced themselves.

And then they were off. This time they went deeper and farther, going upside down and flying past a huge jet of flames from a pale red dragon that had Cathy gasping in awe and George and Katrina screaming as they ducked. When they finally pulled to a stop Harry dusted himself off and helped Cathy stand. Griphook walked up to the door and ran his finger down a space before motioning to Harry. Harry sighed and placed his hand on the square. This time he felt a soft warmth instead of needles pricking his fingers.

"It only needs your blood once." Griphook said at his look. "After that it scans your magic and your ring instead."

"Oh." Harry blinked.

Griphook pulled the door open and Harry stepped in without a second thought. The lighting orb lit up as soon as his foot crossed the door line lighting the whole room. The Hendersons gasped in absolute shock and Harry waved them in.

"You can look around if you want." He said.

As soon as he said the words he felt his magic reach out to the doors and tugged the Hendersons in. They didn't appear to notice as they entered. Harry blinked and Griphook shot him a smirk.

"This vault has one of the best defences in the whole of Gringotts. One reason there is no dragon guarding it is that no dragon is better then the wards. The dragon would be useless even as a precautionary. Because the wards are so strong, any that the vault does not belong too have to be invited in."

"Oh." Harry blinked again as he turned back to the huge vault and headed for the shelf.

He browsed the shelf, looking at the books he had ignored last time. He pulled only five off in the end making sure to try and remember where they belonged. One was a potion book, one was a defence book, one was a charms book, one was called 'Obscure but Useful Potions, Spells, and Theories', and the final on was on mostly forgotten magiks which had some more on the occlumency he had been practising for a few minutes before he went to sleep every night.

When he stepped from the room Griphook glance to the books and shut the door.

"I just needed something new to study and do." Harry shrugged idly at the questioning looks.

"Those are very rare and old books. Be careful with them." Griphook warned.

"Of course." Harry said stuffing them in his satchel.

.-.

"What's down there?" George asked.

Harry looked to where the man was gesturing and saw it was Knocturn alley.

"That's Knocturn Alley." Harry said. "By most people it's considered 'dark'. It's a bit more sketchy but not by much. Most people have shops there if they can't afford Diagon or Vertical fronts. There are also a few apartment's down there and some people who aren't accepted down here, like werewolves and such, work. It's not horrible in Knocturn but it's not the safest either. Most 'light' and 'legal' people tend to avoid it." Harry shrugged.

"Dad! Can I eat one now?" Cathy asked, interrupting by tugging on George's pants.

She was gesturing to the small bag of candy she'd gotten at the sweets store. Harry had a similar bag on his arm. He pulled a small round lollipop that said it was vanilla flavour and popped it in his mouth. George caved to Cathy's pleading look and the girl opened a chocolate frog under the curious eyes of her parents. Harry waited until she stuffed the wiggling chocolate in her mouth before turning to George.

"Do you want to go down there? There's a store down Knocturn I'd like to visit."

"Is it safe enough?" Katrina asked glancing at the darker area.

"It should be fine." Harry smiled.

He left the family into the darker winding streets of Knocturn and told them to steadfast ignore the peddlers and act calm. He led them for a few minutes until they reached the small, out of the way door that looked abandoned. Harry brushed cobwebs from the handle and opened it, pushing in.

The Henderson's followed and immediately gave noises of awe. The old man's kooky store was quite awe inspiring, crammed with magical items that made a scene straight from a fairy tale. Cathy darted off to explore and quick agile Katrina hurried to keep an eye on her. George left the stroller by the store and picked Jake up, setting off after his wife, careful of his huge size in the small isles. Harry split from them and started to explore.

He soon found something quite familiar and examined it. The plants were neatly in a bunch of hangers looking almost…bored. They seemed to perk up as he neared and moved towards him in a swaying manner.

"These are like the plants I got from that Herbology store 'Smiths Plants and Pots' a ways over." He said aloud.

"I gave some to whats-his-name." Came a chirping voice.

Harry spun to find the large eyed store keeper blinking at him from behind a pair of sooty goggles. His white beard was speckled with ash and he wore a leather apron and huge gloves.

"Oh, you're the lad from the other day." He blinked. "You have some of my plants?"

"Yes I bought a couple. My magic has been making them grow oddly. One's turned a purple-green." He remarked. "What do they do?"

"They're supposed to be like ordinary plants but have something wacky about them." He grinned. "I had one sprout flowers made of folded silk clothe like that Japanese paper folding stuff."

Harry blinked and the old man was off skipping to a device coughing up smoke. Harry just shook his head. He set off and soon was meeting the Hendersons at the front counter, arms full with bits and bobs. Amongst his pile was an old looking pocket watch, some wind up butterflies that actually flew for long periods of time, a music box that played a different tune depending on the warmth of the air around it, a brightly colored feather that liked to write inane and random sayings, a box of tea said to make the drinker's eyes turn blue for the day, an umbrella that when opened rained inside, rain coming from the umbrella itself, a box of black beads that when thrown at someone would break open and let a small grey cloud escape to hover over their head for the day. There was also, the most fascinating object, a butterfly in deep purples and blacks as large as his hand. When you whispered a short message to it it could reply to message to another.

The exited the shop, content with their purchases and Cathy telling him he had to bring her next he came. Harry agreed he would glancing at the jar with some Faerie Seeds she was carrying.

"We should probably head home." Harry said. "It's almost lunch."

"Agreed." Katrina nodded.

.-.

Harry waved to the Henderson family and shut the door gently. Harold was lying on his couch, feet on the back, head bent towards the floor, reading a book upside down and dressed in a pair of plain robes. The man was around sixty but acted more like a restless preteen in private.

Harry rolled his eyes at the man and checked the whole slew of ingredients that now filled his pantry and were stacked along a wall.

"Did you get everything on the list?" Harry asked.

"Yes oh-bossy-one." Harold snorted flickering his eyes across him. "Every single ingredient. The cashiers looked at me like I was insane when I bought the largest packages and four of them each."

Harry snorted and grabbed a plain white apron from the back door coat hook. Then he tucked all loose strands back and cast a spell to keep them from falling in any food. He double checked the stove and then began to bake. He was a bit behind on some pastries and some lady in the muggle world wanted to buy enough of his cake to feed a small gathering. Harry could already tell he'd be baking and decorating all day. Not that he minded.

.-.

"Yo! Anyone home?"

Harry blinked up as his front door was thrown open. Harold, who'd been lazing about all day jerked awake from under his pile of notes and books on the couch.

"Who 'zit?" the sixty year old man demanded shaking sleep away.

"Hello Dee." Harry greeted as he set a cookie sheet down on a cooling rack.

Dee looked casual in jeans and a hoodie, a piece of gum being chewed rather loudly.

"I got a girl I know who needs a full time job." Dee said kicking the door shut behind him and a figure shadowed behind him. "This is Loraine."

The woman, who was easily recognized as female, stepped from behind Dee and glanced around quickly. She was short, only five three at most but very curvaceous with swinging hips and a large bust. She had brown hair that fell in deep rich curls and soft hazel eyes surrounded by thick lashes.

"Hello love." She greeted, waving at Harold with a coy smile. "You the owner of the café Dee works at?"

Harold blinked sleepily and absently waved towards Harry before rolling over and returning to sleep, notes books stacked on him.

"Who's the bum?" Dee asked before the woman, Loraine could ask anything.

"He's my teacher." Harry said.

"You're Harry?" the woman asked with an odd look. "I expected you to be older."

Harry shrugged as he pulled some oven mitts of his hands.

"You want a job at my café?" he asked curiously, stepping around the island and wiping his hands on his apron.

"Yes." She replied politely. "I've been trying to get into a different career for a while now, but no one will hire me because of past records."

Before Harry could ask Dee answered.

"She was a prostitute."

Harry blinked at the open admission and the look of indifference on the woman's face.

"And you can work full time?"

She blinked but nodded.

"And you know of magic."

"A man tells a lot when in the throes of passion." She shrugged.

"You're hired." Harry said easily. "How did you get my address by the way Dee?"

"Asked the wimpy book kid Randal."

Harry snorted ad returned to the beeping stove.

"Have a seat." He said indicating to the couch adjacent to the one Harold slept on.

The two sat, Dee throwing his feet on the coffee table and leaning back without a second thought while Loraine sat in a more polite fashion.

"I'll need your sizes to order a uniform." Harry said aloud as he pulled the first baking of the night that was not desserts.

He unwrapped the lasagne and allowed it to cool as he wrote down the woman's sizes and the days she wanted off. He informed her of her wages and asked when she could start. When he got all of that written down he scooped lasagne into three bowls and handed it to the three on the couches, Harold rolling to a sitting position, idly brushing his work away.

"Are you eating?" the older man asked.

"No. I have to finish some of this baking." Harry responded.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast." Harold said sternly. "And that was only an apple."

Harry shrugged. He could without food much longer then a day.

"How old are you Loraine?"

"Twenty seven." She answered.

"And your full name?"

"Loraine McKinnon." She said.

"And family?"

"Da and Ma died in car accident when I was thirteen. Older Cousin took me in. Not the nicest by any stretch. He sold me to his buddies most nights and when I ran away I only knew how to sell my body because of lack of schooling." She shrugged.

"Where do you live?" Harry asked, not batting a lash at her story.

He was lucky he was male or he could have been threatened with such a thing by his uncle. As it was, his uncle hated homosexuals and didn't even think any other people would like boys.

"I'm jumping around." She shrugged. "I crashed in Dee's last night and might stay for a while."

Harry frowned and thought it over.

"I have an extra guest room if you want." He said after a moment.

She blinked and then gave him a suspicious look. Dee snorted at her look and she snapped out of her worries to glance at him.

"Harry there won't expect anything from you for it." He snorted. "Kids far too nice."

Harry shrugged under their gazes.

"I guess." She said warily. "I can pay you back for rent when I get my first pay check."

Harry shrugged absently and grabbed his bowl of icing to start decorating some of the cookies in front of him.

"Could…could I come tonight?" Loraine asked slowly.

"Sure." Harry said.

At that moment there was a peck at the window. Harry blinked and turned around to open the window over his sink. As he did so Keiruim swooped in, landing on a bare spot on the counter and dropping a package and note before pausing to eye the surprised Loraine and Dee. He chirped at them and then flew for the stairs, most likely off to Hedwig's perch. Harry rolled his eyes at the bird and grabbed his package. He opened it and found a few pictures of Sirius and Remus on a beach along with a camera. He quickly read the note.

"What is it?" Harold asked curiously at Harry's snort.

"My godfather has found the wonder of muggle digital cameras."

Harold snorted and Harry slid the package out of the way.

"I thought you didn't have any family." Dee said from the couch.

"I have a godfather." Harry remarked. "But at the moment he's a wanted fugitive."

Dee snorted and stood, putting his empty dish on the coffee table.

"I'll bring Loraine back to night after she grabs her stuff."

"Sure." Harry responded with a bit of shrug, his new house-mate blinking at the indifferent attitude.

"Can I borrow your car too?" Dee asked.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked right back.

"Bus."

"Fine. But any dints or scratches and I will hex you."

.-.

When Loraine walked in the door next she was carrying a large suitcase and a small backpack and Dee was yelling out the window of the car that'd he'd return it to Harry tomorrow as he drove off. Harry just rolled his eyes and shooed Loraine into the house and up the first flight of stairs to the second brightly painted guest room.

"The bathroom is down the hall. Harold stays in the next room over and also uses the bathroom, but there is an extra sink in it so it should be fine. You can use the bathroom downstairs if you need to. My space is up the next flight of stairs. Please don't go up there unless I invite you. Oh, and please leave the greenhouse alone. It's filled with magical plants. Thirdly if it's obviously magical, just be careful. I don't make breakfast or lunch but I do cook dinner at six thirty usually. You can join us or not. The café is a good twenty minute bike ride or ten minute bus ride from here or you can catch a ride with me in the mornings if I go."

Loraine blinked, a bit stunned by the looks of it and then nodded slowly.

"Good. I'm going to be watering my inside plants if you need me."

He left her in the guest bedroom doorway and headed down the hall to feed his magical hanging plants.

.-.

_August 16__th_

_Tuesday_

.-.

"Loraine is doing well." Fujita yawned, idly waving his wand at a boiling pot.

"I know." Harry remarked. "She's got the right attitude to be a waitress."

Fujita nodded and leaned back in chair.

"Harry!"

Harry shot Randal a glare that said 'no yelling'. Randal gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his neck.

"A lady on the magical side is asking for a cake."

Harry pulled himself from his chair, brushing his apron straight and sweeping from the kitchen into the soft chatter of the magical café.

He'd gained more customers over the last week and even a couple regulars so the place looked a bit fuller. In front of the counter, looking through the glass at the displayed cakes, was a tall blonde woman with an aristocratic look and an air of wealth and power.

"Hello ma'am. I hear you wish for a cake." Harry said politely as he stepped up to her.

"Yes." She responded in a curt voice that spoke of years of etiquette, her eyes not moving from the cake displays.

"I am here to serve." He smiled charmingly.

"I want this one." She said gesturing to a small round white one with a large iced blue flower on top. "But I want the icing a pale green with a dark blue flower."

"Of course ma'am." Harry smiled. "I shall have it finished in ten minutes."

She eyed him.

"You decorate them yourself?" She inquired.

"Yes. I use no magic to make the desserts, not even during the cooking process. The only charms I ever cast on them are preservation charms and only if I must."

She hummed in an indifferent way and headed for a table to wait. Dee gave a cocky smirk at Harry and went to give her a menu.

.-.

"Here you go ma'am." Harry said as he set the beautiful cake on the counted, wrapped up in a clear muggle plastic with a black bottom.

"It's Malfoy." She said in a snippy tone.

"Lady. Malfoy." He nodded, stuffing his surprise behind his mind shields.

"If it is up to standards I may return." She said almost disdainfully. "And the tea was delicious."

Harry blinked but gave a pleasant smile and accepted her money as she strode off, cake in her hand. Harry waited until she was out of the door before he returned to the kitchen to help Fujita.

.-.

"Oh this looks absolutely delicious!"

Harry smiled idly at Apolline Declour as she cooed over how 'cute' his desserts looked.

"What colors do you want the cake?"

"Pale blue and violet." She said absently. "With at least five layers."

"And how do you spell your daughter's name?"

"F-L-E-U-R." She said.

"And small flowers?"

"Yes." The blonde smiled.

Harry nodded and wrote it down on his notepad.

"When do you need it by?"

"Saturday at noon. Do you deliver?"

"Depends." Harry shrugged.

"To France?"

"I'm afraid not." Harry shook his head.

"I shall come and retrieve it then." She smiled.

.-.

"Harry!" Dee yelled as he slid into the kitchen, literally sliding across the linoleum. "We've got a problem!"

Harry was discarding the spoon in his hand in an instant and running out the side door. He hurried into the café to find a man laying on the ground, bleeding from a cut on his cheek, and another man standing over him looking disgusted, his cane sporting blood on the end. The older man raised his cane again and the man on the floor winced, waiting for the blow. Harry strode forwards and caught the cane in midair, arm jerking only the barest at the shock of the hit. Trullu the man did have a good swing but Harry had not been idle in his fitness. The older man glared at him disdainfully.

Harry's fingers clenched around the cane in his anger. The man was obviously beating the man on the floor and he dared look at Harry like stopping him was wrong?!

"Stay back boy. I'm punishing this disgust beast for thinking he can drink tea with us respectable folk."

Harry saw a flash of amber eyes and sharper canines, magic flaring wild and feral, and knew the man on the ground was a werewolf. His fist clenched tighter and he wanted nothing more then to punch the man with the cane. But he was the owner of the shop and a Lord at that and he had responsibilities to not get in fights.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Harry said strongly, stonily, all anger pushed behind occlumency shields.

He gripped his magic tightly, his anger making it swirl. It wished to lash out and deal with what was making him unhappy, but Harry held it tight.

For a moment there was silence. Fujita was watching from the kitchen, wand ready. Dee was behind the counter scowling along with Leonard and the rest of the customers were watching warily. Harry could spot another werewolf in the crowd visiting with what looked like a hag. All the creatures were watching Harry, eyes scanning him while the humans were trying to look unconcerned while obviously eavesdropping. Harry also spotted the familiar Vampire, Valentine, whom was watching with a blank expression, something flickering through his silver and red eyes.

"Well, get out beast." The older man snarled.

The man on the ground flinched away, trying to slide back slightly.

"I did not mean him sir." Harry said stonily.

For a moment there was silence as most tried to comprehend his words.

"What?!" The man blustered. "I'll have you know I'm an upstanding citizen and this filth is the one causing the disruption! I will not have such trash eating anywhere near me when I'm trying to enjoy my tea."

"_You_ assaulted _him_ sir. Leave."

"I will not!" The man said stubbornly.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a summing slip, his right hand never letting go of the cane. The slip flared and in an instant there was a dog the size of large wolf between them, three heads snapping at the man angrily as they felt the storm of Harry's fury.

The man paled drastically and more then a few gasps escaped the lips of those around them as people quickly fled the closer seats to get space between them.

"Leave, or my Cerberus will make you." Harry hissed.

The man fled in terror, Harry jerking the cane from his gasp as he did so. Harry waited for the sound of a slamming door before releasing his death hold on the cane. For a long moment there was absolute silence.

"Thank you." Harry said clearly.

The three headed dog gave a bark of amusement and vanished. The first thing Harry did was snap the cane in half and toss it in the trash. Then he turned to the man that was pressing a hand against his cheek and helped the trembling man stand. Fujita was already tossing him the small first aid kit in the kitchen. Harry cleaned the man's wound and carefully cast the healing spell he knew that healed small flesh cuts and bruises. When it was fully healed the man gently felt at his cheek.

"It may be tender a while." Harry said tightly, his anger still bubbling. "And I must apologize that you were assaulted in my store. Such a disgraceful act happening in my business. I shall not allow it to happen a second time of that I swear."

"Thank you." The man said hoarsely, flinching from the fury that slipped into Harry's voice.

Dee set a cup of tea in front of him mumbling that it was on the house and hurrying off.

"I am not angry with you." Harry said softly, reaching up to rest a hand on the man's cheek.

Amber eyes met his and Harry gave him a calm kind look that had the man relaxing slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. "I don't allow such pigs to lord over my store and my customers."

.-.

"Where is the manager of this establishment?"

Harry sighed and set down his tea. He stood from his seat at the table with the werewolf from earlier.

"I never get a break." He muttered as he turned.

A group of four aurors stood in the empty space between the sitting area and the counter, one holding a piece of parchment.

"I'm the manager." Harry spoke clearly drawing all eyes to him.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a Mr Andres Smith, a pureblood." Said the man holding the parchment in one hand and holding a pair of magical cuffs in the other. "Come along quietly."

Harry instead of looking shocked, ruffled, or angry; laughed in their faces. Loudly. The aurors muttered, the one with the parchment stepping forwards as others discreetly palmed their wands.

"Do you find something funny about this arrest?" He sneered.

"I find it highly amusing that you're risking a goblin war to arrest me for self defence of another."

For a long period there was silence.

"Goblin war?" A tall African man inquired doubtfully.

Harry waved a hand at the frame parchment above the counter. It clearly stated that 'Through the Looking Glass Café' was built on goblin bought territory and under goblin jurisdiction. Harry had no idea how Griphook had gotten such permission and such a document but he knew it was very, very rare, and very powerful. To the ministry his café was on 'foreign' soil. They had to have permission to even enter. Just for drawing their wands they could experience severe repercussions.

For a moment there was shuffling from the aurors.

"It's not fake." One hissed after waving his wand at it.

They muttered amongst themselves and then the tall African turned to him.

"Would you willingly submit to veritaserum to clear up any suspicions of the assault?"

Harry frowned. Technically he didn't have to. But then he might have to go to a trial to do it or the goblins would have to get involved. And he definitely did not want to go to court or drag the goblins in.

"Fine," Harry said grudgingly, a warning flashing through his eyes, "but as long as you stay on topic."

The man pulled out a small vial and Harry sat down. Fujita clamped a hand on his shoulder, glaring at the aurors and clearly showing he would be watching over this closely. Three drops were administered and Harry got a content fuzzy feeling.

"Did you assault Mr. Andes Smith?" Came a distant voice.

"No." Harry responded like it wasn't himself.

"What happened?"

"He struck a customer. I grabbed his cane and told him to leave. When he did not I summed a demon Cerberus to make him."

"You're a necromancer?" Another voice asked in shock.

Fujita yelled something at the man that had something to do with the question not being about the case at this point.

His mouth was opened and he swallowed another mixture. He shook his head as he felt the fuzziness slip away. Moments later the group was gone and Harry was back in the kitchen.

"Though I know that was the best choice just now, never submit to Veritaserum unless you have someone to make sure no one asks questions you don't want them to." Fujita warned him.

"I won't." Harry said strongly.

Fujita nodded approvingly and Harry dug a red felt out of the junk drawer.

"I'm going to make a more permanent defence near the front door." He said to Fujita's questioning look.

He stepped into the front café area and found himself nose to nose with the red-headed vampire.

"You are very interesting." The vampire commented looking him over. "How did you ever get an alliance with the goblins?"

Harry blinked and shrugged and stepped around him. Valentine followed him to the front door where he put the red felt to the floor and started on a simple summoning circle. He'd add more details later.

After a quick lesson with Harold the other night he'd learned that once a summoner could focus on what demons they wanted summoned they could use the basic summoning circle, their will making up for the missing parts that were required in a more complicated one.

He finished the circle and a quick spell later it was permanent and mostly ignorable against the black and white tile. He stood again only to have arms wrap around his waist and Valentine to lean into him

"I never got your name." The vampire said in a low voice with a wide smile, looking down at him.

"…Harry Black." Harry said warily.

"Well, Harry Black, I had a question for you." Valentine purred, red eyes smouldering as he leaned in closer.

"…What?" Harry asked hesitantly, pressed

"Do you know if there is a place I could stay for a couple months?"

.-.

Harry raised a brow at his drive way. It was now covered in brightly colored lines that drew pictures of blobs and letters and other squiggly things that showed the artist was a mere child. Cathy grinned toothily up at him from her kneeling position.

"What nice artwork." Harry said slowly.

"We have stones for our road and the road-road has too many cars." She said seriously. "And I wanted to draw with my new chalks."

Harry just smiled at her and crouched beside her, pulling a thick piece of green chalk from the bucket at her feet.

"Can I try?"

She grinned toothily and he put the chalk to the ground. He had only half finished his fairly accurate hippogriff when Valentine swept up behind him. Cathy squealed up at him and remarked how pretty his hair was while Harry rolled his eyes and stood.

"Is that all your stuff?" Harry questioned seeing the one bag swung over his shoulder.

"Magic." Valentine grinned, fluttering his hands about.

Harry shrugged and ruffled Cathy's hair before leading the Vampire inside. He kicked his shoes off and led the man to the extra room right next to the bathroom on the first floor. He unfolded the futon and grabbed some blankets and stuff from the pantry, making the bed quickly.

"You can stay here. The bathroom is the next door over." Harry said easily. "I have two other's staying here; my teacher Harold Van Den and Loraine McKinnon."

The vampire grinned and tossed his back pack on the bed.

.-.

End of Chapter 22: August 14, 15, 16


	23. August 17th, 18th, and 19th

.-.

_August 17__th_

_Wednesday_

.-.

Harry hummed softly as he looked out the window at the morning sun.

"It's actually a nice day today." Loraine said softly from the table.

She had been hesitant to even accept dinner from him, worried about the cost but Harry had quickly informed her she was welcome to root through his kitchen at any time and he wouldn't charge her obscene amounts of rent (not that he really cared about rent anyways).

"It _is_ nice." Harry said idly.

She muttered something as she shovelled a spoon of cereal in her mouth. Harry finished off his toast and brushed his hands on a wash cloth before turning.

"I'm going to be coming to the café a bit later today, you can take my car if you want."

She blinked in surprise but hesitantly nodded. Harry swept off to his room where he grabbed his regular satchel. He absently glanced at the parchment pinned to the wall by his desk. It was the one connected to the identification wards. It only had Harry's name and Loraine's. Harold had left before Harry had even woken today.

Harry shrugged and headed for the spell practice room/attic. When he reached the ward-free square he closed his eyes and thought of nothing but the coordinates he'd gotten earlier. With a crack he was gone.

He reappeared on a grassy hill, stumbling only slightly. As he looked over what was his newly bought property, which he'd rented out to an animal rights group, he was quite amazed. At the base of the hill, right in front of a large patch of wood, was what looked like a huge gathering. People rushed about, the odd tents set up here and there. There were some large crates and cages off to one side, and many groups of people using magic to finish setting up a large array of shelters.

Harry migrated down the hill and slipped into the crowd who were to busy to really notice him. It took him ten minutes to find what he wanted, but in the end he did find it.

:How are you?: Harry hissed as he leaned against the glass that made up the snake cage.

The large miles miltis inside gave a bit of a snort as it unwound enough to see him.

:Fine. But itsss a bit cold.:

Harry cast a warming charm on the glass and the snakes inside hissed in pleasure.

:Do you need anything elssse?: Harry inquired.

:No. But there is a non-animal over there.:

Harry blinked and looked up for what the snake was talking about. A few cages over sat a grumpy looking red creature with sharp claws and tiny wings. Harry made his way over with a quick goodbye to the snakes and peered at it.

"Oh!" He said suddenly. "You're a Familiar."

The Red thing looked up and cocked it's giving a hiss.

"Shrink." Harry commanded.

He grabbed a hold of the loose bond holding the Familiar to this world and tied it to him. The Familiar nodded and shrunk down to house cat size, only its wings staying as large before. Harry unlocked the cage and allowed the thing to scramble onto his shoulder. The only thing a familiar could not change size of was its wings; they always stayed the size of a large bat's.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Harry turned to find a surprised looking man.

"I'm taking the Familiar home."

"You can't do that." The man spluttered.

"I'm a necromancer. And I own this place. Try to stop me." Harry said blandly as he strode off.

He only had to find the person in charge now. Apparently he had a few requests Harry had to look over before construction for more permanent buildings could begin.

.-.

"What is that?" Randal asked deadpanned as Harry stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's just a Familiar." Harry shrugged.

The creature on his shoulder gave a hissing laugh and flapped its way over to the fridge where it curled up like a cat and went to sleep. Harry chuckled and pulled on his apron already in the rest of his uniform. He gracefully strode into the muggle side of the café and gave a greeting to the two women knitting in their regular spot as he snatched up a tray of cups and set off to help another customer.

.-.

The bell above the door rang and Harry looked up, a smile already on his lips. He blinked only once at the unusual guests. The two dwarves were both short, neither toping four feet with long beards. While one was bald with a neatly trimmed grey beard, the other had lots of rugged brown hair, the ends of his beard all braided together. They both wore leather for clothes and both had weapons in their belts.

Harry strode forwards and handed them each a menu, sending spells at a table and set of chairs to make them a more manageable size for his guests.

"Hello, I'm your waiter for the day, what can I get you?"

They flipped through the menu before gruffly ordering the tea Griphook had gotten for him. He himself had tried it and it was _strong_. It had a bitter taste that had made him cough and made him aware of his stomach for a good hour after that. He would not be drinking it again.

Harry fetched them their drinks, crushing the four leaves in the small pot easily and sweeping back to the table, pouring them each a mug full before leaving the pottery pot with them. The grey bearded one gave a grunt while the brown bearded one muttered something before they drank and got into their own hushed conversation. Harry swept back to the kitchen, humming. His first impression of dwarves, were they looked exactly like Tolkien had said.

Harry had only recently learned of the existence of Dwarves. They'd never been mentioned in Hogwarts and certainly never in his texts. He'd learned that they were thought of as more humanlike versions of goblins, making the two races somehow half-brothers to each other. Dwarves are also occasionally looked upon with same prejudice people give to werewolves; as something humanlike but distinctively less human than wizards.

Dwarves were a warrior like race that had an affinity with earth, much like goblins. But where goblins liked owning things like precious jewels and metals, Dwarves liked to make things. They didn't mine for precious stones themselves, they mined to get material to build. Dwarves also tended to stay away from most humans and other species. They were a very solitary race. They lived usually in mountain ranges or underground where they weren't disturbed. The few that actually contacted humans or showed their selves to the world were all very sought after for their building skills. It was rumoured they had even been hired by the founders to make Hogwarts.

Dwarves were also one of the few races who had a society, but no one leader. They believed in counsels and clans. They were also very individual creatures too and could live perfectly happy all alone. They fought as one more often then not though. While they did not take part in wars of humans, they did fight like no other creature if their young were endangered. Dwarf children were rare due to the race's longevity. Their women were just as protected and it was said a dwarf women had not been seen in over a thousand years.

They were surly race, like goblins, but not as…mean. They were just a grumpy race. They were very loyal though. If you could win a dwarf's loyalty, you would have it forever. Same for the goblins. Dwarves were also very intelligent and artistic. Some of the most beautiful, though long since lost and forgotten works of art, were the handwork of dwarves.

Harry just smiled at them as politely as he did anyone and gave them the sandwiches they had ordered after tea.

.-.

"What a…quaint café."

Harry froze at the familiar voice. Then he forced himself to relax as he stepped from the display case to take up a place behind the counter. Dee was escorting a familiar blonde to a table. Lucius Malfoy hadn't changed since Harry had last seen him. But this time Harry took a good look at him, taking in every detail. Lucius Malfoy was about the same height as Snape making him neither towering nor short. His long blonde hair, which was a pale blonde not golden, fell to his lower back in poker straight locks. His eyes were a light silvery blue that had a sharp frozen quality to them. His face was angular and attractive and matched his lean form perfectly.

He set his snake headed cane on the table top, next to his arm. He pulled off his gloves in a graceful manner and set them along side the cane. More then a few customers were watching this man warily, including the two dwarves still off to the side. Lucius Malfoy was not known for his acceptance of magical creatures and beings. Harry knew he would not cause a scene here was far to cunning to do anything outright.

The blonde looked amused with Dee's rough attitude and outlandish appearance. Dee seemed to get annoyed with his smirk and snapped at him.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"Dee." Harry said sharply drawing eyes to him.

"Sorry." Dee muttered shooting a glare at Lucius and allowing Harry to take over.

Dee went off to accept the money from the Dwarves as they stood to leave, leaving Harry with Lucius Malfoy.

The blonde stared at him for a long moment, face unreadable.

"What may I get you today sir?" Harry asked smoothly.

"Green tea."

Harry nodded once and did so, feeling eyes on him as he did so.

.-.

"We're closing in five minutes." Harry said clearly, speaking to the last customer in the place.

Lucius Malfoy shrugged and absently watched him as he busied around. The others had already left and the muggle side closed down. Fujita was just finishing up with the kitchen and Loraine wiping down some tables.

"Take the car." Harry said to the pretty girl as she passed.

She gave a nod making her curls bounce and ducked away to change. Fujita eyed Lucius suspiciously and hesitated at the door, but Harry gave him a look and shooed him away with a wave. Fujita still hesitated until Harry glared before he finally sulked away, a sharp crack saying he had apparated. Lucius finally stood and Harry cast a spell at his dishes, banishing them to the kitchen sink. He was already in his regular clothes and followed Lucius out the door, locking the café behind him. He turned, ready to step into the apparation area and almost had a heart attack as he realized Lucius hadn't moved like he had thought, but was facing him and half a foot away.

He went to move around the man when a gloved hand clamped around his wrist. He hissed at the man.

"Let go."

"Or what?" Lucius asked amused. "You'll summon a Cerberus and have it attack me?"

"Tempting." Harry sneered.

"Yes, I can see the headlines now. Boy-Who-Lived; A Necromancer, Assaults Lord Malfoy."

Harry froze.

Lucius's cane slid up his cheek and brushed his long bangs away to trace his scar. He murmured something before smirking and shaking his head. Then he dropped his cane to his side and turned his attention to the wrist in his hand. Harry glared at him as he traced the rings on his finger.

"Potter-Black." Lucius said, obviously amused.

"Lord Potter-Black to you." Harry hissed.

Lucius laughed. Harry was momentarily startled.

"I always found you temper delightful." Lucius smirked leaning closer.

Harry realized that the man, though not _tall_, was taller then Harry and a great deal more physically strong. Gloved fingers slid down his cheek to rest on his chin and hold his face steady as Lucius examined it. Harry made a bold note to get some form of security out the back door. This was the second time he had been cornered and while he could get away, there was no point risking more of these encounters.

"Your temper is not the only thing that makes you delightful though." Lucius finally smirked

Harry bared his teeth at the man in a Grim-like way. The Familiar, which he had completely forgotten about, had somehow made its way into his satchel. It had now slowly started to creep out, and when it felt Harry's jumble of emotions it struck at the blonde. Lucius gave a shout of surprise as the Familiar went for his face. The blonde stumbled back and Harry snatched the Familiar out of the air and let it vanish back to the demon realm.

He shot a glare at Lucius, who was straightening himself, and vanished with a crack.

Harry reappeared, albeit a bit dizzily, in his own attic, Shaking himself free of any doubt before making his way downstairs. Loraine was lazing in a chair listening to some sort of musical item and Harold was reading a book on the couch. Harry spotted some white papers on the counter and headed for them.

"Who is this from?" Harry asked as he scooped the letter up from the counter.

Harold glanced at it as Loraine didn't hear him because of her music.

"The man across the street. He said there was a neighbourhood barbeque going on. It's at the park on the corner. You know the one with the picnic tables, the trees, and the small baseball diamond. It's a bit of a meet and greet and get together. We're all invited."

Harry read the details in the invitation and finally shrugged, pinning it to the fridge with a magnet and mentally marking Saturday night on his calendar.

"Are you feeling fine?" Harold enquired after a moment.

"Yes. Why?"

"You were shaking when you walked in."

Harry frowned. He didn't remember shaking. He looked down at his hands and realized they were still trembling just slightly.

"Must be my nerves." Harry said as he headed for the back door.

He didn't give Harold time to ask 'about what' before he was out the door and ready to start his weeding.

.-.

_August 18__th_

_Thursday_

.-.

Harry gasped as he landed in a square room on slightly bent knees. When he regained balance he found himself facing a counter next to a large fireplace and a few doors.

"Welcome to Japan. Passport please." The man behind the desk said bluntly.

Harry blinked in surprise but dug his passport out and handed it to the man.

"How come when I came last time I went straight to my hotel?" Harry asked curiously.

"If the portkey is made more then three days ahead of time and has set restrictions on it passenger, identity-wise, you can skip customs." The man intoned.

That explained it. He'd got this portkey from Griphook only half an hour before, the request only minutes before that. He'd just wanted a quick vacation for the day. The time would screw him up but it was only a nine hour difference.

Harry nodded to the man as he accepted his passport back and moved to the floo, stepping into the fire and calling out the name of the magical district and a small pub. As it was seven in Britain it was Four o'clock in the afternoon here. Harry stepped out into the small pub and threw a sickle on the counter for the use of the floo before hurrying out into the muggle streets. He was immediately pressed into a crowd but he didn't mind that much and went with the flow, not caring in the slightest where he went.

He found himself in a whirlwind of shopping and browsing and enjoying the evening in the lit up Tokyo. The stores were all interesting and the food was even more so. Even though he'd stayed three days for a cooking contest and duelling contest he hadn't spent much time actually shopping or browsing. Lucky for him he had brought his magical satchel, which Griphook had even reinforced the spells on. He also learned a new fact about the small ruby studs in his ears; they had charms on them. Mostly translation charms. Griphook had informed him that he now would understand and be able to reply in Japanese, French, German, Russian, Mandarin, Afrikaans, and Spanish should he ever have the need. Though he wouldn't be able to read said languages. There wasn't a translation charm for that.

Harry tugged his fedora back farther as he gazed at the milling people around him. He moved to one of the vending machines and popped some coins in and randomly picked a drink. He'd already stuffed more then a few in his bag to try later. This time he got some fruity juice. He sipped at it idly as two teenage boys still in school uniforms also grabbed drinks, both talking about a football game happening in a stadium a ways off.

Harry decided that as it was growing late and he had shopped enough to drop he'd check the football out. He soon found himself sliding past people in a set of bleachers to get an empty seat. The stands weren't full per say, just full enough to be slightly crowded. Harry finally plopped down on the bench and realized he was in the first row right behind one of the team's benches. He was beside an odd blonde guy who had a rifle against his leg and a laptop on his knees. Everyone was giving him a wide berth. A taller man sat next to him looking completely indifferent about the whole thing. The man looked quite old even with the 'fashionable Mohawk'.

Harry watched the game absently, enjoying the cunning plays and the strengths of every member. He soon found himself cheering with the rest of the bleachers, into the game even though he didn't know the rules fully. The old coach was watching his team like a hawk and Harry had to admit he respected the man for the amount of dedication to the learning and teaching of his students, even if it was a game.

"Touchdown! And with that final score the _Shinryuji Naga _are the winners!" The announcer called making Harry's side of the bleacher burst into cheers.

Harry watched with a slight smile as he noticed that even if the team didn't hug one another and dance around wildly, their was a subtle pride and joy in their moves as they congratulated on another.

Harry was slightly surprised when one of the helmeted players glanced up at the stands right where he was. The blonde beside him gave the helmeted man a shrug and helmet seemed to snort. Then he caught sight of Harry and he seemed to pause. Then he was coming towards them. He grabbed the railing in front of Harry and swung himself up. Harry was shocked at the strength such a move had taken considering the man had to reach as high as possible to grab the railing. He did it with one arm.

The second arm was already pulling the helmet off under the gazes of the blonde, Mohawk, and some of his team. Harry let out a startled squeak as brown eyes met his own and dread locks fell free.

"Hello Pretty." He purred in a predatorily manner as he leaned over Harry, one arm on each side or his head.

"Agon." Harry recalled. "I did not know you were Japanese."

Agon gave a sharp smirk before someone was tugging him back. The two glanced at the mostly bald teen tugging on his pant leg from the ground. Harry noted he looked exacetly like Agon and drew the conclusion they could only be twins

"Agon." The teen said blankly. "Don't harass strangers."

"I know him." Agon said flippantly sending Harry a suggestive leer.

Harry lightly slapped his chest and shot a glare.

"Feisty." Agon purred, leaning in closer. "Are you so lively in bed I wonder."

The last was a breathless whisper in his ear that had Harry blushing.

"Unsui! We're going for dinner. Drag Agon along." Another teen grinned.

"Agon?" The shaved man, Unsui, said oddly.

"Sure. I'll come." Agon shrugged idly. "See ya Himura."

The blonde gave a nod and stood, heading off with Mr. Mohawk. Harry stood as he saw most of the stands were emptying. Before he could move though, an arm wrapped around his waist and he was roughly thrown over a shoulder.

"Let go!" He squirmed, English breaking through.

"Calm down spitfire." Agon grinned. "You're joining us for dinner.

Harry hesitated.

"Fine. Now put me down."

"I prefer having you in my arms." Agon said flirtatiously.

Harry soon found himself sitting between a grinning Agon and an indifferent looking Unsui at a low table laden with foods of all sorts. The rest of the team was spread around and everyone was having a good time. Harry decided to enjoy himself and tentatively started a conversation with a man across from him about football.

.-.

Harry moaned as his legs were hiked up on either side and his back pushed firmly into the wall. Agon lapped at his neck and Harry tangled his fingers in the older teen's dreadlocks. He let out a gasp as the taller man rubbed against him making him quite aware of his own body's reactions.

"Agon." Harry gasped as his shirt was undone.

"Relax." Agon muttered freeing his braid and running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry found his shirt and pants discarded in a pile minutes later. He was pulled onto the double bed with the man, back pressing against the mattress as Agon kissed him languidly. Agon was soon missing his own shirt and pants, boxers the only thing separating them.

.-.

_August 19__th_

_Friday_

.-.

Harry woke slowly. For a moment he didn't understand where he was. Then he remembered the night before and realized he was being held flush against someone. He wiggled out of Agon's arms and snuck into the bathroom, hoping the other teen wouldn't mind. When he was finished his shower he pulled on his clothes from the other day and grabbed his satchel. Agon still hadn't woken.

He was about to leave when a voice called him from another.

"Join us for breakfast."

Harry paused and hesitantly entered the room. It was a small kitchen/dinning room. Unsui sat at the table. Harry flushed as he realized that it was painfully obvious what he and Agon had been up to the night before. Unsui cast him a glance and waved to a seat. Harry took it and accepted the bowl of rice with a soft thank you.

"Agon should be up in another half an hour." Unsui mentioned.

Unsui idly glanced at him as Harry sighed but sat.

"Where are you from?"

"London England." Harry responded.

"Here for vacation?"

"Yes."

"You must have met my brother in London then."

"Yes. I met him through another."

"Ah."

They shared a longer silence as they ate breakfast. Agon interrupted that silence by walking into the room yawning.

"Morning." He said bluntly, plopping down and accepting a prepared bowl from his brother.

Agon glanced at him and waved a chopstick towards him.

"One of your earrings is loose. I think that may have been my fault."

Harry felt at the ruby studs and one was loose. The back had vanished and he knew that only the spells on them had kept the one from falling out completely. He conjured a back discreetly and pretended it had been in his pocket as he pushed it back on.

"Are those real rubies?" Agon asked after a moment.

Harry blushed and nodded. The conversation was mostly small talk after that. When Harry stood and politely excused himself Agon walked him to the door. Before he could leave Agon swept him into a passionate kiss and told him to come by the next he was in Japan. Harry just blushed.

.-.

Harry landed with a soft thump in the darkness of the Gringotts waiting room. It _was_ only one in the morning in London.

He glanced around and saw a few goblins mulling about, a vampire at one of the tellers. Harry tried to think of what to do. A pepper-up potion would allow him to stay awake until at least ten pm. A reasonable time and which would help him fall back into a regular sleeping pattern. Until then? He had no idea. Nothing would be open in the muggle world till seven or so and he had no idea about the magical side.

He brushed himself off and headed for the doors, deciding it wouldn't hurt to look around.

.-.

Harry stepped into the soft glow of the bar and felt himself hit by a wave of spicy smells and warm air. The door swung shut behind him on its own and Harry glanced about curiously. He'd learned quite quickly that even at one in then morning there were places open in Knocturn. Harry had in the end, decided to enjoy a meal at one of the pubs. The one he'd entered was easy to miss hidden down a dead end alley with no windows.

The inside of the bar was…nice. The walls and floor were all hardwood, stained a golden brown color. Booths and round tables took up most of the area with a long counter straight across from the entrance. A set of stairs next to the counter suggested rooms on a second floor. Most of the tables were at least partly full, but there were no humans. Harry saw some hags muttering over a bleeding package while two vampires were playing what looked to be a dice game in the far corner. A group of werewolves were singing drunken ballads with a tall black creature with white hair and pointed ears snorted at them from the booth to their right.

A dwarf sat with a goblin muttering over some parchment and a Banshee watched them blankly from a ways away. Another group of werewolves was playing a card game and a group of four vampires were talking with smiles a ways away. There were a bunch of other tables of beings also.

Harry was more interested in the group of goblins in the center playing what looked like a card and dice game. Harry grinned as he headed straight for the group. A few saw him but quickly ignored him. Harry snuck up behind one of them and leaned over his shoulder.

"Hey Switchblade."

The goblin jumped from his seat, cursing as he swiped a dagger at Harry blindly. Harry laughed giddily as he dodged the swipe easily. Switchblade saw who he was and relaxed, grumbling as he tucked the knife away.

"Grim." He greeted sullenly.

Harry grinned showing off his teeth at the nickname.

"Can I join you?"

"I do not care." Switchblade grumbled.

Harry was acutely aware of the eyes of more then a few people in the bar as he was the only human, but he ignored said eyes and snatched a chair form a nearby table. He took a seat right next to the surly goblin and another who merely sneered at him. The game resumed and Harry was steadfast ignored by the other goblins. He watched closely as the game continued before he finally realized the rules. Partly at least. Half the time he had no idea what was going on. But when the dealer started a new game Harry leapt into the fray and joined. He ignored the raised brows and sneers and mutters.

Half an hour later he was standing on his chair fuming at the goblin that was uttering curses at him and trying to kill him with a knife. Harry and the goblin went down in a tangle of limbs as Harry snatched a dagger from Switchblade's belt. For a few seconds Harry fought wildly against the goblin. He dodged a swipe that would have taken his throat and lashed back just as viciously. He hissed in pain as a clawed hand slashed his cheek, barely missing his eyes. He returned the attack and heard a shout of pain. He rolled out from under the goblin and to his feet to find the goblin cursing as he pressed his hand to the wound across his throat. It wasn't deep, but deep enough to draw blood.

Switchblade clapped him on the back and took his dagger back.

"And Grim wins this round."

Harry looked at him a moment in blank surprise. Then he gaped.

"You mean that fight was supposed to happen?"

"Yes. The two with the highest score fight it out."

Harry snorted but grinned at the muttering loser as he raked in his winnings; a couple galleons, a rather nice knife, and some trinkets. He immediately tucked the knife at his waist and shoved the galleons and trinkets in his satchel.

He played two more rounds, getting a score high enough to fight in the second. He lost and came out with a long thin wound across his neck for it. He just grinned with the goblins. The third round was somewhat interrupted when two of the goblins went at each other's throats before the final round. Two tried to drag them apart and were instead dragged into the fight. Soon the group of ten goblins and Harry were in an all out brawl.

Harry came tumbling out five minutes later with more then a few scratches and bruises but a wild grin on his face. The only reason he'd been dragged from the fight was because a non-hostile magic had grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him out. From his position, lying on the floor on his back, he looked up at Griphook with a wild smile.

Griphook gave him a stern look and slapped a small stack of bandages in his hand.

"I would suggest you clean yourself up. The brawl should die down in a moment."

Harry grinned but thanked him for the bandages and took his suggestion. He sat down at a different chair and applied the bandages. They were like muggle bandages but looked more resilient to wear and some were larger and better fitting.

The brawl died down a few minutes later and the table and game was set back up. Griphook, after making sure Harry was fine, joined in the game. Harry decided not to and instead wandered to the bar counter and asked for something to eat. He soon found himself munching lamb and potatoes. He was also sipping at a drink that was a mixture of cranberry juice and carbonated water.

When he was full and feeling a bit more rested he stood and smoothed out his clothes. He also re-did his now very loose braid and tucked his scuffed up fedora in his satchel which had escape unharmed except for a few drops of blood.

He made his way back towards the goblin game when the group of four vampires grabbed him and dragged him into a game of dice. After a few minutes of hesitation and caution he warmed up and was soon sniggering at them as they lamented his good luck. They weren't betting anything beyond a few sickles each but Harry still cackled when he won. One muttered he had to be cheating and another had pointed out it wasn't cheating if no one caught it.

Harry then found himself with the drunken werewolves who cajoled him into singing a song. He gave in after a while and sang. More then a few tables turned to listen. When he was finished he got a round of applause and was soon off across the bar with some other patrons.

He hopped tables, even sitting with the banshee who just stared at him silently as he chattered. The oddest had been with the black skinned creature. Upon closer inspection the 'creature's' skin was actually a deep coal brown with a slight scale like pattern in even darker ink, and his hair was more silvery then white. His eyes were a soft gold color with slit pupils and his teeth were all sharp and pointy. Other then that he looked human. Harry found that he was a 'Dark Elf'. Harry had no idea what a dark elf was and didn't ask as he was dragged into a conversation on muggles. The dark elf, Zahavi, was quite fascinated with the 'mundane creatures' as he called them. And Harry himself was fascinated with the elf.

By the time Harry even contemplated leaving the bar is was already sunrise.

.-.

"You're back."

Harry looked up at Valentine's voice. The red head was leaning against the house wall watching the sun rise beyond the neighbour's fence. Harry shrugged at him as he stretched. It was a little after seven.

"You smell of alcohol." The vampire remarked looking almost confused. "And Dark Elf, Goblin, Werewolf, and Vampire. There is a lingering smell of Banshee also."

Harry grinned.

"I hadn't known that most of the bars in Knocturn were nocturnal." Harry grinned. "Found out quick enough though."

"You're bleeding."

Harry shrugged and tightened a bandage around his arm.

"I didn't think stocky little goblins were so quick."

Valentine raised a brow but Harry didn't say anything else and instead took a swallow of a pepper-up potion before heading inside for breakfast.

.-.

Harry set the tea and pastry tray on the small coffee table. Ron launched at the cake while Hermione more politely took some tea Harry pored.

"You parent's don't suspect anything, do they?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head.

"I usually accompany them to work on work days and then either sit in a café and read or go to the library, pool, or other activities. Ron's parents think it's just wonderful that he's enjoying the muggle culture. We set up a floo network at my parent's house so he comes by when he wants. They don't care."

Harry smiled.

"Now where did you get those wounds Harry James Potter?" Hermione asked sternly as she sipped her tea.

"I was in Knocturn earlier." He admitted.

"What?" She asked, aghast.

"It's not that bad." Ron answered surprisingly. "It's just a bit darker. Mum only keeps us away because we can't use magic if we need to and she won't accompany us. I've gone in with dad a couple of time. The twins sneak in there to get their prank ingredients most of the time too."

"I like it." Harry chirped. "It's nice and there is this one store that I think you would fall in love with. The owner is a bit off his rocker but he makes everything in the store. He made a genuine mood-ring and these Faeries that start in seed form and bloom with plants. He also made a sentient tree and a message-butterfly. He even made these plants that live off of magic."

Hermione got a glazed look as she contemplated this idea.

"But where did you get the wounds." She asked shaking the thoughts away.

"I went to a pub called 'Creatures of the Night'."

Ron started to choke on his cookie and Hermione pounded him on the back.

"You actually went in there?" Ron spluttered. "I heard only magical creatures go in there like vampires."

Harry raised a brow.

"Have you seen my café on the magical side?"

They shook their heads.

"Only that once when we came in just as you were closing, and we came in the muggle side this time." Hermione blushed.

"Well I'll have you know that at least half of my customers are magical creatures including vampires, hags, veela, werewolves, goblins, and dwarves."

Ron and Hermione stared a moment.

"You still didn't tell us how you got your wounds." Hermione said sternly after a pause.

"I played a game where you duel with knives for the last part. Then there was a brawl." Harry grinned. "Goblins are wicked with knives."

Hermione glowered at him and demanded a more in depth explanation. Soon The Bazaar came up but surprisingly Ron knew more about it then Harry. The three chatted for a good hour before Hermione decided they had to all go to the new cinema.

.-.

Harry hummed to himself as he rolled the dough into a small ball and placed it on the sheet.

"Harry, a customer is asking for you."

Harry blinked up at Leonard but sighed and quickly washed his hands. He stepped into the café to find Lucius Bloody Malfoy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he found Lucius smirking at him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked between clenched teeth.

"Green tea." Lucius smirked. "And a slice of that marvellous looking cheesecake."

Harry calmly got his order.

"And for you to join me." Lucius smirked.

Harry counted to ten in his mind but calmly joined the man. For a few moments there was silence as Lucius added some sugar and milk to his tea. He sipped at it before picking up his fork delicately and taking a bite of the cake.

"Splendid." He hummed. "Do you do any of the cooking here?"

"I make all the desserts." Harry allowed reluctantly.

He had no reason to answer, but then again he had no reason_ not_ to answer.

"Then you are an absolutely wonderful cook." Lucius said smoothly. "I had a bit of the cake Narcissa bought for her ladies tea party and it tasted very good also."

Harry tilted his head at the compliment but said nothing. When Lucius finally set his fork down and returned to his tea, blue-silver eye scanned him.

"What are you doing Harry Potter?"

"It's Harry Black at the moment. You can call me Black."

"And you can call me Lucius."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." Harry sneered. "And that question is very broad. At this moment I'm sitting here."

Lucius chuckled.

"I meant, what are you doing running a café Harry?"

"Black. And I'm running a café because I want to."

Lucius snorted. Harry decided he had better things to do and stood.

"Mr. Malfoy." He tilted his head.

Then he stored back to the kitchen and muttered angrily as he started once again on his cookies.

.-.

"You look tired."

"Hmm?" Harry lifted his head sleepily.

Loraine was hanging a couple of clothe items on the line she'd set up as a clothes line.

"I am." He said after a moment, yawning. "Pepper-up potions are what have kept me going all day."

He basked in the soft light of the evening, reclining back in the soft lawn chair.

"I have no idea what a pepper-up potion is but it sounds like Doctor Pepper mixed with 7-Up."

Harry snorted softly. Then he was grabbed from behind and hauled to his feet. He shot a glare at Dee who smirked.

"Take another of your mixed soda's and change cause we're going out to a club!"

.-.

END OF CHAPTER 23 – AUGUST 17, 18, and 19


	24. August 20th

_August 20__th_

_Saturday_

.-.

Harry groaned as he woke groggily. His head felt hollow and he had a faint aftertaste of vodka on his tongue. He pushed himself up on his elbows and quickly realized he was on a bed, a sheet and thin blanket draped over him. He felt movement next to him and cautiously looked over. He had a bed-partner. Said partner was as naked as he was.

He paused to gaze at the person he'd obviously had sex with. Long blonde hair, tanned skin, and fair sized breasts. The young woman, for it was most defiantly female, was quite attractive, looking only a few years older then himself.

Said woman rolled over and cuddle into his side muttering about socks.

Harry slipped form the bed and gathered his clothes, tugging them on. By the time he was dressed the woman had woken and was stretching on the bed, arms above her head and giving him a very nice view which he took advantage of for a moment, eyes roaming. She offered him a seductive smile as she saw him looking and leaned over the bed to root through the pockets of what was obviously her purse. She pulled out a pack of smokes a second later. She offered him one but he quickly refused.

"I have to go." He explained, pulling his fingers through his hair.

"Cough up half for the room." She said quickly.

"Hotel?" He questioned.

She nodded as she blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Your car is right outside the door. You were sober enough to drive."

He offered smile and she offered her name, Alison, along with her number in case he was interested in going clubbing with her another time. Harry offered a polite smile, gave her enough money for half the hotel room and split with a wave.

.-.

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes flashed to the left and with one deft movement he stopped the ball speeding in his direction. A person lunged at him and with a quick movement he had kicked the ball around the person and spun around them. With a hard kick he sent the ball shooting at the net. A man tried to intercept it but only his fingers brushed said ball.

A loud cheer rose and Harry found arms wrapping around him to lift him off the ground and spin him in a wide circle.

"We won." Randal cheered.

Harry laughed and poked at the man to let him down. Randal did so and they were joined with the rest of the team for a round of cheery congratulations.

.-.

Harry smiled slightly as he put the last finishing touches on his cake. The small flowers looked perfect if he did say so himself. He gave the large cake one last look over before he heard clapping.

He turned to find Apolline behind him in the kitchen doorway.

"Lady Declour." He greeted politely.

"I must say that is a most beautiful cake." The woman smiled brightly.

Fujita was staring hard at the woman and looked to be visibly stopping his eyes wandering lower then her face. Harry smiled at the compliment.

Apolline aimed her wand at him and he cautiously waited for what she would do. A spell was shot at his clothes making his apron detangle and his clothes become spotless. As he was only at the café for the cake he had not changed into his uniform and now wore some smart black slacks and an emerald shirt tucked into his pants. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbow showing off the small blue tattoo band on his left wrist and the black-red thick metal band on his right. Black shoes and his hair pulled back and braided showing off his ruby studs, finished the look.

"Oh you look great." The woman smiled as she aimed a spell to levitate the cake. "Hurry along now."

Harry blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You are coming to join the party."

Harry had time to grab his red satchel before he was being shooed out the door.

"The party?" He question surprised as the woman pulled him from the café into The Bazaar.

"My daughter's Party, Fleur, like on the cake. I want you to come." She smiled, eyes sparkling mischievously.

He went to question her but did not get a chance as two guards came up on either side of them. One held out a glove while the other grabbed Harry's wrist. They were off in a flash.

Harry landed on slightly bent legs as the portkey dropped them on a lush green lawn. He looked up and took a moment to gape. They were in front of a huge mansion. The front yard was a magnitude of gardens and fountains and the house was whites and golds and blues.

Harry was ushered toward the house where the door was opened by a servant as they reached it.

"I'm home." Apolline called out cheerfully.

A tall man with dark hair and a small smart goatee came out of a room a few feet away, dress robes swishing behind him.

"Apolline love, I could have sent a servant to retrieve this delicious cake you were excited about." The man said in rich tones.

"I know, but I also wanted to grab this young man."

A delicate hand of hers on his back made Harry take an extra step forwards. The man's eyes fell on him. Harry bowed just slightly, eyes staying on the man's.

"Lord Declour." He greeted softly.

Harold had taught him some pureblood traditions and such and at the moment it was helping him stay calm.

"My I ask you name?" the man asked calmly, eyeing Harry oddly.

"I'm Harry Black-Potter."

The man's face read shock. A quick glance out of the corner of his eyes showed Apolline was just as shocked.

"You said it was Harry Black." She chided after a moment.

"I was trying to be discreet at my café." He murmured.

For a moment there was silence.

"He is welcome to join the party." The man said. "I am Alexander Declour, welcome to Declour mansion."

"Thank you for having me Lord Declour.

"Please, call me Alexander."

"Then you must call me Harry." Harry smiled.

Something between them opened, for Alexander smiled widely and gave a chuckle.

"Join me Harry, Apolline is going to fuss with the cooks to make sure they're doing everything right." The man said as his wife walked off talking to a servant.

"If I may ask sir, this is more then a birthday isn't it." He asked.

Alexander blinked then chuckled and pat his shoulder.

"Yes, it is." He grinned. "We have invited a great deal of young men from good families to this party. We're hoping my daughter Fleur will choose one."

"An arranged marriage." Harry frowned.

"No." Alexander shook his head. "We're just trying to get one of them to capture her attention in the hopes she will agree to it."

"Ah." Harry said thoughtfully.

Then he spluttered.

"Is that why Lady Declour invited me?!"

Alexander gave a booming chuckled and clapped his shoulder again.

"Yes. We tried to invite men only from well off families, but Apolline insisted on dragging you. At the time we had not known you were from an old Clan. She had told me that you had thrown off the veela charm like it was nothing and you were humble but magically powerful and magically tolerant. Our daughter is quarter veela and has some of the charm. We do not wish to have her marry a fool only captured by that charm. She is a strong willed girl and would not do well with a man who did not respect women either. Apolline watched you closely at your café and even questioned some of your staff. They had only good to say of you." Alexander smiled. "Now come. The party is already happening out back.

Harry nodded idly and followed. Indeed the party was already started.

The back yard had tents spread round with tables beneath, some with snack foods, some with chairs to sit around, and a few covered in presents. An open area had people dancing with a band a few feet away playing some more classical music. The whole yard was filled with young women and young men.

"She is coming of age. Seventeen yesterday." Alexander said softly. "So the party is quite large."

Harry noted that there were very few people over thirty and few under fifteen. Harry looked to be the youngest, but then again he looked older then fourteen so others could be younger but not look it.

"May I take your bag sir?"

Harry blinked and found a well dressed house-elf shifting at his feet. Harry pulled a few things out of said bag and stuffed them in his pocket before handing the bag to the elf with a thank you. Harry turned to find Alexander gone. He sighed and decided he might as well join the party, even if he was hesitant.

.-.

Harry found himself under a beautiful tree a ways away from the music sipping at a glass of punch as he watched the twirling dancers. He was just out of their sight and shaded from the burning sun.

"_What are you doing? Don't you want to dance with my sister?"_

Harry blinked over at the small girl that had wandered into the shaded area from a small path from one of the gardens and was speaking French to him. Harry once again silently thanked Griphook for the earrings. The girl looked about nine or ten with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She looked like her sister. If her sister was who Harry thought.

"_Miss Declour."_ He greeted.

She sulked.

"_Don't call me that. My name is Gabrielle. What's yours?"_

"_I'm Harry Black."_ He smiled.

"_Okay. Why aren't you dancing with my sister? All the guys want to dance with her. They want her to marry them."_

Harry chuckled at her expression.

"_I don't want to marry your sister. I'm young and I am most definitely not looking to get married any time soon."_

"_Oh."_ The girl blinked.

Then she plopped down on the bench against the tree's trunk and looked sullenly at the party.

"_Why are you not down dancing?"_ He asked.

"_No one wants to dance with me."_ She blinked. _"I'm too young they said."_

Harry offered a smile and she returned to glaring at the party.

"_You are mad?"_ He questioned calmly.

"_Yes."_ She nodded_. "It's_ _my birthday today and no one has said anything. But they've all said happy birthday to Fleur, and her birthday was yesterday."_

Harry winced, knowing how that felt. He took a seat next to her on the bench and silently watched the party knowing that if he said happy birthday now she'd be just as upset thinking he said it more out of pity.

"_Your hair is loose."_

Harry blinked and found Gabrielle looking at the end of his braid. He grasped it and found his elastic was indeed gone.

"_It was probably Lucas. He likes to tug girl's hair ribbons out."_

"_I'm a guy."_ Harry spluttered.

She giggled at his expression, trying to hide said laugh behind her hands as her eyes lit up. Harry untangled the rest of his braid and ran his fingers through his long hair. Hands grabbed his hair and he attempted to turn.

"_Sit still."_ Gabrielle scolded.

Harry did so and quickly realized she was re-braiding his hair for him. A few minutes later she patted the ends and smiled at him.

"_There, all braided and tied."_

He pulled the end of his braid around and found a large deep blue ribbon holding it closed in a large bow. He offered an amused smile and watched as she pulled her second pigtail out, making it easy to see where the ribbon had come from. She handed him her second ribbon and turned her back to him. He quickly saw what she wanted and gently ran his fingers through her long golden hair before gathering it up and starting to braid.

.-.

Harry snuck off from Gabrielle as she was watching her sister being presented her gifts. Everyone was sitting around and as she opened their presents she would offer polite thanks for each gift she pretended was what she had always wanted. Harry made his way to the area behind a tree and grabbed a stick off the ground and started to draw in the dirt. Two minutes and two flashes of smoke later he had what he needed. He somehow found an elf and got his satchel back, delving into it's depths to pull out what he was looking for.

When he had what he needed he returned to the large circle, walking around the edges. Gabrielle caught his wave and discreetly hurried from her seat to the clear space behind the group. She looked up at Harry questioningly. Harry smiled at her.

"_Happy Birthday."_ He smiled and held out one hand.

She gasped in awe as she hesitantly reached forwards to take the gift. He gently set it in her hand and she stared for a long moment. Harry just smiled.

"_What is it?" _She asked quietly in awe, as if she would scare it away if she was too loud.

"_I call them Horse-Flys."_ He grinned.

The small creature was as big as his hand and was a soft purple with red mane and tail. It looked like a miniature horse except it had wings. Shimmering butterfly wings that was a mix of burgundy, violets, and blues. It stared up at Gabrielle and gave a neigh.

"_They eat fruit, and need a little bit every morning. Make sure it always had water too. It won't run away from, you so you don't need a cage at home, but if you take it to school or anywhere, I would suggest one. It can key in on your magic so if it ever gets lost it will find you."_

Harry had tied the bond tying the 'demon' to this realm to Gabrielle. She would never be able to sense the bond or manipulate it, or do anything with it really, as she didn't have Necromancy skills, but it would keep the demon in this realm. Harry could still take back control if needed as his magic was the magic holding said creature to this realm, but it would always be just out of his senses so he wouldn't have to always be aware of the bond.

"_It likes plants a lot so if it ever disappears it will probably be in the garden eating flower petals. It will also eat bugs."_

She made a face but was still in awe of the creature. Then she threw her arms around him, mindful of the curious looking horse in her one hand.

"_Thank you."_ She muttered into his chest.

Then she was off running to Apolline, the horse-fly cradled to her chest. Harry moved back to the group to find Fleur almost finished her gift opening. When she was finished a polite clapping resounded as she gave a short speech of thanks. Then Apolline shooed everyone to the newly brought tables saying that lunch would be served. Apolline caught Harry's eye and waved him forwards. Harry found he was going to be sat right next to Fleur at the main table. Before that happened he met Fleur a little ways away from the crowd.

He bowed to the older girl who blinked curiously.

"_I apologize that my gift is not wrapped."_ He smiled as he held out his hands a second time.

A gasp of awe rang out once more as Fleur reverently took the gift. The gift was a small kitten. Said kitten had impossible burgundy fur. It blinked up at Fleur showing off fire orange eyes and yawned showing sharp teeth. Harry had tied a gold bow around its neck.

"_It is called a fire cat." _Harry smiled at the girl who was reverently stroking the kitten's velvety fur. _"They are very good guardians. When it is older it will be the size of a panther. It will also have fire at its command. It will guard you loyally for the rest of your life if you are good to it. I would also suggest keeping the ribbon on it. It has spells on it to keep the kitten's loose power of fire under control until it is older. You can take it off after the thing turns six months. It is three weeks old now."_

"_Thank you_." Fleur said softly as she cuddled the thing that purred and licked her cheek.

And then they were shooed into seats to dine.

.-.

"_Thank you for coming."_ Apolline smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"_And thank you for the gifts you gave my daughters." _Alexander said. _"Fire cats in themselves are extremely rare, and I've never heard of what you gave Gabrielle. Is it a spell?"_

Harry awkwardly shuffled.

"_They're demons."_ He said.

The two stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"_I'm a Necromancer." _Harry sad sheepishly. "_And Fire Cats and Horse-flys are demon beasts from the Demon Realm."_

"_They won't hurt them will they?"_ Apolline asked, worriedly.

"_No. Not all demons are 'evil'. Most magical creatures in fact came from the Demon Realms, or have demon ancestors." _Harry said softly.

"_So Fire Cats are demons?" _Alexander asked surprised.

"_Yes. Technically they're Demon Beasts not Magical Creatures."_

"_Interesting."_ Alexander muttered.

"_Harry_!"

Harry caught Gabrielle as she threw herself at him, the purple horse flying around her making neighing noises.

"_Thank you for the gift__arry. You must come visit me sometime!"_

_. You must come visit me again!"_ She said as she hugged him tightly.

He pat her head softly and smiled.

"_Thank you or the wonderful gift."_ Fleur smiled at him politely, the cat on her shoulder. _"And the cake was beautiful."_

Harry smiled politely at them and watched as they hurried back to the party still outside. Harry had to leave earlier and he had apologized for it. He smiled at Apolline who handed him a portkey to take him to The Bazaar right outside his café.

.-.

Harry took a deep breath and looked to Harold once more. The man gave a soft nod. Harry turned to the circle before him. He gathered up his magic slowly. It was already floating about the room and eagerly waiting to be released. Harry took a moment to think.

Then he turned forwards and threw his arms out, sending his magic flaring through the circle and the runes. Said runes flared a beautiful green that reminded him of the moss you found deep in the forest.

The light floated up and tunnelled, swirling like a vortex. Slowly particles gathered and turned hazy like smoke. With a soundless bang they flew away and a figure appeared. Harry blinked the light and hazy smoke away to gaze at the newly arrived demon.

Said demon was average height and looked to be a man of thirty. His hair tumbled over his shoulder and was a jumble of poker straight locks, looking silky smooth and beautiful. It was gathered into a loose ponytail at the name of his neck, bangs shading his forehead and two loose locks framing each side of his face. It was a striking silver that has wisps of violet strewn through it. His skin was a healthy cream color and looked soft. Long fingers had long tapered claws that looked more like long nails. He had a lean body that was accented by elegant light grey robes.

The demon blinked his eyes opened revealing eyes that were molten gold, with specks of black and hazel sprinkled through them. Harry noted he was wearing small wire framed oval glasses. All in all he gave of the air of a refined scholar.

His eyes locked on Harry and Harry blinked once, captured by the knowledge in his eyes. A foreign magic spread through the room that made the ready Harold stiffen and slump forwards unconscious. Harry felt the line of magic connecting him and the demon, and which would allow him to control the demon, hum, tightening around the demon for the magic use. The demon hissed softly and the magic in the air vanished. Harry quickly reined the bond into control and let it loosen again knowing that the magic had been spread out of curiosity, not hostility.

The demon shook his head making the waves of sliver flow back and forth.

"Who are you?" The demon asked slowly, calmly.

His voice held centuries of wisdom that made all Harry's own knowledge seem like babbling nonsense. The beautiful eyes locked with his but Harry didn't back down and stared right back.

"My name is Harry James Potter-Black. I'm a Necromancer in training. I summoned you."

"What is the reason for my summoning?"

Harry gave a slight sheepish smile.

"You are the first Demon Creature I have summoned. I was practising."

The demon's wise calm broke. His eyes widened slightly and he leaned back as if subtly shocked.

"Practice." The man tested with a frown. "You did not intend to summon…me?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I just put in a good amount of magic and summoned. Harold said we would wait before testing how high I could summon."

The demon stared. And then he laughed. His voice was like the tinkling of glass and the sound of silver bells blurred together with a nightingale's song. Harry found he very much enjoyed said laugh.

"You did not even put in all your power and you summoned me?" He laughed gaily.

There was a touch of disbelief, amazement, and anticipation shadowed in his voice.

"Well little summoner I am Santinus."

He gave a slight bow of his head and Harry quickly returned it.

"Will you dismiss me now little summoner?" The demon asked with nothing but a calm curiosity, a slight smile turning his lips up.

"Do you want me to send you back?" Harry asked honestly.

The demon stared for a long moment.

"I would not be adverse top spending some time in this realm." He answered lightly. "My only pursuit in life is knowledge, and even you humans are rich with it."

"I can show you the public library." Harry offered. "It's muggle though."

The man let loose another soft laugh and held out a hand. Harry took it gently and shook it.

"I was also wondering what your magic did to Harold. I detect it did no damage."

"Ah, you are very magic sensitive." The man said with a touch of approval. "I am a master of illusions. My specialty lies in making illusions and wrapping people in them. I merely put the other human in an illusion of sleep because I sensed he was not my summoner and he was ready to attack."

Harry nodded and smiled up at the demon warily.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, but I warn you Harold stays here along with a muggle woman Loraine and a vampire Valentine."

"Hmm. I have not spoken to a muggle before. Nor have I spoken with a vampire in many a years." The man said softly, a smile still decorating his red lips. "I swear I shall not harm them unless in defence."

Harry felt the demon's magic…sing was the best word to describe it.

"What was that?" He asked cautiously.

"Demons, no matter how 'cunning and 'evil' we are, are very honourable. We can not break our word if we give a promise of free will."

Harry blinked at this piece of information reminding himself to add it to his notebook.

"Could you tell me more of demons? Harold taught me a lot but he doesn't know the finer details. He leans more to the spirit side of necromancy."

"I have the feeling," The demon smiled, "That you will summon me and many others more then once, so I shall teach you. It would be best if you were ready for any situation. I do not wish you to perish at my brethren's claws. I find myself liking you."

He pat Harry's head and swept for the stairs.

Harry admired the way he walked like he was gliding, his hair barely shifting and his robes swirling silently with him. Then, with a quick glance at Harold to make sure he was fine, he followed the demon. He could tell the demon meant him no harm and had been truthful the entire conversation. He trusted Santinus.

.-.

'This is most interesting." Santinus hummed thoughtfully as he looked Lie over.

Lie gave an angry hiss and hid behind Harry's leg.

"The maker of this must have been quite inteligent. The magic is complex." Santinus said softly.

Then he sighed.

"Theory and knowledge are my area, but I am not the best with practical spell work. My brother is the best at that."

"Your brother?" Harry asked curiously.

"His name Dante. He is my twin." Santinus said with a scowl.

"Would he…would he be adverse to being summoned?" Harry asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Practice." Harry shrugged.

A small smirk graced the silver haired demon's lips.

"He would not mind. In fact I believe he would be overjoyed. Especially with the advances the non-magic humans have made."

.-.

"Ooh." The demon moaned in pleasure. "This is amazing."

He was practically molesting the whimpering Lie.

"And your non-magicals have come so far." He cooed poking a toaster with his opposite hand.

Harry watched from the table where he was enjoying some soup. The second demon was the exact same height as Santinus and looked similar. His body shape was the same and his skin tone was also the same. His eyes were the same beautiful molten gold flecked with black and hazel and the same small fangs showed when he spoke. His hair though, was what made him different from his brother. His hair was more wavy and was thicker. It was also a dark, dark grey with deep purple highlights.

He also had horns. Large silver horns that came out the sides of his head and as thick as Harry's hand. They curved down, around his ear and back up again to point upwards, tapered at the end. He also had no glasses.

"Why does he have horns?" Harry questioned softly.

"Family trait." Santinus said. "I also have them."

He pulled his glasses off and instantly horns materialized. They were exactly like Dante's, but dark grey in color.

"I have an illusion wound around my glasses." Santinus added as he pulled the glasses back on, horns vanishing again. "When I wear them I can control the illusion over myself to show what I wish. I can change my appearance at will with the use of my illusions."

"Can Dante do illusions?" Harry asked.

"No. he delved into other magiks. He is what you would call…" Santinus paused, looking for the word.

"I'm a Tinkerer." Dante offered cheerfully.

Another difference. Where Santinus was politely happy, he was also always calm. Dante was very cheerful and quite open about it.

"I invent things, tinker with spells, and live to create." Dante said with a crooked grin as she set Lie down.

The tree scuttled over to Harry and rubbed against him for reassurance while hissing at Dante.

"Ah." Harry said slowly.

"Oh please let me stay!" Dante wailed, throwing himself at Harry's feet.

Harry stared in surprise as the man lay across his floor, arms wrapped around his legs.

"I'll be good!" He pleaded with wide eyes. "Please let me stay."

Harry nodded hesitantly and found himself pulled from his seat and flung around in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you Harry." He grinned. "There is so much to invent and learn about now! Where can I stay?"

"I have run out of spare rooms." Harry added hesitantly, "But I can set the attic room up."

"No need!" The demon said cheerfully. "I shall make a room."

He ran off, bounding up the stairs. Harry watched for a moment.

"Can he really make a room?" He asked in concern.

"Yes. He knows how to mould his magic to enlarge a space and make new space appear. He will make a room."

Harry didn't quite understand the dynamics, but he guessed it didn't really matter.

.-.

"Can I keep this?"

Harry looked up and quickly pulled his laptop away from the curious demon.

"Get your own." He said grouchily.

"Can we go get one now?" The demon asked excitedly.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. But you need to hide your horns."

"Not my hair or eyes?" Dante asked curiously.

"No. A thing called 'contacts' were invented, which are like glasses that fit right over your eyes so well you can't see them. You can get ones to change eye color. And we have dye that changes hair color into any conceivable color."

"Interesting." Santinus frowned thoughtfully.

Then the silver haired demon flicked a finger at his brother. His horns fazed and then vanished.

"Can we go now?" Dante asked.

Harry sighed but nodded. He grabbed his satchel from the coat hook near the door and grabbed a jacket. He shot a spell at the demon transfiguring his dark purple robes into a pair of black pants and a purple button up shirt.

"Catch."

Harry turned and snatched the thrown item out of the air looking curiously at Santinus. He looked to the item to find himself holding a beautiful diamond.

"That's to pay for what ever he will end up picking out." Santinus said idly, eyes locking on the book in front of him. "Please get me some books also."

Harry tucked the jewel away into the safety of his satchel, reminding himself to take it to Griphook and to keep track of what the demons spent so he could pay back the extra. The diamond would be worth a lot.

He led the excited demon to the garage where he grabbed his helmet from his bike and pulled it on. He tossed a notice-me-not charm on Dante and slid onto his motor bike instructing Dante to get on and hold on. He hoped his charm held as they drove, because a helmet wouldn't fit over Dante's horns and he didn't want to be pulled over by the police. He started his bike ignoring the curious and excited noises of the demon behind him and shot forwards, pulling from the driveway and flying off down the road.

.-.

"Santinus look at this!" Dante blurted out "Bread goes in, you wait a minute, toast comes out! What happened to the bread?!"

Harry couldn't help the snort that escaped as his laughter choked on the apple in his mouth. Santinus rolled his eyes and Dante winked at Harry.

"I'm Home!"

Harry looked up as Loraine's voice rang out. She stepped into the door with a few letters under her arm and a bag. She paused her steps as she spotted the two newcomers. Her eyes fell on Dante's horn and for a full minute she didn't even appear to breathe.

"H-hello." She said shakily.

"Loraine, this is Dante and Santinus. Santinus and Dante are demons." Harry said easily. "Dante, Santinus, this is Loraine, one of my other house-mates."

Dante sent the woman a grin full of pointy teeth while Santinus tilted his head politely. Loraine skittered around them to the stairs and vanished up towards her room.

"Non-magical?" Santinus asked.

"Correct." Harry nodded. "I'd best go get ready and see if Loraine will be joining me."

"For what?" Dante asked.

"There's a neighbourhood barbeque. And we've been invited." Harry smiled. "You can come but you'll have to hide you demon appearances."

The two nodded and Harry headed for his room.

.-.

Harry stepped off the road and onto the grassy ground of the park with sure steps. He headed straight for the large group sitting around ten picnic tables shoved close together, three making a long buffet table. Lawn chairs were scattered about and children played on the small playground. The baseball diamond also had people running around kicking soccer balls and such.

"Harry!"

Harry looked to where George and Katrina were waving and headed over, his house-mates behind him.

"Hello George, Katrina." Harry nodded.

"Who are your friends Harry?" Katrina asked politely.

"You've met Harold." Harry smiled as Harold nodded, "And these are Valentine, Loraine, Dante, and Santinus. House-mates, these are my neighbours George and Katrina."

They exchanged a round of pleasantries and Harry was introduced to few other of his neighbours who all had many questions about 'the person who moved into the old house with the pretty gardens'. Harry answered their questions as the others split off to join conversations, get food, or play games. Harry found his way to the buffet table and laid down the huge plate of pastries he'd brought. The other's had also set down the food he'd made them carry over including a salad, pasta, some potatoes, and a large cake decorated in green and blue flowers.

"Harry, darling, what a wonderful cake."

Harry turned and shot Dorothy a smile.

"And what handsome young men you brought with you. Is one of them your Beau?"

Harry blushed at her smirk and shook his head.

"Harold is my teacher and the rest are just staying at my place for a while."

She chuckled and pat his arm softly as she shuffled to get some food.

.-.

Harry kept his eyes focused on the item, not letting himself even blink. His hands gripped his weapon tightly as he shifted his feet. The item grew closer, and closer.

Bam!

Harry dropped the bat and ran for all it was worth. He slid across the base and hearing the yells of his team to keep going hit second base, third base, and skid across home.

"Safe!"

Harry grinned as he climbed to his feet and brushed the dust off his clothes. His team all pat him on the back and grinned widely at him.

"Next to bat!"

Harry watched as Loraine sashayed over, helmet on and bat in hand.

"I have never played muggle baseball before." Harold grinned. "But it is amusing."

A sharp crack and Loraine was running, skirts flying. Harold waved off the offered helmet held out to him and pulled his top hat on tighter, grabbing a metal bat and headed for the home base. Harry chuckled at the picture he made. He was still dressed in his eighteen century noblemen clothes. Everyone had just accepted that he was a bit off his rocker and didn't ask questions. Harry was more then amused by it.

Dante yelled from outside the diamond that Harold had to get Loraine home and win the game. The two demons had declined joining in the friendly game as they had been concerned they might show off their unnatural agility and strength without meaning to. Valentine had declined for the same reason and was lazily sitting at a table with Dorothy sipping from the tea set the old woman had brought and listening to her stories. Most of those who had not joined the baseball game were sitting in lawn chairs watching the game or at the picnic tables snacking and talking.

Harry himself flopped down on the grass under a tree after excusing himself from the game. A moment later Harold joined him, watching the dying sunlight. For a moment they shared silence. Harry breathed softly enjoying the peace.

"Did you know that you go to bed every night completely exhausted?" Harold asked softly.

Harry blinked and ran the question over in his mind. Now that he did think of it, he did fall into bed completely exhausted every day.

"It's a good kind of exhausted." Harry remarked. "My days are satisfying and I find joy in my life."

Harold snorted. Harry raised a hand and looked at the rings on his fingers idly.

"What was it I once heard?…'Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die tomorrow'." He smiled.

.-.

END OF SATURDAY AUGUST 20th


End file.
